Compromiso
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Han nacido en el reino amarillo un par de hermanos gemelos, cuyos padres son el rey y la reina de aquellas tierras antiguas. Ahora este par de infantes estará a merced de los horrores y maldades que aquella época les tenía preparados a causa de su mera existencia y posición social. Continuación de "Compromiso" pero a partir del capítulo 6. R&R. Twincest. Feliz cumple Liliam (Aún)
1. El anuncio

El príncipe del mal.

Parte primera.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Notas iniciales: El fic entero se divide en secciones, compuestas de varios capítulos cada una, por ahora, del capítulo 1 al 5, es el fanfic de "Compromiso", a partir del 6 en adelante, es el fanfic "La alegre vida de la realeza." Solo esa aclaración, que tengan buena lectura.<p>

* * *

><p>Era una mañana hermosa en aquellas montañas que se elevaban entre las extensas nubes del cielo. El sol que se percibía a través el espacio que había entre las colosales formaciones rocosas naturales iluminaba la característica roca verdosa de las laterales de las montañas, dándole un hermoso brillo como el del jade, únicamente apreciable en el momento en el que la tierra se encontraba en ese justo momento de su rotación diaria.<p>

Entre las miles de personas que se iluminaban por ese sol de la nueva mañana, se encontraba un joven chico rubio de no más de dieciséis años, quien se encontraba tirado sobre una gran y extensa cama de tamaño matrimonial, despojado de sus prendas, cubierto únicamente por una fina sabana y abrazando a quien reconocía como el amor de su vida.

Los tenues rayos de luz molestaban su placido sueño, y consecuentemente, estos le provocaron que sus ojos se abrieran, cerrándolos al instante al sentirlos irritados por la intensidad de la luz solar.

Volteó su cabeza, siendo un perfecto y fino rostro angelical lo primero que sus ojos le mostraron.

Esa era la manera en la que se quería despertar todos los días, viéndola a ella.

Acarició con ternura la mejilla de la chica, recibiendo unas risitas como respuesta a su acción. Y siendo él una persona tan cariñosa como se podía, decidió despertar a su amada con un beso en los labios.

Al separarse pudo ver como un par de claros y grandes ojos color verdusco como las mismas montañas se mostraban ante él.

—Hola Len— le saludo con cariño la chica, quien al moverse descubrió parte de su cuerpo, previamente cubierto por las sabanas, mostrando así que ella también se había deshecho de sus ropajes.

—Hola Miku— le llamó él de manera cariñosa, volviendo a juntar con un rápido movimiento sus labios en un beso apasionado y cálido de la mañana, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello verde.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te tienes que ir?— le preguntó de manera seductora mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, logrando que sus cuerpos desnudos comenzaran un roce que provocaba cierta excitación en el chico.

—Buen, yo estoy seguro de que…. — pero antes de que el chico pudiera terminar su frase, un sonido de golpeteo, bastante molesto, lo interrumpió.

Toc, toc, toc.

—Mi señor, ¿está usted listo para partir?— preguntó una voz infantil, casi femenina del otro lado de la gruesa puerta de madera, a la vez que dejaba de escucharse el golpeteo.

El joven Len volteó a ver a su acompañante y lanzándole una mirada de suplica, como prometiéndole que terminarían con eso en otra ocasión, a cambio de que le dejara ir en ese momento.

—Mi señor, son casi las nueve de la mañana, debemos partir en este momento si no queremos llegar hasta en la noche a nuestro destino— le explicó la voz sin necesidad de levantar la voz, se suponía que lo habían arreglado todo en la noche anterior, y la hora de salida se había pasado.

—En seguida voy sirviente— respondió con molestia y con aparente condescendencia a la servidumbre.

El chico entonces se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a recoger su ropa que se encontraba regada por todo el suelo de la habitación. Después de juntarla toda, comenzó a vestirse, empezando por sus ropa interior, luego por sus pantalones, su camisa, su chaleco, sus calcetas, sus botas, y su saco.

Mientras la chica solo se mantenía viendo, Len se preparó y despidiendo a su amada con un beso en los labios, caminó hasta la puerta.

—Mi señor, le pido por favor que se apresure, debimos de haber salido hace ya una hora, y dejaremos a su padre esperando y…— pero el sirviente no terminó su frase, pues en ese momento Len abrió la puerta, dejando mostrar a un pequeño de cabello blanco con la oreja apoyada en la puerta, usaba un traje de sirviente real de color amarillo.

—Estoy listo sirviente— le dijo pasando a su lado, dejando la puerta abierta al salir. El peli blanco se asomó a través del marco de la puerta y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al ver a una chica de pelo verde acostada sobre la cama, cubierta únicamente por una sabana e incluso en una pose un tanto provocativa, no dedicada al entrometido sirviente de ojos bicolor, sino para su amado novio Len.

—Mis disculpas mi señora Hatsune— hizo una reverencia el peli blanco completamente sonrojado, para luego cerrar la puerta después de haber hecho una reverencia, dejando a la chica de ojos verdes bastante molesta.

Conforme el joven príncipe Len caminaba por los pasillos de piedra verde de aquél lujosos y tranquilo paraje, un ejército personal de veinte hombres todos colocados a ambos lados de la pared, comenzaron a rodearle mientras el rubio ni se molestaba en inmutarse. Pronto, la unidad formó un perímetro defensivo alrededor del muchacho y lo seguían firmemente, respetando su paso.

Cada uno de aquellos soldados llevaba tres espadas, dos de ellas colocadas en la parte derecha e izquierda de sus caderas, siendo ambas del mismo tamaño, y la tercer espada era aun mas grande, y se encontraba en la espalda de cada soldado, además de eso, tenían varias navajas colocadas en sus cinturones, tanto en el pecho, como en la cintura, y en el hombro, exclusivamente para el lanzamiento, además de que cada uno llevaba un cuchillo atado en su muñeca, que estaba listo para ser tomado en caso de quedar deshabilitados de sus armas principales.

Tenían aparte de todo eso, una armadura ligera, pero resistente, formada de pequeñas placas entrelazadas y cubiertas por de piel gruesa como de jabalí, con forraje de tela naranja con el símbolo real dibujado en el pecho con tinta amarilla. Y como una forma de protección extra, todos ellos llevaban capuchas y capas de color marrón, además de que para proteger su identidad llevaban una pañoleta naranja que cubría el espacio del cuello a la nariz.

Aquellos eran los guardias de honor del ejército de elite del reino amarillo, cuya función exclusiva era proteger a la realeza del reino amarillo.

Y en ese momento, la única y más importante tarea de esos hombres era proteger al príncipe Allen, conocido por la mayoría como Len, cabecilla pública de la familia real del poderoso reino amarillo. Sin duda un titulo que le quedaba relativamente inapropiado.

Al llegar hasta el pórtico de la salida del recinto que daba a un camino pedregoso, en donde esperaban tres carruajes cargadas todas de más soldados armados hasta los dientes, cada una jalada por cuatro caballos.

El joven príncipe dio un pesado suspiro y se dispuso a abordar el carruaje del medio, pero antes de que alcanzara a dar siquiera un paso, el pequeño sirviente que le había interrumpido la mañana con anterioridad le detuvo con un grito.

— ¡Espere mi señor!— se acercaba corriendo con prisa mientras en su espalda cargaba una gran bolsa casi de su tamaño y seguramente del doble de su peso. Al llegar hasta donde en rubio se encontraba, abrió la bolsa, dejando ver una gran cantidad de metales relucientes cubiertos en pieles. Eran la armadura del príncipe.

Len soltó un suspiro aun mayor al saber que se tendría que colocar aquellos kilos de metales innecesarios tan solo para el viaje. Metió su mano en la bolsa y sacó una de las partes más grandes que encontró, la pechera. —¿Qué motivo tiene tal cantidad de proteccion?—le preguntó al peliblanco con molestia.

—Son solo medidas de seguridad en contra de bandidos y asaltantes que nos pudieran sorprender en el camino mi señor— le explico con sumisión el peliblanco mientras le tendía una parte de la armadura sobre el brazo para que se la pusiera.

De nuevo el rubio soltó un suspiro y accedió a colocarse la armadura entera, que a excepción de la cabeza, cubría todo su cuerpo.

Seguido de esto, se dispuso a subir al carruaje del centro, seguido del sirviente a no más de dos metros de distancia, y detrás de ellos entraron otros cuatro soldados que se colocaron en las esquinas de interior de la carreta.

Una vez estando el objetivo dentro del vehículo, los jinetes echaron a andar a los animales esclavizados, para luego emprender el camino al reino amarillo.

Al estar sentado sobre los asientos aterciopelados de color rojo, el príncipe no pudo comenzar a sentir cierta incertidumbre acerca del motivo del viaje. Los soldados que le acompañaban no dejaban de verlo con una mirada bastante fría, se suponía que eran los hombres de su padre, a quien respetaban y obedecían sin importar cual fuese la orden, y aun así, miraban al joven príncipe con un mero desprecio como si se tratara de un perro sarnoso.

—Y dime Piko— se refirió el rubio a su sirviente de una manera más personal, pues el realmente no despreciaba a la servidumbre, simplemente que era de esa manera en la que se comportaba la familia Hatsune con las clases inferiores, y ni quería contrastar frente a su novia —¿A que se debe la repentina petición por parte de mi padre de que yo regresara al reino justo en mitad de mi descanso de verano?—

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de la razón— dijo el pequeño mientras alejaba el libro que apenas había abierto para leer —pero sí que debe de ser algo muy importante— reafirmó la idea que tenía en mente Allen.

—Eso espero, pues mi padre sabe lo mucho que detesto que mi tiempo libre se vea interferido por simples asuntos superfluos— al momento de decir eso, pudo escuchar una cierta maldición entre dientes dirigida a su persona, por parte del soldado que estaba a su derecha.

—Pues, es solo una idea mía, pero pienso que, tal vez, su padre le llamó para decirle que aprobaría su unión matrimonial con la señorita Hatsune— expreso con la esperanza de recibir un alago por su brillante deducción.

—No, no lo creo Piko— le respondió —En primera, porque en ese caso, habría mandado a llamar también a Miku para verla cara a cara en el momento en el que nos diera la bendición para nuestro casamiento— razonó —Y en segunda, porque conozco a mi padre lo suficiente como para decir que es un obstinado— de nuevo volvió a escuchar un murmullo, esta vez del soldado de su izquierda —Desde el primer momento en el que vio a Miku, incluso cuando ella tan solo tenía ocho años, le ha tomado cierta manía a despreciarla, solo porque no la considera digna de estar conmigo, cosa que me parece bastante injusta— explicó mirando el libro que tenía su sirviente a un lado suyo.

—Bueno, quizá se dio cuenta de la magnífica y hermosa señorita que es Hatsune Miku, si no le parece muy atrevida mi declaración, mi señor— se disculpó el peli blanco.

—Para nada amigo— le respondió con una expresión relajada.

—Y tal vez pensó que siendo usted un muchacho que ha probado a tantas damiselas, y que de entre todas ellas haya elegido a solamente Miku, quiere decir algo acerca de los sentimientos que tiene por ella— soltó sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Eso sí que fue atrevido, amigo— le dijo Allen con una expresión bastante seria.

Piko solamente bajo su mirada a sus piernas y decidió permanecer en silencio.

—Por si no lo sabes, los rumores que dicen que yo soy una especie de galante que persigue las faldas de las "damiselas" son solo eso, rumores, rumores mal infundados y que solo manchan mi nombre— escupió mirando a la ventana, viendo que se aproximaban a un bosque entre las montañas —Deberían cortarle la lengua a quienes esparcen esas absurdas calumnias a mi nombre.

Piko mordió su lengua al escuchar aquello. De nuevo un par de murmullos sonaron a su lado izquierdo y derecho, esta vez con un tono de burla, en vez de desprecio, provocando que el príncipe frunciera el seño.

—Mi señor, ya hemos llegado— le anunciaba una voz al príncipe Allen, quien sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en el carruaje, el cual había llegado ya a su destino.

Se despertó con rapidez, y espabilando un poco se levanto por completo dentro de la carrosa.

Al salir por la pequeña puerta de madrea, se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente del lugar que reconocía como su casa, el castillo espejo del reino amarillo.

Era un castillo grande imponente, hecho de piedra amarillenta y paredes cubiertas de oro, hecho así para mostrar la grandeza del reino. Se le llamaba castillo espejo, porque había sido construido en forma perfectamente simétrica desde el centro a los extremos laterales. Tenía cientos de cuartos, de los cuales tenía dos de cada uno, dos cocinas, dos bibliotecas, dos salas de juntas de guerra, dos capillas en la parte trasera, y en la parte de arriba, un par de torres con un par de cruces sobre estas. Todo de manera simétrica, hasta la última de las ventanas, cada una de las puertas, cada uno de los bloques de roca que conformaban el muro del perímetro del castillo, cada una de las esculturas que se combinaban entre el estilo barroco y el estilo gótico.

Una construcción única entre todas las del mundo, una excepción de la arquitectura de la época.

Allen bajó lentamente del carruaje, pero no sin antes recibir en las manos, por parte de uno de los soldados que lo esperaba en la entrada, su espada, que había estado esperándolo desde su salida del reino.

Fue seguido de nuevo por varios soldados hasta la entrada del castillo. Las enormes puertas de metal con las imágenes de antiguos reyes, que daban la bienvenida a los exteriores, se abrieron a su paso, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la sala del trono, los soldados condujeron al príncipe por uno de los pasillos del lado derecho del trono. Pasaron por una gran cantidad de salas, pasillos y escaleras, los cuales estaban llenos de más y más soldados, lo cual causo cierta alerta en el príncipe.

Los soldados dejaron a Len seguir el camino que guiaba el pasillo en dirección a la oficina principal del castillo, que junto con la sala del trono, constituía una de las únicas habitaciones de las cuales solo habían una en el castillo. Era la sala en donde su padre, el rey, trataba los asuntos de suma importancia, incluso llegando a ser este espacio más importante que la misma sala de guerra, era a qué en donde se disponían los decretos y las decisiones bélicas. El que lo hubiera citado en ese lugar indicaba que el asunto a tratar era uno de mucha importancia.

Pero tan pronto como dio vuelta por el pasillo, logró ver a cierta persona de cabello rubio parada de espaldas frente a la puerta de la oficina, vestida con una armadura similar a la de él, esperando a que le permitieran el paso. Con bastante cautela, y sosteniendo parte de su armadura para evitar que hiciera el más mínimo ruido, se acercó hasta a aquella persona. Y a tan solo unas decenas de centímetros del contacto físico, la chica se dio la vuelta, mostrándole al príncipe él un par de ojos azules que el reconocía bastante.

—Por los mil demonios— soltó la chica tan pronto como su mirada hizo contacto con la del joven.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rin?— preguntó el chico — ¿Acaso esa es la manera en la que tu saludas a tu amadísimo hermano gemelo?— dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

—No, esa es la manera en la que yo saludo a un insulto de príncipe quien rebaja su dignidad a la de una simple cortesana— sonrió al decir aquello, dándose cuenta de que había logrado borrar la sonrisa en la cara de su hermano —aunque creo que esta comparación es algo absurda— rectificó —pues al menos la cortesana exige un pago por aquello por lo que de ti cualquier mujer toma gratuitamente— se burló de él, esta vez manteniendo una actitud seria.

—Por favor, tú sabes que todas aquellas palabrerías sobre mí no son más que calumnias, no es como si fuera un libertino, tan solo me gusta disfrutar de la única vida que tenemos— Tomo su espada y la sacó de su funda para luego recargarse sobre ella como si se tratara de un bastón —cosa que tal vez tu deberías de intentar de vez en cuando, en lugar de solo pasártela encerrada en tu palacio pidiendo postres tras postre a tus sirvientes—

—Yo también se disfrutar de la vida, solo que a diferencia de ti, yo si entiendo lo que es la moderación— le respondió intentando controlar su ira, pues detestaba que la consideraran como solo una princesa inútil y caprichosa —no soy yo quien necesita cambiar de amante con cada semana, yo solo necesito de una pareja— de nuevo tocó el delicado nervio de la cuestionable castidad del príncipe.

—¿No me digas que estás hablando de ese niño mimado de Mikuo?— soltó una burla al referirse al novio de su hermana —por favor, ese inútil se la pasa más tiempo arreglando su cabello que aprendiendo a usar una espada— esto sí que irritó a Rin, detestaba las burlas a Mikuo, que solo porque de vez en cuando se cuidaba un poco, eso no lo hacía narcisista, a diferencia de Len, quien decía que no necesitaba cuidarse porque Dios le había bendecido con una belleza natural.

— ¡Al menos el si sabe cómo tratar bien a una dama!— le gritó enojada.

—¡me alegro por él!— exclamó Len —Quizá cuando termine con "esa dama" al fin pueda fijarse en ti, pues según entiendo, lo único que haces tú, es besar el suelo por el que él camina— se atrevió a decir terminando con la poca paciencia que a Rin le quedaba.

Sin previo aviso la rubia pateo la parte sin filo de la espada sobre la cual se recargaba su hermano, logrando que este cayera al piso, con bastante riesgo de cortarse con su propia espada al caer sobre esta, de no ser porque logró mover el filo del otro lado de su cuerpo antes de caer contra el suelo.

Y claro, esto no le agradó nada al rubio.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa maldita zorra?— gritó levantándose del suelo, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar también su espada.

—No te atrevas a hablarme así idiota— le respondió ella levando sus manos a su espada a punto de desenvainarla y usarla sin medir las consecuencias.

Fue en el momento justo a cuando Len estaba por levantar su arma que de repente la puerta del despacho real se abrió ante ellos dos.

Inmediatamente un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad y de largo y canoso cabello atado se asomó por la puerta, viendo a los gemelos con una expresión de molestia.

—¿Por qué carajo están haciendo tanto ruido?— preguntó enojado mirando directamente a la espada que tenía Rin alzada en el aire —Baja eso antes de que te hagas daño— le ordenó, siendo rápidamente obedecido por Rin —Ahora pasen, que ya se nos ha hecho tarde para la junta— y luego de decir eso, volvió a entrar, dejando la puerta abierta para los gemelos.

—Yo llegue desde el medio día— intentó disculparse Rin —Pero al parecer el idiota de mi hermano no tenía tiempo de atender las ordenes de nuestro padre— dijo mientras pasaba al despacho, siendo seguido por un muy disgustado Len.

—Cállate, no me interesa— le detuvo el hombre, que al entrar pudo dejar ver que llevaba puesta una armadura similar a las de los soldados que habían escoltado al joven Len, solo que gris y sin la capucha ni el cubre bocas.

El despacho, era un espacio un poco pequeño, en comparación del resto de las habitaciones del castillo, apenas como para unas veinte personas apretadas, con un gran escritorio de madera oscura, varios libreros llenos a los lados, un par de armaduras recargadas en las paredes, cerca de los escudos de guerra representativos de la nación, además de una gran ventana cubierta por una manta amarilla con la marca del reino en ella.

Había solo tres sillas, dos del lado entrante de la oficina y la otra recargada al balcón de la ventana, del otro lado del escritorio.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a los gemelos, es que su padre no estaba por ningún lado.

—De acuerdo, siéntense niños, que hay mucho que discutir hoy— dijo el hombre con seriedad tomando el asiento del otro lado del escritorio. Los gemelos solo volvieron a obedecer.

—Disculpe— llamó la atención Len al sentarse en su lugar —Es usted uno de los amigos de mi padre, ¿no? Un general…— preguntó tratando de identificarlo mentalmente.

—Soy el general supremo Salta para ti— se identificó ante el muchacho.

—De acuerdo general Salta— le dijo Rin directamente —díganos en donde esta nuestro padre— fue esta vez ella quien le ordenó.

—Sí, nos han dicho que nos veríamos con el nuestro padre, el rey, no con un simple general como usted— se refirió Len con desprecio.

—No, se les envió la orden de que vinieran aquí a hablar de su padre, no con él— les corrió, —Lo dice el mensaje que les enviamos, si no me creen tengo una copia de letra por letra del contenido de sus cartas— sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio una copia idéntica a la que habían recibido ambos gemelos, con el mismo sello incluso, por lo cual ambos callaron.

— ¿Y qué asunto es tan importante como para haber interrumpido mis vacaciones?— preguntó Len.

—Lo último que supimos es que papá seguía su lucha en la frontera— recordó Rin de la última vez que había visto al rey a lado de Len.

—Exactamente es acerca de la lucha que se lleva a cabo en la frontera— les explico a los gemelos —Lo que ocurre es que su padre ha muerto— soltó sin siquiera detenerse antes.

— ¡¿Qué?— Gritaron los dos simultáneamente, parándose de sus asientos de manera sincronizada.

El general únicamente asintió —Así es, incluso yo sentí cierto sentimiento similar a la tristeza al verle morir— admitió en voz baja.

—Pero eso es imposible— dijo Len reteniendo las lagrimas al pensar en su amadísimo padre los había abandonado, aunque Rin no estaba en mejores condiciones

—Él era el rey, como es posible que haya caído si la campaña en la frontera apenas empezaba— exigió saber Rin, comenzando a molestarse por la incertidumbre del asunto.

—No fue un ataque del enemigo, fue un ataque desde nuestras propias filas al momento de la formación previa a la marcha de salida del país amarillo—

— ¡Nuestras propias filas!— exclamo Len incrédulo — ¿Eso quiere decir que fue una traición?—ninguno de los dos rubios podía creer lo que les contaba el general.

—Si así es— dijo con simpleza el hombre mayor, recargándose cobre su propio asiento —Pero ese es otro asunto, por supuesto, el consejo del pueblo jamás les había molestado sus vacaciones para avisarles de algo tan absurdo como de la muerte del rey, no, claro que no, eso habría sido egoísta— ironizo lo absurda de las quejas que ambos habían tenido al principio.

— ¿Entonces para que nos ha llamado?— preguntó Rin perdiendo la paciencia ante la falta respeto a sus sentimientos.

Len notó que Rin estaba tomando su espada con la mano izquierda, tal vez dispuesta a degollar al general, aunque la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era capaz de eso.

—Simple— el general tomó un respiro hondo —Les hablamos para decirles acerca de quien será el próximo rey y de cuál será su deber con el reino— después de decir esto, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hasta el baúl que estaba tras él, y abriéndolo con una llave que traía colgada en su cuello sacó de su interior cuatro cartas.

Cada una de estas era diferente, pero todas estaban impecables hasta en el más mínimo de los aspectos. Una de las cartas era de color gris, y estaba sellada con una marca de sera de una estrella de seis picos, otra era de color rojizo claro, casi naranja, y estaba sellado con una marca de será con dos serpientes enrolladas. La tercera era de color azul claro y estaba sellada con un sello en forma de cruz. Y la última, era de color amarillo, similar al color de las banderas del castillo, sellado con una marca de un lobo, y que parecía ser la carta más delgada de todas.

Volvió a sentarse en su lugar y colocó los sobres frente a los gemelos.

—Antes de partir a la batalla, su padre se tomó la molestia de dejar cuatro cartas a cuatro personas diferentes con su última voluntad y en donde también decía quien sería el próximo gobernante— explicó. Tomó entonces la cata gris —Esta carta es para el general supremo, en otras palabras, para mí— entonces la guardó en un espacio de su armadura —en ella contiene las ultimas órdenes militares, movimientos de tropas, retiradas, entre otras cosas—

Después tomó la carta de color rojizo.

—La segunda carta es para el ministro de salud del pueblo, que contiene las ultimas ordenes y decretos acerca de la salud de los pueblerinos, y que también trata el asunto de la plaga que está surgiendo en el sur del país cerca de las minas, entre otras cosas— guardó la segunda carta en el mismo lugar que la primera —La tercera carta— dijo mientras tomaba la carta de color azul —Es para el obispo, quien lidera a la iglesia de este país, tiene escrita las ultimas ordenes acerca de cómo será exhumado su cadáver, además de ciertas ideas de su padre acerca de lo que era Dios y la religión y otras blasfemias las cuales realmente no me interesan, entre otras cosas— guardó la tercer carta en donde estaban las otras dos—

Entonces tomó la última carta, la carta amarilla sellada con la imagen de un lobo. La única que no había sido abierta y vuelta a cerrar.

—Y la última carta, es para el próximo rey de este país— dijo mientras la extendía a una distancia justa entre ambos gemelos.

De una manera instintiva, ambos intentaron tomarla al mismo tiempo, pero fueron detenidos.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que hacen? ¿Acaso les he dicho que alguno de ustedes será el rey?—

Volvió a tomar la carta entre sus dos manos y luego la volvió a depositar en el mismo baúl de antes, cerrándolo con llave.

—Pero uno de nosotros dos tiene que ser el rey— le razonó Rin.

—Eso sin duda es cierto— le contestó con calma el general.

—Obviamente seré yo— dijo Len decidido.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Gritó Rin indignada —Yo soy la que nació primero, seré yo quien gobernará—

—Pero tú eres mujer, una mujer no podría gobernar sola— le respondió su hermano desde un punto de vista machista, común en su mundo.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos será el rey— intervino el general Salta.

Ambos permanecieron viéndolo, sin poder creer aun eso que acababan de escuchar.

—Riliane— comenzó a decir el hombre de mayor de cincuenta años —Eres una princesa inútil, mimada y caprichosa, no sirves para otra cosa que no sea la violencia absurda y tu autocomplacencia— Rin estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue nuevamente interrumpida —Y apuesto que si tu gobernaras, terminarías hundiendo a este país en una depresión terrible, invadirías países inocentes y muy probablemente tu reinado acabaría en un golpe de estado y guerra civil—

La rubia solo bajó la cabeza y cambio su expresión a un profundo enojo, o quizás ¿tristeza? A lo cual Len solo rió.

—Y tu Allen— continuó —he visto mas auto respetó por una prostituta con lepra de un pueblo en hambruna que en ti durante toda tu vida— Len no pudo decir nada, aunque quería protestar, no salían las palabras de su boca —Tus concurridas aventuras de libertinaje son una vergüenza para esta nación, y de ser por mí, ya se te habría arrestado por actos contra la moral desde hace mucho—

Len y Rin permanecían callados, no porque no tuvieran argumentos para intentar defenderse, simplemente porque sentían que no tendría sentido hacerlo.

—Aun así, sus y por sobre mis opiniones, su padre tomo decisiones las cuales los incluían a ustedes dos, y es eso precisamente para lo que los llamamos— volvió a recargarse sobre su asiento a tomar un gran respiro.

— ¿Y entonces quien será el rey?— preguntó Rin intentando ver a los ojos a ese sujeto.

—En lo personal no me sorprendió bastante la decisión de su padre, aunque siendo honesto hubiera preferido una opción más… "rápida" por así decirlo— aclaró su garganta un poco y luego dijo —El próximo rey, según la última voluntad de su padre, será su hijo—

Ninguno de los dos pareció entender mucho de lo que se trataba todo ese asunto. Hasta que Len se levantó y gritó.

—No hay ningún problema, solo deme dos semanas y habré concebido al próximo rey— recargó sus manos sobre el escritorio, provocando una gran irritación y un tic nervioso en el rostro del general.

—De ninguna manera— protestó Rin —Mikuo me ha propuesto matrimonio, solo necesito la aprobación del consejo y podré casarme en menos de tres días, y podré dar a luz a un hijo en no más de diez meses— volteo a ver sonrientemente a Len mientras este solo la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa, mas por la noticia de que Mikuo se le había propuesto que por el resto.

En cuanto al general, el solo permanecía con una cara de incredulidad, dedicada al sobreestimado limite de estupidez de los gemelos, pues al parecer no habían entendido nada.

—No, idiotas— les contestó con enojo y alejándolos del escritorio, provocando que se sentaran los dos de nuevo —Me refiero a su hijo, suyo de ustedes dos— al parecer en esta ocasión les había comunicado mejor el mensaje, pues sus expresiones habían cambiado a una repulsión total, pero para no dejar ninguna ambigüedad —es decir, el próximo rey, será el hijo que ustedes dos van a concebir tan pronto como se casen, ¿entienden?—

La noticia no fue nada buena ni para Len, ni para Rin.

—Pero eso es imposible, no me puedo casar con esta estúpida niña mimada— se opuso Len, levantándose de nuevo para recargar sus manos en el escritorio.

—Y yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con este degenerado infeliz— Gritó Rin intentando alejar su silla de la de su hermano.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?— preguntó el general —Son un hombre y una mujer de la misma edad, no le veo nada por lo cual no podrían unirse— comentó con ironía.

— ¡Que somos hermanos!— gritaron los dos al unísono.

— ¿Y que tiene es de importancia? Las familias reales del viejo mundo lo hacen todo el tiempo para preservar pura la sangre de la realeza— razonó sin mucho interés —la sangre real se mantendrá intacta por al menos una generación mas, de hecho no sé porque nuestro reino no había recurrido al incesto desde antes— se cuestiono a sí mismo.

—Pero es algo que está mal— Le gritó Rin en cada momento más desesperada.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con simpleza sin necesidad de exaltarse.

—Va contra las normas de la sociedad civilizada, además de ser algo desgastante— objetó Len.

—De eso trataba la carta que me fue entregada a mi— contestó con ingenio el hombre, sacando de su armadura la carta gris —En esta decía que las leyes cambiarían para permitir el incesto, al menos en la familia real, como ven, las normas de la sociedad las imponemos nosotros la autoridad— respondió con ingenio —Además de que la carta también me daba permiso de reprimir cualquier oposición u opinión negativa a la unión tanto del consejo como del pueblo, así que no se tienen que preocupar de las opiniones negativas—

—Pero va en contra de la naturaleza— se opuso esta vez Rin.

—Por eso tampoco se preocupen— sacó de su armadura la carta rojiza —Su padre sabía la clase de personas que trabajaban para nosotros experimentando continuamente con la vida, y estaba seguro de que con el cuidado médico adecuado, no habría ningún problema con la salud del futuro rey, así que tampoco tienen que preocuparse porque su hijo nazca con cola de chancho— rió un poco y luego se dispuso a guardar las cartas en su armadura de nuevo.

—Pero eso va en contra de las leyes sagradas de Dios— volvió a objetar Len, ya sin saber que mas decir, pues él no era la clase de personas religiosas por voluntad.

—De eso tampoco se tienen que preocupar— contesto el general, sacando la carta azul de su armadura —En la carta dedicada al obispo, su padre razonaba y explicaba que una unión incestuosa no tenía nada de malo, y ordenaba a la iglesia que diera su bendición, aprobación y celebración para su unión, así que de eso tampoco tiene que preocuparse— acabó de decir y volvió a guardarse las cartas —Como ven, su padre lo tenía todo muy bien previsto, asó que no tienen nada en contra de ustedes, sino todo a favor—

Aun así, los gemelos no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente, no aceptarían un casamiento con la persona que mas odiaban en el mundo.

—No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con esta escoria humana— se quejó Rin sin retenerse.

—Ni siquiera aguanto diez minutos con ella, sería una tortura casarnos a los dos— habló esta vez Len.

Después de eso, ambos comenzaron a insultarse mutuamente. Las faltas de respeto se arrojaban de una al otro sin guardarse ningún respeto, sin siquiera mantener ningún sentido, hasta que finalmente, acabaron con la paciencia del general.

— ¡Ustedes dos, cállense de una puta vez!— gritó con enojo.

Len y Rin detuvieron su discusión al instante y prefirieron sentarse en sus lugares, pues era bien conocido por todo el reino que el general supremo era capaz de degollar a un hombre con solo una espada en una mano.

—Toda su vida, su padre los protegió a ustedes dos, oró por ustedes, defendió la reputación que ustedes tiraban a la basura, pagó su educación y todos los demás gastos que ocupaban sus patéticos y ridículos caprichos, e incluso accedió a ir a la guerra después de que el reino de las tierras pantanosas amenazó con nuestra soberanía, no por orgullo propio, sino para protegerlos a ustedes, y aun así,— tomó un poco de aire —¿después de todo el sacrificio, no son capaces de hacer ni su última maldita voluntad siendo esta no más que decir un simple acepto?—

Se paró de su asiento y se recargo cobre el escritorio, mirándolos agresivamente.

—ustedes no tienen ningún poder ahora, son considerados solo nobles y harán lo que yo les ordene, ¿me entendieron?— aclaró con voz firme volviendo a tomar asiento.

— ¿Y si no oponemos?—preguntó Len sin levantar la voz.

—Pues en ese caso— se acomodó el cabello que se había movido al momento de gritar —Se les exiliará del reino, no sin antes de que se les hayan atado de los brazos con cadenas jaladas con caballos, y se les arrestará a ambos por los caminos más pedregosos de todo el reino, se les ondeará a los aldeanos de toda la tierra que se acomoden al lado de los caminos para que les lancen rocas y vidrios rotos para que corten su piel, y fruta podrida y excrementos para que infecten esas heridas—

"sería bueno probar ese castigo improvisado", pensó.

—Además de que al ser expulsados del reino, jamás se les permitirá volver a entrar, bajo pena de muerte— se acercó a baúl de nuevo y lo abrió, sacando esta vez una pequeña caja de madera.

Al abrir la caja, dejo ver tres pares de anillos, un par de bronce, uno de palta y uno más de oro. Tomó el par de bronce y lo colocó sobre el escritorio.

—¿Aceptan?— preguntó señalando los anillos, uno para cada uno — ¿o tengo que llamar a los guardias para que los escolten al calabozo por desacato?— les amenazó.

Len y Rin entendieron que esos anillos eran de pre—compromiso, una simple tradición de tres anillos un poco común en ese reino.

Ambos pasaron unos segundos sin decir nada, aparentemente esperando a que algo ocurriera que los salvara de un destino apenas mejor que el castigo.

— ¿Pero me nombraran rey y gobernaré?— preguntó Len, molestando a Rin por su insolencia.

—Una vez que se casen, serán nombrados rey y reina, aunque será solo un titulo por obligación, si, se les permitirá gobernar— una vez explicado aquello, ya no quedaba más que decir.

Rin acercó su mano al anillo del lado de Len, pero antes de tomarlo, dijo —¿Sabes Len? Siempre me he preguntado, porqué Dios me castigo ligándome desde el nacimiento a una escoria como tú, y la verdad, jamás he encontrado respuesta para eso, igual y solo estoy destinada a sufrir en esta vida— tomo el anillo y lo sostuvo entre sus manos —Pero si es por papá, aceptaré el infierno— luego de eso, se colocó el anillo de bronce en el dedo anillar izquierdo.

Len tardó un poco más en decidirse, pero al final acabó por aceptar su "tormentoso" destino.

— ¡De acuerdo!— gritó mientras acercaba su mano al anillo, pero antes de tomarlo dijo —Supongo que tener relaciones contigo es un poco menos peor que infectarme de lepra— luego de eso, tomó el anillo en sus dedos —Pero que conste, que esto solo lo hago para evitar que nuestra prima Neru se haga del reino— y lo colocó en si dedo anillar izquierdo, al igual que el de Rin.

Un par de aves cantaron por fuera de la ventana, llegando el sonido a los oídos de los gemelos.

—Muy bien, en ese caso…— el general tomó la caja de los anillos y la sostuvo en sus manos, para después levantarse y caminar alrededor del escritorio —la boda, será dentro de dos semanas, ¿escucharon?— aclaró para el horror de los rubios, solo dos semanas más de libertad —Pero antes, se realizará una ceremonia de compromiso ante el resto del consejo y con la presencia de un obispo, así que no saldrán del país hasta que se casen— y luego de eso, se dispuso a salir del despacho —Y por cierto— dijo al abrir la puerta —felicidades por su compromiso— y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El despacho permaneció en mayor silencio, interrumpido únicamente por los petirrojos que se escuchaban en el jardín del castillo, llevados a ese hábitat hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Rin observaba el anillo en su mano con desilusión, pensando en Mikuo. Len solo permanecía callado, viendo el baúl—

—Solo para aclarar Riliane — dijo el rubio, sacando a su hermana de su trance —Tendremos sexo solo con motivos reproductivos— aclaró.

—De acuerdo Allen— concordó Rin con él.

Luego los dos se quedaron callados, sin moverse hasta que un par de horas después, el sirviente de Len les llamó para la cena, y que al igual que el general Salta, les felicito por su compromiso.

Ambos maldijeron a los mil demonios por su destino.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 1,<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: (editado) Solo para aclarar, este nuevo fic que les traigo, está inspirado en la saga del mal. Ojo, con esto no me refiero a que sea la misma historia de Rin siendo asesinada para que después resultase ser Len, y de Miku siendo la chica inocente y perfecta que enamora a todos. No, esta historia es mía, pero surgió a partir de que la saga del mal llegara a mi cerebro, es un universo completamente diferente, con personajes diferentes, actitudes diferentes, y situaciones diferentes, siento mucho si esperaban la misma historia de la hija del mal de siempre, esta no es, y no esperen a que sea igual. Lo siento<p>

El tiempo y la locación de este fic no están especificados, pero supongo que son realidades alternas, aunque la época se ubicaría casi al final de la edad media previamente a la creación de las armas de fuego, y la locación en un lugar que no es de Europa. Simplemente un lugar y tiempo imaginario, quizá con algunas referencias un poco confusas a la realidad.

Ahora sí, se que alguno de los lectores(o todos) habrán detectado el cliché de la pareja que se odia pero al final se queda junta, pues tal vez esto sea algo parecido, pero quiero cambiarlo un poco, para que no sea tan predecible.

Además de que quería hacer lo opuesto al fic de "¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?" en done Len y Rin son una pareja de hermanos que se aman y que desea casarse y tener un hijo, aun cuando la sociedad, la genética y la religión se opone a ellos, mientras que en esta, Len y Rin son una pareja de hermanos que no se quiere tanto, y que la autoridad, la religión y la sociedad les obliga a casarse y a tener un hijo. Me agrada variarle un poco ^_^

El personaje del general, es el mismo que decidí usar para el personaje del maestro, su nombre "Salta" es el nombre original del personaje que yo le di cuando lo cree en su primera historia original, hace como diez años de su creación, aunque no fue el primero de mis OC´s, no recuerdo porqué le puse ese nombre, ni de donde salió °3°, realmente no lo recuerdo.

Por lo demás, el fic, este fic es tan solo el prologo de la historia principal, la cual se llama "El príncipe del mal" el cual planea ser un long-fic, el cual no sé si escribiré o no. Pero por ahora los dejo con este fic, esperando a que les haya gustado, y a que lean las próximas partes.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no haberlos aburrido, no sabía si subir esto, pero Isa no Tenshi me sugirió (obligó) a subirlo ^_^, dejen reviews si les gustó o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, pues jamás he escrito algo del tipo de reino.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche.

BYE_.—

P.D.: Detesté el LenxMiku, créanme, aunque en este fic, no planeo que Miku sea mala, solo algo diferente a la clásica damisela en apuros o la zorra malnacida (¿?)


	2. Un vistazo al pasado

Compromiso, capítulo 2.

El príncipe del mal.

Parte primera.

* * *

><p>Vocaloid no me pertenece.<p>

Notas iniciales: Solo para advertir, desde este momento, la historia se empieza a alejar más con respecto a la historia de la saga del mal. Solo para aclarar.

* * *

><p>Por encima de las bastas praderas de la solitud del reino amarillo, un viejo cuervo volaba por toda la zona, alzando horrorosos gritillos como si una cruel tragedia se acercara, como una especie de mal presagio, por debajo de él, algunos caballos salvajes se movían rápidamente a través de las praderas, gozando de su absoluta libertad, mientras a los lejos, un campesino se dedicaba a arar sus tierras para el siguiente cultivo en rotación para ese año.<p>

Sin advertencia alguna, y sin siquiera poder esquivarlo, el cuervo recibió el impacto de un objeto pulso cortante en el pecho, destrozando su corazón junto con el resto de sus entrañas, provocándole una muerte instantánea.

El cuervo solo callo, gratando con todas sus fuerzas con sus horribles graznidos, como si maldijera a los mil demonios por su muerte, justo antes de chocar fuertemente contra una roca que se encontraba en medio de la pradera que se había encontrado sobre volando.

—Buen tiro mi señora— dijo una chica de cabello rosa y largo mirando a través de un telescopio con su ojo izquierdo, montada sobre un caballo al lado de una chica de pelo corto y rubio y de ojos azules.

—Miki, otro cuchillo ¡Ahora!— ordenó Rin montada sobre un caballo de color dorado.

Sin decir nada, más para no encontrar problemas que por otra cosa, le pasó tapidamente un cuchillo con filo pero sin mango, idéntico al que había impactado al cuervo. La chica rubia dio un golpe a su caballo y este empezó a andar, en dirección del cadáver del cuervo. Y con un muy ágil movimiento del brazo y de la muñeca, en conjunción con su excelente coordinación visual, lanzó el cuchillo, impactando directamente en el cráneo de un pequeño coyote que se había acercado al cuervo como un carroñero, matándolo al instante.

—Otro buen tiro mi señora— alago de nuevo Miki –Es usted realmente habilidosa en el lanzamiento de cuchillos, más letal que muchos hombres—

—Eso ya lo sé ¡Otro cuchillo!— gritó con fuerza mientras la chica Miki le extendía una bolsa llena delas filosas armas arrojadizas – ¡Y aun así me están forzando a casarme con Len!— gritó antes de lanzar otro cuchillo esta vez impactando directamente en el cuello de un caballo castaño, provocándole una terrible agonía.

—¡Mi señora lastimó a un caballo!— Gritó Miki espantada mientras ponía las manos sobre su boca.

—¡Es tan injusto!— Gritó Rin lanzando otro cuchillo más en dirección de la primera cosa que vio: el pobre campesino, que sin previa advertencia recibió el impacto en la pierna, cayendo sobre la tierra y el abono, soltando un fuerte grito de dolor.

—¡Por Dios santo, Mi señora, acaba de lastimar a un hombre!— grito esta vez con todo el espanto del mundo, a punto de llorar, temiendo por la vida de ese pobre sujeto tirado en el suelo.

—Si tanto te importa, llama a los guardias para que lo atiendan, ellos saben de medicina— le dijo la rubia sin interés alguno mientras giraba al caballo y se movía hacia el otro lado.

Rápidamente, Miki utilizo sus dedos en su boca para chiflar y llamar la atención de los guardias de capas anaranjadas que cuidaban a la distancia a la princesa del reino amarillo, a quienes les dio las rápidas instrucciones de que ayudaran al pobre campesino tirado en el suelo.

Tendrían que darle a ese hombre una buena compensación monetaria a causa de eso.

La princesa, al lado de su sirviente femenino de pelo rosado, se dirigió a un pequeño fuerte militar que se ubicaba sobre una pequeña colina en medio de pradera, un poco más pequeño que un castillo, defendida por cientos de soldados de armaduras de color carmesí, pero inferiores a los soldados de elite naranja que seguían a la princesa por cientos.

La princesa Rilliane, ató a su caballo a un poste, tras la puertas del fuerte, y rápidamente se dirijo a unas escales que la llevaban a su habitación llena de lujos, digna de un rey, con una gran cama matrimonial, escritorio e iluminada por la luz de varias velas de color rojo, seguida claro, por su sirviente.

—¡Miki, Miki, en donde está mi poste!— gritó enojada —¡Diles que me traigan mi postre o les cortaré la cabeza!— amenazó lanzando su espada sobre la cama del cuarto junto a una bolsa de cuchillos casi vacía.

—Mi señora, en este fuerte no hay cocina para hacer postres, Si lo desea puedo pedir que le traigan otra cosa— intentó tranquilizarla mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda, temiendo por haberle ofendido.

Pero la princesa no le respondió, solo se tiró bocabajo sobre la cama matrimonia que tenía el cuarto, que realmente le perteneció a su padre y ella lo había heredado.

—Mi señora— dijo Miki acercándosele con cautela — ¿Está usted bien?— preguntó.

—Es tan injusto— sollozó Rin desconsolada –No quiero casarme con Len— se quejó con más fuerza mientras se revolcaba sobre la cama para terminar recostada bocarriba, mostrándole a su amiga la gran cantidad de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Pero mi señora…— intentó consolarle la peli rosa –No es tan malo, es la última voluntad de su padre— dijo con un tono de suplica, como si tuviera que pedirle piedad a la memoria del rey.

— ¿Y eso qué?— preguntó sin dejar de sollozar –El no tiene ningún derecho de mandarme después de la muerte, todo es culpa de ese idiota del general Salta—

—Pero…— Miki intentaba encontrar una razón por la cual el destino de la princesa no merecía ser tan escabroso como ella misma lo pintaba –El príncipe Allen no es tan malo como parece, es buenmozo y bastante atractivo, y al fin y al cabo es su gemelo— Le consoló intentando mostrarle un lado positivo.

— ¡Pues entonces quédate tú con él!— le reprochó con ira.

Aunque en realidad, esas palabras hirieron un poco a Miki, pues ella realmente sentía algo, aunque fuera una atracción, por el príncipe rubio.

—No quiero estar con él— la princesa intentaba controlar las lagrimas –El no me quiere, es lo sé, tal vez antes esto hubiera funcionado— expresó con melancolía mientras juntaba sus manos y recargaba su cabeza sobre estas –Pero ya no es el mismo hermano junto al que nací, ya no sé ni lo que es cuando lo veo— volvió a sollozar de manera imparable.

Miki no sabía que es lo que había querido decir eso, pero concluyó con que tal vez, en algún momento de la vida de la princesa, su relación con su hermano se habría encontrado en mejores términos que los actuales, quizá hasta el punto de un ligero enamoramiento, pero el solo preguntar de aquello, sería riesgoso para su cabeza.

—Quizá lo peor de todo— pronunció la princesa en voz baja –es que jamás podré estar con Mikuo— se lamentó intentando no sonar muy lastimosa.

Lo cierto era que Miki no conocía bastante bien al príncipe Mikuo, pues era conocido de la familia Hatsune que ellos no tenían la mejor de los tratos con su servidumbre, hasta el punto en el que muchos de los sirvientes de estos eran prácticamente esclavos, muy diferente al trato que el resto de las familias reales, al menos las del reino amarillo.

—Es una lástima que el poder haya caído en el general, después de la muerte de su padre— expresó con consuelo –O de otra manera, sin la abstinencia de ese hombre por la última voluntad del rey, usted podría pasar a ser la reina y tendría toda la autoridad— se sentó sobre la cama al lado de la princesa.

—¡Eso es!— la princesa saltó de la cama con una idea en mente –Tengo una idea para no tener que casarme con ese malviviente de Allen— gritó con emoción mientras se acercaba al escritorio que tenia a la derecha de la cama, y sacaba tinta, papel junto y una pluma para comenzar a escribir.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a escribir?— preguntó la sirvienta con curiosidad. Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que la princesa se desocupara de su escritura.

—Respóndeme una cosa Miki, amiga mía— dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento y buscando su sobre en el cual meter la carta una vez seca la tinta —¿Quién tiene más poder en este reino que el clero, el consejo del pueblo y el general juntos?— preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

—¿Usted y Allen?— contesto con una pregunta, pues no estaba del todo segura.

—Por desgracia no, el bastardo de Salta nos tiene como si nada mas fuéramos nobles sin ninguna autoridad sobre el gobierno— se lamentó por lo bajo a la vez que maldecía el nombre del generan.

—¿Entonces quien?— preguntó con interés.

—El príncipe de otra nación— le respondió mientras abría un cofre pequeño sobre una cómoda, de donde sacó un pequeño sobre amarillo.

—¿Se refiere al príncipe Mikuo?— dedujo la sirvienta con menor temor que antes.

—Así es— confirmó Rin mientras comenzaba a doblar la carta –El siempre me ha protegido, y estoy segura de que si pido su ayuda el vendrá aquí y me liberará de mi terrible destino al lado de Allen— tomó la carta y la introdujo en el sobre, tomó una vela encendida y la acercó al sobre, entonces tomó un sello dentro del cofre y lo utilizo para sellar el sobre con la cera de la vela.

—Pero mi señora…— Miki tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su amiga antes de que hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepintiera –Usted sabe que la relación entre el reino amarillo y el reino verde no es la más estable desde el final de la guerra de hace diez años que su mismo padre consumó— se tomó un poco de tiempo para ver si la princesa había reaccionado –De hecho, es por eso que su padre no aprobaba su relación con Mikuo y la de su hermano con Miku— le recordó de los problemas que ella y Len habían tenido con su padre al comenzar a salir con sus respectivas parejas.

—Mi padre era un testarudo, eso lo admito— pensó en voz alta –Pero no permitiré que ese general de quinta me trate como ganado— guardó el sobre en una pequeña bolsa que tenía en su cadera.

Mikuo se convertiría en su caballero salvador de armadura de plata, y le rescataría del horroroso dragón de color amarillo, sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien mi señor, es hora de otro trago— gritó animado el joven Piko mientras daba palmadas a su encorvado amo.<p>

Allen le miró con deprecio a él y al hombre que se encontraba a su derecha con una botella de color naranja medio transparente en su mano, la cual acercó hasta la boca del príncipe para que consumiera su contenido.

—Maldita sea— susurró Allen antes de tomar la botella y comenzar a beber su contenido.

Se encontraban las tres personas en las sala del trono del castillo espejo del reino amarillo, lugar en donde Len había sido atrapado para recibir su tratamiento depurativo por parte del médico del palacio, quien a su vez era el líder del consejo del pueblo.

—Solo un poco mas mi señor— le animó el médico del palacio, quien era un hombre maduro y alto, calvo casi por completo, de piel ligeramente morena, con un par de grandes gafas de marco grueso y oscuro, y que vestía una armadura vieja que jamás había sido usada en combate.

El rubio solo le dio una mirada de odio antes de sentir las ancadas y comenzar a vomitar incontrolablemente sobre una tina de metal que tenia a sus pies.

—Groso— de limitó a opinar el médico.

Len levantó su cabeza y miró con más disgusto que antes al médico.

—No entiendo porqué tengo que beberme esto— expresó con desagrado mientras levantaba la botella vacía –Si al final voy a terminar vomitándolo todo— tan pronto como terminó la oración, una nueva sensación de repulsión lo invadió, provocándole vomito de nuevo.

—Es para provocarle el vomito y así poder limpiar su estomago— le reveló el médico –No confio en la comida que consumió usted durante su estadía en el reino verde y por lo tanto es mi deber evitar su posible envenenamiento— tomó de nuevo la botella y la apartó a su lado.

—Ustedes son estúpidos si creen que en el reino verde alguien sería capaz de envenenarme— sintió de nuevo asco y se vio forzado a vomitar otra vez.

—Es solamente un preventivo ordenado por su padre como parte de su última voluntad— mencionó en lo que levantaba el cabello del príncipe para evitar que se ensuciara con el vomito –Se me ordenó estar a cargo de su salud, para que así usted pudiera concebir a los hijos más sanos posibles— la frase logró detener el flujo de vomito de Len.

—Carajo, olvide que me tengo que casar con esa maldita zorra— dijo colocando sus manos sobre el balde para intentar tomar aire –Nuestro padre sabía que no nos soportamos el uno al otro, ¿Por qué demonios nos forzaría a casarnos después de su muerte? ¿Acaso no le interesaba nuestra felicidad?— volvió a inclinarse para vomitar.

De alguna manera, el príncipe tenía que lograr sacar la frustración de su interior a causa del asunto.

—Mire el lado bueno mi señor, la princesa Rilliane es bastante hermosa, ¿no es acaso ese un punto a su favor?— le intentó consolar de manera paralela al igual que Miki a Rin.

—Cállate Piko— le respondió entre ancadas –Tu eres solo un niño, ni siquiera sabes lo que es una mujer realmente bella— y después siguió vomitando.

Piko solo tenía doce años, es cierto que era solo un niño, pero a su parecer Rilliane era bastante linda, al menos de lo que se veía, algo plana y aniñada para los dieciséis, pero aun así una mujer digna.

Allen se tiró en el suelo, harto de soltar tanto vomito. Limpió sus labios y secó el sudor de su frente, aunque realmente lo que más lo hacía sentir mal, es que no podía hacer ninguna de sus escapadas románticas con Miku como antes, pues estaba completamente vigilado para evitar que saliera del país.

—Todos tienen que hacer sacrificios— comentó el médico –En especial los reyes cuando se trata de su reino o de la voluntad de sus ancestros— caminó hasta una caja en donde traía mas botellas de distinto color y seleccionó de entre todas estas una de color amarillo –Conocer lo que es el sacrificio es parte de gobernar un país, y solo así se aprende de manera correcta lo que es el valor de la vida y de las decisiones— Abrió la botella y se la pasó al príncipe en las manos.

—Pues yo que sepa, mi padre nunca tuvo que sacrificar nada— comentó Len mientras comenzaba a tomar la siguiente botella, la cual le causo vomito casi al instante de que pasara por su garganta.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que Len dejaba de vomitar de manera tan incesante. Cuando al final se tranquilizó, terminó recostado sobre el suelo, con los brazos extendidos.

—Príncipe— le llamó el médico — ¿Sabe usted quien fue Arthas*?— preguntó como si se tratara de algún gran personaje historio.

— ¿Arthas?— preguntó de vuelta el rubio para confirmar, a lo cual el médico solo asintió. Permaneció un poco de tiempo murmurando entre dientes para intentar recordar — ¿No fue un rey de este país de hace varias generaciones?— preguntó inseguro de su respuesta.

—Así es, era o mejor dicho fue un rey, de este mismo reino, pero dígame príncipe, ¿qué es lo que hizo este rey?— preguntó, obviamente conociendo la respuesta, algo así como para probar al príncipe.

—No recuerdo…— admitió el príncipe –Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre él— hizo memoria –Creo que el expulsó a los últimos gitanos de las tierras boscosas del norte o tal vez terminó con la guerra que se tenía con el reino amarillo— se puso a decir lo poco que recordaba, inventando casi todo lo que decía —Supongo que algo parecido a casarse de manera obligatoria con su hermana, de otra forma no me los estarías preguntando— razonó Allen.

—No, de hecho no— le dijo el médico con algo de vergüenza, dejando a Allen extrañado –Arthas fue tu padre— le corrigió con un poco de molestia en su voz.

—No es mi culpa— se excusó rápidamente Allen –Nadie lo llamaba por su nombre, solo le llamaban rey, ni siquiera Rin o yo lo llamábamos así después de la muerte de nuestra madre— recordaba que las cosas habían cambiado para ellos dos después de el día en el que su madre dio su deceso.

—Hasta yo sabía eso— dijo Piko sintiendo pena ajena por el príncipe.

— ¡Tu cállate!— le regañó el rubio sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Como quiera— continuó el médico con lo que iba a ser un relato algo extenso —El rey Arthas se distinguió por su gran capacidad de combate antes que nada, por su extraordinaria fuerza, destreza y velocidad, sin olvidar su ingenio, claro— caminó hasta un pilar de la sala del trono y se recargó –Fue uno de los mas rectos y justos reyes de la historia de esta era para el reino, y su modo de gobierno era tan excelso que muchos otros gobernantes de países extranjeros le pedían consejos— se detuvo un poco para pensar.

—Supongo que su espacio será muy difícil de llenar— se quejó Len, pues sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, sería imposible alcanzar la grandeza de su padre.

—Pero no siempre fue así— le interrumpió de nuevo, llamando la intención del rubio y el albino –al principio de su vida era todo un maleducado y hasta irrespetuoso, hasta podríamos decir que era un sabelotodo y bastante creído, pensaba que todo se hacía como él lo decía, que el mundo se movía como él lo ordenaba, aun cuando no era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser rey— tocó un poco su barbilla –Como tú y como Rilliane mas o menos— Len solo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Supongo que nadie es perfecto— opinó Piko.

—Pero fue a los diecisiete años— continuó el médico –Que él decidió escaparse de este mismo castillo para dejar de vivir como la realeza— les sorprendió a los dos jóvenes al decir eso.

— ¿Mi padre escapó del castillo?— preguntó Len extrañado –No recuerdo que nos hubiera contado nada acerca de eso—

—Pasó hace mucho— siguió con el relato el hombre sin importarle la duda del rubio –Incluso perdió su puesto al trono, así como su herencia del reino—

—Pero que pasó después, digo, si él fue el rey hasta el día de su muerte es que regresó ¿no?— dijo Len mas desconcertado que antes.

—Así es, el fue destituido de la corona, y no fue hasta el lecho de muerte de su padre, o sea tu abuelo, cinco años después, que él decidió regresar— volteó a ver el trono y luego sonrió –Pero no regresó como si fuera el hijo prodigo, exigiendo perdón a su moribundo padre, no claro que no— miró las expresiones de los jóvenes –Regresó al palacio, con armas, y cientos de hombres y mujeres, como soldados a su disposición, siendo ellos bandidos— Allen abrió sus ojos bastante extrañado por aquello –Tu padre, regresó al castillo convertido en el rey de los bandidos— dijo para el asombro de los jóvenes.

— ¿El… el rey de los bandidos?— pronunció Piko con ligereza.

—Espera, como es eso posible ¡Mi padre no era ningún bandido!— exclamó Len manteniéndose a su incredulidad.

—Es cierto, el no era un bandido como los otros— le entregó la razón –Tu padre, estaba convencido de que no aprendería a gobernar un país si se la pasaba encerrado en un palacio, así que por eso decidió huir, para de esta manera saber cómo vivían las personas quienes apenas tenían el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir—

Se detuvo un poco antes de continuar.

—Pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible sobrevivir y mantener a una familia de manera digna de otra manera que no fuera robando— se retiró las gafas de marco metálico para limpiarlas –Así que viajó a las tierras intermedias, la zona que existe entre las fronteras de los reinos más alejados, en donde los bandidos abundan como moscas, robando a todo quien tenga más de una moneda en sus bolsas, y en ese lugar se hizo de un nombre y una reputación, reuniendo y unificando bandas, carteles guerrilleros y demás personas quienes deseaban una mejor vida, y debido a su audacia y valentía, junto con el pelo rubio se le dio el apodo de lobo amarillo— volvió a colocarse las gafas justo como antes.

El príncipe parecía encontrarse perdido, pues era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, Piko por el contrario se encontraba excitado por la historia que estaba escuchando

–Pero no era una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario, no mataba por justo, o a personas inocentes, sino que atacaba a feudales sobre enriquecidos, gente con bastante dinero y que en la mayoría de ocasiones asesinaba en caso de tratarse de titanos— se sentó recargado en el pilar –Incluso a un rey de un país pequeño y pobre que era tratado con crueldad por su gobernante—

—¿Fue así como aprendió a gobernar?— preguntó Len con curiosidad sin darle aun a sus oídos credibilidad.

—Exacto— le confirmó el hombre levantándose y comenzando a caminar por un lado del albino –Si atacaba a un rico, daba su dinero a sus hombres de manera equitativa o se lo entregaba a sus verdaderos dueños, quienes eran los pueblos afectados, a los cuales ayudaba a reconstruir y rehabilitar, ordenaba a sus hombre rectitud, orden y respeto en sus vida y en su batalla y quien se opusiera, era exiliado de la banda o asesinado— volvió a mirar al trono, esta vez con orgullo —Para cuando regresó, se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros bandidos, y de pueblos enteros dentro del reino que le apoyaron en su camino a la capital sin siquiera saber que se trataba de un rey—

—¿Y al regresar fue recibido como el rey que realmente merecía el trono?— preguntó alegre el pequeño Piko.

—No, de hecho provocó una campaña campal en la plaza del pueblo que está frente al castillo— respondió borrando la expresión de orgullo de su rostro, al igual que la de Piko, mientras que la de Len solo cambiaba a una de absurdez –Después de todo, no puedes esperar a que casi mil bandidos entren a una ciudad esperando una bienvenida con pétalos de rosas— Admitió con un poco de pena.

—¿Entonces mi padre fue un revolucionario que se robó el trono de su propio país?— preguntó solo para saber si era correcto.

—No del todo, es cierto que su resurgimiento no fue muy pacifico— meditó un poco para recordar el resto de la historia –Pero aun así, logró llegar hasta el cuarto de su padre antes de que este muriera, debido a que el sobrenombre de lobo amarillo ya era conocido incluso por el rey, cuando su padre se dio cuenta de que su hijo era la leyenda viviente que había unificado a los bandidos de las tierras intermedias y que había liberado y ayudados a tantos pueblos indefensos, el viejo moribundo solo le pudo decir una cosa a su hijo antes de morir— Esperó unos momentos a que cualquiera de los dos jóvenes dijera lo que faltaba.

—Y… ¿Cuál fue?— preguntó Len, siendo esta la única forma de completar la historia.

—"Estoy orgulloso de ti, y sé que serás el mejor rey que haya gobernado"— citó la última frase del ancestro de Allen.

Piko no podía evitar sonreír, le parecía que había escuchado una de las historias épicas que su padre solía contarle para antes de dormir, pero esta era completamente real. Len por el contrario, solo se sentía peor, pues si antes pensaba en su padre solo como un gran gobernante, ahora lo veía como un gran héroe. Un espacio imposible de llenar.

—Después de esto le pasó la coronaron y se convirtió en rey— se levantó un poco y luego volteó a ver a un par de soldados de elite que estaban en las afueras del catillo –El mismo tomó a sus hombres más fieles y disciplinados y los convirtió en su guardia personal, en los guerreros de elite que defienden a la familia real hoy en día— señaló a los dos hombres quienes parecían comenzar a moverse a ala salda.

—La guardia real es bastante nueva ¿cierto?— dedujo Len.

—Así es, bastante nueva, en el pasado los guardias de armadura carmesí eran quienes cuidaban solo a la realeza, pero después de llegar los soldados anaranjados, ahora ellos cuidan a toda la población, del país, pero fue un buen cambio— se paró y se dirigió al pequeño cajón con las botellas para tomar otra, esta de color azul.

La llevó hasta donde estaba el joven rubio y la destapó para después entregársela en las manos.

—Ya no la tienes que vomitar— le informó antes de que comenzara a beberla. Y tal y como lo dijo, la bebida ya no tenía un sabor repugnante o irritante, sino un sabor suave y dulce, que a la vez dejaba un poco dormida la lengua de Allen.

El rubio siempre había visto a su padre con una gran cantidad de respeto, como todo un súper hombre, por la causa de que era una leyenda en las guerras que se habían librado, siempre al frente de la batalla, arriesgando su vida por defender hasta el último de sus hombres, además de ser dedicado a su familia.

—Jamás me imaginé que mi padre hubiera sido un bandido— Admitió el príncipe con un poco de decepción en su voz –era tan bueno conmigo, con mi hermana y con mi madre, que simplemente no me lo puedo pensar en él como una persona que iba en contra de las reglas— de cierta forma, puede que el relato hubiera cambiado su manera de ver a su padre.

—Es cierto, cambió bastante cuando se enamoró de tu madre y se casaron, al igual que como le pasa a todos los hombres al casarse— dijo con cierto tono de referencia para la situación de Allen, como si su matrimonio **forzado** le fuera a hacer cambiar, el cual solo correspondió con una mirada más llenad de ira.

Se creó un cierto silencio incomodo creado por la negación de Len antes su casamiento gracias a esa insinuación fuera de lugar.

—Pues, yo por mi parte aun no puedo creer que el rey haya muerto por una traición— expresó Piko intentando crear un tema de conversación –Es decir, usted se refiere a él como una persona que era respetada por todos, ¿cómo es posible que el ataque que lo eliminó fue una traición?—

—Además de que aun no me han aclarado que clase de ataque fue— protestó Len.

—Fue una flecha que viajó desde la parte trasera de la formación, desde alguna unidad de arqueros— explicó unos momentos previos a que iniciara la invasión a un país muy conflictivo–Sabemos que no fue un proyectil fallido o desviado, porque la flecha tenia punta especial para viajar a mayor distancia, además de que a los arqueros se les había ordenado mantener sus arcos abajo hasta que se les ordenara lo contrario— tomó un pequeño respiro.

—Puede tratarse entonces de una negligencia y de una accidente— llegó el príncipe a esa conclusión.

—No lo creemos— contradijo el médico –un tiro como ese, a una distancia tan grande, con un ángulo de tiro tan exacto, no pudo ser un accidente— aclaró –Además de que tu padre, había cambiado bastante desde hace unos años, se había vuelto más violento y agresivo, pero solo con los otros países, nunca con sus mismos súbditos—

—Es cierto, — confirmó Len, —después de la muerte de mi madre, papá se había comenzado a comportar de una manera muy distinta a como realmente era, muy distante conmigo y con mi hermana, e incluso tenía miedo de hablarle de vez en cuando, si eso significaba recibir una represalia—

—Tal vez, y viéndolo desde el punto más positivo, su muerte podría haber sido algo conveniente para este reino— propuso sin medir muy bien sus palabras— Allen solamente pudo reaccionar de manera ofendida ente esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué conveniencias pudo haber traído la muerte de mi padre?— exigió saber con enojo — ¡Y no digas que mi matrimonio con Rilliane es una de ellas!— gritó apuntándole con el dedo a Piko, a quien le había sacado las palabras de la boca.

—Bueno, como dije antes, tu padre se había convertido en alguien un poco errático y violento, de tal manera que se había ganado bastantes enemigos alrededor de los últimos años, enemigos muy peligrosos— tomó un largo respiro –Su última acción, fue decidir invadir el país pantanoso del este, el cual no había cometido ningún crimen contra nosotros, sino en contra de otros países más pequeños y débiles, dejándolos casi todos en ruinas—

Miró al príncipe a los ojos para cerciorarse de que lo entendiera todo.

—Hay un tratado internacional, entre todas las naciones que conforman el territorio conocido como las tierras internas, que es toda la zona que está entre el gran mar y las montañas eternas de…— quiso proseguir, pero vio que Len asentía con la explicación, por lo cual supuso que el príncipe conocía de la geografía de sus tierras –se llama El tratado de Alicia, y en este, dice que ningún rey o persona que posea poder dentro de un reino, como un militar, un gobernador o un importante clérigo, puede cruzar por la frontera de otro país sin autorización previa de este—

Se detuvo nuevamente, pues al parecer todo lo que decía ya era conocido por Allen, mas no por Piko, quien mantenía la vista sin espabilar ni un solo momento.

—Si se viola este tratado, el país al que pertenece quien ha entrado sin autorización, es juzgado como invasor, y por lo tanto el país al que entró puede responder con un ataque masivo e incluso pedir ayuda a las otras naciones, quienes prestarían su ayuda de manera voluntaria— con esta explicación, todo estaba ,as que claro.

—Entonces si mi padre hubiera cruzado la frontera, todos los países que tuvieran algo en contra del reino amarillo nos habrían invadido— dedujo Len al instante, un poco aterrado por la visión de que su reino fuera invadido por casi todas las naciones.

—Así es— le confirmó el hombre mayor –Tu padre murió a kilómetros si no es que a tan solo metros de la frontera con aquel país, no dudo en que si hubiera entrado, incluso el reino verde se hubiera aprovechado de la situación para desquitarse por su derrota— rió un poco al decir aquello, pero a ninguno de los dos jóvenes les causo ninguna gracia.

Un fuerte viento se hizo presente en las afueras del castillo, entrando por las amplias ventanas a la sala del trono, los soldados que estaban cuidando la entrada se movieron con rapidez a la salida para después cerrar la puerta.

—Tal vez, tu no puedas llegar a ser reconocido por ganar combates y guerras— rectificó el médico y líder del consejo ciudadano –Pero tal vez puedas traer a las Tierras internas la paz que se suponía lograría hacerse con el tratado de Alicia…— dijo en un intento de motivar a Allen a ser rey, para que tomara el destino en sus manos y gobernara.

Pero en el momento en el que terminó de hablar, las puertas de castillo se abrieron con fuerza, dejando entrar todo el viento, para después dejar pasar a un grupo de soldados armados con espadas, y protegidos con armaduras de color verde.

Eran cerca de doce personas las que entraban, la que se movía hasta adelante era un chico, un adolecente, apenas dos años mayor que Len, de pelo verde algo corto como la armadura que él y sus soldados utilizaban, llevando una gran espada envainada en su cintura unto con una gran capa verde que lo distinguía del resto. Tras de él se movía un chico algo similar a él, pero que utilizaba gafas de marco ligero y cuyo cabello era rojo y más corto que el de su acompañante. El resto, eran enormes soldados que usaban cascos que apenas y dejaban ver sus ojos y que llevaban un par de tiras de tela las partes de arriba.

En cuanto los hombres entraron, el médico salió corriendo de la sala dl trono, para subir por unas escaleras y perderse de la vista, lo cual extraño un poco a Len, mientras que Piko se mantuvo firme al lado de su señor, sujetando una navaja que llevaba en el muslo izquierdo.

—Buenas tardes, príncipe Mikuo— saludó Allen dirigiéndose al chico de pelo verde, extendiendo su mano para recibirlo con un apretón amistoso. Pero antes de que se pudiera acercar a menos de un metro del príncipe, el chico del pelo rojo se movió con rapidez y de un momento a otro, soltó un fuerte puñetazo directamente en la cara del príncipe rubio.

— ¡Mi señor!— grito Piko asustado al ver como su amo caía al suelo, soltando el cuchillo que tenia aun atado a su muslo.

—Estoy bien Piko— expresó Len al levantarse y acariciando un poco su mejilla rojiza.

El chico de pelo rojo solo giró un poco su muñeca y abrió y cerró el puño un par de veces.

—No se toca al príncipe sin su autorización— amenazó el chico acomodando sus gafas, Piko solo lo miro con odio.

—Tranquilízate Meito— dijo el príncipe Mikuo –No es necesario que ensucies tus manos con esta clase de personas— dijo de manera despreciativa para el joven rubio, logrando que la ira de Piko aumentara.

— ¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí?— preguntó Len fastidiado.

—Deberías de saber que mi campaña en este lugar no es precisamente pacifica— dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada –Vengo a llevarme a mi princesa— declaró manteniendo su espada hacía abajo.

— ¿Te refieres a la enana, plana, que apesta a naranjas?— bromeó un poco refiriéndose a su hermana, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— ¡Su nombre es Rilliane!— defendió Mikuo a su damisela lanzándose contra Len y colocando el filo de su espada a centímetros del cuello del príncipe. Piko respondió ante la agresión y desenfundando rápidamente su navaja, la coloco directamente en el cuello del príncipe peli verde a tan solo un movimiento de degollarlo.

—Mueves la espada muy rápido, pero ni siquiera puedes cuidar tu cuello de un simple sirviente— le dijo el albino directamente al oído del peli verde. Todos los soldados entraron en alerta instantánea ante la captura de su amo.

—Tranquilo Piko, baja esa arma— le pidió Len en voz baja a su sirviente, el cual solamente obedeció. Con un ligero movimiento de sus manos, Allen sujetó el arma de su similar del reino verde y la movió a un lado –No hay razón para ponernos agresivos— le intento tranquilizar, aunque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en ese momento –Si quieres llevarte a la sosa de mi hermana contigo, me da igual, a lo que es más, me ahorrarías problemas, así no tendría yo que casarme con ella— dijo creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta a su dilema tan molesto.

—Eres un hombre bastante estúpido por desprecias a una mujer tan bella y perfecta como lo es Rilliane— expresó Mikuo guardando su espada en su funda de nuevo –Pero, al menos así, no tendré que quitártela de tus manos una vez que estés muerto— Len levantó la mano con la intención de cerrar una especie de trato como si con eso entregara a su hermana.

Mikuo le imitó para cerrar aquel trato ficticio.

— ¡Quisieran explicarme qué carajo pasa aquí!— se escuchó una voz por las escaleras que subían detrás del trono.

El general Salta bajaba dando pasos con ira a través de las escaleras, seguido solamente por dos soldados de elite tras de él.

—Salta buenas noticias, mi matrimonio con Rilliane se cancela— le informó con gusto el príncipe del reino amarillo dándole la mano a Mikuo.

Al general pareció no interesarle las palabras del rubio, pues al llegaras a su lado, le tomó del hombro y lo empujó con fuerza, logrando que cayera por segunda vez al piso en ese rato.

El general, hombre de edad madura, tenía realmente muy poca paciencia para soportar las tonterías de un jovenzuelo como Allen y mucho menos como Mikuo.

—Piko— le llamó el general.

— ¡Si señor!— se dispuso de manera oficial el joven albino a su comandante.

— ¿Quieres decirme quien dejó entrar a esta repúgnate plaga al castillo?— preguntó sin quitar la vista de los ojos verdes del príncipe.

— ¡Fui yo!— se escucho gritar por las escaleras del lado izquierdo de la sala del trono –Y para su información, su nombre es Michael* Hatsune, el príncipe del reino Verde— tal y como la habían identificado, se trataba de la princesa Rilliane, quien bajaba las escaleras lentamente, vestida con un gran vestido de gala de color naranja, paso por paso, hasta que llegó al suelo, solo para después comenzar correr en dirección del príncipe de verde.

—¡Rin, amada mía!— le saludó el joven peli verde a su novia, para después hacerse a un lado de con el general y recibirla en sus brazos con una cálido abrazo, seguido de un corto pero profundo beso en los labios.

Allen no pudo evitarlo, pero sintió muy dentro de él una sensación de asco al ver a su hermana besándose con otro, ¿pero que importaba? Era su vida, no la de él y dentro de poco ya no tendría que volver a saber de ella. Así que decidió ignorar aquello y concentrarse en su futura esposa real: Miku.

—Pues bien— prosiguió Mikuo –Ahora que todo está aclarado, es el momento de oficializar esto ¡Meito!— gritó para su sirviente sin la necesidad de moverse.

El chico de pelo rojo caminó por un lado de su amo y se acercó hasta donde estaba el general para quedar frente a él. Y sacando un pergamino, de una de las bolsas que tenía en una bolsa de su espalda, desenrollo el papel y comenzó a leer.

—"Por medio del presente decreto— comenzó a citar con tono fuerte –El príncipe Michael Hatsune, exige y ordena que se le entregue la mano de la princesa Rilliane Kagamine en matrimonio"— se detuvo un poco, solo para dejar que la pareja recién comprometida esbozara una sonrisa –"A sí mismo, se ordena que el compromiso marital incestuoso en el que está involucrada la princesa Rilliane junto con su hermano Allen, quede abolido ante esta orden"— terminó de decir con gran energía, dejando un poco ofendido a Allen al no haberse referido a él como "príncipe".

Sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, el general Salta inclinó un poco el brazo, y en un movimiento que fue apenas percibido, sacó su espada de su funda y cortó el pergamino que Meito sostenía en sus manos en ángulo diagonal diagonal, dejando solamente una línea en el aire, como de un rayo amarillo, provocando que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo de espaldas. En un movimiento ágil, y sin dejar siquiera que los hombres de Mikuo se pusieran en guardia, el general volvió a guardar su espada, cubriéndose con su capa.

—Ahora escúchame bien— dijo después de guardar su espada y acercarse al príncipe de verde, colocando su pie sobre el sirviente, provocándole un gemido de dolor –No sé quién te has creído tu para venir hasta este castillo y decretar algo sin autoridad alguna— dijo apuntándole con el dedo entre los ojos – y sé que no necesito una espada para que mi palabra esté sobre la tuya, ¡Y yo digo que la última voluntad de Arthas se realizara!— sentenció para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a avanzar hasta uno de sus soldados.

—¡Parece ser que no sabes quién es con quien estás hablando!— gritó el príncipe Mikuo intentando alcanzarlo —¡Soy el príncipe del poderoso reino verde y…!— pero no terminó de hablar, pues en ese momento el general se dio la vuelta, esta vez rompiendo su declaración anterior y sacando su espada para amenazar al peli verde.

Una espada con cientos de pequeños relieves y enduras irregulares en todo su filo, útiles para mutilar la piel y triturar los huesos

—Y parece ser que tú olvidaste que por entrar a este castillo, has violado el tratado de Alicia, por lo cual el ejercito de este país tiene derecho a invadir tus tierras, otra vez— dijo con una voz bastante fría, solo para después volver a darse la vuelta y guardar su arma, provocando que Rin mostrara una mueca de horror al pensar en lo que podría haber provocado.

Caminó hasta alcanzar a uno de sus hombres y dándole una palabra clave al oído, este hizo una señal auditiva con sus brazaletes de metal y de un momento a otro, cientos de soldados de elite comenzaron a entrar uno tras otro y a formarse en las paredes a forma de hilera, cada uno en posición defensiva, dejando a Mikuo y a sus hombres en desventaja numérica.

–Lárgate de aquí, no quiero ensuciar mi arma ni las de mis hombres con un mocoso— le amenazó directamente al él y a sus hombres quienes empezaban a temer por sus vidas.

—¡Pues no me interesa si tengo que iniciar una guerra!— declaró Mikuo con valentía, —Incluso si tengo que sacrificar hasta el último de mis hombres, lo haría con tal de ver a mi princesa feliz— le aseguró a Rilliane mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabellos, sintiéndose ella conmovida por el romanticismo de su novio.

—E incluso si yo tuviera que sacrificar al príncipe y a la princesa, lo haría con tal de salvar aunque fuera a uno solo de mis hombres— respondió socarronamente –no me vengas a joder con tus cobardías—

—¡Salta!— gritó Len interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez, al ver que Mikuo no lograba progresar –No sé por qué crees que tienes toda la autoridad como para ordenar por sobre los hijos del rey— le aclaró –Pero déjame decirte, que lo que más hubieran querido tanto mi padre como mi madre es habernos visto felices a mí y a Rilliane, por lo tanto, ¡te exijo que nos dejes ser felices!— gritó lo ultimo utilizando todo el valor que su supuesta autoridad heredada le otorgaba.

—¿Tú crees que tu padre no sabía nada de ti o de tu hermana?— preguntó casi en voz baja.

Volteó a ver de nuevo a Mikuo, quien tenía a su lado a Rin, abrazándole por el brazo. Esos dos no se separarían tan fácilmente como él lo pensaba, y ni mucho menos lo harían Len y Miku. Así que pensó en lo más apropiado para la situación.

—¡Mikuo!— le gritó al peli verde – ¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por Rilliane?— preguntó alzando la voz.

—Mil y un veces— respondió él decidido.

—Pues se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas— dijo para después meter su mano en su bolsa y sacar de esta un pequeño pergamino, más pequeño que el de Meito –Pues es ese caso, propongo que haya un duelo a muerte— abrió el pequeño pergamino escrito a letra roja y tras darle una leída, volvió a decir –el ganador se quedará con la mano de la princesa y será nombrado rey del reino amarillo— anuncio como si se tratara de un juego.

—Espere, espere, espere… ¿duelo a muerte entre quien?— preguntó Len atemorizado.

—Entre tú y Mikuo por supuesto— sonrió al decir aquello, al igual que como lo hizo el peli verde, quien podía comenzar a visualizar la victoria.

—¡Pero si yo ni siquiera me quiero casar con Rilliane, porqué tendría que arriesgar mi vida por ella!— gritó molesto.

—Pues porque yo lo ordeno— le contestó el general –de esta manera, si tu mueres, la orden de tu padre no tendrá validez y la bella princesa Rilliane podrá casarse con quien desee— sonrió al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— ¿Y si me niego a participar?— preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Exilio— respondió cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad. Después de eso, Allen se quedó callado.

—Yo por mi parte, estoy más que dispuesto a aceptar este duelo, todo sea por mi amada— declaró Mikuo acariciando el cabello de una aparentemente muy complacida y sonriente Rin, pero sin quitar sus ojos de encima de Len.

—Pues bueno, el duelo será mañana en cuanto salga el sol, sobre el puente destruido que pasa por sobre el rio Azhara, el rio más grande de todos, que cruza a través de todas las tierras interiores y que une el territorio de las praderas amarillas con el territorio de los bosques rojos que conforman el reino amarillo— planeó pensando en el lugar más peligroso en el cual se pudiera combatir –Hasta ese momento, los dos combatientes deberán reposar y prepararse para el combate, al cual se llevaran una espada, como máximo dos para usarla en el estilo de combate que más les favorezca y un único cambio de armadura— citó las reglas que recién había leído en el pergamino –El duelo no se termina hasta que uno de los dos muera— terminó de decir sonriendo de lado.

Seguido de esto, guardó el pergamino de nuevo en su bolsillo. Tronó los dedos y son perder el tiempo, sus soldados se acercaron hasta el príncipe de verde, tomándolo de las manos y de las piernas, así como a quienes le seguían desde el otro reino.

— ¡Oigan, déjenlo en paz!— Gritó la rubia molesta mientras jalaba a uno de los soldados de la capa, observando cómo su novio comenzaba a ser sujetado con cada vez más fuerza.

—Lo siento princesa, pero hasta el momento del encuentro, nuestros invitados se tendrán que quedar bajo custodia en una cómoda posada que queda cerca de aquí— Rin volteó a ver al general con odio por aquello –Todo por su seguridad y la de el príncipe Allen por supuesto— le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila mi princesa— le dijo Mikuo acercándose a ella al soltar un poco su agarre –Volveremos a vernos mañana, antes de que inicie el duelo— le garantizó con una sonrisa que contenía mayor sinceridad que la del general, para después alcanzar sus labios y sellar su promesa con un beso.

— ¡Te extrañare mi valeroso caballero!— le gritó Rilliane mientras se lo llevaban a la fuerza hasta la puerta, colocando las manos sobe su pecho a manera de preocupación.

— ¡Y yo a ti, mi dulce damisela en peligro!— le respondió el príncipe antes de ser llevado a la salida, al lado de sus soldados invasores.

Pasaron unos segundos después de la forzada salida del aventurero de verde, en los cuales la pareja de rubios mantenía la vista en la nada. Salta se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras de vuelta a su oficina sin necesidad de despedirse, cuando la princesa, a paso rápido, comenzó a caminar hacía él.

— ¡¿Porqué le hizo eso a Mikuo!— Gritó enojada —¡Usted no tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa manera! – le reclamaba por la aparente injusticia ejercida en su héroe. Sin decir una sola palabra, el general suspiró con pesadez, para luego sacar su espada de nuevo y llévala directamente al cuello de la princesa, justo por sobre la tráquea, amenazando su vida. Solamente Piko y Len se inmutaron ante esto, el resto de los soldados, quienes suponían mantener eterna fidelidad a la familia real, permanecieron firmes.

—Durante mas de cien años, ningún monarca extranjero había cruzado por las puertas de este castillo sin, sin estar arrodillado o pidiendo clemencia por su reino— comenzó a contar mientras tomaba la espada con más fuerza –Y con una sola carta, tu destrozaste ese antiguo, trayendo aquí al más patético de los príncipes de estas tierras— habló con tono severo y de regaño, pero esto no intimidaba a Rin.

— ¡Quien te crees tú para estar hablándome de esa manera!— le reclamó – ¿acaso olvidas que yo soy la princesa y tu solo eres un servidor? ¿Crees que por haber sido amigo de mi padre eso te da poder?— le peguntó con enojo – ¡Yo soy quien debería mandar en este país, y si mi padre estuviera vivo…!— se atrevió a comenzar la frase, mas no la termino.

En un rápido movimiento con las manos, el general movió la espada por sobre la cabeza de la princesa, y sin hacer uso de la fuerza, la dejó caer el lado sin filo sobre esta, propinándole un fuerte golpe a la rubia.

—Tú eres quien no ha aprendido a respetar a tus mayores, sean de tu misma jerarquía o no— le dijo a la chica mientras esta se sobaba n lugar del golpe con una péquela lagrima saliéndole del ojo, —Sin importar cuánto admire el trabajo de tu padre, lo único en lo que siempre consideraré que fracasó, es en criarles a ustedes dos— utilizó toda la sinceridad que tenía para ese momento, dejando cayados a los rubios.

Luego, simplemente se fue caminando de nuevo a las escaleras, habiéndolo dicho todo. Después de eso, los soldados de elite salieron de la sala del trono por la puerta principal del castillo, dejándolo a los tres adolecentes solos en ese lugar.

Allen era el que de los tres permanecía más preocupado, estando intranquilo y con sus piernas temblando.

El joven príncipe rubio siempre se había distinguido por ser un excelente luchador, tanto con armas como con sus propias manos. Había aprendido de los más grandes maestros en la esgrima, al lado de Rilliane por supuesto, siendo campeón de su edad en torneos y enfrentamientos contra jóvenes de todo el reino. Pero si había algo lo cual le hacía temer en ese momento, era que, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a la familia real Hatsune, desde que sus padres se habían reunido en una junta de paz, Mikuo siempre le había ganado en la esgrima, siempre.

Entonces, su miedo era obvio en ese momento, pues no podría ganar el combate ni huir de este, se encontraba literalmente entre la espada y el exilio. Y cualquiera de las dos opciones sería peor de lo que el imaginaba.

El príncipe volteó a ver a su hermana, y ya fuera por la cantidad de fluidos estomacales perdidos con anterioridad, o por el efecto de las medicinas recién tomadas, pero podría haber jurado que en ese momento, Rin se veía de verdad hermosa. No más que Miku, le recordó su mente al instante.

—¡Allen!— le llamó la princesa a su hermano al ver que su vista se centraba en su vestido de manera que para ella, sería maliciosa. Len se distrajo al instante y volteó a ver a su gemela a los ojos. –Espero que no ganes mañana— le deseó la muerte.

Y luego de eso, salió caminando de la sala por las mismas escaleras por las que entró, siendo observaba por los dos chicos restantes.

—No se preocupe mi señor— le intentó tranquilizar Piko –estoy seguro de que ganara la pelea y se casará con la princesa— sonrió sinceramente al príncipe imaginándolo felizmente casado, aunque fuera de manera ideal.

Es cierto, si ganaba, le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte o el exilio, una vida al lado de Rin.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 2.<p>

Notas finales: Muy bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, es que he tenido mucho trabajo sin cesar, pero después de saltarme el almuerzo varias veces y de dormir hasta tarde, al menos está aquí.

*: Estos nombres son similares a los usados durante la saga del mal de Mothy, solo similares, pues el nombre del padre de Allen y Rilliane es Arth, pero yo decidí cambiarlo a Arthas por una pequeña y conveniente referencia a cierto personaje de una serie diferente, además de que la apariencia física también tenía que ser diferente para esta historia, pues aquí, es él quien más se parece a Len y a Rin. El de Mikuo, pues fue el único que se me ocurrió, digamos que sus padres no fueron muy originales con su nombre y el de Miku xD (o mejor dicho yo.)

¡Al final apareció el buen Mikuo! Y Rin lo ama, lamento si lo hice muy pedante o maleducado, pero estaba en un ambiente hostil, no podía ser de otra forma, realmente es mejor y más amable sobre todo si es con su princesa.

Lo del duelo, les puedo decir que, Allen no es un asesino despiadado, no al menos en este momento.

El médico, para quienes lo supieron, se los confirmo, se trata del mismo medico que aparece en "¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?", y si, sus intenciones son similares en ambos fics, podrán ver cierto paralelismo entre ambos, lo cual es uno de los objetivos de que lo voy a empezar a subir de manera alternada. Ya verán que pasará.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado. Gracias a:

**-XxMeeluUxX**

**-Rinny Kagamine san (Lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan largo -3-)**

**-Lilliam :D**

**-amy salas**

**-dempa sama**

**-Regis Draco**

**-**** Isa no Tenshi (espero tus fics muy pronyo )**

**-****hachune-chan01**

-** GabriellaBrigantRedfern**

**-**** YuzukiToriOnee-san**

Creo que son todos, de ahora en adelante pienso hacer esto.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen un review con un comentario o lo que quieran, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho.

Ahora me despido para empezar a escribir el próximo cap.

.

.

.

BYE_.-

P.D.: ¿Les gustó el MikuoxRin? No es por ofender, pero en lo personal, no me gustó mucho que digamos -3-


	3. duelo

Compromiso, capítulo 3.

El príncipe del mal.

Parte primera.

* * *

><p>Vocaloid no me pertenece.<p>

Notas iniciales: Solo para advertir, esta es la primera vez que público un combate que haya escrito, no sé si sea correcto el estilo narrativo, pero es mi primera vez. Por favor no sean duros _

* * *

><p>La noche se había tornado en un terrible infierno para el joven Allen, el terrible calor de las paredes del astillo del espejo que en el pasado se tornaba cálido y acogedor ahora le ahogaba y le reprimía la respiración, estando completamente consiente todo el tiempo, sin poder conciliar el sueño, el príncipe se perdió en el mar de pensamientos que era su mente.<p>

Muchas cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, la muerte de su padre, su compromiso con Rilliane, eran cosas las cuales aun le costaba trabajo asimilar, así como el descubrimiento de la vida pasada de su padre como bandido, y de su muy próxima muerte en manos del príncipe Mikuo.

Pero de entre todos los pensamientos que se formaban ante sus ojos, uno le llamaba la atención más que los otros. Al principió solo se trataba de una extraña visión, del mismo castillo en el que habitaba, en donde una pareja se una felizmente en matrimonio. No pudo sino evitar asquearse al imaginarse al varón de aquella relación siendo él y a la mujer cono su misma hermana, pues él jamás sería feliz viviendo con tal pretensión en su vida.

Pero era entonces cuando las cosas cambiaban. El castillo, que en su momento se encontraba reluciente en todo su esplendor, se cubría de rojo carmesí, de rojo sangriento, tal como el cielo que le adornaba, mientras el bello jardín, cuidado por un ejército de hombre día por día, se convertía en un baldío lleno de enormes bultos deformes que sobresalían por sobre la maleza.

De repente todo se tornaba monocromático. Cientos de miles de figuras oscuras antropomorfas se encontraban por los alrededores del castillo, en pleno bullicio de violencia y odio sin control, peleando unos contra otros, con espadas, escudos, mazas, cuchillos, hachas, todas las armas conocidas, e incluso piedras y palos, con las cuales aquellas sombras peleaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Durante un momento, le pareció que la visión que su mente le mostraba, no era más que una imagen del pasado de su padre, de el momento en el que entró de nuevo a la ciudad a reclamar el trono. Pero esa no era una ordenada tropa de asalto que se proponía a entrar en una ciudad evitando daños colaterales, las sombras, esos extraños seres, se comportaban de maneras erráticas y descontroladas, no parecían ser dos o tres ni mil bandos diferentes. Todos atacaban a todos en conato su objetivo moría, y los cadáveres se apilaban en el suelo, mientras quienes seguían vivos pasaban sobre ellos, faltándoles al respeto de sus muertes. Todo era un pandemónium, un terrible caos apocalíptico, personas entrando a la zona del castillo para matar t ser asesinados.

Pero aun por todo el miedo que Allen sentía dentro de él, seguía estático en su cama, listo para la peor parte de todas.

En la parte más elevada del castillo, en donde dos cruses solían elevarse por sobre todo, había una pequeña terraza, que no servía para nada más que para la revisión del clima, o para alguna ceremonia que requiriera la excepción de la altura.

En aquella parte, se encontraba la visión más aterradora de todas, un hombre, o lo que eso aparentaba, de gran altura, de espalda encorvada y de patas retorcidas como las de un perro, de brazos largos y anchos que le llegaban hasta la cintura y quizá lo más aterrador, una enorme boca que se asemejaba a un hocico de lobo, con colmillos largos y afilados, llenos de sangre que brotaba de la boca del ser antropomorfo. Se asemejaba a un hombre lobo de las historias más aterradoras que solía escuchar de los lugareños de las tierras más lejanas que visitaba.

Quizá lo más curioso de aquello, era el restante y contrastante color azul zafiro que tenía en sus cuencas, un azul que había visto en su padre, en su hermana y en el mismo.

Pero esa bestia no estaba sola.

Una mujer, de silueta apenas distinguible, se encontraba recostada tras de aquella cosa, era una mujer mayor, de figura notable y voluminosa, y de cabellos largos y hermosos, pero cuyo rostro se encontraba completamente desfigurado, en un baño de sangre, como si resultara de una gran caída, o de un par de rocas aplastándola.

Y tras de aquellas siluetas, se encontraba una figura recta, alta, con una distinguible cabeza que sobresalía sobre dos filosos hombros, de grandes ojos rojos que ocupaban la mayor parte de su rostro, como si se tratara de un insecto, y con un gran báculo, una gran rama recta de forma extraña que sostenía con su mano derecha, mientras su izquierda permanecía en su espalda. Era lo que parecía ser un hechicero sin distinguible forma en la boca.

El hechicero, sin necesidad de cambiar la posición de su cuerpo, levantaba la mano izquierda que mantenía oculta, en forma de puño al aire y con esto le ordenaba a la bestia de forma lobina a que comenzara a aullar. La bestia levantaba su hocico, abría su boca, mostrando los enormes y afilados colmillos llenos de sangre que seguía y seguía brotando, e inclinándose hacia adelante, comenzaba a aullar.

Aquel aullido, Allen jamás desearía haberlo escuchado.

Era una especia de grito humano, como un lamento de una insufrible soledad y dolor, como si toda la vida le causara sufrimiento a ese ser. Pero que en realidad guardaba una especie de celebración, pues después del primer aullido, todas las siluetas oscuras que aun permanecían en pie comenzaban a moverse de manera escandalosa, deteniendo su guerrilla, y comenzando a gritar con locura mientras levantaban sus puños de manera similar a la del hechicero.

El monstruo comenzaba a aullar al cielo de nuevo, esta vez con mayor entusiasmo, liberando todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, el aullido se extendía a todos los alrededores del castillo, dejándole ver a Allen que toda la ciudad capital que le rodeaba se encontraba en llamas.

El aire de se llenaba de cenizas en asenso ante el fuego, el cielo se cubría de negro, y todo lo que se veía por debajo de las nubes oscuras, era rojo.

La bestia seguía aullando y aullando, y las sombras vitoreaban con mayor entusiasmo con cada grito del que parecía ser su amo y señor.

¿Era esta una visión del fin del mundo? ¿Era eso lo que sus ojos le mostraban al príncipe?

Sin estar dormido, pero tampoco despierto, Len comenzó a alterarse. Su respiración era cada vez mas errática, podía no solo oler las llamas combinadas con la sangre, sino sentir las quemaduras y las heridas en carne propia.

Deseaba escapar de esa visión, pero algo le detenía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba por más que intentara levantarse.

De pronto, todo lo que podía ver, era de nuevo a la creatura, a la cosa parecida a un lobo, mirándole fijamente con esos contrastante ojos azules, tan similares a los suyos, pero que mostraban no otra cosa que odio, un odio permanente e infinito, que era lo que más petrificaba al príncipe, lo que más le cortaba la respiración y lo que más le provocaba una fría transpiración. Se sentía atrapado por aquellos ojos, pero por más que gritara por clemencia ante ellos, su cuerpo no lo obedecía.

Estaba atrapado, estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo salir de ese limbo de horror infinito.

_¡Toc, toc toc!_

Allen se levanto de manera instantánea, como si un metal ardiente se hubiera puesto en contacto con su piel. Apenas y podía respirar, sus ojos se llenaban del sudor que caía de su frente, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban, y su vista no podía fijar nada más que fuera de las extrañas figuras de los muebles en la oscuridad.

—Mi señor, es hora de levantarse— se escucho la voz de su fiel sirviente albino del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Piko!— Gritó enojado el príncipe — ¡Te dije que llamaras antes de tocar la puerta!— le regaño.

—Perdóneme mi señor—se disculpó son susto en su voz, no le gustaba hacer enojar a su amo. Unos segundos pasaron después de eso, — ¿Me permite pasar?— preguntó después de no recibir repuesta.

—Adelante— pronunció Len tan pronto como su respiración se detuvo lo suficiente como para poder hablar un poco.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar la luz de las antorchas al cuarto, luz roja que inmediatamente trajo de nuevo los recuerdos aterradores a la mente de Allen.

— ¡Cierra a puerta!— le ordenó con voz temblorosa a su sirviente, quien tenía una pequeña lámpara de aceite en sus mano izquierda.

Piko siguió las órdenes de su amo, y cerró la puerta tan pronto como entró en la habitación.

— ¡Mi señor!— dijo alarmado en cuanto vio la cara pálida y sudada de su príncipe —¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó acercándose hasta él y dejando la lámpara en el pequeño estante del lado izquierdo de la cama, para después inclinarse hasta donde estaba su amo y colocarle una mano en la frente para sentir su temperatura tal y como había aprendido en su entrenamiento de medicina —¿Se siente bien? ¿Le duele la cabeza?— preguntó aun un poco alarmado.

El cálido tacto de las manos del albino le hizo entrar en razón al príncipe, quien sin necesitar un segundo, o primer pensamiento, se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo, abrazándolo con firmeza, intentando sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Mi… mi señor— musitó un poco nervioso y sin saber qué hacer, pues no era correcto que un sirviente y su amo tuvieran esa clase de contacto. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder el abrazo como si se tratara de un muy estimado amigo. Pudo sentir el sudor que traspasaba por las ropas del joven rubio, así como del rápido latir de su corazón, —¿Tuvo una pesadilla, mi señor?— intentó adivinar al darse cuenta de las señales claras que lo evidenciaban.

—No fue una pesadilla— le contestó Len separándose de él y volviendo a tomar su lugar sentado sobre la cama —Fue algo así como un presagio o una visión— dijo con la vista en el suelo.

Piko permaneció callado, incitando a su amo a continuar sin ser interrumpido.

—Era en este mismo castillo y en sus alrededores, todo estaba en anarquía, en una guerra total sin sentido— comenzó a contar— era una horrible matanza entre un montón de seres que parecía humanos, pero que no tenían autocontrol, todo se incendiaba, todos morían, era un completo caos— tragó un poco de saliva para su seca garganta —era terrible, con el cielo rojo, como el final de los días— respiraba intranquilo, colocando su mano sobre su pecho para intentar tranquilizarse.

— ¿Y quién era el autor de ese apocalipsis?— preguntó el albino olvidando por un momento el respeto que su señor merecía.

—Era una bestia, una horrible bestia en forma de humano, pero con las características de un lobo— le describió sin mucho detalle —Y un hechicero de ojos rojos que al parecer le ordenaba— dijo esperando una gran falta de credibilidad —Los dos estaban junto a una mujer mayor, de largos cabellos, quien estaba muerta en el suelo con el rostro desfigurado— se inclinó para después colocar sus manos sobre su propia cabeza.

El sirviente se mantuvo callado, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Fue horrible— habló Allen con la voz temblorosa —No era un sueño, sentía y veía todo lo que ocurría, las muertes, el fuego, todo— se lamentó comenzando a llorar —Ni siquiera sé porque tuve esta horrible visión— se interrogó a si mismo aun sin controlar su respiración.

—Mi señor— le habló Piko tomándole el hombro con una mano —No era una visón mi señor, era un cuento— le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, indetectable para Allen.

— ¿Pero qué dices?— preguntó el príncipe indignado —¡Lo pude sentir en carne propia, eso no podía ser un cuento!— le reclamó tomando su brazo izquierdo en el cual podía aun sentir el ardor de las llamas del castillo.

—Bueno, no precisamente un cuento, pero si un relato— se justificó —Es una vieja historia, que me contaron hace un tiempo— comenzó detallar —Trataba sobre un rey y una reina, que anhelaban con tener un hijo que heredara su reino y su poder, pero que por más que lo intentaban, no lo lograban— tosió un poco apropósito para aclarar su voz —después de un tiempo, la reina quedaba preñada, y una gran felicidad y alegría llenaba los corazones de los monarcas—

Se acomodó mejor para comenzar a hablar, sosteniendo su pierna contra el mismo al levantarla y recargarla en la cama.

—Pero entonces, al pasar los meses, el reino comenzaba a empeorar, las plagas y enfermedades comenzaban a abundar, y la salud de la reina se deterioraba conforme el parto se acercaba— respiró hondo para intentar recordar más de la historia —Entonces le pidieron ayuda a uno de los hechicero quienes siempre les aconsejaban, y este les decía que había visto como una profecía, que aquel próximo rey concebido, sería quien llevaría pena y sufrimiento al reino, y que debían de eliminarlo antes de que naciera—

— ¿Y los reyes accedieron a matarlo, antes de nacer?— preguntó atemorizado el escucha.

—No, decidieron matar al hechicero tras sugerir el asesinato de su ser más querido— expresó sin mirar a nada en especifico —Entonces, pudieron tener a su hijo de manera normal, aun cuando le reino se acababa alrededor de ellos—

—No me parece una historia tan lúgubre, los padres solo defendieron a su hijo, y ese es el deber de cualquier padre— expresó Len con la mirada seria.

—No, ese es solo el inicio de la historia— le dijo Piko tomando asiento frente al príncipe para verlo mejor a los ojos —Después del nacimiento de hijo, el reino se maldijo, y tras la caída de la ciudad más grande del reino por un grupo de revolucionarios, los reyes se dieron cuenta de que lo que contaba el hechicero era cierto, que ese niño traería desgracia al pueblo— se detuvo durante unos instantes —Así que decidieron meter a su hijo, siendo aun un bebé, a una bolsa de piel y arrojarla al rio, con tal de deshacerse de él—

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la visión que tuve?— exigió saber el rubio.

—Que el bebé no murió— dijo Piko —Sobrevivió, y vivió mas allá de los veinte años en un pueblo lejano, siendo tratado como un esclavo, trabajando todo el día, maltratado en algo así como un infierno terrenal— la garganta de Allen se secó por un instante —Vivió pensando que sus padres había sido asesinados, y culpó de toda aquella desgracia a los reyes del pueblo, quienes eran realmente sus padres— bajó sus ojos en signo de tristeza —Entonces encontró a un brujo— llamó la atención del rubio con esto —Quien le prometió darle poder al príncipe desterrado a cambio de la vida de cinco personas inocentes.

Piko mantuvo su vista en la sabana de la cama, recordando la parte más triste del relato.

—Entonces realizaron el trato, y el brujo entregó las almas a Satanás, convirtiendo al príncipe desterrado en una quimera entre un humano y un lobo— la historia comenzaba a tener sentido con la visión que el rubio había tenido —La quimera era inmortal, además de que cada vez que mataba a alguien, podía hacerlas volver a la vida como sus guerreros por toda la eternidad, así que con este poder, el príncipe fue destruyendo cada pueblo a su paso, aterrando a las personas, creando un infierno, esclavizando y destrozando a la gente libre, perdiéndose a sí mismo en la locura y en la violencia con cada batalla—

Piko cerró un poco los ojos, después de dar un respiro amplio a sus pulmones, continuó.

—Cuando obtuvo suficiente poder, atacó a la capital en donde vivían los reyes, matando a cada noble, y cada ciudadano quien peleaba por mantenerse vivo, hasta que al fin llegó al castillo, el rey había muerto años atrás, solo le quedó matar a la reina, quien era en realidad su madre, mordiéndole la cabeza con sus enormes colmillos, solo para después darse cuenta de que había matado a su propia madre y que había devastado su propio pueblo— dijo con un tono ligeramente sombrío —pero para ese entonces, ya era demasiado tarde, pues su mente se había consumido por la locura—

— ¿Y… ese… es el final de la historia?— preguntó Allen un poco temeroso, considerando su pesadilla como un recuerdo de haber escuchado esa historia alguna vez, pero sin poder recordarla.

—Al final, el brujo resultó ser realmente el hechicero, quien había usado su magia para volver a la vida, y que le había otorgado el poder al príncipe para lograr su venganza contra los reyes, a quien al final convirtió en su general, quien giraría a su ejército de muertos vivientes…— quedó suspendida su narración sin explicación aparente.

—¿Y por qué demonios yo soñé con eso?— intrigó Len—Si jamás antes había escuchado esa historia— se quejó en lo que se levantaba mas espabilado de su cama.

—Pues, es una historia bastante vieja, seguro que usted la había escuchado antes— inquirió un poco el albino —Y tal vez sonó con esta como una manera de advertencia para su futuro hijo con Rilliane— se esforzó en encontrar un significado, aunque fuera en lo mas mínimo.

Len únicamente le miró con malos ojos, tenía que haber tocado otra vez ese maldito tema.

—Lo mejor será intentar olvidarme de esto— comentó —Que no me servirá nada temerle a una simple alucinación mía— volvió a acomodarse en su cama para meterse entre los cobertores e intentar dormir de nuevo.

—Sí, mejor témele a algo que es real— escucho decir a alguien en el marco de la puerta —Como el duelo contra Mikuo, para el cual solo faltan un trió de horas, que será un par si no te apresuras —el príncipe levantó su mirada para encontrarse de manera desafortunada con Salta, con su armadura puesta como siempre, quien esperaba en la puerta desde hace unos minutos a que el albino lo levantara.

Len solo maldijo por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>Una vez despierto y habiendo desayunado de manera correcta, el príncipe Allen se dirigía en un carruaje al puente del Rio Azhara, acompañado de su sirviente y el general del ejército, escoltado por varias caravanas de soldados anaranjados.<p>

Dentro del carro en el cual iba el rubio se hallaban cientos de armas pulso cortantes en sus fundas y en sus estuches, todas de diferentes tamaños y diseños, desde enormes trozos de metal de casi dos metros, hasta cuchillos que apenas y podrían traspasar el musculo humano, pero que usadas correctamente eran letales.

—Recuerda, que tienes que elegir el arma que más te acomode para el combate— Habló Salta —Que un arma tiene que ser parte de tu cuerpo al momento de luchar, así que no querrías tener brazos muy largos o pesador— le sugirió.

Len y Piko no dejaban de tomar todas las armas que tenían regadas a sus pies, solo para encontrar los diseños más extravagantes o los metales más raros.

—Mire esta mi señor— le llamó la atención el sirviente a su amo mientras este miraba un garrote con clavos —Espadas del lejano oriente— le dijo mostrándole un par de espadas tipo katana que tenían mango anaranjado con negro, las dos idénticas en todo sentido.

— ¡Vaya!— se impresionó Allen, desenvainando una de las dos armas y admirando su asombroso filo —Son tan filosas que podrían cortar al mismo demonio— dijo sacando la espada por completo para admirarla.

—Ese es un juego de armas, se usan en conjunto, si usas una, tienes que usar la otra— le informó el general —Lo cual no se sugiero, pues una táctica de dos armas puede aparentar fuerza, pero lo considero muy dificultoso par un duelo y en lo personal no deja de agradarme usar ambas manos para atacar— explicó.

Len volvió a colocar las espadas en su lugar, entre las otras cientos que había, para dedicarse a buscar otra, eso, hasta que notó que en la cintura del general se encontraban dos espadas diferentes.

—Me dices que no te gustan las combinaciones de dos armas, pero tú estás armado con dos espadas— le señaló — ¿acaso eres un hipócrita?— preguntó molesto esperando una respuesta cínica.

—Claro que no— le dijo con molestia —Esta es la espada que siempre he usado, que yo mismo obtuve por mis medios hace mucho tiempo— con su mano derecha, sostuvo el mango de la espada que tenía de su lado izquierdo sin desenvainarla —Y esta otra, es la espada de tu padre, que recogí después de su muerte— señaló esta vez a la espada del lado derecho con la mano izquierda.

— ¡Oiga!— Gritó molesto Allen — ¿Quién le dio derecho de quedarse con la espada de mi padre?— preguntó asertivamente.

—Sí, ¿cree que solo porque se la encontró se la puede quedar?— protestó Piko entrando a la plática.

—No sean tonos— respondió el acusado —Solo las estoy cuidando para evitar que la roben, pues no confío en el castillo, ni siquiera la he desenvainado— se excusó ocultándola tras su capa.

—Pues la has guardado bien este tiempo, ahora entrégamela que quiero usarla yo para este duelo— le ordenó el príncipe extendiendo su mano.

—No— contestó con simpleza.

— ¿No?— dijo extrañado el rubio —¿Por qué no?— exigió saber.

—Porque aun no mereces usarla— replicó enojado el general.

— ¿Cómo que no lo merezco? Soy el príncipe y exijo que me la des— le dijo con bastante más molestia que antes.

—Créeme en lo que te digo, si usas esta arma, sin duda perderás en duelo—

Allen solo le miró con mayor enojo, para después voltear su vista e intentar idear una forma de quitarle el arma. Pero fue entonces cuando vio una espada que le parecía muy conocida.

— ¿Me pregunto si será…?— metió sus manos entre los montones de armas amontonadas —¡Aquí esta!— gritó con emoción, sacando una larga espada cubierta por su funda marcada con líneas doradas en forma de romero.

Tomó el arma y comenzó a desenvainarla con cierta dificultad debido al tamaño, para dejar al descubierto una perfecta y muy larga espada de hoja bastante plana y con una pequeña marca en forma de colibrí en la parte baja, con los bordes extremadamente afilados como si se tratara de un gran cuchillo.

—Esta es la espada con la que aprendí a pelear— le dijo a Piko, quien se había quedado boquiabierto al ver el brillo de la hoja. —No creo que haya un arma más perfecta que esta para mí— presumió tomándola con ambas manos, sintiendo el gran peso que le forzaba a bajarla al suelo.

—No lo creo— intervino Salta sin que nadie lo llamara —Esa es una espada demasiado larga y pesada para ti, — le informó —Sirve como arma de entrenamiento, más que nada, pero por lo demás no es muy eficiente—

—Es un arma que me gusta y que se manejar, dudo que Mikuo tenga eso— haciendo uso de la fuerza de sus muñecas, intentó levantar la espada hasta la altura del la cabeza del general.

—Es un arma casi tan larga como tu— señalo el adulto —Y es tan pesada que si se la dejases caer a alguien podrías cortarle la cabeza— observó al notar como el príncipe se esforzaba por mantener la hoja recta —¿Seguro que quieres matar con ella?— preguntó fingiendo tono de inocencia.

— ¿Me va a dar el arma de mi padre?— preguntó Len asertivamente a manera de respuesta.

—No, te digo que aun no la mereces— respondió levantando la voz, logrando una mirada de desagrado en el príncipe.

—Pues si no es el arma de mi padre, será mi arma, lo lamento— dijo a la vez que volvía a enfundar su nueva adquisición pulso cortante.

Piko solo observó como su amo colocaba el arma en una pequeña agarradera que su cinturón tenía, lista para usarla. Seguro existía entre las demás armas alguna que le ajustara de mejor manera, pero de nuevo el tonto orgullo le había inclinado a usar su primera espada antes que cualquier otra. Un cierto sentir de preocupación pasó por la mente del sirviente. "Espero que no pierda" pensó.

* * *

><p>Los caballos continuaron jalando el carro durante algunos minutos más, pues el punto de encuentro quedaba no muy lejos del castillo en donde se habían alojado. Aun faltaba casi una hora para que el sol saliera.<p>

Conforme se seguían acercando a su destino, Allen observaba por las ventanas los arboles de los bosques con una curiosa hoja de color rojo, siendo esta la característica del aquella región, pero que en esta zona en especial se podía observar una gran cantidad de signos de guerras pasadas, como tozos de armaduras destrozadas, flechas enterradas en los arboles o incluso huesos humanos descansando bajo las ramas rojas de los arboles. El camino de piedras era tan ancho que en este podrían caber dos carretas sin problema alguno.

—Ya llegamos— Anunció Salta asomándose por la ventana. Len pudo sentir como su respiración se detenía momentáneamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

¿Acaso tenía miedo?

El carro se fue deteniendo progresivamente, y se pudo escuchar el relinchar de los caballos al detenerse por completo. La puerta se abrió con rapidez, dejando entrar el fuerte viento dentro del carro, con un curioso olor a madera podrida.

Un hombre alto de cabello castaño con el rostro cubierto los dejó salir al exterior, la armadura de aquel sujeto era sin embargo roja, a diferencia de las de los cientos de soldados de elite que se encontraban formados en las cercanías, aunque claro, al lado de estos sujetos también había varios soldados rojos, lo que explicaba la presencia de ese sujeto.

—¿Está todo listo capitán?— preguntó Salta sin mirar al hombre.

—Todo listo general— afirmó el sujeto al dejar pasar por un lado al Piko y a Len, siendo este último quien lo identificó de manera vaga en alguna de sus memorias de las reuniones con su padre.

—Bien, mantén a tus hombres vigilando en lo que dura esto— ordenó el general mientras comenzaba a caminar por el resto del camino —Y ordena a tus hombres que saquen esas armas del carro, no queremos que caigan en manos del enemigo— tras decir esto, solo dio una indicación con la mano y ordenó a todos los soldados anaranjados que se movilizaran junto con él.

Al elevar el príncipe la vista, pudo ver una gran torre, que supuestamente debía de tratarse de la base de aquel lado del rio. Caminó junto con el general y su sirviente por al menos doscientos metros más antes de llegar a la fachada de la base.

El territorio era muy definido.

Era un gran puente, bastante largo, de aproximadamente cien metros más o menos, calculado a vista simple, hecho completamente de piedra, que cruzaba a través de un profundo abismo de unos doscientos metros, que finalizaba con un rio del mismo ancho que el puente y que continuaba su camino a una gran cascada, limite de ese territorio. Curiosamente, el puente tenía una gran ruptura en el centro, una enorme caída que se extendía por toda la anchura de la construcción.

De lado izquierdo, en donde se encontraba el príncipe Len, era la tierra de los bosques rojos, llamados así por el color de sus hojas que permanecía constante casi todo el año, en esta zona había una base, que era la gran torre de roca de unos treinta metros, que Allen había observado con anterioridad. Del otro lado, y de manera muy contrastante, se podían ver una pradera de pastos amarillos que le daba su nombre a aquella zona, con apenas algunos pinos de hojas verdes adornando el inicio del paisaje. La base del lado derecho, donde Mikuo se encontraba custodiado, era más pequeña, con forma cónica, similar a una cúpula saliente del suelo, con un techo hecho pieles, y varios sótanos en él, y que aunque era más pequeño que el otro, en realidad podía resistir mas desastres naturales y ataques del hombre.

Era una escena de una antigua batalla entre dos reinos que se habían unido a formar el reino amarillo, un lugar histórico y por lo tanto ideal para la batalla.

Una vez en la base, Allen comenzó a prepararse, colocándose su armadura de placas, ayudado por Piko, parado sobre un pequeño pedestal, iluminado por las antorchas del interior.

—Recuerda, que un combate no solo se gana por el control de la espada o de la maza o de la lanza— comenzó a decir el general desenvainando su arma—Un combate se gana también en el combate físico —Dijo tocándole el pecho —Pues no solo tienes un brazo filoso— se refirió a su espada —Sino también dos arietes,— dio pequeñas patadas en sus tobillos —cuatro garrotes— señaló con la espada sus codos y sus rodillas, —y una maza extra— señaló finalmente a su otro brazo —Tu cuerpo entero es un arma— le tomó de la mandíbula mientras Piko intentaba no colocarle las rodilleras de metal —Y un par de cuchillos—

—De acuerdo, mi cuerpo es un arma— repitió Len —Aunque dudo que mi carne y hueso sea más fuerte que su acero— denotó molesto sujetando su brazo, apenas cubierto por tela.

—Es por eso que tiene que medir sus movimientos como si fueran los tuyos— le respondió tomándole de ese mismo brazo —Para que de esta manera, puedas usarlo a él a tu favor— le dijo como si se tratara de los más simple del mundo.

—Solo trate de infringirle el mayor daño físico posible y evite que su espada lo toque, y todo estará bien— le indicó Piko con simpleza.

Al parecer la técnica de combate era algo fácil de seguir para las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, y la verdad es que Allen entendía a de lo que hablaban aunque fuera un poco, el único problema, es que aunque tuviera entrenamiento en la técnica de combate de la que hablaban, jamás se había sentido con la confianza de desarrollarla, menos con armas reales.

—Y si logras manipular esta técnica, será fácil para ti ganar el último método de combate —continuó Salta sabiendo que el combate se aproximaba cada vez más —que no es otro que el que se gana en este lugar —y dicho esto, colocó su dedo pulgar sobre la frente del príncipe y lo empujó con ligereza —Porque recuerda, que un hombre enojado es una bestia estúpida que arremete contra su propia muerte y un hombre asustado es una gallina que espera ser decapitada para obtener la paz—

Len miró extrañado a Piko quien le devolvió esa misma mirada, para después comenzar a ponerle los brazaletes, las coderas, hombreras y pechera de su armadura.

—Pero un hombre seguro de su habilidad y confiado de su victoria se convierte en una fina arma de asesinato, que nunca le teme ni a la hoja ajena— volvió a guardar su arma, a la vez que Piko terminaba con su labor de armar a su amo —Por eso, si logras ganar en el combate mental, no importaran las armas o las habilidades que Michael tenga, tu le ganaras—

El sirviente logró colocar con poco esfuerzo toda la armadura al príncipe, incluyendo su capa de cuero, para después pasarle el casco de metal en sus manos, listo para que se lo pusiera.

—Vallan afuera— les indicó a ambos —Y deséale suerte Piko, que la necesitará— dicho esto, los soldados abrieron una gran puerta de madrera, que daba a la salida directa a una rampa que conducía hasta el puente.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado del rio, una situación muy contrastante se llevaba a cabo.<p>

Mikuo y Rin llevaban abrazados un par de minutos, siendo que habían llegado desde antes que los demás, se habían preparado antes de tiempo, con lo que les habían quedado algunos minutos de sobra que habían decidido aprovechar, compartiendo un poco de su amor consensuado.

El peli verde, con su armadura ya colocada, sostenía delicadamente la nuca de su amada, mientras la presionaba ligeramente contra él para lograr besarla mejor, mientras con su otra mano sostenía su hombro con la misma delicadeza que con la otra mano. Rilliane colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe mientras correspondía los besos, usaba un fino vestido de seda rosada que le cubría hasta el cuello, con guantes del mismo material que le cubrían hasta los codos, con tiras de tela que unían los guantes al resto del vestido, en otras palabras, como si estuviera asistiendo a una celebración.

La pareja de amoroso continuaba con su sesión de besos mientras estaban en la parte de arriba de la base del lado amarillo del puente, en donde escapaban de la mirada de desprecio de los guardias anaranjados.

Cuando al final se dieron un respiro mutuo, un pequeño hilo de saliva terminó uniendo sus lenguas, ambos sonrieron ante esto, con miradas llenas de amor.

—Cuídate mucho por favor— susurró Rin al abrazarlo, y colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

—No tienes de que preocuparte— contestó intentando tranquilizar a su novia —O acaso piensas que ese porcino me puede ganar ¿De verdad soy tan malo para ti?— ´preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

—No, no es eso— contestó apesaradamente la rubia creyendo haber ofendido al mayor de verdad, recibiendo solo una risita como respuesta —Es solo que… Allen puede llegar a ser realmente traicionero, y no confió en que el tenga el honor para enfrentar un duelo justo— justificó su preocupación a la vez que intentaba mantener la voz baja.

Mikuo la volvió a besar.

—Rinny, mi amor— le llamó con cariño al oído —Te prometo que cuando esto termine, Allen no te volverá a lastimar nunca más, y tú serás feliz— la abrazó con mayor ternura que antes, como intentando protegerla de el demonio amarillo que le traía tanta pena y sufrimiento —Te lo prometo— susurró de nuevo.

Rilliane volvió a inclinarse hacia él para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo, solo como una última despedida antes del duelo que lo decidiría todo.

* * *

><p>—Dentro de unos minutos más, y mi muerte será segura, no hay esperanza para mí— dijo para sí mismo el rubio, mirando al cielo de color anaranjado rojizo que empezaba a asomarse tras el desaparecer de la oscuridad de la noche. El albino volteó a mirar a su amo, esperando una clase de seguimiento positivo a su dilema. Se encontraba sentado al lado de Len en la orilla de la pequeña rampa quedaba de la salida de la base del lado rojo al puente. Pero tras esperar un poco, fue notable que el ánimo del príncipe fuera en decadencia.<p>

Como un confiable sirviente que era, su deber era el de darle soporte, tanto físico como emocional a su amo, y solo encontró una manera de hacerlo.

—Vamos mi señor, no piense en lo que ocurrirá si pierde usted el duelo— sugirió, pensando rápidamente en algo que decir, y solo se le ocurrió una cosa —Sino en lo maravillosa que será su vida una vez casado con la princesa, es decir, en todo lo que usted podrá hacer una vez que tenga que concebir a su hijo— usó el único argumento que le parecía valido, la perversión.

—Cierto, creo que eso me anima— contestó Allen con entusiasmo —Viendo la vida que me espera si gano, será más fácil aceptar mi muerte— contestó con sátira —después de todo, un espadazo en el cuello suena mejor que una vida entera con Rilliane— comentó de manera burlesca a la vez que volteaba a ver al albino a los ojos.

Esto fue demasiado para el sirviente.

— ¡Muy bien, quisiera decirme cual es el gran problema con usted!— gritó levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a su amo —La princesa Rilliane es una hermosa señorita y una muy diga mujer— comentó sintiendo que salía un poco del límite de su servicio —Miles de hombres darían lo que fuera por estar con ella, yo mismo daría mi brazo izquierdo con tal de defender su honor y poder ganar su corazón— confesó sintiendo su garganta secarse por la repentina declaración.

Allen solo le miró con un poco de repugnancia —No intentes colocarme en tu mismo nivel— fue todo lo que contestó, mostrando la superioridad social que suponía obre él. Piko se rindió, realmente no entendía lo tonto que era su señor, tomó un poco de aire para intentar averiguar lo que tenía en mente Allen antes de que terminara su muy probable último encuentro.

— ¿Porqué no puede aceptarla? ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan imperfecta?— preguntó con el estrés indebido que un chico de su edad debería de tener —Si es por el incesto, no hay de que temer, Dios perdonará a cualquiera que realmente se ame— tocó justamente el punto débil de su propia teoría, provocando solo una salida de risa sarcástica de los labios del príncipe —¿Por qué no pueden simplemente intentar ser felices los dos?— le exigió saber calmándose un poco más, pidiendo que también entendiera Rin.

—Porque ya una vez lo intentamos— contestó con simpleza, provocando que su sirviente abriera los ojos de la impresión. Pereciendo no entender de manera clara la situación, Piko tuvo que atar los cabos sueltos con aquellos rumores tontos que recordaba escuchar cuando su padre lo llevaba de paseo por el castillo, y que tanto manchaban la imagen de la familia real, y fue entonces cuando todo cuadró a la perfección. "Los rumores eran ciertos" se confirmo a si mismo mentalmente.

— ¿Y por qué no lo intentan de nuevo?— preguntó intentando encontrar aunque fuera un último vestigio de empatía con él, una última esperanza para salvarlo del infierno terrenal que el mismo se proponía a sufrir.

—No se— fue todo lo que contestó el príncipe al pararse de su lugar. pudo haber contestado cualquier otra cosa a la verdad, "No quiero", "no puedo", "es una pérdida de tiempo", "Es inútil", "No serviría", "Amo a alguien más", "no se podría", cualquiera de ellas, incluso algo con lo que se recurriera a una salida burlesca y ofensiva, para la princesa, de la conversación. Pero no, solo dijo la verdad, pues en verdad no sabía porque no podía intentar amar a su hermana de nuevo.

Aunque la respuesta más simple de todas, hubiera sido "Porque me da miedo", pero jamás lo habría dicho, ni bajo tortura, no, no él, ni Rin, no con ese gran orgullo que habían compartido desde el nacimiento.

A lo lejos se escucho el sonido de una trompeta, signo de que se acercaba la salida del sol.

—Llegó la hora Allen— habló Salta llegando por un lado de ambos —Ve a tu posición de combate— ordenó al rubio, quien solamente dedicó una ligera reverencia de despedida a su amigo albino, una expresión de un príncipe a un sirviente como es que jamás había sido vista antes.

Len tomó su espada, y se encaminó al puente, en donde tan pronto como pisó la roca que conformaba la construcción, un grupo de al menos veinte soldados anaranjados con escudos corrieron para cubrir la entrada del puente, formándose en una gran columna de dos filas, formada con escudos del mismo color que sus armaduras, de las cuales solo sobresalían sus lanzas en dirección del príncipe.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa?— preguntó Piko al general, extrañado por la repentina maniobra de sus hombres.

—Son soldados defensivos— le explicó —los usamos normalmente solo en las primeras filas de las batallas en guerras, pues sus escudos son bastante pesado, pero sus tácticas de defensas nos serán útiles para evitar que escapen—

— ¿Pa… para evitar que quienes escapen?— tartamudeó el sirviente como si no fuera evidente.

—Para evitar que cualquiera de los dos príncipes escapen— dijo con sutileza —Del combate solo sale uno, si alguno de los dos se intenta escapar, o si se aproxima a mis hombre, aunque fuera para pedir piedad o ayuda o tan solo rendirse, los soldados tendrán el derecho justo de matarlo.

Piko volvió a abrir los ojos por el asombro. El general permitiría a sus hombres matar a su propio monarca si este intentaba huir, fuera cual fuera el caso. Su preocupación no podía ser mayor.

* * *

><p>Mientras que Len caminaba hasta la posición en donde se prepararía para iniciar en duelo, pudo escuchar el ruido de los metales golpeándose unos contra otros, volteando un poco su mirada pudo observan que se trataba de soldados con escudos enormes, y si sus estudios en el arte bélico le recordaban algo, era la función de la formación que habían tomado esos hombres.<p>

"Así que ni siquiera me dejarán salir" pensó Len al ver a los hombres formarse de la misma manera del otro lado del puente, tan solo para después percatarse de que su rival, el príncipe Mikuo se dirigía a su lugar de combate de la misma manera que él lo hacía, a una pequeña distancia de la gran fisura a la mitad del puente.

El general se subió a él batiente del extremo derecho del puente, y corrió por encima de este hasta llegar a una saliente que estaba por sobre la misma fisura. Unos cuantos barriles y cuerdas de cientos de metros se encontraban del otro lado de donde estaba el general, con los cuales se suponía aprovechar la abertura del puente para rescatar a quienes cayeran en este, o para bajar gente para ahogarlas.

—Príncipes a sus posiciones, de espaladas e hincados— se escucho gritar a la voz de Salta. Los dos, Mikuo y Len se colocaron en las posiciones indicadas —desenvainen— el sonido de las hojas raspando contra sus fundas se hizo presente.

El general estaba viendo en dirección del este, para observar el sol de mejor manera. El sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo cada vez mas de naranja, cuando al final, una fuerte luz amarilla luminosa comenzó a llegar a los rostros de los príncipes fue el indicativo de que el combate había comenzado.

— ¡Entren!— Gritó el general.

Tan pronto como el duelo dio inicio, Allen se levantó de su espacio, dando la vuelta con rapidez en posición defensiva con su espada, tan solo para percatarse de que Mikuo ya no estaba en su lugar, sino que había saltado por la caída del puente directo hacia él.

Un fuerte choque de espadas se produjo de esa acción, siendo Mikuo quien entró con toda la carga posible sobre su adversario, Allen solo pudo caer sobre su propia espalda, saliendo su casco volando por los aires y cayendo cerca de los soldados anaranjados con escudos.

¿Había terminado el duelo? Solo si se hubiera tratado de quien se humillaba más rápido, habría sido Len el perdedor.

Sin perder un solo segundo mas, el rubio se levantó con rapidez, colocándose de nuevo en posición de defensa, con las piernas abiertas a 45 grados, el peli verde en cambio permanecía con la espalda recta, con su espada en su costado derecho, apuntando en dirección a su enemigo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Mikuo arremetió contra Allen, levantando su espada para después dejarla caer de manera circular, siendo sus ataques detenidos con un poco de dificultad por el rubio, quien parecía no saber mucho de lo que hacía.

Cada golpe que el príncipe verde lograba asestar en su defensa debilitaba sus brazos, como si se tratara de un martillo enorme, era es justo su estrategia.

Tan pronto como Len encontró un momento de debilidad en su adversario aprovecho para entrar atacando a su mecho, mas Mikuo no se lo permitió, y cambiando de rumbo su espada, logró vencer la defensa del príncipe de amarillo, dañándole en el hombro.

Unas cuantas gotas de sangre caían de la hoja de la espada del peli verde.

Allen cayó de rodillas del dolor, apenas sosteniendo su espada con una mano, mientras con la otra se apoyaba para no caer por completo al suelo y levantarse con rapidez, esquivando apenas el siguiente ataque de Mikuo que llegó desde su parte baja.

Al darse cuenta de que retroceder sería demasiado riesgoso, Len decidió esquivar al peli verde por uno de sus lados y tomar el riesgo menor de brincar por la caída del puente al otro lado. Pero su falsa seguridad rápidamente se desvaneció, pues Mikuo le siguió tan pronto como saltó.

Volvían a estar en la misma situación, solo que en lugar diferente. Allen decidió arriesgarse a atacar, pero solo provocó que su espada chocara contra la del príncipe de verde, quien por ser más fuerte y grande que el de amarillo, logró empujarlo de nuevo, rompiendo su defensa. Con un ataque rápido y certero, pero quizá no de mejor elección, el peli verde logró entrar de nuevo al ataque, dañando de nuevo a su adversario, esta vez del otro hombro, solamente deteniendo su hoja por la armadura que traía.

— ¡Vamos Mikuo, tu puedes!— le animó Rilliane a su novio, desde una saliente de la base, quien movió la espada con fuerza hacia abajo para provocarle más daño al otro príncipe. Allen entendió que el desgraciado de Michael buscaba hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo, muy probablemente para complacer a su hermana. ¡Qué asco!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, logró volver a esquivar el siguiente ataque del príncipe verde, y sin arriesgarse a atacar, volvió a saltar del otro lado del puente. De nuevo su enemigo imitó su acción, siguiéndole una vez más. Sin saber de qué otra manera defenderse, Len comenzó a retroceder de manera peligrosa hasta llegar a solo unos metros de los soldados con escudos, cerca de las lanzas. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

Esperó a que Mikuo se encontrara a un unos instantes de atacarlo, y en cuanto le vio arremeter en contra de él, simplemente se movió de su lugar, dejando que el príncipe de verde continuara su camino por la inercia de su propio ataque hasta toparse con el filo de las lanzas. El príncipe de verde apenas pudo detenerse antes de que uno de los soldados lo atacara y enterrara su lanza en su brazo.

El líder del país verde chillo al sentir ese ataque entrando en su carne, mas antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Allen ya había arremetido en su ataque, directamente a su cuello. Mas la espada era demasiado pesada, y el ataque fue muy tardío, y en un movimiento rápido de la mueca el peli verde logró defenderse atacando al rubio directamente en las costillas, siendo la hoja detenida por las placas de metal de la armadura.

Len perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones, y a causa del propio dolor, se vio forzado a sostener la zona de la herida, sintiendo como su costilla muy probablemente se había roto. Sin dudarlo un momento más, se decidió por la retirada, y corrió como si se tratara de un animal asustado, pues si se quedaba frente a el príncipe verde, muy probablemente no lo contaría.

Volvió a saltar del otro lado del puente, esta vez derribándose al caer, tosió sangre un par de veces, levantó la mirada y pudo ver como los soldados se acercaban más hacia él, limitándole de esta manera en espacio de combate, muy probablemente una de las tácticas de Salta para acelerar el combate. La volver a colocarse de pie, al hacerlo, pudo escuchar el choque de los metales de la armadura de su enemigo, quien nuevamente había saltado de un extremo a otro de la caída.

De nuevo se encontraban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Len, quien ya no podía sostenerse de pie, comenzó de nuevo a recibir las arremetidas de Mikuo, apenas pudiendo detenerlas. Era demasiado fuerte para él, y la herida en su costado le obligaba a comportarse más defensivo.

Parecía que el combate llegaría a su final cuando, tras una fuerte arremetida, Allen perdió la fuerza en las manos y su espada salió volando de su posesión. Sin poder seguirla, la espada simplemente giró por el suelo hasta caer por la fisura en medio del puente, mas el sonido del agua no se escucho, pues la espada quedó atorada entre los bloques de rocas que sobre salían de la ruptura de la construcción, y entre las cuerdas de los barriles.

Sin arma, sin fuerza, y sin espíritu para seguir, ¿No debería Len rendirse de una vez? Pues debido a su orgullo, el rubio no dejaría de combatir.

Mikuo volvió a colocarse en posición de defensa, y con fuerza, intentó apuñalar al príncipe. Tomando una última alternativa para salvarse, Len movió su capa de cuero y logró capturar el arma de su enemigo con ella.

— ¡Suéltala!— gritó con fuerza el peli verde mientras forcejeaba con el rubio. Finalmente Len cedió, y dejó ir su capa entera, rompiendo las ataduras que tenía en su cuello con esta. Pero esta estrategia pudo no haber sido completamente inútil, pues debido a este retraso, provocó que la defensa de su adversario bajara, aprovechándose para tirar un fuerte golpe en su "hermosa" cara y mandando su casco a volar.

Finalmente había entendido lo que Salta decía.

Mikuo logró liberar su espada de la capa, solo para recibir un codazo en la mandíbula, seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago, y finalmente una patada en la entrepierna. El peli verde se arrodilló del dolor y tuvo que utilizar su espada para evitar que Len volviera a atacarlo.

Con un poco mas de confianza, Allen comenzó a darse cuenta de cómo medir a su enemigo, solo necesitaba algo con que acabar con él.

— ¡Salta!— gritó con fuerza — ¡Dame el arma de mi padre ahora!— le ordenó mientras corría para intentar alcanzarlo en el lugar en donde estaba sentado en cuclillas.

—No la mereces— le volvió a decir una vez más de manera testaruda.

Len, desesperado por la estúpida actitud del general, se distrajo lo suficiente para que Mikuo se volviera a levantar sin problemas, corriendo hasta él para intentar rebanarle la cabeza. Él rubio tuvo que utilizar ambos brazos para detener el ataque, colocándolos en cruz, y con fuerza, desvió el ataque, y viendo que no tenía alguna otra arma, le dio un cabezazo en el rostro al peli verde.

El príncipe de verde tuvo que sostener su nariz mientras sangraba, tiempo que Len aprovecho para moverse y saltar por la caída de nuevo.

Y como en las veces anteriores, Mikuo lo siguió, con la única diferencia de que esta vez su salto falló, culpándosele tal vez a el reciente golpe que recibió en su cara o por el dolor físico que recién había recibido por parte de Allen, pero esta vez su coordinación simplemente falló y cayó por la gran fisura de la construcción.

—Mikuo!— gritaron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Pero el peli verde no cayó directamente, sino que su caída fue detenida por las cuerdas, las cuales jalaron los barriles que estaban en la parte este del puente, los cuales se atoraron y provocaron que el príncipe de verde terminara colgando sobre el rio a mas de cien metros de altura.

—¡No te preocupes, te levantaré!— le gritó Len, dándose cuenta de un pequeño problema lógico, y es que si Mikuo moría durante ese duelo, Miku le culparía a él, y muy probablemente después de esto no lo perdonaría nunca, algo a lo cual no podía arriesgarse.

Así que en un intento por levantar a su "cuñado" de la caída, comenzó a jalar las cuerdas que lo sostenían.

—¡Con cuidado!— gritó Rilliane al ver desde lejos que su novio estaba a punto de ahorcarse con las cuerdas.

Finalmente, tras mucho movimiento, por parte de ambos príncipes, la cuerda finalmente cedió y liberó al peli verde del cuello, dejándolo recostado sobre el aire, sostenido por la cuerdas, solamente, que el atoramiento había ocurrido debido a que las cuerdas se habían quedado enredadas en el mango de la espada enterrada en las rocas que Allen había dejado caer anterior mente.

Ahora lo que había ocurrido, es que tras mucho movimiento, las cuerdas, junto con el peso de los barriles y de Mikuo, habían zafado la espada de su atoramiento entre las rocas, dejándola en caída libre.

Salta había dicho, que si esa espada se dejaba caer sobre alguien, está bien podría cortarle la cabeza, pues no se equivocó.

—¡Cuidado!— fue todo lo que Len gritó mientras veía la espada caer, y finalmente cortar la cabeza de Mikuo por completo.

Una bola de carne con verde, al lado de una larga espada caía por el abismo hasta llegar al rio y agitar un poco más sus aguas al caer y chocar.

La mirada de Len se mantenía atónita al observar el cadáver de Mikuo colgando sobre el rio, dejando caer litros y litros de sangre que teñían el rio y las paredes del acantilado.

Unos pasos se escucharon a su lado, y sin que volteara a ver debido a la impresión, una fuerte mano le tomo del brazo y lo levantó de donde estaba inclinado a ver la caída.

—¡El ganador del combate, y por lo tanto de la mano de la princesa Rilliane, es el príncipe Allen Kagamine!— gritó con fuerza el general nombrando como vencedor al joven rubio.

—Pero de que hablas— preguntó indignado el único príncipe vivo — ¡Si yo no lo maté!— gritó.

—Fue tu espada, que cayó por tu movimiento, así que fuiste tú— le explicó con simpleza —Además de que tenemos el testimonio de los soldados presentes de que tu tiraste al príncipe por el acantilado y le arrojaste tu espada para asesinarlo— dijo para el asombro de Len, quien solo permanecía con una sombría mirada al imaginar lo hipócrita de su propio general, denotado por la sonrisa que lucía —Y por cierto— dijo sacando la espada de Arthas de por debajo de su capa —Ya te la mereces— y tras decir eso, le entregó la espada en las manos, dejando al joven con una extraña mirada de incomprensión.

Las ovaciones y celebraciones comenzaron al instante por parte de los soldados acorazados, a los cuales se unía Piko, en un acto de relajación por la vida de su señor. Del otro lado, los soldados del reino verde, junto con Meito, miraban indignados la muerte de su príncipe, mientras el pelirrojo solo juntaba sus puños y juraba venganza por el crimen recién cometido. En cuanto a Rin…

—Mi señora— le llamó con tranquilidad Miki a la rubia, con la cual había estado viendo el combate —Mi señora, ¿está bien?— preguntó un poco temerosa, pues solo veía que la princesa sostenía la parte baja de su vestido con las uñas, desgarrándolo, mientras en su rostro, las pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en los lagrimales de sus ojos mientras su labio comenzaba a deformarse en una mueca de tristeza extrema.

—No…— susurró un poco, dejando sacar apenas un poco de aire —No puede ser posible….— dijo para después caer de rodillas mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su boca y las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir.

—Mi señora…— Miki intentaba tranquilizar a su ama colocándole la mano en el hombro, ni siquiera sabía que decir, se suponía que sería imposible que Allen ganara el combate, y ahora presenciaban lo contrario.

— ¡Mikuo!— gritó a todo pulmón Rin justo antes de romper en llanto desesperado.

Ese mismo día sería su ceremonia de compromiso, en donde se supone ambos quedarían unidos de manera predeterminada para el matrimonio, en donde se supone, los dos deberían estar en paz el uno con el otro para fortalecer lo que sería su futura unión. Pero no. En esa supuesta celebración, solo se escucharon los llantos de la princesa y las bajas maldiciones del príncipe.

Ambos fueron forzados a cambiarse mutuamente los anillos de cobre por los de plata.

Con esto ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 3.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, esta vez si que me he tardado bastante en traerles el capítulo, y me disculpo bastante por eso, aunque claro no les podría dar ninguna justificante. ¿Por qué tarde tanto? Bueno, se supone que el miércoles les traería esto, pero fue un escándalo lo que fue del miércoles al viernes en mi lugar de trabajo, como unas ocho horas sin poder estar en la compu para escribir y un asunto en el cual no tengo idea de que paso, solo sé que no perdí ni gané nada, no sé, estuvo muy raro °—°<p>

Ahora con respecto al capítulo, no sé porqué se llama duelo, si solo el final lo fue, pero me gustó en lo particular.

Lo de la historia del inicio, la "visión" o "alucinación" de Len, digamos que es una de las historias referenciales salidas de mi imaginación que pienso poner a lo largo de la historia.

Después se explicaran las maravillosas cualidades de la espada del padre de los Kagamine y si, Len sigue en amor con Miku, o al menos en lo aparente.

Así que, Lenny y Rinny si tuvieron algo en el pasado, pero como supondría pasar en muchas de las horribles posibilidades fallidas dentro del universo del Kagamincest, todo se jodio —_— luego explicaré eso, aun falta del prologo.

Eso sí, lo siguiente que sigue, es la boda :D en donde veremos a una querida personaje rubia que todos adoran ¡Neru! (nótese el sarcasmo) y ablando de bodas, necesito preguntar esto ¿Les gustaría un Lemmon? Es que me he dado cuenta de que uno de esos quedaría perfecto en capítulos futuros, pero no se si agradaría al lector, ustedes díganme :D

Bueno, también agradezco a quienes dejaron review, y lamento no haberle contestado a lagunas personas sus comentarios(es que se me olvida —_—) a:

**amy salas**

**Lilliam :D**

**RinKagamiNNe (este capítulo es largo, espero que sea de tu agrado ****)**

**XxMeeluUxX (muchas gracias :D)**

**Isa no Tenshi (Yay!) **

**Rinny Kagamine san**

**YuzukiToriOnee—san**

En fin, de nuevo, gracias por comentar y les recuerdo que sus reviews me agradan bastante, son entretenidos de leer y son como mi combustible para seguir escribiendo :]

Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos, tengan buena vida.

BYE_.—

P.D.: ¿Les pareció que los momentos entre Len y Piko estuvo medio Yaoi? Porque a mí como que si °—°


	4. Boda

Compromiso, Capítulo 4

El príncipe del mal.

Parte primera

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, Aquí está el ansiado capítulo 4, en donde al final veremos la dulce boda entre los gemelos Kagamine yay! Y esta nota inicial, es solo para poner el link de un fanart que la queridísima Lilliam realizó para este mismo fic, es un fanart muy bueno, y en lo personal me encantó, sobre todo, porque es de una escena de este capítulo, más específicamente, de la parte de la ceremonia de casamiento. El link: .  i / / 1 2 7 / b / 1 / - . j p g

(solo quiten los espacios)

(Creo que fanfiction me jodió esto -_-)

Sin más que decir, comencemos.

* * *

><p>El día se movía de manera agitada pero alegre alrededor de toda la ciudad capital del reino amarillo, una ciudad grande y poblada de manera abundante, con múltiples construcciones de estilo resistente y eficiente, con cientos de grandes casa de varios pisos de altura en los extremos, y grandes edificios como palacios y catedrales más en la zona central. Miles de personas se movilizaban alrededor de esa ciudad, no solo guardias que defendían la zona para evitar que cualquier clase de crimen se perpetrara, sino también miles de extranjeros venidos de otras tierras, desde grandes duques, condes, generales, cancilleres, obispos, e incluso reyes, que venían a presenciar uno de los más importantes eventos históricos, además de que junto a estas persona, se movilizaban también cientos de comerciantes de extranjeros, que aprovechaban la gran concentración de gente para vender con mayor facilidad.<p>

Si, la boda real sería el más grande evento de las tierras internas, desde la gran junta de la paz que había puesto las armas abajo entre todos los reinos desde hacía ocho años. Cúlpesele de esto al hecho de que los futuros reyes eran bastante populares no solo entre sus propios súbditos, sino también en las tierras lejanas, en donde hacían presencia constante ya fuera como parte de sus estudios o en su mayoría de simples caprichos.

Otra de las causas también, sería que, desde el final de la guerra de aquellas tierras, jamás se había realizado un evento de tanto peso, en donde tantas personas de la alta sociedad hubieran sido invitadas de manera tan cordial, con una invitación hecha de metales preciosos, finamente marcada con los nombre de los invitados, solicitando su presencia en el evento, en un sobre fino de colores exóticos, adornado con plumas y piedras colocadas de manera simétrica alrededor de un cofre de madera de arce, en un carruaje si techo, guiado por dos corceles blancos. Siendo esta solo la manera en la que se solicitaba a los invitados, se podría esperar a que el evento fuera de lo más magnífico posible.

Y más que todo esto, se le había pagado una cantidad de decientas cincuenta monedas de oro a cada familia de reino para que se comportara amable con los extranjeros, y se le había prometido perdonarle de impuestos a todo trabajador que decidiera ayudar en los preparativos para el evento de manera cien por ciento voluntaria. De esta manera, se había logrado un ambiente de tranquilizada y alegría, hasta el punto de que muchos ciudadanos comenzaban a alabar por adelantado los nombres de los futuros reyes.

Pero de entre todas las personas que se encontraban alegres ese nuevo día, había una chica de cabello rubio que no se sentía para nada feliz en esa mañana, mientras miraba distraída al jardín de su casa, recargada en la parte baja de la ventana de su enorme habitación, sentada en una silla de madera con recubierta rojiza, vestida con una simple pijama blanca, bastante ligera y fresca.

Sus ojos se humedecían en cada momento, acumulándose pequeñas lagrimas en las orillas de sus ojos, limpiados rápidamente por la mano desnuda de la joven, mientras su garganta se irritaba a causa de los sollozos acallados que intentaban salir por esta. En sus manos, un pequeño anillo de plata descansaba colocado en su dedo anillar, mientras los dedos de la joven jugaban con otro anillo, este de oro, con la punta de sus dedos.

Mas en esa habitación, su tristeza y solitud no eran lo que reinaban, pues a sus espaldas, se encontraba otra chica, de una edad aproximada, de cabello rosado claro y largo, mirando cientos de arreglos y telas que eran traídos por otros sirvientes del castillo hasta la enorme cama cubierta con tela blanca.

—Esta flor es muy preciosa— exclamaba la chica de cabello rosado mientras sostenía una flor algo extensa de color blanco, acercándola a su nariz ara olfatearla —Y su aroma es muy relajante—

—Es una flor de loto blanca, mi señora— dijo el empleado que recién se la había traído, —Se utiliza para adornar estanques, aunque su duración sea poca— le advirtió el hombre volviendo a tomar la flor.

—No hay problema, la usaremos en la celebración— le comunicó la chica, a lo que el joven asintió —quedará perfecta con el resto de las decoraciones de color blanco—

—Un color muy apropiado, mi señora Miki— le alagó le hombre para después hacer una reverencia y salir. Incluso la chica era tratada con cierto aprecio por el resto de la servidumbre.

—¿Le gustan mi señora?— preguntó a su melancólica amiga que se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana, pero la chica no contestó, pues su mirada seguía centrada en algún lugar del lejano horizonte de la ciudad.

—Él me iba a dar esto— pronunció con una voz bastante baja, tomando el anillo con dos de sus dedos y mostrándoselo a Miki —Lo me lo dio Meito, diciendo que era la última voluntad de su señor que yo lo tuviera— le mostró el anillo, un anillo de bodas bastante fino, hecho de oro puro y solido. Era eso lo que más le traía melancolía a la chica, saber que su vida soñada al lado del amor de su vida jamás sería realidad.

Incluso habiendo pasado ya seis días desde la muerte de Michaello, la Rilliane no podía aceptar que este se hubiera ido de manera tan repentina. Quizá si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella solo habría soltado un par de la grimas silenciosas e involuntarias por su hermano, pero se habría olvidado de cualquier tristeza posible al estar con su nuevo esposo.

Pero ya no valía la pena llorar por el hubiera, pues ahora su futuro le decía que se tendría que casar con su hermano, solo para cumplir la última maldita voluntad de su padre.

Y aunque no lo demostrara bastante, en realidad a Miki, su fiel sirvienta, le pesaba la tristeza de su señora casi tanto como a la misma. Se sentía bastante mal por ella, porque la veía con el corazón roto, y con un destino que de ninguna manera deseaba.

Pero antes de que la pudiera empezar a consolar, un grupo de varias personas entraron por la puerta abierta de la habitación, llevando con ellos un enorme maniquí.

—Mucho gusto princesa— se presentó una mujer de cabello negro corto con ondulaciones y algunos cuantos mechones blancos —Disculpe la intromisión, pero tenemos listo su vestido de bodas— dijo para después chasquear sus dedos y hacer que un grupo de tres costureras entraron al cuarto, dejando un hermoso vestido blanco sobre el maniquí.

Era bastante hermoso el vestido, de corte tipo princesa con una amplia falda, con una cola de barrido corta, llegaba hasta por encima del pecho y tenía un pequeño encaje por debajo del corte suprior. Tenía una abertura en la parte del centro por debajo del pecho, adornada con un encaje amarillo en las orillas y que mostraba un pequeño corsé de color rosa, con unas tiras de color rosa que cerraban un poco la abertura. La falda de la parte de abajo era en su mayoría blanca, a excepción de otra abertura que dejaba ver una tela color rosa en cascada que llegaba hasta los pies.

Una rosa de color amarillo adornaba la parte central de la cadera, con un par de tiras de color amarillo colgando, a la vez que sostenía una tela que se acomodaba alrededor de la cintura y se extendía por debajo. Otra rosa de color amarillo se acomodaba en un pequeño arreglo de color blanco que se colocaba en el cuello. Blanco, amarillo y rosado, eran los colores que se usaban en ese vestido de varias miles de piezas de oro de costo. El blanco que representaba la pureza y la inocencia, el amarillo, no solo por la representación del país, sino también por la personalidad misma de la princesa, y el rosado, que significaba el gran amor que tenía la pareja a punto de casarse.

Por la mente de la joven Miki, una ligera envidia saltó al momento en el que recordó que quien se casaría con aquel vestido no sería ella.

—¡Es precioso!— exclamó la peli rosada.

—Le tomó algunas cuantas horas a mis chicas el arreglarlo de manera correcta, pero sabíamos que valdría la pena— dijo con confianza la mujer mayor, quien aparentaba tener cuando mínimo unos cuarenta años.

—Es algo lindo— admitió Rilliane con algo de pesadez en su voz, a punto de romper en llanto de nuevo. Cualquier cosa que le trajera recuerdos de la boda le ponía más triste, y ahora con un vestido que hasta ella consideraba precioso, la melancolía solo aun mentaba.

Y esto se hizo evidente en todos lo presente, sobre todo en las costureras que habían traído en vestido, quienes consideraban que una obra como aquella era digna de una princesa, pero que estaba siendo despreciado por adelantado.

—No se preocupen— les dijo la mujer de cabello negro a sus chicas, —salgan un poco, yo me ocuparé de ella— le avisó en voz baja para después dejar que ellas, al lado del resto de los ayudantes salieran por la puerta.

Rilliane se acomodó en su lugar para mirar el vestido de frente, dejando el anillo en la pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado suyo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— preguntó con preocupación la mujer acercándose a Rin.

—No ocurre nada, estoy bien— intentó convencerse la rubia mientras observaba a la mujer hincándose a su lado, y que de algún lugar se le hacía familiar —Usted es Miriam ¿no? Una de las antiguas sirvientas de mi madre— dedujo al buscar más en su memoria.

—Así es, yo serví a tu madre hasta el último de sus días— le dijo con una sonrisa —Tuve ese placer durante gran parte de mi vida, yo la consideraba como una hermana, pues le había servido desde muy joven— tomó la mano de la princesa con cuidado, —¿Qué es lo que te aflige en estos momentos?— preguntó algo intrigada —Una mujer a punto de casarse no debería de tener un corazón nublado— le dijo acariciando su rostro con cuidado.

—Digamos que casarme con Allen no es precisamente mi mayor deseo— le dijo bastante dolida.

—He sabido que tú y tu hermano han tenido problemas— le dijo Miriam, un pequeño suspiro sarcástico se escapó de los labios de la princesa.

"Si solo fueran unos problemas" prensó la rubia mientras acomodaba un flequillo rebelde de su cabello.

—Tu madre y tu padre tampoco tuvieron una relación muy armoniosa al inicio—

—¿De qué habla?— preguntó Rin con un poco de sorpresa, y en parte también un poco de sentimiento de ofensa —Siempre supe que mis padres eran la pareja que más se querían de todo el reino— le espetó un poco molesta.

—Y sí que lo eran— le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa mayor —Pero al principio, tu madre era bastante delicada y pasiva, y recién había llegado a este país cuando le avisaron que se tendría que casar con un hombre que apenas conocía—

Al decir esto Rilliane abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabía que sus padres habían sido forzados a casarse.

—Y tu padre era bastante loco, juraría que al principio, todos pensábamos que le habían criado en el bosque unos lobos, o algo así— dijo con algo de molestia —En realidad no eran nada compatibles, y tu Arthas era bastante violento, incluso supe que llegó a agredir a tu madre porque esta no hacía lo que quería— la rubia pasó algo de saliva sonoramente, no se imaginan o que le contaba.

—Se debe de estar refiriendo a otra pareja— protestó Rin —Mi padre era algo estricto, pero adoraba a mi madre y jamás le habría hecho daño, y mi madre, la princesa Liliane, creo que la conocí bastante bien como para saber que no era precisamente una flor delicada, incluso creo que llegó a ir a la guerra— se cuestionó Rilliane acerca de su madre, quien era la que siempre los regañaba o les gritaba cuando no hacían sus deberes.

—Eso es porque los dos cambiaron— contestó la mujer —y bastante, pues una vez que se enamoraron, uno empezó a aprender cosas del otro, para que su matrimonio se convirtiera en un duradero lazo de confianza— sonrió un poco más que antes, al parecer se encontraba muy alegre por saber que la bebé de su amiga se casaría —De eso se trata el matrimonio, y estoy segura que con lo unidos que siempre han sido tu y Allen, podrán superar cualquier problema del mundo—

Esas palabras parecían enterrarse en el corazón de la joven rubia conforme llegaba a comprenderlas. Ella ya no era unida a Allen, ya no confiaban, no se querían, ni se complementaban, es más, eran como completos desconocidos, o hasta peores enemigos. Su "matrimonio" no iría a ninguna parte si no podían ni siquiera estar en el mismo cuarto sin comenzar a insultarse.

—Mira, quiero darte esto— comenzó a decir Miriam mientras se daba la vuelta e iba por una pequeña caja de madera que estaba sobre la cama —Tu madre lo usó en su boda, y estoy segura de que querría que tu lo usaras también— sacó de la pequeña caja una rosa, de color claro, hecha de tela, en un pequeño arreglo atado a una cinta que se colocaba sobre el pelo.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Rin aun algo consternada mientras aceptaba el ofrecimiento de la mujer mayor, siendo observada de cerca por Miki., quien pensaba en lo mucho que ese pequeño arreglo complementaba el vestido principal.

—¡Quedará precioso con el resto del vestido!— comentó eufórica la peli rosada.

—Lo sé, de hecho se me ocurrió elegir el color rosa como parte del vestido debido a este pequeño arreglo— y tras decir esto, la peli negra recuperó su postura anterior frente a la princesa eh hizo una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, Miriam, ahora puedes irte— le dijo ondeando su mano ligeramente, para después ser obedecida por la mujer de cabello negó, quien hizo una reverencia y dio una sonrisa para después salir mirando todavía a la princesa hasta salir del cuarto.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, mi señora— se despidió conforme Miriam. Miki permaneció observando la puerta después de que la mujer salió. Consideraba que la actitud de la princesa era algo grosera con aquella mujer, pero que le iba a hacer, a la princesa le dolía demasiado cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Allen y el matrimonio, y el tenerlo de frente, debía de ser como apretar con fuerza una rosa espinosa.

—Mi señora— comenzó a decirle Miki una vez que la princesa se volteó de nuevo a mirar a la ventana —Se que la muerte del señor Michaello es una terrible tragedia— al principio sonó como si se tratara de burlar, por qué decidió hablar más rápido —Pero… ¿no podría ser posible que usted mirara su provenir desde el punto positivo en lugar de desde el punto malo?— la princesa volteó a verle con una mirada de rencor, impidiéndole que continuara hablando, y comenzara a enumerar las múltiples cualidades de Allen que cualquier mujer desearía en un hombre.

—No entiendes nada— contestó ella como si se tratará de su propio gemelo.

Pareciera ser que estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero entonces una mirada de susto surgió en sus ojos al voltear a ver el pequeño estante en el que había dejado su anillo de bodas.

—¡Mi anillo!— grito la chica asustada —¡Mi anillo no está!— volvió a gritar, esta vez parándose abruptamente, y volteando a ver a todas partes en busca de su preciada joya.

Miki se apresuró a comenzar a buscar la joya de igual manera que la princesa, dando vuelta a todos los muebles pequeños que podían mover, y quitando las decoraciones de la cama y el suelo con tal de encontrar la joya, pero ni rastro de esta.

—¡¿Dónde carajo está mi anillo!— gritó una vez más la princesa sosteniendo el cabello de los lados de su cabeza con ambas manos y jalándolo en desesperación mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Entonces por fuera de la ventana, el canto de un pájaro fue notado tan solo por la sirvienta. Un pequeño petirrojo, un pajarito más o menos del tamaño de la palma de un hombre, tal vez un poco más grande, con el pecho de color naranja, volaba alrededor de la ventana de manera alegre. Esto no hubiera sido de mayor atención para la chica peli rosada, de no ser porque en el momento en el que miraba a la pequeña ave revoloteando alegremente, pudo notar un brillo inusualmente dorado en sus pequeñas garras.

Miki permaneció bastante extrañada, mirando de nuevo el brillo, hasta que en un momento en el que el pájaro se detuvo un poco en una rama de una planta de enredadera que llegaba hasta la ventana de la habitación, logró encontrar la forma del anillo. El petirrojo se había robado en anillo. Lo cual obviamente dejaba mas confundida a la chica ¿Los petirrojos robaban joyas? Jamás en su vida había visto eso, no en esa especie de aves, y lo creería imposible. A menos de que alguien le hubiera entrenado para eso, pero esa idea era absurda.

Antes de que pudiera llamar la atención de Rin para que observara a su ladrón inusual, la regordeta ave salió volando en dirección a la ciudad, con un destino completamente desconocido, dejando a la sirvienta con la denuncia del crimen en la punta de la lengua.

—Era lo único que me recordaba a Mikuo— susurró entre el llanto la princesa mientras se caía en la alfombra arrodillada para después llorar mas y mas. Su sirvienta solo dio una mirada más de lastima, aunque en realidad lo que más le mortificaba a la peli rosada era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su amiga.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, el día de la boda había llegado de manera pacífica para toda la ciudad, ningún aldeano fue detenido por la policía ese día, pues todos los ciudadanos, desde los más adinerados, hasta los más empobrecidos, estaban esperando afuera de la gran catedral de la plaza principal a que los futuros reyes dieran el por realizada su gran unión. Los más jóvenes se emocionaban al ver a los guardias y a los caballeros, no solo de sus tierras, sino de países lejanos, héroes de tierras lejanas o reyes amados por poblaciones enteras, eran las celebridades de aquella congregación. Las parejas de enamorados, ya fueran jóvenes o mayores, se ilusionaban en que llegara en día en que sus bodas fueran similares, con la presencia de grandes entre grandes, con decoraciones enormes de tela cubrían la parte frontal del edificio religioso, flores siendo arrojadas al paso de las personas quienes eran recibidas amablemente en el interior de la catedral.<p>

Podría decirse que eran decenas de miles de personas las que se reunían en ese lugar, aunque muchos de los mas estudiosos, que se encargaban de analizar a la población como parte de su trabajo, se atrevían a decir que había más de decientas cincuenta mil personas tan solo en el centro de la ciudad.

Como quiera que fuera, lo cierto es que era una celebración a la cual casi nadie se había negado a asistir.

En un bello carruaje de color blanco, con arreglos de marfil en las ruedas y en las puertas, hecho con la madera de un árbol albino, adornado con cristales claros como el agua, y guiado por un jinete de vestiduras pulcras. Iba vigilado por cuatro caballeros en enormes sementales, con una gran lanza de más de dos metros cada uno con punta de doble filo, cuyas vestiduras se asemejaban a las de los guardias de elite del reino amarillo, a excepción de que estos llevaban capaz de color gris, dándoles un aspecto un tanto espectral.

—¿Sigo sin entender por qué demonios tenemos que ir a esa estúpida boda?— se quejaba un chico de cabello amarillento que estaba sentado dentro del carruaje, vestido con ropas finas de noble de color gris y un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho, jugando con una pequeña daga afilada de mango color negro claro —Esos bastardos de Allen y Rilliane solo nos recuerdan cuando muren uno de nuestros familiares, ¿y ahora tendremos que verlos exhibiendo su nauseabundo incesto?— por lo que parecía el chico estaba molesto por la sola idea de tener que asistir a la celebración.

—Porque, mi pequeño e idiota hermanito— le dijo una chica similar a él, con un traje largo y grisáceo con encajes en los bordes, con un cabello del mismo color que el del chico, pero más largo y arreglado en una sola cola de caballo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, atada con una cinta azul —Ha sido un encargo de nuestra madre— contestó de manera prepotente —Son nuestros primos, así que es posible que entender una relación más cercana con ellos, logre hacer que nuestra relación familiar mejore—

—¿Porque me parece que nuestras intenciones son más políticas que familiares con esta absurda visita?— preguntó el chico moviendo la daga como si se tratara de una baqueta de banda de guerra.

—¡Deja de jugar con eso!— le regañó la chica, quitándole la daga antes de que se sacara el otro ojo —Nuestra honorable madre nos encomendó que fuéramos nosotros quienes viniéramos en representación de nuestro reino, ¿Entiendes?— preguntó para confirmar con algo de molestia.

—No, sigo sin entenderlo— replicó el chico —No hay nada que nos ligue a ellos, desde la muerte de nuestra tía Lily, ese par no son más que los príncipes del país vecino, país en donde por cierto, Arthas nos prohibió el acceso hasta su muerte— tuvo que remarcar el importante punto de que ellos dos no eran bien recibidos por su tío político, no al menos después de la muerte de su esposa.

—Escúchame Nerón— le pidió su hermana —Es necesario que estemos al lado de nuestros queridos primos durante este evento importante de sus vidas, para así darles apoyo que requieren— pareciera ser que otra persona era quien hablaba, pues esa princesa jamás había ayudado a nadie en su vida —Además, una vez que estemos allí, sería útil que fuéramos los oídos y los ojos de nuestra madre, pues la información que consigamos puede sernos bastante necesaria— terminó de decir moviendo sus dedos para dar una señal obvia a su hermano.

—Como quiera— se conformó el muchacho Nerón con la explicación —Al menos mi queridísima hermanita Ney y yo podremos tener un momento juntos después de tanto tiempo separados— intentó introducir cierto tono de insinuación en sus palabras —Con eso de que nuestra madre me mandó a estudiar al extranjero, tu y yo ya casi nunca estamos solos el castillo— comenzó mover su pie por el contorno de las piernas de su hermana, provocándole a esta un vuelco en el corazón y un inesperado e involuntario sonrojo.

—¡Deja ya!— gritó enojada mientras lanzaba la pequeña daga en dirección de la entrepierna de su hermano, logrando que esta se enterrara en el mueble del carro, justo a unos centímetros de sus genitales —No vuelvas a hacer eso— le amenazó mientras acomodaba su cabello y acariciaba sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Nerón simplemente se quedó callado, recordando atender a las amenazas de su hermana, o perdería algo realmente importante.

La princesa Ney por su parte, solo se mantenía con los cabales en su lugar, pues desde hace ya un tiempo, había decidido que solo habría una persona en el mundo con quien sería capaz de hacer incesto, y esa persona, estaba a punto de casarse.

El carruaje siguió su curso preestablecido y llegó hasta la catedral del pueblo.

* * *

><p>El interior del gran monumento a Dios era imponente como ninguno otro en ese país, y superado solo por algunos cuantos en el territorio de las tierras internas, pero no por esto dejaba de ser un gran simbolismo de orgullo para los habitantes de aquel lugar.<p>

Contaba con un gigantesco recibidor, separado de la parte principal de templo por una gran puerta de madera. Tenía un estilo que habría podido haber sido inspirado en lo gótico, pero con un toque al de la época pos—románica. Tenía doce columnas centrales, distribuidas en dos filas que se extendían en toda la construcción, y su largo permitía contener al menos a dos mil personas.

El altar contaba con al menos dos metros de altura y varios escalones que ayudaban a ascender, con una enorme figura de marfil labrado de Jesucristo en la crucifixión y como tradición católica, un recuadro de la virgen María al lado, y como un detalle especial un trono de madera con marfil se encontraba en el centro de este altar.

En este momento, todas las personas que habían sido invitadas llenaban cada asiento, del primero al último, y se sospechaba que se había cometido un error de cálculo al momento de decidir a los invitados, pues más de dos docenas se quedaron sin asiento, teniendo que buscar un anexo en el cual poder presenciar el evento.

Por supuesto, que para el evento especial, las desde las columnas se habían atado enormes lienzos de lino teñido de blanco brillante que iban en descenso, y las alfombras, a excepción de la central que era roja, fueron cambiadas por unas de color blanco. De igual modo, las bancas, tanto las de la zona principal, como las de las que estaban sobre los palcos cercanos al área más extendida frente al altar, tenían todas ellas adornos florales sobre estas, siendo de el único color que parecía encajar en ese lujar: blanco.

—Parece ser que la señorita Miki se ha excedido un poco en el uso del color blanco— expresaba Piko mientras se acercaba a él general del ejército del reino amarillo, habiendo escapado de la vigía constante de su padre, usando un raje simple como el de un sirviente, pero del mismo color que todas las decoraciones.

—Al parecer a ella le importa mucho remarcar esa tontería del tema de la pureza de los gemelos incestuosos— rió con un poco de ironía. El general traía por supuesto su armadura puesta, pues según él, sería como quitarle el pelaje a un lobo. Además de todo, tenía en su boca un pedazo de rollo de papel arrugado en forma cilíndrica en la boca, de donde salía humo de uno de los extremos.

—Aunque me sorprende que de verdad haya venido tanta gente— comentó el pequeño peliblanco sentándose en la orilla de una banca, al lado del general, quien estaba a su vez al lado de un anciano moreno de ropas de estilo árabe.

—Ahora imagina el peso de todos ellos en oro, y eso es lo que ganaremos con toda esta movilización de capital— comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Está sacando dinero de esto de alguna manera?— preguntó el peli blanco un poco intrigado.

—Si, y mucho— contestó sin ninguna vergüenza —No solo por cobrar impuestos a los visitantes hasta por el numero de ruedas de sus carruajes— dejo entre burlas —Sino porque al traer a miles de extranjeros, ellos compran cosas, y venden cosas, de tal manera que el dinero que dimos a nuestros ciudadanos se mueve con mucha más fluidez que en los últimos diez años, a eso se le llama, comercio exterior—

Presumió, dejando algo perplejo al albino

—Como esta maravilla— dijo señalando al pedazo de papel que tenía en la boca —se llama hierba de la relajación— permitió que el albino oliera un poco del humo, provocándole al menor un asco sin igual —se lo compre a el consejero de un rey de una tierra tropical, solo una pieza de oro la media docena, y me ayuda a dejar de pensar en mutilar personas— se clocó de nuevo su hierva en la boca mientras el albino intentaba no vomitar sus tripas.

Todos parecía estar saliendo conforme al plan indicado, en unos minutos más, según la tradición de ese país, el príncipe y la princesa entrarían por la puerta principal de la catedral, tomados del brazo y se pararían enfrente del obispo, quien los bendeciría y tras unas palabras y una misa algo corta, terminaría por unirlos en sagrado matrimonio.

Pero a diferencia de cómo resultó la mayor parte del evento hasta ese momento, las puertas de la iglesia no se abrieron para mostrar a los príncipes, de hecho, no se abrieron para nada, dejando a los presentes extrañados por la gran demora que les tomaba a los prometidos.

Fue después de unos momentos que Salta comenzó a extrañarse enserio por aquello, por lo que le dio una pequeña indicación con la mano a Piko para que lo siguiera hasta una de las salidas laterales del edificio.

—¡¿Muy bien, en donde están esos dos inútiles niños mimados?— gritó el general una vez se encontraban a las afueras de la catedral, arrojando con enojo su "hierba de la relajación" al suelo, pues no necesitaba nada que le distrajera de su furia del momento. Caminaron de manera presurosa hasta la parte frontal del edificio, desde donde se podía observar a una gran cantidad de personas observando desde el otro lado de la reja que separaba a el edificio sagrado del resto de la ciudad, a decir verdad, Piko sentía un poco de miedo por ver de una manera tan furiosa al general, pues temía que en un arranque de ira fuera capaz de matar a su señor.

Enfrente del templo de gran tamaño, se encontraba un carruaje, el único que había permanecido en ese lugar, pues supuestamente, tenían que ser dos. Tanto el mayor como el pequeño se dirigieron hasta la entrada del carro, y sin previa advertencia abrieron la puerta, observando a Allen, sentado en su lugar, con la mirada perdida, con un gran aburrimiento en la mente.

Vestido con un traje de gala negro con unan camisa de color amarillo, entreabierta de la parte de arriba, que le quedaba bastante formal para la ocasión.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana?— preguntó Salta enojado.

—¿Y yo como quieres que sepa eso?— contestó Len bastante harto —Si se supone que no la puedo ver antes de la boda, para mí que aun sigue en el castillo— comentó si prestar mucha importancia a la situación, ya que antes de salir el mismo de su cuarto había escuchado a Rin negarse una y otra vez a ir a la boda, pero le parecía absurdo que de verdad le hubieran cumplido ese capricho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el general entró al carruaje y ordenó al jinete que los llevara a toda velocidad al castillo, dejando antes que Piko se subiera al lado de su amo. Pasaron frente a las miles de personas que esperaban ver a los novios, llegando a creer algunos de ellos que se trataba de del final de la celebración, razón por la cual arrojaron pétalos de de flores blancas al camino por sobre el cual pasaba el rápido vehículo jalado por caballos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar de nuevo al castillo, en donde los guardias se decidían por tomar un descanso de sus labores. Ordenó el general a Piko y a Len que se quedaran el carruaje, para no perder tiempo. Pudieron observar también como a la entrada del castillo se encontraba el transporte de Rilliane, por lo cual era fácil adivinar que seguía en el interior.

Salta se adelantó dando brincos entre los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven princesa, en donde él creía se encontraría la chica llorando y pataleando por pedir no asistir a su compromiso. Pateó la puerta de la habitación y entró iracundamente.

La mitad de sus suposiciones eran correctas, Rilliane si se encontraba llorando mas no pataleando, pues solamente estaba sentada en el borde de su cama llorando de manera desconsolada, todavía con su vestido puesto, de pies a cabeza arreglada, hasta el último detalle del arreglo bien colocado, siendo su cara roja y con cientos de lagrimas derramándose lo único que rompía con el estilismo de su persona. A sus pies, arrodilladas, estaban su sirvienta y la costurera del palacio, quien fue la sirvienta de su madre y de ellos cuando eran jóvenes.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo Miki quien se había percatado de la presencia del general antes de que este pudiera hablar —Pero la princesa se niega a ir a su boda— comentó con tristeza mientras acariciaba a la inconsolable Rin en el hombro —Intenté convencerla, pero está completamente deprimida—

—No hay manera de obligarla Salta, no por medios humanos— comentó Miriam, sujetando también a la princesa por el otro hombro.

—Creí que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo niña— dijo el general con enojo —creía que habíamos aclarado que si te negabas a ir a la boda…—

—¿Me iba a exiliar?— preguntó la chica levantando el rostro y mirando al general directamente a los ojos —No me interesa— sentenció con toda la claridad posible —No puedo casarme con alguien que no amo— interrumpió sus palabras solo para dejar salir un sollozo —No podría aguantar una vida como esa, prefiero que usted me corte la cabeza ahora mismo que tener que vivir en la agonía el resto de mi vida— volvió a bajar la cabeza, como quien se rendía ante una sentencia y aceptaba su muerte.

—De acuerdo— dijo el general como si las palabras de la princesa le hubieran hecho entender algo —Si lo que quieres es morir de verdad, no me molestaré en concederte tu deseo— alzó la voz a un tomo mas fuerte al momento en el que sacaba si espada y la levantaba, provocando que los corazones de las sirvientas presentes se acelerara al instante.

—Eso no será necesario— se escucho la voz de una chica a la espalda del general, antes de que su brazo fuera sujetado y bajado rápidamente antes de que lastimara a alguien con su espada de numerosos encajes filosos.

—¿Prima Ney?— preguntó extrañada Rin al ver a su querida prima, a quien no había visto en más de cuatro años, parada frente a la puerta, con un vestido algo elegante de color gris, mirándola con algo que se combinaba entre el dolor, la lastima y el desprecio, quizá con algo de cariño, pero principalmente, desprecio.

—Mi queridísima prima Rin— pronunció rápidamente la chica de una sola cola de caballo con una actitud completamente dramática mientras se le lanzaba a su prima y la abrazaba con fuerza, sacándole el aire de los pulmones —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!— gritó la chica zarandeando a la princesa.

—También me alegra verte Ney— dijo Rin separándose un poco de la otra princesa para tomar un poco de aire, tranquilizándose un poco de su depresión.

—En cuanto me dijeron que te casarías con tu hermano tuve que pedirle a mi madre que aplazara mis compromisos con tal de venir a verte— comentó con entusiasmo —simplemente no lo puedo creer, sabía que ustedes dos siempre se amaban en secreto del resto de la familia, y que al final su amor prevalecería y podrían unirse una vez muriera Arthas— se tapó la boca con un fingido arrepentimiento después de decir aquello, pues había sido bastante insensible —Lo siento Rinny, pero es que estoy muy emocionada por porque tú y Allen se van a casar— se disculpó mientras se acariciaba la nuca y daba una pequeña sonrisa, provocando una gran molestia en el resto de los presentes quienes eran fieles súbditos del antiguo rey amarillo.

Rillian solamente la observó unos momentos antes de romper a llorar de nuevo.

—Lo siento Ney, se cancela la boda— comenzó a sollozar de nuevo —No puedo casarme con Len, simplemente no lo amo— lloraba desconsoladamente, cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

—Pero Rin…— insistió la otra princesa —Desde siempre tú y tu gemelo han sido las personas más unidas del mundo…— comentó a medias mientras su garganta se secaba un poco — ¿No recuerdas que siempre se iban a besar a los arbustos cuando eran niños y que por eso nadie los encontraba?— le recordó uno de los tiernos momentos de la infancia que había compartido con su hermano, provocándole con eso más dolor a la chica.

Recordar él como solían disfrutar ella y Allen de la vida en el pasado solo le hacía pensar en lo malo que había sido todo eso una vez estuvo perdido. Pasaron meses enteros mientras ella intentaba convencerse de que su pasado incesto era algo lo cual nunca debió de haber ocurrido, algo por lo cual sentirse arrepentida.

—Todo cambió— dijo la princesa del reino amarillo en voz baja —Ya no puedo ver a Allen como a una persona de confianza, ya no puedo vivir con él, no soporto verlo, pues a cada momento recuerdo su traición— al decir esa palabra Miki no pudo evitar escucharla, dándose cuenta la peli rosada que todo habían sido culpa de Allen, una avalancha de sentimientos como la ira y la culpa se liberaron en su interior.

—Rinny, mi querida prima Rinny— le consoló Ney a Rin mientras la abrazaba —Déjame te doy un consejo muy útil— le susurró al oído para después alejarse un poco de ella para quedar viéndola de manera directa —No importan tus sentimientos— le dijo sin cambiar su expresión de supuesta ternura.

—¿Que dices?— preguntó Rilliane anonadada, intentando alejar las manos de su prima de su rostro, quedando Miki y Miriam de la misma manera.

—No, escúchame Rinny— le exigió la chica mayor mientras forcejeaba con la menor para evitar soltarla — ¡Escucha!— le sostuvo con fuerza de la cara para poder verla directamente — ¡Casarte es tu deber real!— le gritó antes de que se lograra zafar del agarre —Puede que para ti no sea muy importante, pero en realidad lo es, tu reino necesita un nuevo gobernante, lo quieras o no—

—Pero no podría casarme con él— siguió insistiendo la chica rubia más pequeña —Ni mucho menos atreverme a concebir con él—

—Y eso que— comenzó a desesperarse la chica —En realidad no importa lo que tú quieras, tu trabajo es solo ser el instrumento de reproducción de tu hermano, nada mas— intentó razonarle, —Es tu trabajo ser sumisa y clamada frente a Allen, comportarte como una linda muñeca y permitir que él te haga lo que quiera con tal de concebir un hijo— les estaba diciendo que no era más que una simple bolsa para el semen de Len, que no serviría más que para aparentar una familia real, un sumiso objeto trofeo y ya.

—¿Me dices que sea como una muñeca?— preguntó sin entender aun Rin.

—Así es, solo se una muñeca y eso es todo, al fin y al cabo, sino era con Allen, alguien más sería con quien terminarías siendo su juguete y su premio— le abrazó, callándola con esto —Ya no te preocupes por una felicidad imposible de alcanzar, Michaello está muerto, ya solo te queda vivir la mejor vida que puedas— quería convencerla de que su vida ya no valía más que para ser el instrumento de reproducción del reino.

—De acuerdo— dijo Rin en una sorpresa para los demás presentes —No sé qué es lo que me deparará el futuro, pero supongo que si para lo único para lo que existo ahora es para ser la mujer de Len, entonces no esta tan mal— dio la sonrisa mas falsa que jamás haya dado en su vida, dando a entender que renunciaba a sus intentos de ser feliz, y que ahora solo fingiría sentir algo.

—Así me gusta— le alentó por una última vez Ney, para después besarle en la mejilla y levantarse —Los veré en la catedral— y dicho esto salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, los invitados se pondrán furiosos si no los hacemos esperar más— dijo Rin levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a caminar a la salida.

—Si eso es lo que quieres— Salta fue quien habló aun sin mucho convencimiento —Miki, encárgate de arreglar bien a la princesa, que no se note que ha llorado tanto— le indicó a la sirvienta, quien tardó un poco en obedecer e ir a buscar maquillaje —Si eso es lo que quiere— dijo una última vez el general para después comenzar a salir, seguido de cerca por Miriam.

—Mi señora— le llamó Miki desde un lado a Rilliane, antes de comenzar a ponerle el maquillaje en las enrojecidas mejillas — ¿Está segura de esto?, es decir, no tien porque aceptar que su relación con Allen está mal, puede intentar cambiarla— quería la joven peli rosada comenzar a cambiar algo en la relación de su señora, pero no parecía ser un buen momento.

—No lo creo— contestó la princesa a punto de volver a dejar caer las lagrimas —Si la vida me odia tanto como para alejarme de Len cuando lo amaba más que ninguna otra cosa, y luego me arrebate al único otro hombre que de verdad me quería, significa que en esta vida no puedo ser feliz aunque lo intente, por eso ya no vale la pena seguir esforzándome— le sentenció mientras comenzaba a recibir la aplicación del polvos blancos en el rostro.

—Lo siento mucho— se limitó a decir la sirvienta, quien tenía más ganas de llorar en ese momento que como nunca antes en su vida.

* * *

><p>Así, después de muchas interrupciones, de miles de murmullos de quejas alrededor de todos los espectadores que comenzaban a dudar de la veracidad de la boda, las puertas se comenzaron a abrir de par en par, revelando a una chiquilla de pelo morad, atado en una colita que llevaba una canasta de flores, arrojándolas por el camino de la alfombra roja.<p>

Tras ella, la hermosa pareja de jóvenes rubios caminaban, viéndose como la pareja más perfecta sobre la tierra, con los brazos entrelazados, la chica sonriendo con algo que para todos los presentes parecía felicidad, aunque el chico se veía algo serio, pero nada fuera de lo normal en una boda seria.

La gran mayoría de las personas se quedaban asombradas al observar la belleza de Rilliane, con una cara perfectamente torneada, blanca como la misma luna y con un poco de sombra en los ojos que resaltaba el azul de sus pupilas.

Daban paso tras paso a través del pasillo central, hasta aproximarse al altar, ambos levantaron las piernas para subir los escalones hasta donde estaba el Obispo Thel, vestido con una larga túnica ceremonial de color blanco con líneas doradas desde los hombros hasta la parte más baja, con un sombrero en forma de romboide, similar al sombrero usado por el papa, siendo este parte típica de su atuendo ceremonial.

Los gemelos se detuvieron aun con los brazos entrelazados, mirando al padre de frente, quien los miraba con suma gentileza y alegría. Les pidió a los dos que se dieran la vuelta para que se miraran el uno al otro, de frente, con las manos tomadas.

Al estar frente a frente, Rin pudo observar como el ojo de su hermano estaba ligeramente hinchado, quizá a causa de la pasada batalla, aunque incluso así sería raro, pues de eso había pasado más de una semana.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?— preguntó la chica con una sincera preocupación, provocada por sus deseos de ser como mínimo una buena y útil esposa, acercando su mano para acariciar la zona del moretón.

—No me toques— le rezongó el rubio alejando la mano con rapidez, sin hacer de eso una escena para el resto de los presentes, pero si para el obispo.

—Muy bien, estén tranquilos— les llamó la atención a ambos, sin necesidad de subir la voz —¡Todos de pie!— llamó a los que asistían a la ceremonia, con lo cual dio inicio a esta, siendo su voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el sonido rebotara a través de toda la construcción, pudiendo ser escuchada por toda la gente presente que tenía la atención suficiente.

—Mis queridos hermanos y hermanas, nos encontramos reunidos en la casa de Dios para unir a esta pareja de jóvenes amantes— comenzó a decir con claridad —Cuyos lazos fraternales se fueron más allá de la simple hermandad y penetraron en los más profundo de sus corazones hasta convertirse en amor puro y verdadero— era irónico la manera en la que dictaba ese discurso, siendo que habría resultado un tanto más apropiado años atrás.

El resto de la ceremonia fue como la de cualquier otra boda, sin cambios significativos, a excepción de que a cada momento el obispo recurría constantemente a la significancia de la relación incestuosa que ellos dos poseían, diciendo además cosas importantes como la importancia del perdón y de la reconciliación, y encomendando el reino amarillo, así como a la nueva familia real, a Dios todopoderoso.

Finalmente, después de muchísimas palabras, y de un muy incomodo juego de miradas disparejas entre los dos rubios, el obispo se dispuso a declararlos casados, para lo cual se tenían que cambiar lo anillos de plata por los de oro. Un monaguillo de túnica roja con blanco que estaba cerca de la posición del obispo, caminó a paso firme con una pequeña caja de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, llegando a un lado de Allen y Rilliane. Abrió la caja y dejó ver el par de anillos dorados, reposando en una almohadilla de color rojo carmesí.

Sin perder un solo momento en el proceso, Len tomó uno de los anillos, y mientras con la otra mano sostenía con un poco de fuerza la mano de Rin, quitando de manera apenas delicada el anillo de plata del dedo cubierto por un guante largo de seda que le llegaba hasta los codos a la chica. Después de eso, esperó a que Rin hiciera lo mismo, siendo ella mas cuidados a en sus actos.

—Este anillo simbolizará de ahora en adelante su unión matrimonial frente a Dios— comentó Thel en voz que únicamente los gemelos escucharan.

Len introdujo su dedo en el anillo de Rin y ella hizo lo mismo con el anillo de su hermano, quedando ambas joyas perfectamente encajadas en sus manos. Finalmente, con ese simbolismo, al fin estaban casados. Mas el momento en el que adquirieran la corona sería más tarde.

—Como ultimo simbolismo de su amor y de su unión, pueden besarse en los labios— dando luz verde a la demostración pública de su amor. Esas palabras sonaron bastante amargas a los oídos de Rilliane, pues no se imaginaba como se sentiría el contacto físico con su hermano.

Sin decir una sola palabra, ambos se acercaron hasta el rostro del otro y unieron sus labios en un simple beso.

La mente de Allen se volvió un caos en ese momento. Hasta antes de la boda, se había puesto a dejar volar su imaginación en pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de escapar de su supuesto castigo, o de cómo lograr engañar a Salta para poder escapar con Miku, o incluso llego a pensar en maneras con las cuales serle infiel a su hermana siendo una vez rey, teniéndola a ella ocupada cuidando a su hijo.

Pero en este momento, todos esos pensamientos se habían simplemente disuelto. No recordaba que la textura de los labios de su hermana fuera tan… adictiva. Lo cierto era que de alguna manera, esos labios los cuales podía gozar en toda su plenitud, le invitaban a probarlos daba vez mas y mas, hasta el punto en el que no pudo resistirse en llevar a su lengua a probarlos. Sentía incluso que su corazón comenzaba a sentiré diferente, a acelerarse de una manera que le provocaba dolor, pero a la vez un sentimiento delicioso. Su cabeza se sentía más ligera, y el enojo se dispersaba con rapidez.

Era algo tan distinto a lo que sentía con Miku, tan diferente, que le provocaba un ligero toque en su espalda, que le hacía desear más y más.

Se separaron, siendo la hermosa Rilliane lo primero que los ojos de Len lograron ver. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño al darse cuenta de que la persona quien le había hecho sentir así, era la misma que unos momentos antes había detestado tanto.

Mientras que ella, solamente tragó un poco de saliva para después dejar salir una pequeña lagrima involuntario.

—¡Que vivan los reyes!— se escucho un joven gritar entre la multitud, para después provocar que las miles de personas que se encontraban presentes se levantaran el celebración, entre gritos de felicitaciones, aplausos y chiflidos, dejando algo confundidos a los dos rubios.

—Creo que es hora de que comiencen a irse— les recomendó el obispo empujándolos a los dos con ligereza hacia la alfombra por la cual habían llegado. Rápidamente Salta se adelantó entre la multitud hasta llegar enfrente de los príncipes, y dando un movimiento con la cabeza, le ordenó a los jóvenes que lo siguieran.

Los dos obedecieron y bajaron con rapidez los escalones del altar, hasta llegar de nuevo al pasillo central, en donde cientos de personas desde las partes de arriba de la catedral comenzaban a arrojarles pétalos blancos. Habría sido la boda soñada de cualquiera excepto para quienes tenían semejante conflicto emocional en sus interiores como ellos dos.

Llegaron con rapidez hasta la salida, en donde las ovaciones y griteríos continuaban. Subieron al carruaje blanco que se encontraba vacío enfrente del edificio parroquial. El cual rápidamente se empezó a mover, mientras dejaban atrás a Piko y a Miki, quienes los miraban con algo de lastima a la pareja, siendo ellos los únicos entre toda la multitud que quizá entendían lo que pasaba por las mentes de ambos, aunque fuera a medias.

—¿Que fue lo que averiguaste?— preguntó la peli rosada al albino mientras miles de personas salían de manera ordenada del templo, para dirigirse a sus carros, los cuales los llevarían hasta el castillo, en donde sería la fiesta de celebración de la boda.

—Nade en realidad— contestó desilusionado el albino —Pregunté al obispo acerca de lo que había ocurrido entre nuestros señores hace unos años, antes de que nos los asignaran para servir, pero solamente me dijo que eso era secreto de confesión, y que no podía decir nada de eso— le dijo, provocando que la peli rosada bajara la cabeza en desanimo —Lo que me preocupa, es que me dio a entender que, hasta antes de que yo le preguntara, pensaba que los gemelos se habían reconciliado, pues eso fue lo que Salta le dijo—

Comenzó a moverse con rapidez hasta la salida del atrio de la catedral, que daba directamente a la calle principal de la ciudad, y luego la guió hasta un espacio entre los árboles que se encontraban en una pequeña plaza frente a la construcción, en donde los ciudadanos se ponían a jugar después de la ceremonia.

—No sé que tenga planeado ese loco— admitió Piko —Creo que piensa tenerlo todo controlado, pero solo mee puedo imaginar cómo y para que quiere que nuestros amos estén juntos— Dijo con preocupación.

—Yo solo me he enterado de que fue Allen quien traicionó mi señora, y no en modo inverso, como tú los suponías— le informó con algo de desprecio al decir el nombre del príncipe.

—¡Eso es imposible!— se puso a la defensiva el albino —Allen jamás sería…— pero se tuvo que callar casi al instante, pues no tenía argumento alguno para defenderlo, siendo él su sirviente, era quien más conocía su lado libertino.

—Eso ya no importa— le habló Miki acercándosele y tomándolo de la mano, provocando cierta reacción sorpresiva en la cara de Piko —Tenemos que averiguar qué fue lo que provocó que se separaran, si es que queremos ayudarles a estar juntos, y evitarles el sufrimiento— dijo con determinación.

—S… si… Si, solo juntándolos y haciendo que se vuelvan a amar lograremos evitarles e sufrimiento que ellos mismos se han provocado— dijo con similar determinación, rascándose un poco las mejillas para evitar que se notara el sonrojo que se había formado en su cara.

—pues bien, vámonos— le alentó Miki jalándolo de la mano, sin darse cuenta de que el apretón sol le provocaba una ligera cantidad de emociones despertantes al más pequeño de los sirvientes del castillo.

Pero no era momento de pensar en sentimientos propios, era su deber y siempre sería su deber el proteger a sus amos, desde el momento en el que se los encomendaron, hasta el final de sus vidas, y ese era el momento en el que tenían que actuar a por ellos.

Aunque les pudiera llegar a costar la vida.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 4.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, ese es el capítulo 4, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero antes de este tenía que adelantarle otros dos capítulos a el fic de "¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?" que lo llevo algo atrasado. Iba a subir esto el miércoles, pero decidí editar unas partes para que fuera más corto, luego, cuando ya lo tenía el jueves, desperté a las siete de la mañana para usar la pc, y descubrí que no había internet, me lo quitaron durante todo un día solo porque si, y para cuando se me ocurrió ir a un internet público, ya era demasiado tarde =_=}<p>

Ahora con respecto al capítulo, se que la boda quedó algo rara, además de que como se podrán hacer dado cuenta, no sé muy bien como describir vestidos, simplemente no estudie sastrería, y no me he casado, ni hecho cargo de una boda, así que si quieren saber de manera más detallada como era el vestido, vean de nuevo el fanart de la queridísima Liliam, cuyo Link viene al inicio del cap.

Como podrán ver, desde ahora ya salió nuestra querida Neru como Ney y a su supuesto hermano Nero con el nombre de Nerón, se que el personaje es muy diferente a la original de la saga de Mothy, pero al fin y al cabo, esta historia solo está inspirada, que es diferente a que si estuviera basada o fundamentada en la historia de Mothy.

Otra cosa, coloqué a Lily como la madre de los Kagamine, ¿Por qué? Porque me encanta Lily como la madre de Len y Rin, por eso, Sweet Ann su hermana, por tanto madre de Neru y Nero. Miriam no es malvada aquí (?) y Piko y Miki se han decidido a ayudar a sus amos a que sus vidas como casados no sea un infierno, al fin y al cabo, son fieles sirvientes, como todos en la saga del mal.

El robo del anillo de Rin, es una pequeña curiosidad para después, lo importante es que Rin perdió su único objeto que le recordaba a Mikuo. Y ahora ya pudimos ver a el obispo, Thel, un personaje OC que me gusta bastante usar, al igual que a Salta, son de mis dos favoritos, el médico, Mikhail, es otro OC, no tan referenciado por mí, pero aun así tiene lo suyo.

Y mero se sabe que es lo que separó a Len y Rin, o al menos Piko y Miki ya casi se enteran de eso, porque me imagino que todos quienes leen esto, ya saben que ocurrió. No odien tanto a Len, de todos modos en estos momentos ya se está dando cuenta de lo que se ha perdido al separarse de su querida hermana. Y Rin, la pobre solo perdió un poco las esperanzas de ser feliz u.u

El próximo capítulo, No habrá Lemmon, pensé en eso y sería un tanto apresurado hacerlo en esta parte del fic. Se supone que "Compromiso" se termina ya en el próximo capítulo, que es de alguna manera un epilogo, por lo que la parte segunda de "El príncipe del mal" será lo que sigue al terminar esta. De que habrá Lemmon, habrá Lemmon.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas quienes me dejaron reviews, no pensé que gustara tanto, espero continuar escribiendo con la misma calidad para mantener a los lectores con una lectura agradable :]. Gracias a:

**hachune—chan01**

**RinKagamiNNe **(Ya tengo bien paneado el lemmon ;)

**amy salas**

**Regis Draco**

**Lilliam **(Gracias por el fanart xD)

**Rinny Kagamine san**

**Magus:**

Contestaré a tu review, diciendo que muchas gracias. Me agrada bastante ver que a alguien le parece buena mi habilidad de narrativa, no me dedico a la escritura, sino a algo que es casi lo contrario, que es la ingeniería. Muchas gracias, y espero seguir con la misma calidad para ustedes

**YuzukiToriOnee—san**

**LauraGyyKagamine**

**dekki yorokobi**

**shina—19**

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, les recuerdo que sus reviews son un pequeño incestivo para alentarme a escribir :D

Eso es todo.

BYE_.—

P.D.: Veo que les agradó la muerte de Mikuo a todos jajaja, solo es una muestra de que en este fic van a morir muchos :D

P.D.2: Si, lo que traía Salta si era droga.


	5. Arreglo

Compromiso, Capítulo 5

El príncipe del mal.

Parte primera.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Notas iniciales: primero que nada, lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir, ciertas causas externas a mi poder y voluntad… no importa.<p>

Advertencia: Contenido algo explicito en el capítulo… solo poquito.

* * *

><p>La celebración, había sido todo un éxito.<p>

O al menos eso era lo que todos lo que habían asistido, junto con quienes lo habían organizado, podían decir.

Después de la boda en la catedral al estilo romana, los invitados habían sido conducidos por la calle principal hasta el castillo espejo, conocido por ser el palacio más grande e importante de todo el reino amarillo y cuya construcción perfectamente simétrica era la envidia de cientos de arquitectos y constructores de la época.

Tan solo el salón de eventos principales era lo suficientemente imponente para ser recordado, pues además de su enorme tamaño de un aproximado de un cuarto de hectárea, todo pintado con pintura metálica de oro, con piso de marfil blanco con variaciones de amarillo y un gran y enorme vidrio que dejaba ver el exterior del jardín principal, desde donde se alcanzaban a ver las estrellas a plena noche.

Todos los invitados fueron plenamente satisfechos, se sirvió comida a montones, manjares enormes de todo tipo de carne, desde cordero hasta codorniz, pasando por comida del más raro tipo, como una especie de pájaro que solamente habitaba en el sur de mismo reino, o como una especie de gusano marino0 exótico que se remojaba en las bebidas, que daba un sabor dulce y acido a la vez.

Se sirvieron bebidas alcohólicas añejadas, hechas a base de uva fermentada, los bocadillos servidos en bandeja de plata abundaban sin fin, bailaron docenas de personas, con la música traída por los mejore músicos de la orquesta del país, y se disfrutó de un muy largo espectáculo cómico de unos cuantos bufones del castillo.

Incluso en las calles la celebración se extendió. Alrededor de las calles, los taberneros retiraron su prohibición de venta de alcohol, por lo cual una bebida algo fuerte conocida popularmente como "Sueño del mañana" comenzó a distribuirse por las clases medias y bajas de la ciudad. Además de todo eso, un mensaje para todos los músicos, ya fueran pobres, o adinerados, se extendió por medio de un montón de notas de papel que volaban por todas partes, en donde se convocaba a todo quien supiera tocar un instrumento, que subieran a los balcones de los edificios del centro para que tocaran para todas las personas.

Fue una gran celebración, como si se tratara de un enorme carnaval de bailarines, una especie de fiesta nacional, que se extendió hasta muchos de los pueblos más cercanos de la ciudad, incluso los caminos se cerraron a causa de las celebraciones.

Parecía ser un día muy feliz, un día en donde los ciudadanos no tenían razones por las cuales llorar. Aun cuando la guerra contra el reino de las tierras pantanosas podría esta asechándolos al final de la semana, y aun cuando el avance de la epidemia que inundaba las minas de sur estaba teniendo un avance desconocido, en realidad, en realidad, parecía que esa si era una celebración con un desenlace en donde todos habían sido felices.

Todos a excepción de las únicas personas quienes deberían de estar felices, el príncipe y la princesa.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que cargarla?— gritaba con fuerza el joven príncipe mientras, con la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo, llevaba en brazos a su hermana, escaleras arriba, quien a su vez se esforzaba por no resbalarse de sus brazos y evitar rasgar su vestido blanco.

Una vez terminada la celebración, se le había ordenado a Allen y a Rilliane reunirse en la parte baja de las escaleras del salón, sin siquiera dejar al príncipe tomar una sola gota de alcohol, ni dejar a la princesa seguir bailando con el apuesto chico de cabello y traje azul, venido de la tierra lejana del otro lado del mar, quien parecía ser bastante afectuoso con todas las señoritas del baile.

Una vez se reunieron en la parte baja de la escalera, se encontraron con el general, quien al parecer se encontraba un poco mas eufórico que de lo normal, considerando la gran cantidad de bebidas a base de alcohol fermentado que se servía, se deduciría que quizá estaba ebrio. Pero claro, no por esto se sentía que dejaba de tener el control.

Tanto Piko como Miki se reunieron a las espaldas de sus amos cuando estos se acercaron a la escalera, en donde Salta ordenó a los cuatro que comenzaran a subir sin necesidad de despedirse de los invitados, pues según él, todos ellos entenderían la repentina huida de los dos.

Y claro, una vez que salieron de la vista de todos, a Salta se le ocurrió pedirle a Allen que cargara a su hermana, sin aparente motivo en particular.

—Simplemente se me ocurrió que esta podía ser una nueva tradición— bromeó un poco el general mientras seguía a los gemelos por detrás. Y claro, siguiendo sus pasos, estaban el par de sirvientes personales de los príncipes. Piko cuidando que a su señor no se le cayera la chica, pero temeroso de que la proposición de ayudarle a cargar a su esposa resultara sumamente indecorosa, mientras Miki solo intentaba adelantarse para auxiliar a su señora en caso de que su cuerpo azotara contra el suelo en caso de un descuido de Allen.

Al fin, después de los molestos escalones subidos y de un pasillo alfombrado de rojo de al menos diez metros, la tortuosa tarea de transportista de Allen había llegado a su final, cuando tras un movimiento rápido, Salta se les adelantó a ambos, aproximándose hasta una gran puerta dorada, adornada con un gran picaporte en el centro, en el cual el general introdujo una llave que traía colgando en la palma de su mano desde un tiempo indefinido.

Al abrir la puerta, se pudo ver un extraño brillo blanco salir de esa habitación. Aunque en realidad no se trataba de nada en especial más que de una habitación de color blanco puro, cama con sabanas blancas, paredes completamente blancas hechas de mármol, al igual que el suelo que contaba con una alfombra blanca algo frondosa, algunos cuantos muebles de ese mismo color, y una cuadrado hecho de ventanas pequeñas que formaban en general una ventana más grande desde donde entraba la luz de la luna, sin mencionar el gran candelabro que había en la parte de arriba, iluminando de manera clara todos los rincones de la habitación. Allen dio unos pasos por indicación de Salta al interior de la habitación, pudiendo notar al instante el curioso olor, similar a la lavanda, que salí de todo ese cuarto.

—Déjala aquí— le ordenó al rubio señalando al suelo.

— ¡Hazlo con cuidado!— le gritó Rilliane mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza del cuello de su hermano, provocándole una fuerte presión y un quejido de dolor.

—De acuerdo— contestó Len, usando más fuerza en sus brazos para lanzar a su ahora esposa, al suelo, provocando que cayera sobre la alfombra con fuerza, provocándole un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

— ¡Au!, ¡eso dolió, maldito infeliz!— le reclamó la chica molesta mientras se sobaba la parte del golpe, a lo cual su hermano solo soltó una risa bastante socarrona. Miki solo permanecía con las manos en la boca al ver la violencia con la que podían llegar a tratarse esos dos.

—Ahora es tu turno— le dijo Salta al príncipe antes de empujarlo por la espalda y provocar que cayera sobre su hermana, provocando un nuevo y más extenso grito de dolor por parte de la chica que ya hacía en el suelo. Tras hacer esto, el general se dispuso a cerrar la puerta con fuerza, sin siquiera dejar a los gemelos moverse de su lugar. Hizo girar el enorme picaporte, provocando una gran cantidad de sonidos internos de la puerta, que indicaban el movimiento del mecanismo de cerrojo de la misma. Volvió a usar la llave para asegurara la cerradura, y luego de eso, se molestó incluso en tomar una enorme madera que se encontraba recargada a un lado de la pared para colocarla trasversalmente con la puerta, asegurándola de una manera más fuerte que antes.

Incluso a los sirvientes les pareció un poco excesiva la cantidad de seguridad con la que el general quería que esa puerta no se abriera. Se escucharon unos golpes del otro lado, pues al parecer los príncipes se habían dado cuenta de su encierro debido a los extraños sonidos producidos con anterioridad.

— ¡Oiga, déjenos salir!— se escuchó la voz de Allen del otro lado de la puerta con un volumen muy bajo, aunque se sabía que había sido gritando debido a el tono alto que había tenido.

— ¡¿De qué se trata esto? ¡No puede retenernos!— protestó de manera similar Rilliane.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero permanecerán encerrados allí hasta el día de mañana, como parte de su "noche de bodas"— les anunció al par de hermanos que se encontraban tras la puerta, provocando un sinfín de maldiciones, insultos, no solo al general, sino también a sus mismos sirvientes por no ayudar a liberarlos, y golpes a ritmos acelerados con sus nudillos al metal de la puerta. —Y por cierto, más les vale que para cuando abra la puerta mañana, ya hayan hecho al próximo rey— les gritó sin prestar mucha atención.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con…?— preguntó Len si entender.

— ¡Qué asco!— Gritó Rin al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería en general, siendo esto también entendido por la pareja de sirvientes que estaba tras él.

—No hay manera en la que yo la toque— protestó alarmado Allen.

—Y yo tampoco quiero que me ponga una sola mano encima— protestó de igual manera Rilliane, temerosa de que su hermano pudiera abusar de ella, pues aun cuando se había decidido a ser una buena esposa, seguía temiendo el contacto físico que en el pasado había adorado tanto.

—Mi señor, no creo que haya una manera de que ellos dos se amen de nuevo en una sola noche— comentó Miki desde las espaldas del general, provocando que este se sobresaltara por la sorpresa.

— ¿Desde cuándo me estabas siguiendo?— preguntó Salta algo alarmado, sosteniendo el mango de su espada, como si Miki se tratara de un depredador o algo que su mente ebria estaba inventando.

—Desde todo el trayecto hasta acá— aclaró la chica intentando restarle importancia a lo que había pasado, un poco confundida.

—Mejor déjenos salir antes de que pierda la paciencia— reclamó Allen de nueva cuenta.

—Señor, de verdad pienso que usted debería dejarlos salir, tal vez si hablan un poco…— continuó insistiendo la peli rosada, sin darse cuenta de que su voz, en conjunto de las quejas y griteríos de los gemelos recién casados junto con los golpeteos en la puerta de metal provocaban un terrible efecto en la cabeza del general.

—¡Ya basta!— gritó Salta harto —No se preocupen por eso— logró decir de una buena vez cuando todos cerraron la boca y cesaron sus griteríos —Coloqué un fuerte afrodisiaco en todo ese cuarto, y está cerrado para evitar que salgan y sea percibido por los invitados— dijo con claridad para la impresión de todos —Así que creo que no les queda de otra más que rebajarse a sus instintos y deseos carnales— rió para después irse caminando por el mismo pasillo, dejando a el par de sirvientes boquiabiertos.

Por su parte, los gemelos dentro de la habitación pudieron darse cuenta de lo fuerte que se volvía el olor a lavanda, dándose cuenta de el destino involuntario que deberían de cumplir esa noche, mas no por esto, lo aceptarían

— ¡Les puso drogas!— preguntó espantado Piko mientras caminaba escaleras abajo con el general.

—Son solo unos cuantos estimulantes nada mas— se limitó a contestar, con su continua resta de importancia en el asunto. ¿De verdad había bebido tanto?

—Pero los hará comportarse de maneras en las que nunca lo harían— le molestó Miki con su "repentina" presencia de nuevo.

—Eso no me interesa— le dijo con más molestia el general. Para Piko, restarle importancia a algo como eso, era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

— ¡Óigame usted!— le gritó para después saltar e intentar sujetarlo con sus brazos por el cuello, peor en un rápido movimiento, el general logró retenerlo a el primero antes de que lograra aplicar la llave, para después tirarlo al suelo.

—Escúchenme bien los dos— replicó harto Salta —Tal vez para ustedes esto solo sea como una estúpida historia de romanticismo de alguna novela idiota— sonó mas cuerdo de lo que estaba en ese momento —Pero la verdad es que necesitamos a un verdadero heredero de la corona, un heredero que tiene que nacer lo más pronto posible, y no dejaré que los problemas de un par de niñitos malcriados se interpongan en los planes de la grandeza de esta nación— Piko, quien apenas se estaba levantando de la caída, miró al general con bastante desprecio.

—Usted no hace esto más que por usted mismo— le respondió con enfado mientras acomodaba su saco.

—Por lo menos he hecho algo por ellos, más de lo que ustedes han logrado— se limitó a contestar antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar solo por su cuenta, dando quizá un tropezón o dos en su andar.

Miki comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo, sabiendo que en ese momento, la inocencia y la pureza de su señora, estaba siendo arrebatada por un incontrolable príncipe de amarillo, quien solo la vería como su instrumento de lujuria. Y a decir verdad, Piko también comenzaba a temer por el bien de la chica rubia, conociendo el a su amo desde hace mas de dos años.

—Pero si de verdad los quienes ayudar— les habló en general a ambos antes de cruzar por una esquina —Pueden seguirme— les dijo antes de salir de sus vistas.

Los dos sirvientes no dudaron el seguirle el paso rápido y tambaleante que seguía ese sujeto, quizá solo por mera curiosidad que movía sus espíritus en dirección del conocimiento.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, en realidad solamente fueron de un ala a la otra dentro del mismo piso del castillo en el que estaban, aunque resultó algo confuso en hecho de que, al ser el castillo perfectamente simétrico, al caminar por una pasillo contrario a otro, daba la impresión de que iban en sentido opuesto a como estaban caminando, como si estuvieran regresando.

Llegaron sin tardar mucho hasta una pequeña sala común, solo un pequeño cuarto, de unos ocho o nueve metros cuadrados, con dos puertas laterales, una entrada desde el interior de castillo y otra desde el exterior.

Había una pequeña barra de bebidas, con varios barriles de licor y de cerveza colgados al fondo y algunos bancos de madera frente a esta, lo que indicaba que era un punto de reunión, además de un par de sillones paralelos de triple plaza de tapiz rojo del lado derecho, con un pequeño baúl en el centro, en donde había una pequeña vela dentro de un vaso, que en conjunto de el candelabro colgado del techo, iluminaba de manera clara el lugar. Como una única curiosidad, había un par de libreros en las orillas del cuarto que cumplían su función de mantener ordenados y agrupados los libros, que no superaban la cantidad de doscientos.

Pero la razón por las que los había llevado hasta ese lugar el general, no era para que observaran el decorado de madera de las paredes, ni para que se refrescaran las leguas con un poco de bebida que se mantenía fría gracias a la condición especial de los barriles, o para que descansaran un poco y leyeran un libro único escrito por algún afortunado del pueblo. No, era para que observaran sujeto alto y de cabello largo de color plateado que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con un libro en mano, vestido con una túnica de ceremonias eclesiásticas de color azul.

Se trataba del la máxima autoridad religiosa de ese estado, el obispo Thel, misma persona que había casado a Rilliane y a Allen ese mismo día, más temprano.

—Muy buenas noches hermano— saludó el hombre religioso al general con un tono de respeto y claridad en su voz.

—Buenas noches hermano— contestó de manera similar el general, pero con algo de sangonera en su voz.

—Su santidad— reverenciaron los jóvenes sirvientes, inclinándose frente a él.

— ¿Que es lo que haces aquí?— preguntó Salta —Recién te iba a buscar a tu despacho, no pensé que estarías leyendo durante la celebración más grande del país en años— dijo antes de caminar y sentarse al lado del peli plateado.

—Por desagracia, no me atraen mucho las celebraciones llenas de bebidas y de otros vicios— le confirmó el general —Incluso le he otorgado la libertad a algunos chicos del sacerdocio de que podían tomar parte de la celebración y han terminado por los suelos a la primera copa— se quejó con energía —Lastima de eso, pues las madres se encargarán mañana de azotarlos— tras decir esto, cerró su libro y se recargó sobre su propio brazo.

Se limitó a observar a Piko desde uno de los lados de su ojo, viendo como este lo veía con algo de enojo en la mirada, inmediatamente recordó lo que este le había comentado el día anterior y lo que había observado ese mismo día durante la ceremonia.

—Piko— le llamó el obispo al chico —Y me he dado cuenta de que aquello que me comentaste de el príncipe y la princesa era cierto— se limitó a confirmarle.

—Ahora me cree, la relación de Rilliane y Allen no es para nada estable, ni mucho menos correcta— comentó con molestia ascendente —Ellos dos fueron unidos por amenazas y tratados sin sentido, y usted los unió— le acusó sin remordimiento.

—Lo sé— admitió el clérigo de alto rango —Por desgracia, permití que mi idea de ellos dos fuera manipulada— volteó a ver a su hermano, con la intención de reclamarle por las mentiras acerca de los gemelos que le habían sido dichas con anterioridad. Pero por desgracia, Salta se encontraba dormido sobre su propio brazo para ese momento.

—Pareciera como si no le interesara nada— comentó Miki.

—En eso tienes razón— contestó despertando el general, limpiando la saliva del extremo derecho de su labio —En realidad no me interesa lo que pasa entre Allen y Rilliane, siempre que copulen, por mi estará bien— se atrevió a afirmar en lo que regresaba a su sueño mojado.

—Como quiera que fuera, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos dos—comentó de la nada Thel —Quizá hacer que vuelvan a enamorarse como antes— sabía que si Piko conocía de aquello, Miki, al ser la sirvienta de Rin, debería de conocer de eso también —O cuando menos hacer que su ira e intolerancia mutua se detenga—

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos dos?— se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo Piko, tal y como en el día anterior.

—Ya te he dicho que lo que me dijeron, lo hicieron durante una confesión, cuando mi oído le pertenece a Dios y él es quien lo escucha para perdonarlo, no puedo decir nada de eso— admitió, cerrándose al dialogo, pero con aparente intensión de seguir hablando. Pudo escucharse como el joven albino maldecía por lo bajo, muy al disgusto del clérigo.

—Por favor, su santidad— insistió Miki con amabilidad —Nosotros de verdad les queremos ayudar a que se reconcilien, no nos niegue la oportunidad— logró hacer que la parte más blanda de su personalidad saliera a la luz. Se observó como la mirada del obispo dudaba un poco, hasta que después de voltear al suelo, logro resolver.

—De acuerdo, les contaré lo que se de ellos dos— dijo para la alegría de Miki, y para el descontento de Piko.

— ¡Pero yo se lo pregunté más de veinte veces!— protestó el albino.

—Sí, pero ella dijo por favor, además de que lo hizo de manera amable, en cambio tu solo maldijiste a la primera negación— le recordó al albino, provocando que Miki sacara su lengua a manera de burla para el chico.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente al obispo, con detenimiento, abrieron sus mentes a lo que estaban por escuchar.

—Primero que nada, tengo que decirles, que el asunto se remonta a los tiempos a los que la reina Lilliane seguía viva—comenzó a relatar, —cuando Arthas tenía un corazón lleno de júbilo, y cuando la familia Kagamine, era la familia real más feliz y unida de todas.

* * *

><p>Fue en una tranquila mañana en el reino amarillo, para ser más específicos, en el enorme jardín de unos cien metros cuadrados que había en la parte trasera del castillo espejo. Un jardín bastante grande a decir verdad, rodeado por cientos de arbustos de rosales en todo el perímetro, y varios enormes arboles por todo el lugar. Una pequeña colina que ocupaba la cuarta parte del jardín, y un pequeño laberinto hecho de ramas y arboles bajos que estaba tras esta.<p>

Era un una época bastante diferente, pues se podría decir que la felicidad del rey era inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de guerras en las cuales era participe el reino, aunque esta sería realmente una conclusión apresurada, pues en realidad el deber de rey que tenía Arthas jamás terminaba, aun cuando este estuviera pasando tiempo con su familia.

Dejando eso de lado, el rey era realmente un buen esposo con su reina.

Ambos, una mujer y un hombre, los dos de cabello rubio, recostados sobre una banca de las que adornaban el jardín, mientras eran cuidados por un par de soldados de elite.

La mujer era joven y vivaz, de cabello largo y hermosos ojos azules como el mismo lapislázuli, con un largo vestido de color blanco que cubría desde sus muñecas hasta sus tobillos. Y el hombre de una edad mayor aparente, algo robusto pero fornido, de barba tan amarilla como su mismo cabello, de ojos de la tonalidad del cielo, vestido con un traje que simulaba una armadura de combate de color dorada con una capa roja, una vestimenta casual en la vida diaria del rey.

—Mi hermosa Lily— le susurraba el hombre en el oído a la rubia mientras posaba sus labios sobre este con suma delicadeza —Eres tu todo lo que para mí significa felicidad— besó ligeramente el oído de la rubia, provocándole un ligero temblor en la espina y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De pronto las risas de un par de soldados de elite que estaban escuchando la conversación se hicieron sonar en las espaldas de los reyes. Los soldados miraban desde ambos lados de la parte de atrás del árbol, fingiendo que vigilaban la zona, sin necesidad de distraerse en otra cosa. Solamente bastó con que Arthas volteara a verlos con una mirada asesina para que ambos dejaran de reír de golpe.

—Iremos a vigilar la zona este mi señor— dijo uno de los soldados para después comenzar a marchar en fila al lado de su compañero en dirección a su destino.

Una vez que se fueron, los reyes se permitieron darse un momento para volver a ser una pareja de amantes, abrazándose y besándose un par de veces, esos mismos contactos físicos que les robaban la respiración por unos instantes y que les recordaban la razón por la cual se habían enamorado.

Pero ese momento amoroso no duró para siempre, cuando el rey detuvo su muestra de cariño de golpe para voltear a ver al horizonte cerca de la pequeña colina que adornaba el jardín.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, deténganse!— gritó con furia a un par de niños rubios hincados en el pasto, un niño y una niña, vestidos de blanco, que estaban jugando a lo lejos, con la particularidad de que su juego era al parecer una pelea de miradas muy cercanas, pues a la vista hábil del rey de amarillo, le parecía que los dos chicos tenían sus rostros y sus labios extremadamente cerca, sin que el resto de su cuerpo lo estuviera, a excepción de sus manos, que se veían unidas. En pocas palabras, para el rey esos dos se estaban besando.

En cuanto los dos lo escucharon, se separaron con rapidez, para después irse corriendo en dirección contraria a la de los mayores, aun con las manos juntas, colina arriba, en dirección a su pequeño escondite, en algún lugar de entre un diminuto laberinto hecho de arboles de hojas bajas y rosales sin podar.

Aquellos dos chicos, eran los hijos del rey y de la reina, los gemelos Allen y Rilliane Kagamine y aquello que estaban haciendo, era lo que todos entendía como no otra cosa que incesto. Eran en realidad un montón de abrazos, caricias, besos en las mejillas y de vez de cuando en la boca que se volvían cada vez más frecuentes en su vida diaria, eso era algo que a su padre no le parecía correcto.

— ¡Ese par de niños!— gritó el hombre con enojo mientras comenzaba a mover a su mujer para levantarse de su lugar para seguirlos a ambos y sacarlos del laberinto. Pero rápidamente, su capa fue detenida por su querida esposa, en un gesto de agrado por el hombre.

—Tranquilízate cariño— le dijo con ternura mientras lo jalaba para que se volviera a sentar a su lado y luego colocarse sobre el de nuevo —No te pongas así, son solo niños— defendió a sus queridos hijos la reina.

— ¿Pero cómo quieres que me tranquilice?— preguntó un iracundo rey, pero sin moverse mucho de su lugar —Esos dos llevan semanas haciendo eso, aun cuando los regaño constantemente, y los reprendo por esas acciones, siguen besándose y haciendo cosas que los hermanos no deberían hacer— protestó el rubio.

—Se que para ellos dos es más que un juego— dijo Lily con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de su esposo —Pero no por eso los detengo— afirmó feliz mientras se comenzaba a acurrucar en el pecho de su esposo.

—Sabes que ellos dos no deberían de hacer eso— volvió a protestar — ¡En este reino el incesto es inaceptable!— exclamó —Si los dejamos hacer eso más tiempo, terminarán creyendo que es correcto, y entonces no los podremos separar— quería decirle a su esposa lo riesgoso que era que sus hijos siguieran mostrándose afecto de esa clase.

—Ya sé que hay reglas en este reino y en todo el mundo que no se pueden cambiar— respondió la rubia abrazando más a su esposo —Es solo que…— no encontraba la manera correcta de decirlo —No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Rinny y Lenny no son felices a menos de que estén juntos— habló con sinceridad.

—De que hablas— le dijo Arthas —Ellos dos son felices, tienen todo lo que cualquiera podría desear— le explicó —Y todo un reino que les pertenecerá a los dos— quería dar a entender su punto—

—Lo sé— le aclaró Lilliane —A lo que me refiero es que… aun cuando ellos dos son felices, los conozco lo suficiente para saber que solo son realmente felices cuando están juntos y con nadie mas— dio un pequeño suspiro —Se que es difícil de saber, pero yo como su madre, se que solo son felices si están juntos— repitió una vez más antes de cerrar sus ojos e intentar quedarse dormida en el pecho de su esposo, debido al agotamiento tan constante que comenzaba a tener día con día, conforme su enfermedad seguía avanzando.

* * *

><p>—Lo cierto era que la reina Liliane estaba enferma desde el momento en el que nació— relataba Thel con la atención de los jóvenes sirvientes —Desde siempre padeció de la vista, aunque al principio no se notaba, con el tiempo se terminó quedando ciega, murió cuatro años después de aquello, justo una semana después de que los gemelos cumplieran los doce años— se formó una atmosfera silenciosa al recordar el tormentoso día de luto para toda la nación en el que la reina había fallecido.<p>

—Lo recuerdo bien— pronunció Miki —Fue un día en donde nadie trabajó, al parecer todos querían a la reina— Piko solo miraba un poco conmocionado, pues a decir verdad, el había llegado a ese país tan solo dos años atrás junto a su padre.

Era bastante benevolente, además de que siempre procuró por el bien de los débiles— afirmó el obispo —Bueno, fuera como fuera— continuó Thel —la reina siempre consideró la felicidad de sus hijos como lo más importante, y Dios sabe que Arthas seguiría su deseo fuere cual fuere, esto que les cuento, lo sé porque el mismo rey me lo confió el día en que fue a mi despacho a arreglar un matrimonio entre Allen y Rilliane cuando tuvieran dieciocho años—

— ¿Lo arreglaron desde que ellos dos eran niños?— cuestionó Piko algo confuso —Pero, ¿eso no era algo arriesgado, de alguna manera? Preguntó.

—Lo era, pues desde hace mucho, los matrimonios incestuosos en la realeza habían tomado una mala reputación en las tierras intermedias— explicó —Pero como ya lo dije, Arthas estaba dispuesto incluso a ir al infierno y de regreso solo por su amada Lily, así que decretar algo tan simple como un matrimonio entre sus hijos, no era ningún problema para su amable consideración— dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

—Eso explica cómo se comprometieron desde el principio— dijo Miki por lo bajo —Pero no de cómo se separaron, y más importante, de porqué el rey mantuvo su promesa de que ellos dos estarían juntos, incluso cuando ya no se amaran— continuó cuestionando a la decisión del difunto rey.

—Permíteme seguir contando la historia, pues solo he relatado la parte en donde todo era felicidad— siguió Thel.

Un extraño sonido de algo rompiéndose provino del exterior del castillo, como un gran objeto de vidrio cayendo contra el suelo con una gran fuerza, llamando la atención de los que estaban platicando en el interior, pero fue vuelto a ignorar cuando después de eso un montón de risas colectivas se hicieron sonar en los alrededores. La fiesta se estaba alocando un poco, solo esperaban que se contralaran un poco.

—Fuera como fuera— repitió Thel —Ocurrió hace más de dos años, antes de que ustedes dos fueran asignados como sirvientes— aclaró —Durante una reunión de paz, cuya sede era en un castillo antiguo de una zona lejana de los reinos, conocida como Gulag— se acomodó un poco para comenzar a contar —Era una muy simple reunión en donde se discutía del destino del tratado de Alicia después una infracción de este entre el reino verde y el reino amarillo—

Rascó un poco su mejilla.

—La discusión había salido mal, después de que el diligente del reino verde le había sugerido a Arthas, y solo sugerido, que sus dos hijos podrían casarse entre los herederos al trono, en pocas palabras, Michaello con Rilliane y Allen con Michaella— sin duda esta era una pista algo curiosa de las separación —La reunión terminó con un enojado Arthas destruyendo un muy regalo de apreciación, otorgado por parte de su similar del otro reino, pero eso no evitó que sus dos hijos decidieran "divertirse un poco"— dijo levantando las manos u haciendo comillas con los dedos.

* * *

><p>Era en el país más antiguo de los reinos de las tierras intermedias, el primer territorio en ser descubierto por los antiguos colonizadores, quienes descubrieron aquellas tierras con la esperanza de crear sus propios reinos.<p>

Ese país en especial, era conocido vulgarmente como "Gulag"* debido a su similitud con una prisión natural, creada por Dios para mantener a las personas dentro de este. Y no era una mera exageración, era una increíblemente enorme península, conectada a tierra por tan solo unos cuantos estrechos naturales, y con un mar furioso que lo rodeaba, que chocaba constantemente contra las rocas afiladas de los acantilados que ese país se distinguía por tener. Era un misterio para muchos historiadores y exploradores el cómo los primeros habitantes habían llegado a vivir a un territorio como ese.

Pero lo cierto es que además era una tierra con abundantes lluvias, por lo que tan pronto como se plantaron los primeros sembradíos, estos crecieron de manera más que provechosa, pero por esto mismo, el país estaba casi siempre nublado.

Fue en uno de los castillos mas nuevos del reino, un castillo creado como mas una atracción y un lugar para recibir a los reyes de otra tierras, que para mantener encerrados a los prisioneros, en otras palabras, un palacio. Un edificio enorme, de paredes de roca solida, pero con bastantes arreglos de metales dorados y plateados, y ventanas de marcos blancos para que resaltaran, además de ser acogedora y rustica en el interior, de pisos hechos de madera con alfombra de color rojo.

Debido a que la "charla táctica" entre los reyes que se tenía planeada para aquel día había terminado antes de tiempo, los invitados, las familias reales de ambos reinos, se habían tomado la libertad de explorar toda la magnífica construcción, aunque había quienes estaban más interesados en otras cosas antes que explorar.

Los dos jóvenes rubios se encontraban el final de uno de los pasillos más largos, desde donde se alcanzaba a ver por afuera a través de una gran ventana transparente. Estaban besándose con pasión, Len encima de Rin, abrazándola con cariño, pegando sus caras una a la otra, como si intentaran comerse la lengua del otro. El cuerpo de la rubia daba pequeños temblores cada vez que las manos de su hermano recorrían de arriba hacia abajo las curvas de su cuerpo, mientras sus mejillas se ponían cada vez mas y mas calientes, y sus pulmones se expandían y se contraían a causa de la emoción y de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Finalmente se separaron, respirando con fuerza, logrando hacer que sus alientos se combinaran. Seguían abrazándose, poniendo sus frentes juntas. Los dos sonreían con ánimo el uno al otro, con los ojos entrecerrados, pegando sus labios con ligereza.

—Lenny— le habló al oído la rubia con susurro —te amo— le dijo con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

—Ya lo sé— le respondió con alegría similar —Yo también te amo mucho— aclaró antes de que ella se diera una idea errónea.

Comenzó a besar su cuello con energía, lamiendo y chupando, succionando con su lengua, gozando del sabor del sudor que emanaba de su piel a causa de la excitación. La chica solo se sostenía de la camisa de lino que salía por lo bajo de la armadura de cuero de su hermano, mientras las manos de este jugaban por sobre los pechos de la rubia.

—Len…— susurró de nuevo en su oído — ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el amor antes de irnos?— le propuso pegando su pecho contra él. Las hormonas del joven no pudieron evitar alborotarse al escuchar aquellas seductoras palabras directamente en su oído, provocando que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, aun cuando esta no era una proposición fuera de lo normal en su vida diaria.

—Rin— le dijo refiriéndose a ella de la manera en la que le gustaba llamarla, en lugar de su nombre propio —Mejor hay que esperar hasta llegar al castillo— respondió apresurado antes de que la emoción le ganara.

— ¡Pero son dos días de viaje hasta nuestro hogar!— se quejó ella, aferrándose más a la camisa, provocando de nuevo un aumento en el calor del chico.

—Podemos pedirle a los soldados que hagan vigilancia en el exterior— propuso volviendo a tomar un poco de espacio —De esta manera tendremos la privacidad suficiente para divertirnos—

—Pero no es cómodo hacerlo en el carruaje— exclamó sin temor a ser escuchada —Además de que no falta que un soldado se haga el curioso e intente ver si me estás asesinando— rió junto con su hermano al decir aquello.

—Bueno, quizá es porque de verdad te esto enterrando algo— dijo de manera seductora Len, antes de tomar del rostro a su hermana y besarla, aun saliendo algunas risas de sus bocas.

—Hay un baño en el pasillo de arriba— dijo de la nada Rin —Con una bañera grande como para dos personas— ideó mientras continuaba con el beso. Al parecer la idea de hacerlo mientras se bañaban no sonó tan mal para el chico, pues al instante se separó de ella y con un rápido movimiento, la cargó en sus brazos.

—Al baño se ha dicho— y comenzó a caminar mientras la cargaba en forma de princesa, en dirección opuesta a la ventana, desde la cual se alcanzaba a ver la planicie natural de pasto corto, oscura con manchas de luz que escapaba de entre las nubes.

—Espera un momento— le detuvo la rubia a su príncipe —Necesito ir por algo a mi cuarto— dijo mientras bajaba de los brazos de chico y se paraba de nuevo.

—De acuerdo— sonó convencido el chico —Te veré en el baño, te estaré esperando— le aviso mientras veía a la chica alejarse por uno de los pasillos.

—Es la cuarta puerta a la derecha, no lo olvides— le recordó su hermana antes de continuar corriendo escaleras abajo, en busca de lo que fuere que necesitaba de su habitación.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras de piedra del palacio, hasta llegar a un gran pasillo central de color gris, en donde había una puerta de color dorada, la puerta de su cuarto de los dos. Abrió la puerta usando una llave especial plana que tenía colgando en el pecho, al entrar pudo ver la cama ya acomodada, después de que ellos dos la hubieran desordenado en la mañana con sus… "ejercicios matutinos de hermanos", incluso el olor a fluidos corporales como sudor y semen se había alejado de la cama, gracias a que las sirvientas del lugar habían esparcido esencias para deshacer el olor.

Aun cuando lo habían hecho ya muchas veces en su cuarto asignado, en realidad la chica se sintió algo nerviosa al momento de caminar hasta una repisa de madera que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Si bien, lo habían hecho al menos una docena de veces en ese palacio durante la semana, hacerlo en el baño implicaba cierto riesgo mayor, pues para empezar, durante las noches contaban con vigilancia continua de soldados de elite, quienes no se atrevían a hacer preguntas de porque los sonidos de gemidos y rechinidos en las noches.

Rin abrió un pequeño cajón de la repisa, encontrando un frasco pequeño de forma alargada y de color verde. Solo un pequeño remedio desarrollado por un científico de la nación a partir de algunas hiervas y raíces. Un invento milagroso, o maligno, según se viera. Era una especie de ungüento, el cual se colocaba en la parte interna de cuello uterino, no solo para lubricar el paso del miembro masculino al momento del coito, sino también para evitar la concepción.

Y a decir verdad, más de dos años de eficiencia hablaban muy bien del alquimista quien había inventado esta magia tan rara.

Sacó el pequeño frasco y lo metió a una bolsa interna de su saco de la armadura de cuero, para después dar la vuelta con rapidez y encontrarse con un hombre alto y barbudo, de cabello rubio, y algo robusto.

—Como estas Rinny— le habló el hombre con su voz ronca.

—Hola papá— le saludó amablemente la chica, tranquilizándose de no haber encontrado a nadie más que a su padre en esa habitación.

—Sabes que nos iremos de aquí en un par de horas mas— le recordó el hombre mientras se movía a un lado y la dejaba pasar a la salida.

—Sí, ya lo sé, de hecho, me quiero dar un baño antes de salir de viaje de nuevo— anunció para luego continuar con su trayecto cuidando que la botellita no fuera visible ni audible para su padre.

— ¿Con Len?— preguntó el hombre, provocando que Rin diera un pequeño saltillo de nervios.

Está bien, era más que obvio para la chica que su padre sabía que ella y Len tiraban como un par de roedores el primavera. Así que solo dejó salir un apenas audible "si" para su padre.

—Hija mía— comenzó a decir el mayor mientras se sentaba en la cama —Los soldados han comentado demasiadas cosas acerca de lo que ustedes dos hacen mientras no están en mi guardia— una pequeña culpa comenzaba a surgir en el interior de la chica —Sabes que, tal y como fue el deseo de tu amada madre, yo respetaré cualquiera que sea su deseo e felicidad— esta frase provocó que Rin se tranquilizara un poco —Solo les pido que sean más responsables y moderados, o de otra manera habrán desperdiciado sus vidas— esas palabras de verdad llegaron al interior de la mente e Rin.

—Claro que si papá, sabes que Len y yo de verdad nos queremos— le confirmó, aun sintiendo algo de culpa incluso en la lengua con la que hablaba.

—Eso me agrada— dijo Arthas para después levantarse y besar la frente de su hija mientras la tomaba de los hombros —Ve con Len— le dijo de cerca para después dejarla ir, con su hermano, a donde debía de estar.

A decir verdad, esa era la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos hablaba de manera sería de la relación incestuosa, dejando de lado el sexo. Era algo curioso, pero al parecer Arthas se sentía de dos maneras, por un lado, parecía sentirse feliz de la relación de sus hijos, pero por otra, aparentaba culpabilidad, la cual al fin y al cabo, terminaba siendo la culpa de Len y Rin.

Pero esa culpa se disipó con rapidez de la mente de la joven, al imaginarse a Len, completamente desnudo dentro de la bañera, con el miembro erecto. Sonaría un poco vulgar, pero Rin de verdad se estaba haciendo gustosa de practicarle el sexo oral a su hermano, además de, según el mismo Len, mas habilidosa.

Llegó hasta la cuarta puerta del segundo piso. Era curioso imaginar un sistema de tubos que permitía al agua subir sola, pero era también un extraordinario invento.

Giró un poco el picaporte de la puerta, para después abrirla y entrar. Había un pequeño espacio entre el baño y la puerta, como un pequeño cuarto, hecho para la servidumbre que se encargaba en llevar jabones y toallas a sus amos.

Decidió desvestirse de una vez, dejando solo una toalla pequeña para el momento de estar frente a su hermano, se imaginaba que Le estaría en la bañera desde hace unos minutos, y sabía que le encantaría verla desnuda frente a él. Su corazón latía con algo de fuerza, y sus piernas temblaban un poco a causa de la excitación. Joder, si incluso su entrepierna se comenzaba a humedecer de tal solo imaginar el pacer que en unos momentos sentiría.

Abrió la segunda puerta, para pasar, dejando solo que la pequeña toalla rosada cubriera sus pechos y parte de su entrepierna.

Esperaba encontrarse a Len, si, pero no esperaba encontrársela a **ella**.

Su hermano estaba sentado en la bañera llena de agua, desnudo, tal y como en su fantasía, solo que sobre sus piernas estaba sentada Michaella Hatsune, con su largo y lacio cabello verde llegándole hasta la cadera, y si, ella estaba también desnuda. De hecho, Rin no se engañó ni un solo momento con la apariencia, de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, había un malentendido, pues incluso de lo turbio del agua, se notaba que ellos dos estaban en el coito, además de que, como era obvio, ella ya había hecho esa misma posición sexual miles de veces en el pasado.

Se estaban besando de lengua, con pasión como con la que con ella le besaba a él, dejando salir solo unos cuantos gemidos de placer de las bocas de los dos. Mientras Len la rodeaba por la cintura con los brazos y la juntaba mas a él, y Miku solo se sostenía de los hombros del muchacho.

El cuerpo de la rubia se paralizó al instante, aunque por dentro, sentía como si una gran torre de base poco firme, se cayera sobre su propio peso. Su garganta se contrajo, causándole un dolor terrible, sus ojos reaccionaron por si solos, humedeciéndose, y sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse débiles mientras escuchaba al fuerte respiración de Miku acelerándose, signo de que llegaba al orgasmo.

No faltó mucho para que los dos amantes de la bañera se separaran, con respiraciones agitadas, mientras Len seguía moviendo sus caderas de arriba y hacia abajo. No pasó más de un segundo antes de que el joven se percatara de la presencia de su hermana, quien lloraba silenciosamente rente a ellos dos.

Miku seguía temblando, era su primera vez. Y aunque el movimiento del rubio se detuvo, las caderas de la peli verde no lo hicieron.

Lo que más le dolió en ese momento a Rin, como si fuera una ajuga ardiente que se entierra en una herida, era la mirada de Len. No se veía realmente arrepentido, no de la manera en la que debía, sino que su mirada se veía como de cansancio o de derrota aceptada, como si algo que **hacía desde hace mucho** se descubriera de repente, como si un engaño se le viniera abajo, y eso es lo que decía con su atónito silencio.

—Rin…— fue todo lo que dijo el joven, antes de sentir las paredes internas de su amante contraerse, llegando esta al orgasmo, mas él no lo hizo.

Rilliane no respondió, solamente salió caminando hacia atrás, llorando, sin siquiera tomar su ropa antes de salir del baño, mientras el cuerpo de Allen sucumbía a la excitación, dejando salir su semilla en el interior de Miku.

La rubia corrió por los pasillos, y bajó las escaleras en saltos hasta llegar a su cuarto, el cual por suerte, había dejado su padre abierto, para después encerrarse y seguir llorando. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en esos pasillos cuando ella pasó desnuda por estos.

* * *

><p>Después de contar todo aquello a Piko y a Miki, Thel continuaba sin mostrar expresión, mientras los sirvientes mantenían la boca abierta por la impresión.<p>

—Rilliane me contó todo esto de manera detallada el día de su ultima confesión— continuó el obispo —la cual fue después de que ella intentó quitarse la vida, tan solo dos días después— cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en lo triste que fue aquello, cuando la joven sucumbió al dolor e intentó cortarse el cuello —Por supuesto, Allen intento reconciliarse con ella, llegando por su espalda y abrazándola desde atrás, pero solo provocó que su hermana lo apuñalara en el costado— dijo con voz algo seca.

Los sirvientes solo se quedaron callados, de verdad no se imaginaban eso.

—Allen permaneció durante dos semanas en cama, dolido, a punto de morir— acercó su mano a su boca y lo mordió un poco —Según el propio príncipe, me confesó en lo que supuestamente, consideraría su muerte, que él jamás había engañado a su amada hermana, pero no sonó para nada mortificado o arrepentido— tuvo que confesar —Y aun así lo absolví, porque pensé que algún día recapacitaría, y pensé que ese día había llegado al fin la semana pasada— tenía que admitir que sentía algo de vergüenza por haber esperado tanto de los príncipes.

—Pero, y que pasó con el rey, ¿El no hizo nada?— preguntó Miki, intentando alcanzar lógica en el asunto.

—No, simplemente decidió apartarse de ellos dos, pues después de la traición de Allen y del intento de asesinato de Rilliane, Arthas decidió simplemente no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, y les dio la libertad a los dos de que hicieran lo que quisieran, ya fuera darse a la vida libertina o relacionarse con quien quisieran— dijo con algo de decepción —Supe que después de eso, Allen intentó envenenar a Rilliane, y de esto, ella misma intentó ponerle una trampa a su hermano para tirarlo del balcón—

Aunque en realidad esos eran más rumores que hechos, traían cierto detalle hilarante en ellos, debido a lo ridículos que resultaban de creer

—De todos modos, unos meses después, Michaella vino a la nación, pidiendo perdón al príncipe, diciendo que no tenía conocimiento de la relación incestuosa que ´ll sostenía, y de esto surgió su pequeño romance, diciendo que ella siempre lo había amado, y demás tonterías que yo jamás creí— aun cuando el obispo era una persona educada, admitía que la actitud de la princesa de verde le sacaba de sus casillas —Y un tiempo después, Rilliane adoptó a Michaello como su nuevo amor, diciendo que él le había salvado de la pereza— según las mismas palabras de Rin, eso es lo que había ocurrido.

—Que terrible— dijo por fin el peli blanco —jamás me imaginé que mi amo fuera capaz de hacer eso, lo conozco de ser una persona algo libertina— relató —Pues sabía que de vez en cuando seducía campesinas, o sirvientas de países lejanos, pero nunca que fuera tan sínico como para traicionar a su propia hermana frente a sus ojos, tan pronto como esta se diera la vuelta— intentaba aclara su mente de todo ese asunto.

—Yo tampoco entiendo cómo es posible que Rilliane haya intentado asesinarlo, aunque es algo comprensible, no es justificable— expresó Miki

—Yo he logrado entenderlo todo— volvió a decir Piko —Entiendo porqué del matrimonio, de porqué Arthas los quería juntos, pero creo que en realidad se cometió un error— dedujo.

— ¿Qué error?— preguntó intrigado el obispo, al lado de Miki.

—Digo que, si el rey sabía a la perfección de la separación de sus hijos, habría sido tonto que continuara con el plan del compromiso, sobretodo su era contra sus voluntades—

—Así es, es algo un poco tonto, pero al fin y al cabo era su voluntad— le interrumpió el párroco.

—No, digo que, el compromiso se formó hace ocho años, antes, mucho antes de la separación— colocó su mano en su barbilla —por lo tanto, es posible que en realidad, las cartas fueran incorrectas, pues jamás se sacaron de los sobres de su última voluntad— intentó razonar.

—No lo creo— dijo de repente Salta levantándose y hablando, mientras se limpiaba los ojos de las lagañas —Arthas era una persona prevenida, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer— expresó con un tono lento y molesto, como si estuviera crudo —Y se los dijo mi hermano, era una promesa a la reina Lily, que el respetó— se sentó de nuevo en su lugar con orden, acomodando su armadura ligera —Además, es más fácil controlarlos de esa manera— terminó de decir para después sacar un trozo de papel de su saco y encenderlo con la vela que estaba sobre el baúl central.

— ¡Pero eso está mal!— gritó el chico desesperado, parándose deprisa, como si él fuera la única persona cuerda —Está mal decir que es mejor que sean buenos pero sin ser libres, que ser algo malos siendo libres— expresó su idea con claridad por fin.

—Creo que te equivocas— le volvió a interrumpir Thel —Esto no se trata de bien o mal, sino de rectitud, algo que cualquier rey debe de tener— le dijo con mayor seriedad, pero sin convencer al chico.

—Piko— le habló Miki por la espalda, diciéndole por primera vez su nombre real, pero a la vez con un tono de preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le respondió volteándose rápidamente.

—Ellos dos trataron de matarse mutuamente ¿No?— preguntó con algo de angustia, sin esperar la respuesta de chico —Según recuerdo, muchos afrodisiacos pueden no solo aumentar la lujuria, sino también la ira— con decir eso, el chico entendió lo que la chica intentaba decir.

— ¿Crees que ellos dos… intenten matarse… si pierden el control?— preguntó abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

—Pues… no tienen armas allí adentro— intentó tranquilizar la chica peli rosada.

—Sí, así es no tienen armas, habría sido estúpido dejarles algo con lo cual matarse allí adentro— Confirmó Salta —A excepción de las espadas que hay bajo el colchón— dijo como si nada.

— ¡Espadas!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos sirvientes.

—Si, por seguridad, y en caso de una invasión, hay un par de espadas en cada colchón del castillo, en caso de que las personas no tengan armas con las cuales defenderse— explicó para tomar otra bocanada de humo de su "hierba".

Solo hizo falta que los dos chicos se voltearan a ver el uno al otro para que, sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos salieran corriendo por la puerta, en dirección a la habitación de los reyes.

— ¿A dónde van?— preguntó Thel con desconcierto.

—No sé, pero será mejor que los sigamos— le dijo su hermano en lo que se levantaba y caminada a la salida, sin esperar a que el albino mayor cerrara su libro y se levantara, se arreglara su túnica, para seguirlo de cerca.

Piko era quien más rápido corría, tanto que sus fuertes pasos lograban atraer la atención de algunos soldados que aun seguían en su labor de cuidar del castillo. Mientras que Miki solo intentaba no tropezar con su propia falda, e intentar seguirle el paso al chico en el proceso, pero conforme daba cada paso con más dificultad que el anterior, comenzó a odiar realmente los enormes vestidos que era forzada a usar como sirvienta.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de color dorado después de una gran cantidad de pasos largos por los escalones, solo para darse cuenta de que.

— ¡Está cerrada!— gritó Piko enojado mientras jalaba el picaporte, solo para desesperarse después de tres intentos y comenar a golpear la puerta con ambos puños.

— ¡Cálmate un poco!— le gritó Miki alejándolo de la puerta al jalarlo con ambas manos desde la cadera —Quizá no estén haciendo nada— dijo para después colocar su oído en contacto del metal.

El sonido era algo bajo, pero de una manera completamente segura, logró percibir un grito de Rilliane, una ligera exclamación como de dolor, pero que fue suficiente para que su mente le creara una cruel escena en donde la princesa ya hacía en el suelo sangrando mientras Allen la apuñalaba con una espada en el vientre.

—¡Mi señora!— gritó la peli rosada para comenzar a golpear la puerta con mayor intensidad que con la que lo hacía el albino, siendo ayudada a la vez por este en su labor de debilitar el metal con el calor de sus manos y la fuerza de sus golpes para lograr derretirla .

—Tranquilos, tranquilos— les dijo Salta, caminando a paso completamente normal seguido de cerca por el obispo, a paso igualado—Van a dar esta puerta y es una obra de arte de nuestros alfareros— se quejó con ellos mientras les llegaba por la espalda y los jalaba de los cuellos de sus vestiduras.

— ¡Abra la puerta!— gritó Piko desesperado.

—Seguro que quieres eso, porque les expliqué de los afrodisiacos— comenzó a justificarse el general.

— ¡Que abra la puta puerta!— le gritó la chica de pelo rosa antes de jalarlo y hacer que chocara contra la puerta.

Sin decir una sola palabra, más que nada por la impresión del comportamiento de la sirvienta que por otra cosa, el general se dispuso a abrir la puerta con su llave. Era tan pesada, que tomó más de unos segundos moverla por completo, hasta que al fin dejaron a la vista lo que había en el interior.

—Len…— susurraba con voz baja la princesa, en una especie de gemido, pero que a diferencia de lo que pensaban, era un gemido de placer.

Allen estaba sentado en el borde inferior de la cama, frente a la entrada de la puerta, completamente desnudo, con Rilliane sentada entre sus piernas, igualmente desnuda, a excepción tal vez de sus ligeras bragas, colgadas de su pierna derecha.

Los dos aun se movían un poco, mientras de entre sus entrepiernas unidas salía un líquido blanquecino, que llenaba los genitales de Len. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, y Allen continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de la chica mientras esta arqueaba un poco más la espalda y soltaba pequeños gemidos, a la vez que continuaba aprisionando más a su hermano contra ella, usando sus brazos y sus piernas.

Allen levantó un poco la vista para percatarse de la presencia de Piko, Miki y Salta, pues Thel había mantenido su distancia al momento de abrir la puerta. Se podía ver la vergüenza de los dos sirvientes, mientras el general se mantenía inexpresivo.

—Nos disculpan— dijo el príncipe —Estamos haciendo al próximo rey— y después volvió a centrarse en lamer los pezones de Rin, quien seguía extasiada, aunque consiente de la presencia de aquellos intrusos.

Y de nuevo con un silencio sepulcral, Salta volvió cerrar la puerta.

—Les dije que todo estaría bien— les dijo el general a los dos jóvenes atónitos para después dejarlos solos en el pasillo.

En las afueras del castillo se seguían escuchando los festejos, aunque ahora más calmados que antes, al fin y al cabo la gran mayoría de los invitados eran nobles que tenían bastantes limites, aunque otros eran muy libertinos. Sería un día muy recordado, sin duda, pues la música, los ruidos de gente bailando, los gritos y risas de alegría, resonaría en las memorias de los participantes por mucho tiempo.

Pero en los interiores relativamente calmados del castillo, el único sonido que hacía significancia, era el de las pieles y los cuerpos rozándose de los nuevos reyes del país, además de algunos cuantos "Te amo" que alcanzaban a salir de la habitación de puerta dorada.

El príncipe Allen y la princesa Rilliane se habían vuelto a unir, de una forma o de otra, pero al fin estaba casado.

Pero no hay que olvidar, que existe en la vida diaria, que muchas personas no notan, pero que es fundamental, y esa, es la diferencia entre estar casados y estar enamorados.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:… … … … …<p>

Este capítulo fue largo, y diría que un poco predecible para los lectores.

Supongo, que todos los cabos sueltos quedaron atados y todas las dudas quedaron resueltas ¿No?

No sé, pero lo que si se, es que este apenas es el inicio. Así es, aun queda mucho por recorrer para que esto termine, y por como soy yo, se deben de imaginar que ya tengo todo perfectamente planeado, y… es cierto, siempre intento pensar en todo lo que ocurre con sus posibles consecuencias, el que no me interesen estas, es otra cosa —. —

El siguiente fic, de aproximadamente cinco capítulos también, se tratará acerca de la vida de Len y Rin, previo a los hechos ocurridos en este fic, en parte también de lo que se vio con Lily y Arthas, de cómo se formó parte de la relación de ellos dos, y más importante, de porqué en este fic, no hubo separación de los gemelos como la que siempre ocurre en todas las historias de la saga of evil.

Por cierto a todo esto, debido a que el siguiente fic va a ser uno diferente, podría hacer uno aparte, aunque lo que quiero saber, es si puedo simplemente cambiarle el nombre a este a el nombre del siguiente fic, y seguir subiéndolo aquí, ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Saquen sus teorías de lo que pasó y de lo que pasará, que tengo un par de sorpresas.

En otro tema, es una vergüenza que me haya tardado más de dos semanas en terminar esto, de verdad, lo siento mucho, pero hay un par de razones: en primer lugar, estoy en los diabólicos "finales" en el instituto, y eso me corta un poco el tiempo que tengo disponible para usar la PC y demás cosas. La segunda causa, es que, no sé si sabrán cómo está la situación política de México, con eso de las elecciones próximas, y sin entrar en detalles, diré que mi naturaleza de decir lo que pienso y defender mis principios, me obliga a participar de manera activa en la política del país, aunque sea con un grano de arena.

Por lo demás, creo que al empezar julio, tendré más tiempo libre.

Agradezco a quienes escribieron reviews, que hacen de mi gusto por escribir, algo mas divertido:

Gracias a:

**Lilliam(no puedo dejar de agradecer el dibujo *o*)**

**amy salas**

**Lily Magane**

**dekki yorokobi (ya continué :D)**

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester (me gusta tu nombre)**

**Clover Kagamine (Adoraría hacer un libro :3)**

**shina—19 (Grax)**

**Rinny Kagamine san**

**YuzukiToriOnee—san**

**GabriellaBrigantJackson**

También gracias a quienes no dejaron reviews. Espero que también lean mis otros trabajos

Creo que eso es todo, y creo también que me decidiré por seguir el siguiente fic en este mismo fic.

Little Kagamine Love se despide…

.

—.

_.—

BYE_.—

P.D.: ¿Qué les pareció la parte de LenxMiku?... porque yo la odie, en serio, hasta siento mis dedos sucios por escribirla —_—


	6. Inicio de la vida

La alegre vida de la realeza. Capítulo 1

El príncipe del mal.

Parte segunda.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Notas iniciales: Como podrán notar, este fanfiction ha cambiado su nombre a "" Solo para aclarar que es la segunda parte del fanfic "Compromiso" que al fin y al cabo es la primera parte de la historia de "El príncipe del mal", que como ya lo he mencionado y lo mencionaré de nuevo, está solo <strong>inspirado <strong>en la historia del mal de Mothy, pero solo hasta eso, no es una versión alterna, ni es una clase de transcripción, ni tampoco un insulto, solo una historia inspirada y ya.

Sin más que aclarar, comencemos.

* * *

><p>Era el inicio de lo que sería uno de los inviernos más cálidos de toda la historia reciente de lo que era el llamado el reino amarillo, un invierno que era considerado el más cálido, cuando se le comparaba con los demás inviernos que en el pasado, habrían azotado a las bastas llanuras amarillentas hasta convertirlas en simple tierra arrasado e inservible.<p>

Normalmente, todo aquello iniciaba con una serie de fuertes ventiscas incontrolables, que a lo poco, tumbaban los techos de paja ligera de muchos de los campesinos más pobres e inexpertos que no llegaba a ganar más de doscientas piezas de oro al año debido a los malos tratos del clima. A lo mucho, los vientos contribuirían al deterioro de los edificios más viejos de la ciudad, que en los casos más descuidados, lograrían tumbar desde una simple pared o el soporte de un balcón, hasta una torre entera que servía de vigilancia en los tiempos de las guerras de la era del feudalismo.

Después de eso, una fuerte lluvia tornaba los campos de cultivo en aterradores y descuidados campos de fango, en los cuales los más desprevenidos quedaban atrapados tan pronto como ellos o sus carretas colocaran su peso sobre este.

Y después, parecía que esto se detenía, solo para que la nieve comenzara a cubrir la gran mayoría de las tierras internas, sobre todo el reino amarillo, en donde la nieve podía llagar a cubrir hasta la altura del ojo de un semental adulto, y más de una pequeña casa llena de campesinos habría quedado atrapada en sus chozas por culpa de esta nieve si no seguía las medidas de la autoridades de refugiarse en una fortaleza durante los momentos de ventiscas más fuertes.

Ese era el invierno en el reino amarillo, un invierno que simulaba los más terribles fríos del noveno circulo del infierno, un frio que provocaba más inocentes muertos que la mitad de las guerras que se peleaban en ese año dentro del país, que como forma ejemplar, eran pocas. Pero de manera curiosa, ese invierno, no había llegado ese año.

Muchas fueron las teorías de por qué había ocurrido esto, que porque Dios finalmente les había escuchado, que porque en algún lugar del cielo, a algún Dios de la nieve se le había pasado lanzar la gran manta blanca, que quizá en el infierno habrían más personas de lo normal, y que Satanás debería de subir el calor.

Pero la teoría que mas era aceptada por la gran mayoría de las personas quienes ignoraban las propiedades climatológicas de su tierra, era una que se remontaba a una noticia para todo el reino que fue dada antes de que finalizara la primavera.

Y esto era, que la reina, estaba embarazada, y de manera aun más curiosa, ese mismo invierno, era el invierno en el que ella estaba dando a luz a algo más de lo que esperaba, y algo más de lo que el resto del reino podría manejar.

Si bien, nadie esperaba ese acontecimiento tan especial, era menos esperado que el parto hubiera durado tan solo seis horas desde su inicio, algo a lo que el médico del castillo, atribuyó a la fuerza física de la reina.

En esa hora, un soldado, un "comandante" según el rango que se le había otorgado dentro de la fuerza especial de protección del rey y de la reina, era el único que estaba cuidando la puerta del castillo, la más alejada de todas, que habría el gran muro de roca que separaba el atrio el castillo del resto de la entrada, viendo como en las afueras la lluvia ligera seguía mojando a todo quien se atreviera a salir de su casa. El que fuera un invierno "Cálido" no quería decir que no hubiera ciertas lluvias que podían abarcar hasta una semana entera de duración.

Ese hombre era Salta, quien se sostenía en pie con toda la voluntad que le quedaba en el cuerpo después de una ronda de casi veinte horas de vigilancia, mientras el rey permanecía en el castillo. Había sido toda una fortuna, pero el rey había estado a punto de salir de viaje por tres semanas el mismo día en el que su esposa había comenzado la labor de parto.

Justo que el comandante estaba maldiciendo las putadas de vida que tenía, cuando repentinamente, unos pasaos comenzaron a sonar tras de él, alertándolo del ligero hipnotismo de maldiciones en el que el sonido suave de la lluvia golpeando las pequeñas hojas del pasto lo había sumergido.

—¡Señor!— habló un hombre joven de no más de veinte años de edad, con cabello blanco y brillante como la plata y de un par de ojos rojos como los de un conejo escurridizo, vestido con un simple chaleco con un saco de mangas retraídas, y un pantalón de tela negra que se ajustaban a sus piernas.

—Dell, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?— preguntó Salta con un pequeño enojo e impaciencia en su voz.

—Ya ha nacido— dijo sin más el albino, sabiendo que el hombre con quien hablaba sabría a la perfección a que se refería.

— ¿Y que ha sido?— preguntó con bastante interés el comandante, volteando todo su cuerpo para encarar al otro hombre, provocando que su armadura sonara al golpearse con el rápido movimiento.

—No ha sido, sino que han sido— le corrigió el albino, dejando al hombre con una cara algo confusa debido a esa corrección tan poco usual cuando se trataba de un parto.

Levantando con lentitud el poco ánimo que le quedaba, y abandonando su posición defensiva, se acercó hasta el hombre de distintivo cabello blanco con un caminar algo amenazante, provocando que cuando menos, Dell se fijara en donde estaba parado.

—No me gustan las sorpresas en las cosas fáciles— le dijo con una voz salida de los más profundo de su ser —Vamos a ver lo que nos regaló el destino— le ordenó de manera vaga en lo que lo evadía y se encaminaba al largo pasillo lateral la trono de rey, por donde se llegaba a la habitación de los reyes, en donde se había decidido atender el parto, pues una vieja tradición del reino, predecía que el rey debería de morir en la habitación en donde venía al mundo.

Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios reposaba con tranquilidad sobre una cama de largas sabanas blancas mientras parecía estar dormida, vestida únicamente con un largo pijama de camisón blanco que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Se podría decir que en ese momento, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, bastaba con señalar la sangre fresca que ya hacia entre sus piernas, combinada con algunos cuantos fluidos poco gratificantes para la vista, el olfato y el gusto, o de manera más evidente, señalar el par de bultos de carne que descansaban en sus dos brazos, y que mamaban de los pechos de aquella joven.

—Son el par criaturitas más hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida— dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, un poco más oscuro que el de la mujer, y ojos azules como los de un rayo, que se centraban en el par de bebés recién nacidos que estaba sobre la mujer.

—Lo son— le confirmó la chica, abriendo sus ojos un poco para dejar ver el tono claro de azul cielo que poseían sus globos oculares —Me siento tan feliz ahora que los tengo en mis brazos— le comentó volviendo a cerrar los ojos y reforzando el abrazo que otorgaba a sus pequeños hijos.

—Lily, mi amor, es una felicidad que tu y yo compartimos— le pronunció el hombre acercándose a ella y plantando un beso en su frente, dejando una pequeña sonrisa en aquella madre llamada Lily.

El beso no se detuvo solo en la frente, pues los labios de los dos se juntaron con rapidez, como si una magneto los hiciera estar juntos. Para unos segundos después, el par de recién nacidos que estaban en los brazo de aquella rubia, abrieron sus ojos, mostrándole a sus padres dos pares de ojos, idénticos hasta el más mínimo de los sentidos.

—Mis pequeños hijos— comenzó a decir el hombre —Mi nombre es Arthas Kagamine, y soy su padre— les dijo a los dos con ternura mientras sus grandes y ásperas manos comenzaba a acariciarlos a ambos en por encima de su pequeños cabellos dorados que apenas y se podían percibir.

No dejaba de caer la suave llovizna sobre las estructuras del castillo, cuando el rey Arthas, del reino amarillo, admiraba a quienes eran su más grande logro, la plenitud de su éxito y de su felicidad, la mayor de sus conquistas y el más prometedor de sus tesoros, sus hijos.

—¿Este es el niño?— preguntó a la mujer mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre la cabeza del pequeño que estaba del lado derecho del pecho de su madre, a lo que la mujer solo asintió —Muy bien mi pequeño, eres tu el que nació segundo— dijo ante los pequeños bostezos del bebé —Pero eso no quiere decir que no eres menos o mas especial para mí— lo acarició un poco mas con sus tres dedos —En ti veré reflejadas cada una de mis virtudes, mientras que con tu rectitud limpiaras cada uno de mis vicios, llegando a superarme en todo aspecto, tal y como ha ocurrido con miles de generaciones en el pasado— le habló esperando como a que contestara con la mas mínima muestra de orgullo —Tú serás Allen, hijo de Arthas— le dijo de cerca para después besarlo en la frente, llamado la atención del otro bebé que solo volteaba su vista algo inquieta.

—Y tu, mi pequeña— le habló a la otra muestra de amor que tenía ante él —Me agrada que hayas nacido en primero, eso demuestra que eres una persona que sabe cómo ir siempre adelante— rió un poco mientras dejaba que su hija acercara propio dedo a su boca —Veo en ti aquello que siempre conmovió a mi corazón justicia, fuerza, valor, rectitud, sabiduría, incluso si eres una mujer, veo en ti a la mejor creación que este reino haya hecho y apuesto por tu grandeza infinita— el hombre recibió una pequeña amonestación con el codo de la reina, debido a la naturaleza de su comentario, que aunque bien intencionado, no dejaba el machismo de lado —Tú serás Rilliane, hija de Lilliane— y de igual forma que con el niño se acercó a la frente de la niña y depositó un beso.

— ¿No pudiste ser más original en el nombre?— preguntó la madre, sabiendo cual era la causa de su elección.

—Me dijiste que no querías que fuera tu nombre, pero no que no fuera uno parecido— le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca por haber logrado que su hija se llamara de manera similar a su esposa.

Ambos se dieron un pequeño abrazo que tuvo a sus hijos como cautivos durante unos segundos. Era difícil el solo explicar de hecho, que la felicidad de un par de personas como el rey y la reina del enorme país amarillo fuera representada solo con un par de bebés, que para ellos importaba más que todo el reino entero.

—Ambos han nacido bastante saludables— se escuchó una voz interrumpir por detrás —a diferencia de lo que han sido muchos partos de gemelos— quien había hablado, era el médico del castillo y miembro menor del consejo de ciudadanos, parado al lado de un trió de enfermeras vestidas de blanco de aspectos similares.

—Si Mikhail, ya te lo agradecido, y te he prometido que por tu esfuerzo por ayudarnos en esto, se te recompensará— le dijo el rey sin siquiera prestarle atención de manera directa, pues sus ojos seguían en sus hijos.

Sería poco decir que aquel doctor quería que se le alabara como al más grande científico de todas las eras, aún si sus únicos descubrimientos o inventos eran resultado de la falla de cientos de experimentos, siendo considerados inhumanos por quienes los observaban desde cerca. Un simple "gracias" no le bastaría.

Pero mucho antes de que pudiera iniciar su dialogo de nuevo, solo para intentar conseguir más crédito por su trabajo en el soporte del estado de gestación, el cual resultaba pobre en términos relativos a como realmente había sido el desarrollo del embarazo, la puerta se abrió de manera repentina, dejando ver al comandante que realizaba su labor de guardia en la parte de abajo del castillo, siendo seguido de cerca por el joven Dell, quien estaba, al igual que el otro sujeto, algo mojado de casi toda la ropa y del cabello.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que el comandante pudiera decir palabra alguna, solo dirigiendo su vista por todo el rededor de la habitación, sin encontrar nada en específico, cuando sabiendo en donde se encontraban los nacidos, sus ojos no pudieron sino mostrar un cierto interés, o una curiosidad inherente, dirigida directamente al par de rubios.

—Veo que han nacido dos niños en lugar de solo uno— comentó mientras cruzaba por la puerta, siendo seguido por Dell, quien la cerro tras de sí mismo.

—Un niño y una niña para ser más exactos— le corrigió el rey, aun mostrando la sonrisa de antes, siendo únicamente mal visto por el comandante —Son Rilliane y Allen, según el orden de su nacimiento— agregó el hombre rubio, aun sin mostrar interés a la mirada inquisitiva de Salta.

—Mi señor, lamento tener que molestarlo— dijo el comandante de nuevo, intentando retomar la atención de su superior —Pero creo que usted está ignorando la dificultad que este imprevisto implica— protestó sin reparo alguno al nombrar como dificultad a los hijos que tanto amaba aquel rey tan dichoso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A cuál dificultad?— preguntó con un tono de voz similar a la de la indignación, que combinaba la ofensa con un tono retador.

—Pues…— se preparó para debatir el hombre de cola de caballo —Usted sabe que aquel quien heredará el reino, el imperio— corrigió —Es el primero de sus hijos en haber nacido— tomó un poco de aire en lo que él, y el resto de los presentes, daban una fugaz mirada a la pequeña que estaba adormilada en los brazos de su madre —En este caso, quien gobernara, debería de ser su hija— explicó lo que parecía no ser un problema para nada —Pero el hecho de que ella sea una mujer, la hace inferior a su hermano, por lo que él debería de ser quien gobernara en su lugar—empezó a plantear el problema que miraba desde que había entendido las reglas que implicaban sobre la persona que edraría el poder y el cargo de gobernante.

—Sigo sin entender el problema— expresó de nuevo el rey Arthas, con la similar falta de enojo en su actitud.

Muchos sabían por experiencia propia, que la actitud del rey no era precisamente la más apacible, simplemente tenían que recordar los asesinatos que había realizado a los infieles a su banda en los tiempos en los que fue un simple bandido, y que de cómo las noticias de estos se hacían esparcir como veneno en el agua, causando terror entre las aleas más pequeñas al solo paso del "Lobo amarillo", una opinión completamente contraria a cómo eran los hechos alrededor de quien era el príncipe en fuel entonces.

—Las circunstancias están dadas de tal manera, que ustedes dos— se refirió a la pareja de rubios —Tendrán que elegir quien de los dos será quien gobernará, provocando así que el otro sea exiliado de la realeza— terminó de explicar con simpleza.

El asunto era algo simple, pero a la vez algo absurdo. Aun cuando un país era libre, soberano de su propio territorio, economía y habitantes, seguían perteneciendo a una unión de todos los países que compartían un enorme territorio físico, pero no una división política misma. En esta unión, existían reglas, que eran dictadas y nombradas por los reyes que las fundaban, las proponían y las impulsaban para que fueran aceptadas. Una de esas reglas, dictaba cada país debería de tener solo a un gobernante, que pudiera o no ser apoyado por un consejo interno de su mismo gobierno, y esta regla también especulaba, que solo podía haber un descendiente de la línea directa real, y que de haber hermanos, hijos del mismo padre, aquellos quienes no fueran los descendientes o herederos directos, no tenían permitido vivir como la realeza.

Siendo la tradición, que el hermano mayor fuera quien se quedara con el trono, Rilliane, al haber nacido primero, debería de tener ventaja sobre Allen. Más esto podía ser invertido, pues una tradición del mismo reino amarillo, indicaba que el hombre de la familia, debería de asumir el cargo por sobre las mujeres de su misma generación. Siendo así, que tanto Rilliane como Allen podrían ser quienes tuvieran el poder, serían el rey, y por consiguiente la reina, los que dieran la razón a cualquiera de estas dos tradiciones.

—Es obvio que no entiendes algo, Salta— le comenzó a decir el rey a su más fiel comandante.

Se volteó hacia aquel hombre de armadura con una coleta de caballo en el pelo y le miró de frente, solo para que su mirada pudiera penetrar en su alma.

— ¿Tu a quien le eres fiel?— preguntó de manera directa.

—A usted, mi señor—contestó al instante el comandante.

—No Salta, le eres fiel a la familia real—le corrigió con voz severa, dándole a entender la idea que quería que asimilara —Ese fue el trato al que llegamos tu y yo, que mas que serle fiel a mi nombre y a mi corona, le serías fiel a mi persona y a quienes me rodearan— caminó por un lado la cama que le separaba del comandante, paro poder quedar parado frente a él.

—Eso lo sé bien, mi señor— pronunció débilmente el comandante, con cierto tono de disculpa —Mi deber solo era intentar advertirlo de aquello que podría ser un problema en el futuro, tal y como yo lo veo— muy dentro de su ser, Salta se sentía fuertemente ofendido por aquello que le había dicho su rey, pues la fidelidad era lo que él consideraba una de sus virtudes o de sus valores más importantes.

—Sé muy bien cuál es el destino que podríamos estar enfrentando con este resultado— comenzó a caminar alrededor de Salta sin que este le perdiera la vista de encima —es una muy difícil situación, pero lo que no la hará más fácil, será que tu estés comenzando a obedecer a dudar de mi voluntad— aquello había sido un regaño de la más fuerte manera que conocía —Así que te pido que seas capaz de darle tu fidelidad, no solo a mi reino o a mi corona, sino también a mi familia completa— su voz terminó tornándose más apacible al realizar esta petición, a la vez que detenía su marcha e indicaba a su familia con su mano izquierda.

La ligera mirada del comandante pasó por la mujer, quien sostenía en sus dos brazos a sus hijos recién nacidos, miró por un momento la escena que se había generado en su presencia y sin siquiera prestar un solo segundo más en dudar, se atrevió a tomar su decisión.

—De acuerdo mi señor— dijo Salta en voz baja, sin tener que exaltarse en ningún momento —Haré lo que su voluntad ha ordenado, protegeré a su familia, tal y como lo protejo a usted todos los días— aún cuando dijo eso, era obvio que no era lo que Arthas deseaba escuchar —Pero no se le ocurra pensar en que juraré fidelidad eterna a su familia así como así, ellos no se han ganado mi fidelidad— sentenció de manera severa, mostrando así una cierta indignación por el hecho de que considerara su lealtad como algo tan simple de comerciar.

Sin decir nada más, el comandante simplemente se dio la vuelta de donde estaba y decidió Salir por la misma puerta por donde Dell y él habían entrado unos momentos atrás, esquivando a este al momento de acercarse a la salida. Sin nadas más que una mirada de compasión, Arthas decidió darse la vuelta y seguir con su momento familiar tan importante, no sin antes recordarle algo a su subordinado.

—Arthas, en cuanto veas a Thel, le dices que necesito verlo, hay que arreglar el bautismo desde ahora— le pidió en lo que se volvía a sentar en la cama, a un lado de su esposa.

—Claro que si mi señor— dijo el comandante sin siquiera voltear a verlo de reojo, saliendo en pleno relampagueo, que por mera suerte, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para perturbar el sueño de los recién nacidos hasta el punto de haberlos despertado, sino que únicamente respondieron con un pequeño movimiento de todo el cuerpo, como de un escalofrió.

—No creí que se lo tomara tan mal— comentó de pronto la reina Liliane, una vez que había logrado tranquilizar a sus pequeños, dándoles unas pequeñas palmadas en las espaldas.

—No te preocupes— le dijo de la nada el rey, acariciándole delicadamente el cabello por la parte posterior de su cabeza —Llevo suficientes años conociéndolo como para saber que coloca su fidelidad por encima de casi todo, quizá fue un error el pedirle lealtad así como así a alguien que no ha hecho nada por él— rectificó con cierta razón.

—Pero lo cierto es que es un soldado bastante valiente, y le has debido la vida en más de una ocasión— le recordó su esposa —y ha demostrado no buscar la gloria, ni el placer de su trabajo, solo el cumplimiento de su deber, es la clase de soldado que merece tener un rango más cercano a nosotros— ese era un simple pensamiento que sería puesto en práctica más adelante.

—Tal vez, pero ya habrá otro momento para hablar de decisiones políticas internas— fue lo último que el rey dijo antes de besar de improviso a su esposa y abrazarla con cariño, al lado de sus pequeños retoños.

Y en cuanto a Mikhail, recordó mejor estar callado, al menos por lo que quedaba del día, pues si seguía intentando incorporar el tema de la recompensa por su ardua "labor" en el embarazo, terminaría sacando de quicio a la pareja, y eso es lo que menos le beneficiaría en caso de un deseado ascenso.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó, y tal y como lo predijo el médico del castillo, los pequeños Allen y Rilliane crecieron con normalidad, siendo también de una manera bastante simultanea.<p>

Los dos aprendieron a caminar al mismo tiempo, aprendieron a decir las mismas palabras los mismos días que el otro, si uno decía "mamá" en la mañana, el otro terminaba diciendo esa misma palabra tan solo una horas después. No se separaban prácticamente nunca, dormían, comían, jugaban, se bañaban y aprendían, todo eso juntos, retroalimentándose el uno al otro en cada cosa, aunque claro, existieron un par de diferencias entre los dos.

Allen, una vez que aprendió a leer, decidió aprovechar mejor esa habilidad, comenzando a leer distintos libros que se tenían guardados en el fondo del castillo, siendo la mayoría de estos de historias fantásticas y míticas de su país, además de muchos libros que relataban historias y travesías reales, y por supuesto, decidió compartir esta afición con su hermana, ya fuera leyéndole mientras esta se dormía en las noches o generando juegos de aventura con esas mismas historias como combustible.

Rilliane por su parte, desarrolló un gusto por la vida afuera de las paredes anaranjadas de su hogar, más específicamente, en la botánica; esto debido a que el gran jardín que poseía el castillo, el cual podía ser considerado como una maravilla debido a su enorme variedad de flora que había sido puesta tras generaciones enteras de jardineros con la orden de los reyes antiguos. La pequeña rubia solía coleccionar las plantas más raras que se encontraba, guardándolas en pequeños frascos que sacaba de la cocina con un poco de tierra en el fondo de cada uno.

Claro que también gustaba de compartir su gusto con Allen, regalándole muchas de sus más hermosas plantas que conseguía, hacía también coronas con flores e hilos que ponía en la cabeza de su hermano cuando este no se fijaba, y quizá lo que más le gustaba a Allen, cuando ella tomaba una flor, y la secaba hasta que quedara completamente plana y la colocaba entre las alguna de las hojas del libro que Allen estuviera leyendo, para que de esta manera no perdiera la página.

También quedaría curioso el remarcar que, aun cuando ellos dos sabían hablar de manera correcta, sus nombres se les dificultaban un poco al momento de tener que pronunciarlos, por lo cual, en lugar de recurrir a la formalidad de llamarse por sus nombres completos, tomaron los seudónimos de "Len" y "Rin" para poder llamarse rápidamente. Estos seudónimos fueron tomados después por las personas cercanas a ellos, para llamarlos de una manera más familiar.

Pero por supuesto, lo que más los caracterizó de todo, fue el simple hecho de que fueran gemelos, solo con este hecho, ellos dos fueron conocidos tan solo un par de días después de su nacimiento entre las personas del reino, de los cuales muy pocos sabían que eran idénticos, pero a la vez de distinto genero.

Y gracias a esto también, fue que en los reinos vecinos se enteraron de esto, de como el país amarillo tenía dos herederos distintos que ocupaban un solo puesto, aunque al inicio hubieran deducido que el chico tenía que ser por fuerza quien debería de gobernar, el asunto de que fuera la mujer la primera que nació era algo que les había sorprendido, pues en ese caso se creaba la doble posición que Salta mencionó el día en el que los niños nacieron.

Así, tras cuatro años de que ni Arthas ni Liliane mostraran una decisión certera del destino de su heredero, el gobierno de las tierras que se elevaban al norte del reino amarillo, conocido como el reino gris, gobernado por la reina Anne, hermana de sangre de Liliane, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y mandar a un representante a esclarecer el proceso de elección del heredero.

Fue en un día de verano más largo de aquel año, en el solsticio para ser exactos. El país entero no mantenía una atmosfera de temor constante, debido a la guerra que se estaba asomando del otro lado de la frontera oeste que colindaba con el país verde.

Arthas no podía evitar el llevar el tema de la política y de la guerra a cualquier lugar al que fuera, siendo su esposa su principal escucha, mientras que sus hijos solo se preocupaban por seguir jugando de manera habitual y corriente.

Un asunto que se extendía más allá del simple honor asediaba a los monarcas, con algo que había empezado con una supuesta traición desconocida en el campo de guerra, que había continuado en un conjunto de guerrillas regadas por todos los territorios menores alrededor del país, y que amenazaba por convertirse en una guerra total en donde solo un reino quedaría en pie, aunque fuera como una pila de cenizas en pie.

Salta, quien cada día sentía mas como su trabajo se tornaba en el de una niñera a cargo de los gemelos, encomendaba al rey en cada día que lo veía, que se debía de atacar rápido al país verde, tomar su ciudad principal y acabar con la vida del rey y de su familia, pero Arthas se negaba cada día que este se lo pedía.

El ambiente se ponía tan tenso como en un cuartel de primera línea, y la madre de los gemelos solo intentaba ocuparse en que sus hijos ignoraran todo aquellos asuntos.

Ese día, el día del solsticio, un visitante de las tierras lejanas llegó al castillo, viniendo desde el reino gris, un visitante un tanto peculiar, que daba la apariencia de una mujer mayor, con un par de coletas de color grisáceo, y una heterocroma algo singular, diferente a la de Piko . Vestida con ropas formales azules, un saco y un pantalón formales de cualquier trabajador del gobierno y una espada sin funda que colgaba de su cadera en su lado izquierdo.

—Así que mi hermana ha decidido mandar a uno de sus concejales a hacer el trabajo que no le concierne— dijo la reina, mas para sí misma que para alguien más, justo después de que Salta le avisara de la presencia de aquel visitante. Ambos estaban en un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín, en donde los niños estaban jugando. Dejando detrás a los infantes, sabiendo que serían cuidados por los guardias, la reina comenzó a caminar al lado del comandante, en dirección a la pequeña sala de espera.

—Aún cuando no ha dicho su nombre, indicó su lugar de procedencia mediante una insignia dorada que reconocí al instante como la del reino gris, me imagino que usted debe de reconocerla en cuando la vea— le comentó el comandante.

—Me imagino quien es— respondió pensativa la reina —Me parece que se llama Ruko, un soldado de rango elevado como el tuyo, con fuertes influencias, y una muy astuta mente envidiada por muchos, y es la capitana de los guardias de Elite de la nación— dando la vuelta por un pequeño pasillo, llegó hasta la sala con varias puertas de madera, en donde se encontraba la visitante, disfrutando de una taza de té sentándose al lado de la sirviente Miriam.

Era una sala octagonal pintada de color dorando hasta donde se alcanzaba a detallar, de una muy lujosa marca, cada mueble con los cojines dorados, los burós y los escritorios que había alrededor de cada una de las ocho paredes también pintados de dorando, incluso la vajilla en la que bebía Ruko era de color dorado.

En cuanto Miriam se percató de la presencia de su ama, se levantó de manera presurosa y se acercó a ella.

—Mi señora, esta persona…— intentó decir la pelinegra con una voz un tanto alterada, sin poder dejar de mover sus manos de manera nerviosa y con una preocupación en el rostro.

—No se preocupe Miriam— le tranquilizó la reina hablándole al oído —Habla con mi esposo, avísale de esta visita, y dile que vaya a vigilar a los gemelos, ¿De acuerdo?— le ordenó mientras le sostenía del hombro, siendo únicamente confirmada su petición con un movimiento de cabeza positivo, saliendo por la misma puerta por la que la reina había entrado.

—Muy buenas tardes, mi señora— le saludó aquella persona mientras continuaba sentada, con una voz suave pero a la vez metalizada, que variaba entre el sonido de la voz de un niño en la pubertad y una mujer adulta.

—Muy buenas tardes Ruko— saludó de una manera un tanto más respetuosa la rubia.

—Así que recuerda mi nombre— ser maravilló la persona de cabello grisáceo —Me alegra saber que la vida en la realeza de un país extranjero no le ha alejado de la servidumbre— comentó con un tono sarcástico.

—Recordemos un poco que fue mi padre quien entregó mi mano a cambio de un beneficio en la unión de reyes, contra mi voluntad— comentó sin mucho interés —Pero dejemos de lado esos recuerdos y centrémonos en la causa de la visita de un concejal como usted— tras dicho esto, avanzó hasta encontrarse frente a uno de los ocho escritorios dorados, recargando sus manos sobre este.

Salta no pudo evitar notar las características femeninas que poseía en su cuerpo aquel visitante, aunque le había identificado como un hombre, en realidad, su voz y su apariencia eran las de una mujer mayor, con lo cual le hacía dudar en el verdadero genero de aquella persona. Quizá era hombre y mujer a la vez, aunque de esto el comandante aun no tenía cuerda para imaginarlo.

—Me parece lo mejor, apresurémonos con este asunto— Ruko anunció su concordancia a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta abierta, tan solo para poder aspirar un poco de aire limpio —Desde hace meces, en realidad, desde hace cuatro años, cuando nacieron tus hijos— comenzó a explicar con lentitud —El sumo consejo de los reyes ha está esperando la disolución al pequeño problema que se formó con el nacimiento de los gemelos, ya sabe usted, el asunto del único heredero— volteó a verle durante unos instantes, aún sin cambiar la mirada seria que tenía.

—Pues lamento mucho que mi hermana, así como al resto de los reyes los traiga tan apurado este "problema"— remarcó la reina esta palabra como un simple supuesto —Pero realmente no lo considero como tal, para mí no hay ningún problema, ni siquiera un inconveniente, en que mis dos hijos, lleguen a compartir la corona una vez que el tiempo lo requiera— compartió aquella resolución al problema sin retractarse en ningún momento.

Por parte de la enviada del reino gris, solamente surgió una pequeña risa, nada creíble en realidad, pero sin duda con un muy claro tinte burlesco, como si aquello que acababa de decir la reina le causara gracia o simplemente fuera estúpido.

—Lamento mucho que no entienda la verdadera casusa de esta "regla" pero debe de entender que su palabra no tiene más peso que esta— le dio a entender con un tono tan serio como antes, pero ahora con cierto toque colérico.

—No entiendo porqué una regla sin sentido debería de tener más peso que la palabra de la reina, de mí voluntad— contradijo la rubia sin temor alguno y con completa seguridad de su posición en su reino, comenzando a sentir la ira dentro de ella acumúlanosle frente a una simple concejal tan prepotente.

—Piénselo de esta manera, el separa a sus hijos cuando aún no hayan tenido desarrollo de su manera de pensar, les ayudará bastante— comenzó a hacer razonar a la reina, sin lograr mucho resultado, pues obtenía miradas de despreció en lugar de eso —Y es que, le hecho de que uno de ellos tenga que tomar el control de país, hará que el otro se sienta celoso, y a partir de esto pueden ocurrir miles de tragedias por culpa del favoritismo, homicidios, traiciones, ruptura del poder, rebeldía, insurrecciones, podría incluso llegar a dividir su país en dos— intentó encontrar suficientes argumentos para debatir a la reina.

—No sé porque pretende usted que mis hijos serán como cualquier otro par de malcriados y putrefactos niños que hayan estado a punto de gobernar un país— expresó la reina con un tono de ofensa, pues al parecer le parecía indignante que pensaran en sus hijos como un par de alimañas rastreras que serían capaces de matarse entre ellas para obtener el poder.

—Independientemente de lo que usted crea, esa es una orden directa del consejo supremo de reyes, del cual su hermana ha decidió de hacerse cargo, encomendándomelo a mí— intentó Ruko hacer concluir el tema con solo decir eso. La rubia solamente se limitó a lanzar una mirada penetrante a su visitante, usando todas sus fuerzas para evitar que su mano se moviera sola y alcanzara uno de los cuchillos que descansaban dentro del escritorio dorado, en uno de los cajones inferiores

No pasaron ni siquiera diez segundos de ese momento tan tenso cuando de pronto las puertas del lado opuesto de la sala se abrieron repentinamente, dejando ver a un par de soldados de elite del reino gris, similares a los guardias del reino amarillo, pero siendo estos portadores de una gran lanza y de una cadena en lugar de las espadas que poseían sus similares amarillentos, aparte de poseer una capa y armadura grisácea y una atmosfera espectral a sus alrededores.

Pero estos dos soldados no estaba solos, estaba siendo acompañado por al menos una docena de los guardas de elite de la realeza que protegían a Arthas, vestido con su armadura dorada y una capa de color rojo, mientras este cargaba en sus brazos al par de pequeños rubios de tan solo cuatro años, que, según su madre, compartirían la corona.

—Mi señor— le llamó Salta en cuanto lo vio —Creo que estamos en un momento demasiado delicado para que haya traído aquí a sus hijos— le llamó la atención por tener a los herederos a una plática tan delicada como esa.

El rey, sin siquiera voltear a ver al comandante, se dirigió a su amada esposa de manera inmediata.

—Lilliane, amor mío, lo lamento mucho— se disculpó por adelantado mientras dejaba a sus hijos sentándose en el sillón dorando que estaba frente a la entrada recientemente abierta, quedándose estos completamente sentados y callados, pues entendían que la voz severa de su padre no significaba ningún juego.

Aún sin entender la razón de la disculpa, Lilliane se atrevió a sujetar de manera cariñosa el hombro de su esposo, intentando consolarlo, pues ella sabía muy bien que tras la voz severa que había usado antes, se escondía algo de tristeza, aparentada como impotencia.

—Es hora de entregar a uno de nuestros hijos— dijo por fin el hombre rubio, mirando con toda la pena del mundo a su esposa, cuya mirada se tornó completamente inaudita ante aquella noticia tan repentina.

—Me alegra que usted no haya decidido optar por el camino de la obstinación, su majestad— respondió Ruko una vez estuvo enterada de la noticia recién entregada por el rey, cambiando solo por un pequeño milímetro su expresión a una un poco más relajada.

La reina había entrado en una especie de shock al haber escuchado eso. Su esposo, su mejor y único aliado para poder mantener a sus hijos juntos, sin necesidad de que uno fuera separado del otro, ahora estaba declinando a la idea de rechazar esa tonta regla tradicional, por primera vez se había sentido traicionada por la persona en la que creía haber encontrado un pequeño refugio cuando fue prácticamente vendida por su padre al reino amarillo.

—¿Por qué?—fue todo lo que preguntó la rubia al momento de soltar el brazo de su esposo con un deje de decepción perfectamente percibido por este.

—El reino verde nos ha ofrecido una especie de acuerdo— contestó a esta interrogante el monarca, sin sentirse muy contento de decirlo en toda su forma.

— ¿Un trato? ¡Con el enemigo!— exclamó el comandante Salta sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, forzando sus dos manos en puños fuertemente apretados. En ese momento la invitada estaba a punto de torcer su boca hasta sonreír, pero seguía manteniendo la seriedad superficial.

—Es algo que evitará la guerra— le anunció con enojo de que lo considerara un traicionero, —Han sido bastantes los problemas que hemos obtenido desde que iniciaron estas guerrillas en las fronteras, y estamos en peligro de comenzar una guerra total— volteó a ver a su mujer, quien le exigua con la mirada que dijera algo más de lo que él hablaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día —Pero nos han ofrecido el olvido de cualquier clase de percance, a cambio de la mano en matrimonio, tanto de Rilliane como de Allen—

Guardó un poco de silencio para que los demás lograran asimilar las cosas, siendo su esposa quien más le preocupaba de todo, pues sabía que la idea no le convencería para nada, pues ese trato era igual al que habían hecho con ella cuando era una niña por haber nacido después que su hermana Anne. Sus hijos, Len y Rin, apenas y conocían lo que quería decir "matrimonio" y para ellos eso solo quería decir que estarían juntos. Salta era el único que parecía asimilar la idea de la manera correcta, pero aún así no parecía como que a él le hubiera agradado.

—Será similar a lo que te ocurrió a ti— se dirigió a su esposa de nuevo —Ellos dijeron que permitirían a Allen vivir en su reino para así poder criarse y conocer a su futura esposa, la princesa Michaella— para este entonces Allen tampoco entendía a que se refirió, —Rilliane se quedará aquí y será quien gobernará este país, y nos traerán a su príncipe, quien se casará con ella en el futuro, a cambio de esto, ambos reinos tendremos una tregua y una unión, que podrá hacer que se convierta en una alianza— terminó de explicar con algo de detenimiento a todas las personas de la sala.

—¿Y es la única manera?— preguntó con lamento la rubia, volteando su cabeza hacia abajo, sumamente impotente por aquel trato, pues sabía que la paz era mil veces más preferible que la guerra, aún cuando significaba dar la vida de sus hijos y forzarlos a enamorarse de alguna persona.

—Solo así alcanzaremos la paz sin pasar por la guerra— le contestó el rey, serenándose un poco, viendo como su reina se lamentaba por dentro mientras cerraba sus ojos, por lo que decidió acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído —Ten la esperanza de que a ellos dos se enamorarán al igual que como nosotros dos nos enamoramos— esas habían sido palabras para generarle confianza.

Ellos dos, el rey y la reina, Arthas y Rilliane, habían sido forzados casarse, aunque fue una vez que eran mayores de edad, y en ese entonces, aún pese a todas sus diferencias, lograron enamorarse el uno del otro, aunque fuera después de algunos años de hacer estado juntos, y que de hecho, no fue hasta que ambos estuvieron seguros de su amor que decidieron casarse.

Pero nada decía que Len y Rin tendrían esa misma experiencia, que se llegarían a enamorar, o que no vivirían una vida de objetos, de simples chivos expiatorios de sus reinos, como otros miles de supuestos gobernantes.

—Entonces quien se irá es Allen— Ruko rompió el silencio de la peor de las maneras, logrando atraer la mirada de odio de la reina —Pues no debemos de hacer esperar a la princesa Michaella en recibir a su prometido— declaró como si nada en lo que los soldados se acercaban de manera peligrosa al par de que pequeños que ahora observaban con socorro a su entristecida madre —Por suerte para ustedes, mi señor y mi señora, me encomendaron ser yo quien llevara al pequeño a su siguiente destino, a la capital del reino verde— dijo mientras que comenzaba ella acercarse al pequeño.

Pero no alcanzó a tomarlo, ni siquiera a acerarse a menos de un metro de él, pues sin siquiera esperarlo, la reina le alcanzó y con un rápido movimiento, la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera del alcance de su hijo, para después, en un solo movimiento, arrebatarle su espada del seguro que tenía en el cinturón y después empujarla contra uno de los escritorios dorados.

—¡Pero qué mierda!— gritó alterada la visitante mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y se recargaba en el escritorio, siendo el recupera su espada de las manos de la reina su siguiente cometido, pues era un vergüenza que le hubieran podido arrebatar su arma en primer lugar. Pero antes siquiera de poder intentar arremeter contra la reina, dejando detrás cualquier titulo de realeza, pude sentir la presión de una navaja en su cuello, sabiendo que dejaba de estar en ventaja y pasaba a estar en amenaza.

Liliane tenía un arma escondida, un cuchillo largo de hora doble, bastante delgado., y ahora usaba su mano derecha para colocar esta misma arma contra el cuello de su visitante, mientras que con la otra solo arrojaba el arma hurtada a un lado de uno de los tantos sofás dorados.

Aquellos quienes pertenecían al reino amarillo y a sus fuerzas militares se quedaron inmóviles ante los actos de la reina, mientras que los soldados de elite del reino gris solo entraban en guardia tras haber visto a su superior ser tomada cautiva.

—Aléjese de ella ahora mismo— exclamó uno de los soldado, mientras seguido por el otro, pasaban por el sillón en donde Allen y Rilliane estaba aún sentados y se ponían frente a la situación de rehén, con sus lanzas de frente, comenzado a amenazar la espalda de la reina amarilla.

Ruko solo dirigió una mirada asesina al soldado que se le había referido con "ella" habiendo remarcado miles de veces antes que detestaba que le clasificaran directamente con un género.

La mujer rubia, viendo que ahora estaba siendo amenazada por la espada, tomó el brazo de Ruko y lo torció por detrás de su espalda, provocando que esta girara con fuerza y terminara dándoles la cara a los soldados mientras que la reina se ponía a su espalda, aún con el cuchillo en el cuello de su rehén.

—Aléjense ustedes, a menos de que quieran que sus armaduras terminen rojas— les amenazó la reina a ambos soldados mientras comenzaba a atentar el filo del cuchillo en una de las arterias del cuello de Ruko.

Viendo que la cosa iba a ponerse más seria de lo que habría deseado, el rey intentó intervenir un poco, aunque en el fondo temía a lo violenta que podía ser su mujer al ponerse violenta.

—Lily, por favor, no hagas nada que pueda provocar una guerra— le exigió mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, pero la rubia solo retrocedió, hasta sentir el escritorio golpearle por encima de la cadera, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba a donde ir.

—No pienso dejar que me arrebaten a mis hijos— susurró con ira la reina, intentando no perder el control y degollar al concejal —Incluso si tengo que arriesgar mi vida con tal de mantenerlos a mi lado— volteó rápidamente a ver a sus pequeños, que tras la espada de uno de los soldados de gris, temblaban mientras se abrazaban y lloriqueaban entre sollozos en silencio.

— ¿De verdad no quieres que se alejen? ¿De verdad será tan malo para ellos?— le preguntó su esposo, intentando entender la razón por la que su amada intentaba defender a sus hijos como si se tratara de una madre del reino animal protegiendo a sus crías de algún depredador.

Esa pregunta también contenía otra más de manera implícita, una muy simple, diciendo "¿De verdad fue tan malo para ti?" con lo cual se cuestionaba si ella había sido realmente feliz con el resultado de casamiento forzado, lo cual por supuesto, era completamente verdad en el punto de vista de Arthas.

—Solo no quiero que pasen por lo mismo por lo que yo pasé— fue todo lo que contestó la reina, aún sosteniendo el arma al cuello del concejal. Si bien, esa podía ser solo una escusa débil que escondía detrás todo un sentimiento de desolación que le asediaba desde el pasado, la reina estaba dispuesta a dañar a otra persona con tal de defender cualquier decisión de sus hijos.

Tras haber dicho eso, al rey no le quedó más duda, esa era la palabra de su esposa, de su reina, y por lo tanto era mandato para él y para los demás soldados.

—De acuerdo mi amor, lo que tú quieras para nuestros hijos será lo mejor— habló el hombre rubio con algo de alegría de la resolución de su problema, sacando su espada de hoja roja de su funda y colocándola con firmeza frente al cuello de uno de los soldados, colocándolo con esto en amenaza. Y con tan solo esto, el resto de los soldados de naranja que estaban a su alrededor actuaron de manera simultánea, desenfundando sus armas y colocándose en poción de ataque contra los "invasores" incluidos entre ellos Salta, quien se alegró de que su amo volviera a recordar lo que era la fidelidad a su esposa.

Los soldados grises, a ver que estaban completamente rodeados y diezmados, decidieron simplemente dejar su posición defensiva, colocando sus lanzas de lado y calcándose firmes de nuevo. La reina aligeró su agarre, dejando libre a Ruko de una buena vez, después de que se le hubiera entumido el brazo.

—Creo que será mejor que se vaya de vuelta a su reino, concejal— le dijo Salta amenazándola con su espada por la espalda y tomándola por el brazo con fuerza con la otra mano.

Ruko solo alcanzó a inclinarse por su espada, arrojada minutos antes al lado de un sofá, para después comenzar a avanzar a la salida, siendo seguida por el comandante.

—Una pregunta— dijo el rey de amarillo a la concejal antes de que esta saliera por la puerta al lado de sus soldados —El asunto del arreglo para el matrimonio, ¿Fue idea del mismo rey verde, y por lo tanto fue él quien exigió una respuesta nuestra?— cuestionó al visitante, intentando averiguar la razón por la cual aplicar con tanto rigor esta simple ley.

—Sí, él le exigió al sumo concilio de gobernantes que dieran una respuesta, y mi señora Anne ofreció mi servició para hacer esto posible— fue todo lo que respondió para después salir de la sala dorada, pasando por la mirada vigilante de al menos una docena de soldados formados en los lados del pasillo.

—Eso significa que están desesperados— habló de nuevo el comandante, volviendo a envainar su espada —De otra manera no deberían de entrar en nuestros asuntos de gestión—

Volteó a ver a ver a los pequeños Allen y Rilliane, quienes se habían tranquilizado, pero que ahora estaban adormilados y aburridos, de otra manera se habrían levantado a hacer preguntas tontas de lo que había ocurrido, sin siquiera entender que ellos eran el centro de toda esa situación.

—Aun que lo cierto es que no entiendo como desea que ellos dos gobiernen, mi señora— le confesó a la reina, volteando su mirada a esta —Sabe que solo un rey casado y su esposa tienen ese derecho— le recordó sin mucho interés, opuesto al presentado hace cuatro años con el mismo asunto.

La reina Liliane solo le dirigió una mirada algo extrañada y hasta decepcionada, pues el comandante era la última persona que se imaginaba le preguntaría algo tan absurdo, pues digamos que la pregunta en sí, tenía la respuesta.

—Pues bien— comenzó a hablar el rey mientras tocaba el cabello de sus pequeños hijos —Creo que lo único que podemos hacer, es disfrutar de la poca paz que tenemos, mientras aún nos queda un poco— comenzó a caminar del otro lado de la salida, al interior del castillo, mientras cargaba a su hijo Allen en sus brazos y este solo se comenzaba a quedar dormido con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, usando la capa como cojín.

—De acuerdo— sonrió la madre de los gemelos mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su hija, quien era un tanto más persistente que su hermano y seguía moviéndose un poco antes de caer rendida ante el sueño —Por ahora no deseo otra cosa que estar contigo y con los niños— dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su niña tras decir esto —Aún si mañana entramos a la guerra, no quiero que nada cambie, no al menos el día de hoy— le confesó a su esposo en lo que caminaba a su lado y los dos se dirigían al cuarto de sus hijos.

Y con paso algo lento, la familia entrara comenzó a abandonar la sala, siendo despedidos con un saludo formal por las docenas de soldados que estaba a su alrededor, a excepción de Salta, quien no dejaba de tener una fuerte duda en su mente.

—Espere un momento mi señor— le pidió al rey antes de que este lograra abandonar la sala por completo, logrando que el hombre volteara a verlo con una mirada de espera, pero sin pronunciar nada — ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?— preguntó sin insistir mucho mas, solo manteniéndose fijo frente a su superior.

— ¿Ordenes? ¿Para qué?— contestó a manera de pregunta el rey mientras mantenía a su hijo dormido en sus brazos, meciéndolo con lentitud.

—Señor— dijo serenamente el comandante —Estamos frente a una guerra, puede que mañana continúen los ataques, y no tenemos planes defensivos, ni siquiera yo, que solo soy un comandante de legión sabe qué hacer cuando esos verdosos vengan a quemar nuestras ciudades hasta convertirlas en cenizas— intentó no salirse de las casillas mientras intentaba continuar firme, sacando las ideas de matanzas de inocentes de su mente.

—Ya escuchaste a mi esposa, mi amigo Salta— contestó el rubio con simpleza dejando la formalidad de lado —Mañana puede que al fin estemos en guerra, pero nada cambiará el día de hoy, que puede que sea nuestro último día de paz— sentenció con firmeza.

Tras decir esto, volvió a darse la vuelta en dirección del pasillo que lo conduciría de manera indirecta a su habitación, un pasillo abierto al aire, desde donde se alcanzaba a ver el gran y maravilloso jardín, ideado como una maravilla hecha de naturaleza, por y para el hombre, que con la luz descendiente del ocaso, provocaba que cualquier corazón encontrara la tranquilidad que necesitara.

—Solamente haz lo que más te gusta, que mañana a primera hora, le veré en la sala de guerra, comandante— y eso fue lo último que indicó Arthas, dirigiéndose a una curva en su camino tras la cual se perdió con su hijo en brazos, dejando al comandante con los brazos en la cadera ante la clara incertidumbre a la que él, junto con el resto de las fuerzas militares, se les veía forzados a encarar.

Y lo cierto era que la frase que predecía una guerra justo al siguiente día, era más una exageración que otra cosa, pero era claro a lo que se refería.

Al día siguiente, Ruko entraría a la ciudad capital del país verde, con un mensaje que no agradaría a los ojos del poco benevolente rey de aquel mismo reino, quien no se limitaba a descargar su ira inicial con el simple mensajero. Y de esa misma ciudad, sin que la luz del día desapareciera, saldría un mensaje con una orden directa, que llegaría a su destino dos días después y que ordenaría el ataque y la captura de la primera ciudad fronteriza del reino amarillo, en donde se suscitaría una de las más largas y sangrientas batallas de la época, con la cual la guerra se iniciaría.

Y todo por el deseo de bienestar de una madre protectora de sus hijos.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 1.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien aquí finalmente está la continuación del fic "Compromiso" llamado ahora de otra manera, pero decidí subirlo en el mismo lugar, de esta manera cuenta como un solo fic, que al fin y al cabo es una manera correcta de colocarlo, pues estos forman parte de "El príncipe del mal", y este fic, que tendrá aproximadamente cinco capítulos, tal vez uno más, tal vez uno menos, contará también con cinco capítulos, y si, tratará de lo que ocurrió antes de los sucesos ocurridos en "Compromiso".<p>

Ahora con respecto al fic, quería poner a Ruko, pero me pareció extraño que en muchos fanfics le trataran como hermafrodita (supuestamente es 90% hombre) razón por la cual aquí le coloqué de una manera similar.

Con respecto a Lily, pues si, la puse a ella porque me agrada mucho más que Sweet Ann, en especial por la voz, así que la puse a ella, además del gran parentesco físico que tiene con los Kagamine, siempre me ha parecido que quedaría bien como su madre, o como su hermana mayor, debido a su edad. Con respecto a su personaje, Liliane, pues era la clase de princesas que al no poder ocupar un puesto se le ofrece como esposa al mejor postor de otro país.

Con respecto a lo que quería para sus hijos, no es que ella haya planeado ninguna relación entre sus hijos (Aunque en realidad el incesto le importaba un carajo), sino que habría encontrado muy conveniente que ellos dos se casaran juntos, quizá como un plan secundario en caso de no encontrar pretendientes correctos para cada uno de ellos. No obstante no quería que se les tratara como simple ganado a cambio de algo.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su gusto, lamento las inexactitudes y las cosas que parecen ser huecos en la trama, estoy intentando "sellarlos", no es muy difícil. Y si, va a haber LenxRin en este fic, quizá hasta un lemmon, e les debo uno por el final del capítulo 5.

También lamento haberme tardado tanto, de verdad. Fueron como dos semanas y media desde el último capítulo que subí de "¿Cómo puede el amor se algo malo?", y pues ese no sería un plazo tan malo, de no ser porque estoy de vacaciones —_—, de verdad que a veces se me va la inspiración y desperdicio días enteros, o simplemente me llaman para algo y no puedo escribir en todo el día.

Y bueno, volveré a empezar con la Uni en un par de semanas, lamento si me retraso bastante, es algo difícil, ya voy a noveno y aunque casi no son clases, tengo que hacer las residencias profesionales, y aparte entrara un curso de inglés de una hora diaria que se mide por niveles, y al parecer estoy en nivel 3, pero aún me falta bastante.

En fin, dejaré de escribir de mí.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews el capítulo pasado y en los anteriores. Gracias a:

**Lilliam (al fin aquí está, perdón la tardanza u.u)**

**amy salas**

**LauraGyyKagamine**

**Neko Riji**

**Rinny Kagamine san (Me agrada que te haya dado gracia xD)**

**shina—19**

**Neko C (Lo siento, debí de haber especificado que se trataba solo de un fic inspirado en el universo de la saga del mal y nada mas —)**

**Grabielle Myst (Perdón por eso, fue mi error)**

**Kokaku (cualquier crítica bien hecha me sirve :D)**

** (espero que se equilibren las cosas)**

**dekki yorokobi**

**Clover Kagamine (A mí tampoco me gusta el LenxMiku, pero no por eso odio a Miku u.u)**

**Magus (Gracias :D)**

**Da3n3rysTargaryenStark (No temas, habrá muuucho mas, va a ser un long—fic, espero no aburrirte)**

**nosequeponerdeusername (xD)**

(¡Vaya! Ahora fueron muchos o.o)

En fin, creo que eso es todo, seguiré escribiendo por al menos otro rato, aunque ahora tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente capítulo, y no cual de todas elegir.

Eso es todo, cuídense mucho, que tengan un buen día, y dejen comentarios o lo que deseen ;)

Me despido el día de hoy.

.

.

.

BYE_.—

P.D.: Fíjense que el nuevo título se me ocurrió hasta antes de subir bien el capítulo.


	7. Len y Rin, El capricho de una princesa

La alegre vida en la realeza, Capítulo 2.

El príncipe del mal.

Parte segunda.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Notas iniciales: Y bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, lamento la mala calidad el anterior —_—. Y una noticia, si les gustó el LilyxArthas, lastima, que ya no habrá tiempo para ellos dos en el fic, por ahora serán Len y Rin ^^.

* * *

><p>Era la tarde en el intranquilo y atemorizado reino amarillo, en donde el ocaso comenzaba a mostrarse desde su respectiva posición mientras una pocas aves empezaban avanzar a sus nidos en medio de los bosques que rodeaban los caminos y las ciudades el oeste del reino amarillo.<p>

Poco se alcanzaba a ver en el triste provenir de los habitantes de aquellas ciudades en crisis, que se encontraban a merced del ejército enemigo del reino verde, desahuciados de las demás partes de país en donde se vivía con el temor de un ataque repentino desde las propias puertas de sus casas.

Era un temor generalizado, no ante la incompetencia del propio ejército del país amarillo, pues este realizaba su trabajo con eficacia en la frontera, sino por el deseo espontaneo que había surgido de los verdes por posesionar sus tierras a causa de una rivalidad que llevaría cientos de años incubándose en ambas sociedades.

Pero tal vez no era necesario viajar cientos de años al pasado para averiguar el porqué del inicio de esta guerra, sino solamente regresar unos cuantos pares de meses al pasado, el momento en el que se rechazó el último ofrecimiento de una tregua que pudiera haber acabado en una alianza y el final de una paz armada que de más de cinco años.

Fue después de que la reina Liliane hubiera rechazado el convenio o el "compromiso" mutuo que tendrían sus dos hijos con los dos hijos mayores del rey verde, lo que sería equivalente a un intercambio de príncipes en ambos casos.

De haberse dado una respuesta positiva a este ofrecimiento, ambas naciones habrían olvidado cualquier percance ocurrido en el campo de batalla que hubieran podido provocar problemas políticos.

Pero al no ser aceptado, fue una aceptación de una guerra por parte del rey de verde, a la que el rey amarillo tendría que responder.

Así, por el mero deseo egoísta de conquistar por parte del rey de verde, tres ciudades grandes estaban a punto de ser tomadas dentro del país amarillo mientras que en el otro país se intentaba tomar revancha de estos ataques, en donde también los deseos del rey amarillo se veían involucrados en el curso de las acciones que definirían aquella violenta era de ambos países.

Para unas cuantas personas, para aquellos más inteligentes analistas, eruditos y gobernantes sabios, la decidió de la reina podría haber sido la mayor tontería del mundo, o la acción más incoherente de todas, considerando que su país había sido el que había cometido más falto a las pocas políticas internacionales que debían de seguirse.

Pero viéndolo desde un punto más humanista, mas "común", sería imposible el poder juzgar a una madre por querer proteger a sus hijos.

Aunque quizá lo más curioso de todo, es que la pareja de príncipes, Rilliane y Allen, quienes se habían convertido en el centro de asunto desde su nacimiento simultaneo, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando en sus alrededores.

Pero ahora mismo, los niños estaban encerrados en el cuarto de ambos a causa de cierto "crimen" cometido por los dos.

Ocurre que el par de rubios infantes habían encontrado un gran platón de metal enterrado cerca de su área de juegos durante una de sus exploraciones por la zona, y pasa y resulta que les pareció buena idea ir juntando a escondidas los alimentos que no les gustaban durante las horas de la hora del desayuno, comida y cena, para después ponerlos en ese platón y guardarlos durante un par de semanas, así crearon un caldo de bacterias con los alimentos podridos como verduras o pedazos de cartílago de la carne.

Tan solo, para que cuando se llenara ese platón hasta el punto de derramarse, lo colocaran sobre la parte superior del inicio de unas escaleras poco concurridas del castillo, siendo a que en cuanto la primera persona pasara el caldo de suciedad le cayera encima. Y por desgracia, esta persona no fue otro más que el comandante de la primera división, Salta, quien estaba en el castillo por orden del rey debido a una importante reunión militar.

Al final su padre decidió enviarlos a su cuarto como penitencia, aunque sabían que la causa era de hecho para evitar que el comandante los desollara vivos.

Fuera como fuera, la decisión había sido tomada por el padre, pero la madre de los dos no se había enterado del asunto, debido a que había requerido salir de viaje para discutir acerca de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba una posible alianza con el reino gris de donde ella provenía.

Así, sabiendo de la muy posible elección que habría tomado la madre de los niños, una de las principales sirvientas, Miriam, habían encontrado apropiado el llevarles a los niños unos cuantos bocadillos, en realidad un poco de fruta. Algo de naranja partida en gagos para Rilliane, salida del más limpio campo del reino y un poco de banana pelada y en trocitos, traída de las tierras del oriente lejano en donde se daba las más deliciosas de estas frutas, con toda esta fruta en bandeja de plata.

La sirvienta caminaba con tranquilidad en dirección del cuarto, con una perfecta muestra de equilibrio con la que mantenía la bandeja sin que siquiera se inclinara por un solo grado. Llegó hasta la puerta y con una pequeña llave que poseía ella como muestra especial por su fidelidad, abrió la pesada puerta, ayudándose con un ligero empujón.

—Niños, les traje algo para comer— les anunció a los pequeños mientras levantaba la bandeja un poco para que lo fuera golpeada por el movimiento de la puerta. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver que en la habitación no había una sola alma. No al menos en la cama, en donde los gemelos solían perder el tiempo leyendo u oliendo florecitas, así que la sirvienta supuso que se encontraban debajo de esta, o quizá dentro del armario, o detrás del librero, cualquiera de sus habituales escondites.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, y comenzó a buscar por todo el enorme espacio del cuarto, empezando por debajo de la cama, pero encontrados solo algunas prendas olvidadas de esa misma mañana por los niños. Después de eso, se movió a observar por detrás del librero, pero solo encontró pelusas viejas y unos cuantos pedazos de cascara de fruta, tal vez de algunas otras meriendas. Y finalmente buscó dentro del armario, pero al solo ver los abrigos y camisas de los gemelos colgados, la sirvienta supo que algo estaba mal.

— ¡Niños, en donde están!— gritó algo alarmada solo esperando, o deseando a que la única posible reacción a eso fuera recibir una respuesta positiva a la situación. Pero nada, los hijos del rey de de la reina no estaban por ningún lugar, y ninguna explicación podía lograr satisfacer las dudas que le surgían a la sirvienta.

Por último, decidió mirar por la ventana que había en el cuarto, pero no vio nada por los lados, en una pequeña cornisa que había de lado a lado, ni por debajo, en caso de que los niños se hubieran caído, pero sin rastro alguno de los gemelos.

Alarmada, la mujer dejó de mirar por la ventana, con su respiración comenzando a alterarse del temor de que algo malo les hubiera pasado a los dos, decidió dejarse inutilidades y salir corriendo del cuarto en busca de ayuda de algún soldado que no se hubiera ido en misión desde allí mismo, todo con tal de que pudieran dar con los gemelos lo más pronto posible, no importaba si tenía que correr el riesgo de que el rey se enfadara con ella por su incompetencia y le amenazara con cortarle la cabeza.

Pero la verdad era que los pequeños Kagamine estaban más seguros de lo que parecía. Y es que a Miriam no se le ocurrió, que la pequeña y angosta cornisa que estaba un poco por debajo de la ventana, continuaba hasta doblar la pared de la habitación de los niños, y que de hecho seguía hasta conectar con otra de las ventanas de una habitación de servicio en otra de las alas de castillo.

Y de esta habitación de servicio para el uso de las sirvientas era mucho más fácil salir que del cuarto de los jóvenes príncipes. De tal manera, que teniendo en cuenta que de la cama de Rilliane y Allen existía una distancia razonable con la ventana como para alcanzarla sin caerse, era también posible que un par de niños de cuatro años pudieran caminar por la cornisa sin mucho problema, considerando sus pequeños tamaños y que por lo tanto pudieran haber llegado hasta la habitación de servicio y de esta haber salido en libertad para poder recorrer el castillo. Un simple juego de niños

Los dos pequeños niños rubios estaban en una muy curiosa parte del castillo, era un domo, hecho de una gran cantidad de cristal de color amarillo, que había sido construido aparte del resto del castillo y colocado por partes después en este durante el reinado del último rey que había adquirido el trono a causa de su casamiento con la reina y que claro, debido a la estricta estética simétrica del castillo, este domo se hallaba en la exacta mitad.

Era un espacio amplio, con tan solo unos cuantos muebles ordenados de manera simétrica uno frente a otro, un par de enormes muebles tapizados incluso una cama de tamaño doble para que quien lo desease se pudiera ir a recostar durante algún día en donde la presencia del sol fuera opacada por las nubes.

En uno de esos enormes sillones, los hermanos Kagamine se encontraban sentados con tranquilidad.

Rilliane con un pequeño vestido de lino de color naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con un lazo algo más fuerte que le anudaba por su cintura sin ejercerle fuerza y Allen con un pequeño pantalón de algodón y una camisa blanca de lino con un par de tirantes.

Y pese a todo el sufrimiento gratuito que le habían dado a su sirvienta principal que se encargaba de protegerlos y cuidarlos, los dos niños se estaban riendo de manera escandalosa por haber consumado su escape de manera exitosa, por segunda vez. No fue hasta que los dos terminaron caídos sobre el sofá elegante, que se percataron de todo lo que podrían hacer con la libertad que se habían ganado, pero ahora el asunto era decidir qué es lo que harían con esta.

—Bueno Rinny— se levantó un poco Len una vez que terminó con sus risas incontrolables — ¿Qué tal si vamos al jardín y nos escondemos de papi hasta que mami regrese?— preguntó con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie sobre el mueble y luego daba un pequeño brinco para caer seguro en el suelo.

Rin tardó un poco en contestarle tras permanecer pensando un poco acerca del lugar al que quería ir mientras observaba la gran cúpula bajo la que estaban, principalmente porque al principio no le parecía una buena idea, pero al fin y al cabo era su deseo y eso era todo lo que quería.

— ¡Quiero que vayamos a la iglesia!— gritó alegre la pequeña princesa mientras levantaba las manos en el aire, tomando de sorpresa a su hermano.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó extrañado Allen mientras volteaba a ver a su gemela con algo de susto, pero esta solo continuaba sonriendo.

—Sí, vamos a la iglesia a comprometernos— le propuso saltando y tomándole de la mano para comenzar a correr en dirección de la salida, pero no pudo ni dar un par de pasos debido a que su hermano se mantuvo estático en su lugar.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó extrañado el niño al jalar un poco la mano de su gemela, provocando que se cayera a sus pies.

—¿Cómo que para qué?— preguntó aparentemente ofendida Rilliane mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano desde abajo, para después levantarse mientras se apoyaba con una sola de sus manos, pues de la otra aún seguía tomando a Len.

—Sí, ¿Comprometernos para qué?— Volvió a preguntar el niño sin inmutarse por la mirada molesta de su gemela.

—Pues para que nos casemos cuando seamos grades, tonto— le respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, provocando que Allen tuviera que cubrirse.

La verdad era que Len apenas y entendía el concepto de "casarse", en realidad, para él solo significaba que dos personas que se querían, se iban a vivir juntos a quererse más, y ahora que su gemela se lo presentaba tan prontamente, no comprendía como poder interconectar su relación con su hermana con la definición de casarse.

— ¡No es cierto! Eres mi hermanita, no me voy a casar contigo — lo negó Len inmediatamente, mostrando un cierto repudio innato por el incesto.

— ¡Si es cierto!— le contestó Rin con una voz de protesta similar —Mami dijo que tu y yo nos tendríamos que casar— le informó de repente con el corto recuerdo que guardaba de la plática que su madre había tenido con Ruko hacía unos meses.

—Pero somos hermanos, no nos podemos casar— le protestó de nuevo el chico aún sin comprender la obstinación de su gemela.

— ¿Que no sabes nada?— le preguntó con enojo —Tu eres un príncipe y yo soy una princesa, nos vamos a casar para que cuando seamos grandes podamos gobernar el reino entero juntos— pudiera ser que Rin no entendiera ni una pizca de política, pero en realidad sus palabras no eran tan incorrectas con respecto a la situación real que estaba ocurriendo.

Rin únicamente se basaba en el poco conocimiento que tenía de una pequeña historia que su madre les había leído en donde un príncipe y una princesa, que no eran hermanos, se casaban. Y ahora tenía que aplicar ese conocimiento en su hermano. Eso y sumando que en una ocasión habían tenido que acompañar a sus padres a ver una boda de un par de nobles, la cual había sido del encanto de Rin, pues había adorado el vestido blanco de la novia, junto a todas las decoraciones de la iglesia.

—Pero…— se quedó sin palabras Len al pensar en cómo sería casarse con Rilliane, pues para él la boda le había aburrido bastante más de lo que podía recordar, hasta el punto en el que cayó dormido en medio de la celebración.

Simplemente no entendía el cómo podría casarse con ella, menos a esa edad.

—Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos— le recordó elevando la voz un poco más de lo que debía, tapándose la boca rápidamente para evitar ser escuchado por algún guardia.

—Por eso dije que solo nos vayamos a comprometer— insistió Rin, comenzando a hartarse de su hermano.

—Pues no— le contestó en definitiva el príncipe —La iglesia está muy lejos y no quiero ir, es muy peligroso— le sentenció de manera definitiva, cerrándose a cualquier posible reclamo de su gemela.

Rilliane lo miró con enojo unos segundos, con los ojos a punto de llorarle por la terquedad de su hermano, comprendiendo que solo había una manera de lograr lo que quería.

— ¡Quiero ir a la iglesia, Quiero ir a la iglesia, Quiero ir a la iglesia, Quiero ir a la iglesia, Quiero ir a la iglesia, Quiero ir a la iglesia!— se puso a gritar con todas sus fuerzas como si no hubiera un mañana, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando la mano de su hermano con fuerza.

Allen apenas y alcanzó a tapar su oído de del fuerte ruido que soltaba su hermana, usando toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y desgastando sus cuerdas bucales para gritar cada vez más fuerte. Sin poder soportarlo más, se dio cuenta de que si su hermana seguía lloriqueando de esa manera, terminaría alertando a todos en el castillo de su ubicación, lo que provocaría que su libertad se viera limitada de nuevo.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo!— le detuvo con fuerza a la rubia mientras le ponía la mano en la boca — ¡Vamos a la iglesia pero deja ya de gritar!— respirando con fuerza, permaneció mirando a su hermana un rato mientras esta solo se tranquilizaba y sonreía.

—Bueno, vamos— le dijo con toda la euforia del mundo mientras se ponía a caminar a la salida de la cúpula, arrastrando de manera forzada a su hermanito, quien se quedaba desconcertado por el tan repentino cambio de actitud de su gemela, percatándose que había caído en uno de sus tantos berrinches con los que conseguía lo que quería cuando quería. Los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la salida, y con mucho cuidado, la chica comenzó a mover la puerta con ambas manos, provocando el menor ruido posible, logrando de esta manera su escape de la sala tan curiosa del castillo.

Caminaron por todos los largos pasillos del castillo que los llevaran a la sala principal, siendo Rin la guía en todo momento, pues ella tenía un asombroso sentido de la orientación en comparación a su gemelo.

Transportarse por el castillo no fue muy difícil, debido a que gran parte de los soldados que se encargaban de hacer guardia, eran enviados a hacer misiones suicidas de recuperación de posiciones de combate especificas, o misiones de protección, o en el caso del comandante Salta, ser enviado a recuperar una ciudad, por orden absoluta del rey.

Se sentía una prominente agitación en todo el castillo, debido a que se había alertado de la desaparición de los chicos a toda la masa de guardias de élite, que habían empezado a buscar por entre los jardines del castillo, con la esperanza de encontrar un mínimo rastro de los inocentes gemelos rubios.

Pero por más que buscaron, a los gemelos les bastó con esconderse en algún a esquina oscura o en alguna habitación que no estaba ocupada para poder huir de la vista de los guardias del castillo, después de todo eran un par de pequeños que ni siquiera superaban el metro de altura.

De alguna forma o de otra, los niños lograron salir de la guardia, hasta llegar a la enorme entrada del castillo, por donde había al menos diez guardias mas cuidando las puertas. Viendo que no había posibilidad de salir sin que se pudieran delatar a sí mismos, Rilliane decidió girar por el enorme vestíbulo hasta llegar a una puerta de lado derecho, que daba paso a un pequeño pórtico en el cual las carretas llegaban y dejaban las provisiones para el castillo.

Observaron como una de las carretas llevaba unas cuantas cajas y barriles vacíos, y que de la misma manera, estaba siendo muy poco cuidada por el conductor y un asistente sentado a su lado. Avanzando a gatas, lograron llegar a la carreta y ayudarse a subir para esconderse en un espacio vacío que quedaba para ir de polizones, justo antes de que el conductor diera un golpe a la mula y esta comenzara a avanzar, logrando de esta manera su escape del castillo.

Continuaron en la carreta, pasando por la enorme entrada de metal del castillo, que delimitaba con una plaza y la calle principal de la ciudad que la atravesaba. Debido a que la carreta ya había sido revisada por los guardias antes de que saliera del espacio del castillo, no hubo necesidad de repetir este protocolo en el momento en el que saliera del territorio total y se adentrara en la ciudad.

Una vez la carreta andando por la ciudad, solo era cuestión de que se detuviera la carreta para que bajaran. En el momento en el que se transportaban por la ciudad, Rilliane no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para observar un poco, viendo apenas lo mismo que en algún momento habría alcanzado a ver en uno de los paseos que realizaban en el carruaje real con sus padres. Entonces fue cuando la pequeña princesa logró divisar las torres de una gran iglesia, para ser más exactos, de la catedral de la ciudad, provocando que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lenny, allí está la iglesia— le llamó a su hermano, el que apenas y estaba a punto de dormirse de el aburrimiento del viaje, para después levantarse y mirar en dirección de la torre que sobresalía entre el resto de los edificios, la mayoría de ellos con de diseño cuadrado, al estar cerca del centro.

Finalmente, después de unos quince minutos, la carreta se detuvo en una zona de mercado, en donde el rápido movimiento de los pasos de la gente les permitió salir sin ser percibidos por los conductores de la carreta.

Una vez estando en el suelo, Rilliane volteó hacia arriba para intentar ver alguna de las torres, y de manera efectiva, encontró una de las enormes torres sobresaliendo de uno de los edificios más grandes, lo que parecía ser una especie de mercado, por la gran cantidad de personas que estaban saliendo y entrando con distintos tipos de sacos, recipientes y animales de distinto valor monetario.

Ahora bien, cabía aclarar que aún siendo esa una ciudad capital, contaba también con distintos tipos de distritos, y en el caso del lugar en donde ellos se encontraban, era el distrito del mercado medio, en donde las personas que no eran necesariamente pobres, pero que tampoco eran ricos, podían ir a obtener tratos y trueques, y por supuesto, zonas como estas, eran evitadas por los nobles de la ciudad a toda costa.

Sin perder el tiempo, movió la mano de su hermano y le indicó el camino por el cual ir avanzando, observando las calles, se dio cuenta de que la mejor opción sería irse por uno de los callejones aledaños al edificio, sin darse cuenta de que la distancia que los separaba de la iglesia era un poco más grande de lo que pensaba.

Pero una de las cosas de las que no se dieron cuenta, fue el hecho de que un par de niños, con ropas caras y limpias como esas, serían fáciles de detectar para cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, no cabía duda de que tarde o temprano llamarían la atención de alguna persona indebida.

Ahora los niños daban ruidosos pasos por un callejón empedrado, solo por completo, por lo que les resultaba más fácil poder caminar sin necesidad de que tuvieran que cuidarse de pisotones de las personas. Por desgracia, las piedras, o algunas de ellas, eran bastante irregulares, por lo que los pequeños pies del pequeño Allen no tardaron en fallar el paso y provocar que el pequeño cayera al suelo, colocando sus manos para evitar el dolor del impacto.

— ¡Rin!— gritó el pequeño mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, soltando un par de pequeñas lagrimas por culpa de los raspones de sus rodillas.

Su hermana acudió en su auxilio rápidamente, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie con rapidez, acariciando sus codos que también se habían golpeado, solo para que al momento de darse la vuelta, lograra ver a un trió de sujetos caminando en su dirección, de vestimentas simples, con capuchas de tela verde y ropas simples de tela barata.

Por supuesto que su reacción inicial fue de temor, por lo que le indicó con la mirada a su gemelo que debían moverse con más rapidez. Los dos empezaron a caminar con algo más de velocidad, aunque en ese momento Len desconocía la razón de su repentino incremento de velocidad.

Finalmente, casi terminando de recorrer la longitud del callejón hasta llegar a otra de las calles principales, un poco más poblada, un hombre de enorme figura los interceptó, saliendo por entre uno de los lados del mercado.

Los dos gritaron asustados al ver al sujeto, de gran altura, con una capucha de color café puesta y un traje que de color verde con algunos botones de metal, su cara se veía demacrada, siendo alguien de edad avanzada, sin ningún rasgo distintivo más que un par de de cicatrices en los labios.

El sujeto gritó algo en un lenguaje inentendible para los gemelos, justo antes de que ambos fueran sujetados por los sujetos que les perseguían. Los pequeños comenzaron a soltar gritos como locos mientras se movían asustados en los brazos del más grande de sus perseguidores.

Pero no importaba que tan fuerte gritaran, pues al final las voces del mercado evitaban que cualquier ruido externo se escuchara.

— ¡Suéltennos!— gritó el niño asustado mientras intentaba sujetar la mano de su gemela, la cual comenzaba a derramar lagrimas del miedo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el sujeto que los sostenía los levantó a ambos, mientras otro de los perseguidores traía consigo un enorme cajón de madera con un cerrojo, en donde los dos pequeños fueron arrojados sin ninguna delicadeza, saliendo de la vista de cualquiera de las personas que estuvieran cerca.

El sujeto que los había interceptado parecía agradecer a los sujetos que habían capturado a los chicos, sujetándolos de los hombros, y finalmente entregándoles un par de bolsas a cada uno, recibiendo una reverencia por parte de los tres.

Por último, el trió de captores salió de la vista, mientras el sujeto seguía únicamente salió por la calle principal, con el enorme baúl en las manos, como si llevara cualquier clase de objetos dentro, sin importarle la seguridad de los príncipes.

Una extraña voz ronca de un hombre mayor sonaba en todo momento mientras los gemelos intentaban salir con toda desesperación de aquel oscuro cajón en el que habían sido encerrados. No entendían que demonios les había pasado, ni tenían idea de conde carajos estaban, solo era todo oscuridad, y la voz del hombre sonando y sonando una y otra vez, diciendo cosas en un idioma que no podían comprender.

Se escuchaba el sonido de pezuñas de caballo golpeando contra un camino de piedras, al igual que el sonido de un par de ruedas girando, por lo que era seguro que estaban en una carreta, aleándose cada vez mas de su hogar, lo que provocaba que Len y Rin comenzaran a entrar en pánico.

Los dos continuaban golpeando con sus pequeñas manos, usando todas sus fuerzas combinadas la parte superior de ese extraño cofre enorme en el que estaban atrapados. Solamente un muy reducido orificio en la parte del frente del cajón les permitía respirar un poco, a la vez que con este podían apreciar un poco de luz que lograba filtrarse.

Cuando finalmente los dos se cansaron demasiado, cayendo uno sobre otro, debido al agotamiento de los constantes golpeteos, y a la falta de aire que casi provocaba que se asfixiaran, el cajón finalmente se abrió, siendo esto precedido por el sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradora y girando para abrir el candado interno del cofre.

En cuanto la luz entro más plenamente en el interior del cajón, Rilliane y Allen levantaron sus vistas para ver a ese quien les había otorgado algo de aire, para encontrarse con un feo hombre viejo, de cara completamente arrugada y barbilla partida, con una capucha de color café claro puesta encima, con lo que apenas se alcanzaba a ver la raíz de su canoso cabello.

Debido a la falta de luz y al temor inicial que les trajo encontrarse con este sujeto de frente por primera vez, lo alcanzaron a notar en qué lugar se encontraban después del largo viaje en carreta, pero sabían que debían de estar lejos de su castillo y de sus padres.

— ¡Que sorpresa que me haya encontrado con este par de querubines vagando solos por un callejón!— exclamó el sujeto mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de ambos para acariciarlos un poco, sin ninguna case de sensibilidad, jalándoles el pelo con los dedos, provocando unos pequeños lamentos a los dos —No se preocupen, que por ahora nos los mataré— les anunció mientras los dejaba de tocar con sus ásperas manos, provocando que la sangre de ambos se congelara al instante.

Y tras decir esto, tomó el enorme cajón con ambas manos, dejando la abertura de la tapa abierta al exterior, tan solo para que los niños pudieran ver una ciudad destruida casi por completo. La calle en la que se encontraba estacionada la carreta de aquél hombre, estaba completamente bloqueada por un viejo edificio que había sucumbido por el fuego que aún seguía incinerando los pocos restos que se mantenían en pie por sobre los escombros. El resto de la calle se encontraba en un estado similar, pues por todas partes se alcanzaban a ver pedazos de roca, que demostraban la gran destrucción que se había hecho con aquél derrumbe. De entre las pocas casas que aun quedaban en pie, la mayoría tenía muros derribados, o pisos enteros caídos, pero la constante de esta destrucción, era el fuego que continuaba propagándose por los débiles muros de madera de esos edificios.

Lo que más costó trabajo de identificar a los niños, en el corto momento que tuvieron para observar aquella ciudad, fueron los cadáveres de varias decenas, tal vez hasta centenares de soldados de amarillo y de rojo que se encontraban agrupados en una gran pila incendiándose, siendo estos el fruto del último contraataque enviado por su padre, que obviamente había resultado en un fallo. En un principio, ambos pensaron que solo eran un montón de piedras mas, pero las cientos de siluetas de hombres muertos no se disimulaban por si solas. Esa es una de las imágenes que más han quedado marcadas por años en las memorias de esos dos infantes.

Pero tan pronto como aquella imagen panorámica de destrucción se había hecho presente, desapareció de un momento a otro, siendo solamente el ruido de una pesada puerta de madera abriéndose la advertencia de esto.

El hombre mayor les llevó al interior de un edificio enorme, de paredes bastante altas hasta un gran techo puntiagudo, con un pasillo central bastante largo, hasta un enorme centro desde donde se alcanzaba a ver un enorme vitral ennegrecido por las llamas. Todo lo demás en ese interior estaba gris, o al menos esa era la apariencia que daba debido a la oscuridad y a la gran cantidad de tierra que flotaba en el aire.

El cajón fue puesto en una de las esquinas que se formaba con la pared lateral y con un pilar medio destrozado de la base, justo al lado de una ventana que había colapsado por los escombros y que ahora solo dejaba entrar una gran montaña de más escombros.

Entre las pocas cosas que los gemelos alcanzaron a visualizar fueron una banca, el pilar y la ventana, ambos en estado deplorable, una antorcha apagada, un candelabro caído en medio del pasillo central, y una abertura circular que servía como tragaluz en el fondo del pasillo, que era la fuente de su única iluminación.

Después de esto, el sujeto de la capa café claro, tomó al par de gemelos de los cuellos de sus prendas de vestir y los levantó con fuerza, ahorcándolos a ambos durante unos instantes, para después mantenerlos suspendidos encima de la banca medio quemada que estaba frente a ellos.

—Ya veremos quién me dará más por sus cabezas— dijo el sujeto mientras aún los sujetaba de sus prendas de vestir, mirándolos con ojos, no de odio, sino de avaricia, como si se trataran de un par de piedras preciosas —Apuesto a que serían un buen botín de guerra para el buitre de verde, —Se refirió al rey de reino verde —aunque creo que el lobo amarillo, que los quiere tanto, seguramente también dará bastante por ustedes dos, todo depende del mejor postor, pero lo importante es que ustedes son mis pequeños tesoros por ahora— dijo con una voz seca y macabra, como si se tratase de un ser de las tinieblas, que no era lo menos que imaginaban los niños.

Los dejó caer con fuerza sobre la banca para después darles un par de fuertes palmadas en las partes de arriba de sus cabezas, los chicos solamente se pusieron a respirar con fuerza en cuanto fueron liberados, pues sus propias ropas los ahorcaban.

Después de eso, el captor se dirigió a la salida, y con un gran empujón, logró mover la pesada puerta de madera por la cual había entrado antes. Los últimos rayos de sol se lograron asomar por la puerta entreabierta, siendo la última luz que los gemelos verían por ahora, para luego dar paso a una oscuridad parcial en toda aquella gran sala.

Tan solo unos segundos después de que el sujeto salió, el fuerte sonido de una madera golpeando la puerta, les indicó que esta había sido trabada por fuera. Sin una salida alterna visible, más que la del tragaluz, en un lugar desconocido, en donde la risa de la inocencia se había perdido desde hace mucho, y lo único que rondaba bajo la luz del sol era la misma personificación de la maldad y de la avaricia, los niños pronto cedieron sus esperanzas de cualquier tipo.

Sin hacerse esperar a que algo mas ocurriera, Rilliane comenzó a llorar, iniciando con un largo y agudo sollozo que se fue propagando por todo el edificio, para después descender en un fuerte llanto al cual rápidamente se le unió su hermano. Como su fuera instinto, los dos se abrazaron de manera inconsciente el uno al otro, tomándose de las manos y hundiendo sus cabezas en el hombro del otro. Sentían que ya casi todo estaba acabado y que lo único que les quedaba, eran ellos mismos, **a ella solo le quedaba él y a él solo le quedaba ella y nada más**.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, finalmente los niños se habían tranquilizado aunque fuera en lo más mínimo. El sol se había ocultado por completo y ahora solo se alcanzaba a iluminar un poco por la luz de la luna que entraba por el tragaluz y que iluminaba el suelo del fondo de la instancia, justo por encima de un batiente, formando tan solo un círculo de unos dos metros de diámetro.

En cuanto la noche se había hecho presente, Rilliane bajó del lugar en el que estaba, y se encaminó a sentarse en el centro de ese círculo de luz de luna, debido a que aún temía bastante quedarse en medio de la oscuridad, se fue tomada de la mano con su hermanito, hasta llegar a la mitad del circulo, pero su hermano se limitó a quedarse sentado en un pequeño batiente.

Y una vez sentada en el centro de ese círculo, la pequeña princesa comenzó retomar su llanto desconsolado, pero esta vez sin ser acompañada por su hermano, pues este solo se limitaba a sentirse consternado. Era más la fuerte culpa que la niña sentía lo que la hacía llorar que el sentirse abandonada, desolada o temerosa de una muerte muy próxima.

Sabía que era su culpa el que ellos dos hubieran sido raptados, todo porque a ella, y solo a ella, le había dado el capricho de tener un pequeño "compromiso" con su hermano, porque aunque lo que le había dicho Allen, acerca de que les faltaba edad para casarse, era completamente cierto, ella quería saber lo sintió esa princesa del cuento que su madre les había contado, saber lo que era tener un compromiso con el hombre que más amaba, que no era otro más que Len, aunque fuera solamente como su hermano, al menos en ese entonces.

Por eso lloraba, por la culpabilidad de que su hermano fuera lastimado o apartado de su lado solo por su tonto capricho.

Y Allen, el pequeño príncipe solamente se quedaba sentado lejos de su hermana, pues se sentía inútil e impotente ante lo que le mostraban sus ojos: su querida hermanita llorando desconsolada.

No era una mentira el hecho de que Len se consideraba a sí mismo como un caballero, muy dentro de su mente, y sin ninguna cualidad en especial, ni siquiera un titulo o una victoria que presumir, pero el mismo se consideraba como un caballero, al menos en entrenamiento, menos que un príncipe encantador, pero más que un vulgar bárbaro.

Esa era la razón por la cual había accedido a ir con su hermana a la catedral, para arreglar el supuesto compromiso, porque sentía que era su deber como príncipe, el cuidar y proteger a su princesa, quien era también su predeterminada esposa, se supone que ese era su deber, y lo había fallado.

El dejar que su pequeña princesa, su adorada y amada hermana, llorara de manera incontrolable, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar, era todo lo contrario a su propósito, a su "misión". Ni siquiera podía acercársele a intentar consolarla un poco, sentía que ni una sola de sus palabras ayudaría a que su estado de ánimo mejorara. Después de todo, ambos estaban condenados a morir.

Así que el chico solamente hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas a manera de decepción, sollozando solo un poco mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, con el llanto de su hermana como única serenata para lo que quedaba de la noche.

Pero al inclinarse para intentar cerrar sus ojos, notó un pequeño brillo que resultaba del relejo de la luz sobre la roca que resultaba ligeramente blanquecina, que lograba indicarle que entre sus pies había una pequeña pieza de metal. Alargando un poco su brazo, logro tomar esa pequeña pieza de metal entre sus dedos, sintiendo inmediatamente el frio que se transmitía, a la vez que notaba las pequeñas esquinas puntiagudas que tenía.

Era una cruz, hecha de oro, que estaba tirada de manera casual en medio de aquella instancia, el pequeño Len pudo notar como esta tenía ciertas incrustaciones de piedras, muy probablemente de piedras preciosas. Y entonces se percató de una de las cosas más obvias de todas, y es que el lugar en donde estaban era en realidad una iglesia, una muy destruida, torturada y demacrada iglesia, irreconocible para un par de niños que estaba acostumbrados a asistir a la catedral más grande del reino.

Volteó a ver al resto del lugar, en dirección de donde estaba sentada su hermana, para notar que la luz de la luna se había movido lo suficiente para iluminar el altar que estaba a la espada de su gemela, en el cual estaba posado el Santísimo de esa capilla.

No le llamó mucho la atención este hecho en realidad, aunque ciertamente era interesante, mas le hecho de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, pues a decir verdad, era un niño un tanto escéptico acerca de la idead de que Dios pudiera usar todo su poder para salvarlos, solo porque le rindieran alabanza.

Pero una idea cruzó por su mente, una idea muy simple, quizá extremadamente infantil y hasta algo absurda, pero que sin duda le ayudaría a tranquilizar a Rilliane.

—Oye Rinny— le llamó a la niña desde su espalda, aún sin voltear a verla directamente, — ¿Podemos comprometernos ahora?— le propuso repentinamente, volteando su cabeza de manera lenta, para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de su hermana que apenas y lograba notar por lo enrojecido de sus ojos.

Rilliane solamente giró su cabeza un poco a manera de confusión, pero aún sin dejar de soltar tantas lagrimas.

—Sí, ya estamos en una iglesia, podemos hacer la ceremonia de compromiso aquí— Le alentó un poco mientras que se levantaba y empezaba a dar pequeños pasos hacía ella —mira— le enseñó la pequeña cruz de metal que se había encontrado en el suelo, mostrando un perfecto color dorado relucir con el brillo de la luna sobre ellos. Rin admiró unos instantes la pequeña cruz, sin tomarla de las manos de su hermano, olvidando durante esos pequeños instantes, el asunto de su encierro definitivo y de su remordimiento.

— ¿Me lo quieres dar?— preguntó la niña, aún algo sollozante en el suelo y con la garganta irritada por el llanto.

—Sí, así es, te lo quiero dar para que siempre que lo veas, sepas que nos vamos a casar— y luego de decir aquello, el pequeño colocó la cruz en la palma de la princesita. Rilliane apenas y asimilaba aquello que le acababa de ocurrir. ¿De verdad su hermano le había declarado matrimonio con un compromiso tan solo unos instantes atrás?

De pronto la mirada de Allen se alegró un poco más de lo normal al tener una idea brillante para reforzar su pequeña ceremonia de compromiso. Avanzó frente a su pequeña hermana, pasándola de largo para después inclinarse en el suelo y tomar un pedazo de tela de seda de color blanco tirado en medio del suelo, quizá la parte de alguna vestimenta sacerdotal, luego de eso volteó a ver al gran pasillo central de la iglesia, en donde la vista no alcanzaba a visualizar objeto alguno a más de diez metros, y esto solo gracias al reflejo que se producía con la luz de la luna al chocar con la piedra del altar.

Len caminó en dirección de la oscuridad profunda, dejando sola a su hermana durante unos segundos, realizando solo unos cuantos movimientos que parecieron indistinguibles para esta. Unos segundos después, regresó al lado de su gemela, sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño aro de metal que parecía ser parte del candelabro que estaba tirado al lado de la banca sobre la cual estaban sentados unos momentos atrás, en el cual había enrollado la tela blanca, dejándola colgada de uno de los lados de este.

Se acercó a Rilliane con una sonrisa, y con mucho cuidado, colocó el pequeño aro sobre la cabeza de la niña, dejando que la sucia y algo ennegrecida tela colgara frente a su cara, simulando esta ser una especie de velo de novia.

La niña parpadeó un poco antes de darse cuenta lo que suponía ser eso. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para realizar su pequeño compromiso.

— ¿Entonces nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes?— preguntó Rin para salir de cualquier clase de duda que le quedara aún.

—Así es mi pequeña princesa— le contestó con alegría, de esa manera en la que ni siquiera tenía que referirse a ella —Es una promesa que te hago para siempre— le aclaró levantando las manos al aire —Y como estamos aquí, Diosito ya vio que tu y nos queremos y que vamos a estar juntos para siempre— señaló la cruz que reposaba sobre el altar.

Rin comenzó a sonreír un poco a la vez que asentía —Si me quiero casar contigo— le dijo finalmente feliz y alegre, avanzando para abrazar por el cuello a su gemelo, lo cual fue correspondido al instante, para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que provocó que el chico se aturdiera un poco, solo para sonreír y volver a abrazar a su hermana, dejando que ese pequeño incidente pasara de largo.

Los dos se sentaron de nuevo mientras seguían abrazados, frotando sus mejillas mutuamente y diciéndose cariños como "te quiero mucho" o incluso varios "Te amo" pero dirigidos mas con una intención fraternal que incestuosa.

Se quedaron los dos un momento más sentados mientras disfrutaban de los abrazos y del calor corporal, el uno del otro. Pero había algo de lo que no se percataron, y es que los las paredes que les rodeaban eran tan grandes, que en ningún momento pudieron percatarse de los gritos y sonidos de metales golpeándose que comenzaban a escucharse del otro lado del pueblo en donde estaban.

No fue hasta que pasaron unos minutos más, que la luz blanca de la luna que se filtraba por el tragaluz comenzó a tornarse rojiza, y fue entonces que los gemelos se vieron forzados a voltea la vista, para percatarse de las enormes llamas que alcanzaban a llegar hasta el vitral roto de la iglesia, al igual que algunas cuantas cenizas que volaban al interior del recinto.

Len abrazó de manera protectora a su gemela, sosteniendo su pequeña cabecita contra su pecho, esperando lo peor de todo. Y fue en ese momento que los gritos de personas muriendo se hacían al fin, evidentes para ambos.

De pronto la puerta de enfrente se comenzó a mover, tras múltiples sonidos y golpeteos de madera, esta se abrió, dejando ver al sujeto que los había capturado y encerrado en ese lugar con una antorcha en las manos, pero ahora se le notaba cansado y fatigado, además de que en la frente se le podía ver una gran herida que provocaba que la sangre le llenara ambos ojos. Respiraba con fuerza, se tambaleaba un poco conforme ponía un pie frente al otro para tratar de avanzar aunque fuera unos metros, evitando que la antorcha se le cayera de las manos.

— ¡Ustedes dos!— les grito a los niños con un tono iracundo mientras los observaba con una visión, mientras buscaba el baúl en donde los había tenido cautivos — ¡Vienen ahora conmigo!— les ordenó mientras levantaba el enorme baúl con ambas manos — ¿Qué no me oyeron?— volvió a gritar mas fuerte mientras se les acercaba.

Pero los gemelos no se movieron, al contrario, el niño solamente permaneció tomando a su hermana y sosteniéndola con un abrazo mientras que ella asomaba so ojo izquierdo por entre la camisa de su hermano y le correspondía el abrazo con fuerza.

Con enojo, el sujeto tiró el baúl de sus manos y sacó de su saco una enorme daga de filo recto de su saco, y con paso más decidido y firme que antes, comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre él y los niños, mientras que estos cerraban los ojos del miedo al ver aquella figura tapar el resto de la luz de la luna en su camino.

— ¡Con fuerza!— se escuchó gritar por la parte de afuera de la iglesia, para que después una de las paredes del recinto recibiera un fuerte golpe que hizo retumbar los suelos, sacando todo el polvo que quedaban entre las grietas. Y el sujeto por supuesto se alarmó colocándose de frente a aquella pared con la daga en mano, mientras que los gemelos solo se abrazaban con más fuerza mientras observaban aterrados como algunas piedras comenzaban a caerse de sus lugares en la estructura.

— ¡Más fuerte!— se volvió a escuchar por fuera, y entonces el fuerte golpe se repitió, tan solo que en esta ocasión, fue tan fuerte que la pared entera se vino abajo junto a uno de los pilares que estaban del lado del bandido.

Toda la instancia se llenó de polvo que ni siquiera permitía mirar a más de medio metro de largo. Solo hasta después de que unos cuantos bloques de piedras dejaran de caer y que el polvo se disipara un poco en el aire, que se pudo comenzar a visualizar un enorme ariete del otro lado del agujero en la pared, al lado de un trió de hombre altos con espadas en las manos a punto de entrar por este.

El sujeto con la daga se arrojó con toda la carga posible en dirección de los tres intrusos, a punto de apuñalar a uno de ellos, pero bastó con un simple movimiento y un esquive por parte de él que encabezaba el trió para eludir el ataque, solo para agitar su espada con fuerza desde abajo hacia arriba y cortar al bandido desde el torso hasta el cuello, provocándole una muerte instantánea.

Len y Rin se aterraron al ver la muerte de su captor, pues ahora estaba frente a un grupo de soldados más peligrosos aún. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras comenzaban a llorar, escuchando los pesados pasos metálicos de los soldados en dirección a ellos.

— ¡Les voy a arrancar la piel a los dos!— escucharon una voz ronca y áspera desde donde los pasos se habían detenido, pero que extrañamente les sonaba conocida. Faltaba poco para que los atraparan a los dos, y aunque fuera en esos últimos instantes de vida, en el fondo se sentían agradecidos de poder estar juntos hasta el final.

De pronto, ambos fueron levantados de los cuellos de sus prendas por un par de manos cubiertas de piel oscura. Fue hasta entones que decidieron abrir sus húmedos y llorosos ojos para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que no el comandante Salta con su típica mirada condescendiente al par de lastimosos gemelos que sostenía, con su enorme armadura de metal grisáceo.

— ¿Cómo carajo llegaron ustedes dos aquí?— preguntó con una de sus cejas levantadas, aún sosteniéndolos a los dos con un alto riesgo de asfixia.

—Señor, ha encontrado a los hijos del Rey— exclamó impresionado uno de los soldados que le acompañaba, quien se había acercado hasta él.

—Tal parece que si— dijo mientras los colocaba en el suelo de nuevo —Ocúpate de ellos dos— le ordenó a ese soldado que lo acompañaba, el cual solo permaneció viendo a los inconsolables niños rubios, entados en el balcón de nuevo, aun confundidos de si deberían de alegrarse o mortificarse más por haber sido encontrados por ese extraño hombre gritón que siempre hablaba con su padre.

Mientras que los gemelos seguían de esta manera, el tercer soldado se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo del bandido quien había secuestrado a los pequeños príncipes.

— ¿Qué has encontrado?— preguntó el comandante mientras se le acercaba por un lado y miraba el cuerpo inmóvil del viejo encapuchado.

—No lo va a creer comandante— le anunció el soldado —Este es el legendario zorro de los bosques— dijo quintándole la capucha y mostrando el pelo corto y mal cortado, de un color cenizo por completo. El comandante se acercó al cuerpo para contemplarlo mejor.

—Así que no era tan inmortal como decían las leyendas— Salta rió un poco al decir aquello, —Pero lo que me interesa, es saber cómo demonios se metió hasta el castillo y se llevó a los hijos del rey— se intrigó un poco mientras rodaba la cabeza de su última víctima por el suelo.

—Este es uno de los humanos más sigilosos del reino— dijo mirando con detenimiento el soldado —Quizá fue una clase de envió por parte del buitre de verde— mencionó sin mucha importancia, provocando una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de su superior inmediato.

—Si es así, puede que esto le dé un giro a la guerra el día de mañana— y tras decir esto, el comandante ordenó al segundo soldado que se encargara de llevar a los gemelos rubios en sus manos, de la manera más segura posible, hasta llegar al próximo asentamiento de combate, en donde los llevarían de nuevo al castillo.

El viaje de regreso no fue un problema, pese a las batallas que se suscitaban en ese pueblo abandonado en donde habían sido llevados por el bandido, simplemente Salta ordenó que se rodeara los más posible cualquier foco de violencia. El resto fue historia olvidada, ya que los niños se durmieron tan pronto como llegaron al cojín del carruaje en el que fueron llevados de nuevo al castillo, en donde su padre decidió no despertarlos hasta el día siguiente, ni tampoco hacer preguntas acerca de lo que para él había sido una clara infiltración el castillo, seguida de un secuestro furtivo.

Solo quedaba decidir, como se regresaría el golpe al rey de verde, un golpe tan bajo y Ruin como invadir el espacio de tranquilidad de sus hijos y llevarlos a formar parte de una guerra que nos les concernía. Ya afortunadamente, Salta tenía una idea, algo difícil, y quizá innecesariamente complicada, pero cuyo mensaje sería más que claro para la familia de peli verdes.

Sería el giro decisivo dentro de la guerra entre ambos países, eso que marcaría el inicio de una nueva era de libertar para el reino amarillo. Pero lo cierto es, que aun cuando las acciones de Rilliane y de Allen habrían repercutido fuertemente en la situación política del país, la verdad era que ellos no les interesaba eso en lo más minio, y aun sin poder enterrar por completo el suceso, pero intentando ignorarlo lo más posible para intentar no volver a sentir miedo de la oscuridad.

Y más que nada, aquello que habían obtenido de aquella experiencia y que perduraría por muchos años más, era el hecho de que ahora se sentirían mucho más unidos que antes, como si ahora el separase les pudiera regresa aquella iglesia abandonada, en donde estaban destinados a ser vendidos como animales a una persona cruel que jamás los hubiera tratado como sus padres lo habrían hecho.

Y lo más curioso de todo, es que en ningún momento pusieron el compromiso como excusa para esta unión tan importante.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 2.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Si lo sé, fue un capítulo algo de relleno, con lo cual se mostraba de la infancia de los pequeños, y del compromiso que se hicieron el uno al otro cuando apenas eran unos niños (Me gustó esa parte), me pareció los suficientemente relevante para colocarlo, además de que la idea de que fueran raptados no salía de mi mente, y gracias al comandante Saltan, la acción de la captura tendrá repercusiones en la historia.<p>

Así que si, un capítulo que espero no les haya aburrido, aunque sé que no hubo mucha acción emocionante en este, pero no teman, en poco empezará a verse el entrenamiento de Rilliane y de Allen, así como la manera en la que conocieron a Michaella y a su hermano, así que prepárense par un poco más de Miku :D

Así que si, perdón también por haber tardado, me retrasé un poco más de lo que debía por culpa de que quise hacerle un regalo a mi querida amiga Liliam, un Lemmon, un poco explicito (pasen a leerlo si les gusta la pareja de Len y Rin lo suficiente) lo que me recuerda, que en este fic si habrá Lemmon n.n

Agradezco también a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado:

**Lilliam (siempre me alegran tus mensajes ^^)**

**amy salas (Gracias mamá Mr. Amy xD)**

**dekki yorokobi (lo siento, creo que seguirás teniendo algunas dudas —3—)**

**shina—19 (Lee cuantas veces quieras, para mí es un placer)**

**Violet (Espero que te haya gustado)**

Jo, solo cinco reviews, fueron la mitad que en el anterior fic, siento que he decepcionado a algunas personas orz, no importa, igual seguiré escribiendo

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor, me ayuda a mantener la inspiración y me demuestran que no he decepcionado a ninguna lectora ^p^

Eso es todo, me despido…

BYE_.—

P.D.: Se que tal vez esto no lo lea ella, pero aún así lo dejo:

¡Feliz cumpleaños Iora, espero que te la pases bien \(^p^)/ ! Aunque no leas esto, te deseo feliz cumpleaños atrasado (iba a ponerlo el miércoles, pero por culpa de ciertas circunstancias ¬¬ me retrase)


	8. Michaella

La alegre vida en la realeza. Capítulo 3.

El príncipe del mal.

Parte segunda.

* * *

><p>Notas iníciales: Este capítulo contiene la historia del personaje de Hatsune Miku, Michaella, por tanto, ni Allen (Len), ni Rilliane (Rin) Harán aparición, por lo mismo, si el lector desea omitir de manera exclusiva este capítulo, no habrá ningún problema para la comprensión futura de la historia. La única intención de este capítulo es la de dar a entender un pequeño punto de vista de la pequeña Michaella.<p>

No obstante, me agradaría que dejaran su opinión.

Sin más que decir, comencemos.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Michaella.<p>

El reino amarillo era uno de los más bastos e inmensos que jamás hubiera existido dentro de las tierras intermedias. Su gran territorio se había visto inicialmente alterado, cuando en el pasado, uno de sus más valerosos reyes hubiera entablado un fiero combate a mano armada contra el rey de otro reino, apostando como si se tratase de un tesoro, el territorio entero que abarcaba su reino. De esta absurda y exagerada apuesta, rey amarillo fue quien salió victorioso con solamente haber perdido un ojo, pero quitándole la vida al otro monarca.

Este otro reino, era el reino rojo, cuyos abundantes y frondosos bosques permitían que cualquiera que los intentase cruzar sin el conocimiento adecuado, terminase perdiéndose entre las rojizas hojas que descendían de cada árbol y que en la época adecuada del año, con la luz del sol ideal, aparentaban lo que serían largos riachuelos de sangre. Sin duda, una trampa para tontos sin precedentes.

Por supuesto, la muerte del rey rojo trajo consigo una gran ira por parte de los habitantes de aquel reino, por lo que una fuerte guerra se entabló en las fronteras de esos países, siendo esta la guerra las longeva que jamás se hubiera peleado en aquellas tierras, durando más de cincuenta años.

Los conflictos no llegarían a su final hasta que un país aliado, el gran y prospero país blanco, hubiera intentando imponer paz entre ambas naciones, más que nada, por la conveniencia que sería el tener una relación amistosa con uno de los que podría haber sido el país más poderoso del mundo.

Dice la leyenda, que un poderoso mago blanco irguió un castillo entre ambas fronteras en una sola noche, y que este castillo era un reflejo exacto por ambas partes, en pocas palabras, un castillo perfectamente simétrico. En donde el príncipe del país amarillo y la princesa del país rojo, por la sus mismas voluntades y deseos, se habían unido en matrimonio y habían concebido a un heredero en una sola noche, todo gracias al acto de aquel poderoso mago blanco.

Claro que la historia contenía más de cien detalles olvidados e ignorados, pues en primer lugar, aunque era cierto que el hijo del rey amarillo y la hija del rey rojo, si se amaban, nunca se habían conocido hasta antes de aquel suceso que de verdad había ocurrido, pero no por acto de ningún mago blanco, ni de sus voluntades. Aunque eso, queridos lectores, se develará, de ser oportuno, más adelante.

El hijo surgido de esta unión, recibió el nombre de "Kagamine" un simbolismo de las familias reales que representaba al espejo, como el castillo en el que ambos reinos habían sellado su unión.

De esta manera, el reino de aquel rey concebido en el castillo del espejo, como lo harían sus futuros descendientes, se componía ahora de laderas montañosas y nevadas, un enorme desierto ardiente al norte, que daba la salida al mar, un gran lago tan absurdamente profundo, que era llamado, el mar de las almas y un montón de marismas al este que, aunque desoladas y apestosas, le otorgaban al país el titulo del territorio de ecosistemas más variados. Planicies enormes y amarillentas y los típicos bosques rojizos eran ahora los símbolos de aquel país, aunque popularmente, se le siguió llamando el reino amarillo, pues era en las planicies amarillas en donde se estableció la ciudad capital del nuevo reino.

Pero esta historia casual y pasadera no será centrada en ese vasto territorio del reino amarillo, sino en el polo opuesto de este mismo, hablando desde el punto político, el reino amarillo y de la familia que encabezaba la corona real de este país.

El país verde era uno de los más vastos, de hecho, mantenía el honor del país más agrande de las tierras intermedias antes de la unión de los países amarillo y rojo. Era también muy variado en su ambiente, aunque para quien quiera que se acercara, se daría cuenta de que lo caracterizaba más, es que este reino estaba entre las montañas. Sus pueblos se habían establecido cientos o hasta miles de años en el pasado entre bastos valles, cuencas y mesetas que se creaban entre las variaciones montañosas de la tierra, algunos incluso se formaban en la cima de montañas, tan solo para permanecer a salvo de los enemigos que les dificultaban la supervivencia.

Aunque si bien, el país entero estaba entre las montañas, el límite del mismo se encontraba en la zona en la que las rocas dejaban de ser verdes y el clima se volvía más tormentoso y nevado, pues otra de las cosas que caracterizaba al país, era el hecho de que jamás habían temperaturas demasiado bajas, pese a la gran altura de las montañas.

Se limitaba al este, por la mitad de toda su frontera, con el país amarillo, cerca de las faldas de una gran cadena montañosa que podía diferenciarse del resto del país por culpa de su verdusco color de la roca, que fue lo que le dio el nombre popular a ese país. El resto de la frontera chocaba con un vasto desierto sin dueño, mientras que el oeste y el sur se limitaban por las misma montañas nevadas que casi nadie quería habitar, aunque no existía una frontera fija que reclamase ningún territorio. Solo al norte, el país se delimitaba con el océano, pero debido a las altas laderas de este, no se formaban más que peñascos estériles en estas zonas.

Por encima de las nubes que formaban los sueños de las inmaculadas mentes inocentes de los infantes, se encontraba la más grande fortaleza de todo el reino, una enorme ciudadela amurallada por blancos muros, y en su interior, el palacio de la familia real, en la que se decía ser la elevación más grande de todo el país.

Símbolo de poderío y grandeza, cuya altura simbolizaba lo inalcanzable de su poder, tanto para los enemigos, como para los plebeyos, así como para algunos, lo cerca que estaba de Dios, y por tanto, lo mucho que quienes habitaran en este, serían protegidos por su infinita majestuosidad.

* * *

><p>Y en este enorme palacio, en medio de uno de los patios, se encontraba una niñita de pelos blancos, de no más de diez años de edad, vestida propiamente como lo era requerido para una sirvienta de color blanco, extendiendo sus bracitos desesperadamente hacia una de las torres de vigilancia hechas de madera que se elevaba sobre el mismo palacio.<p>

— ¡Miku! ¡Baja por favor!— rogó por centésima vez la pequeña niña, directamente a otra niña más pequeña, de unos seis años, quien estaba bailoteando por sobre el peldaño de la misma torre, con un vestido caro y fino de color verde como su cabello y una pequeña piara de oro que le acomodaba un par de cortas trencitas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus hombros.

— ¡No quiero Clarith!— respondió la chica más pequeña, mofándose a su vez de la peli blanca —Quiero estar lo más alto posible para estar más cerca de Dios— la pequeña comenzó a saltar sobre la madera de la cual se apenas se mantenía para no caer.

Esta era una situación a la cual la realeza del país no estaba acostumbrada. La princesa Michaella, la pequeña Diosa del reino verde, se volvía ligeramente desastrosa y traviesa cuando salía de la tutela de su padre, lo cual ocurría muy comúnmente ahora gracias a que la guerra que le exigía estar en el cuarto de guerra de la ciudadela.

— ¡Por favor baja!— volvió a insistir asustada la sirvienta, temerosa de que se le culpara de cualquier herida o lesión en la princesa.

Y la razón por la cual sólo era una sirvienta, menor de edad, la encargada de cuidar a Michaella, era porque incluso siendo tan traviesa como lo era, la princesa de verde se comportaba ligeramente mejor cuando se hallaba cerca de aquella sirvienta peli blanca de diez años, debido a que la consideraba su mejor, y quizá única amiga en el mundo.

Y no es como que Clarith no la considerara de la misma manera, por lo que tenían una amistad ya establecida.

Pero el hecho de que fueran amigas no ayudaba casi en nada en los momentos en los que a Miku se le ocurrían ideas como aquella de subirse a una peligrosa torre de vigilancia que de casualidad era el punto más alto que la peli verde había observado.

Sin más que hacer, la sirvienta comenzó a preocuparse de verdad por el destino posiblemente fatal de la niña a la que servía, imaginando no sólo un posible exilio, sino incluso algún tipo de tortura para ella y para su madre por no haber sido eficientes en su trabajo.

Por suerte y sin esperarlo, la pequeña Clarith comenzó a ver otra cabellera verde azulado en la planta alta de aquella torre de vigilancia, una de un niño un poco más grande, vestido como todo un cortesano de primera categoría.

El príncipe Michaell se había atrevido a subir a la torre para intentar bajar a su hermana menor, contando con la ventaja de que él no le temía a las alturas, al igual que su hermana, pero difiriendo de la sirvienta peli blanca.

"Que maldición para una niña nacida en una país que está entre las nubes" se habría burlado uno de los miembros de la corte cuando a sus oídos llegó el rumor de que una de las sirvientas tenía una hija que padecía de temor a las alturas, aunque aquello no fue más que un simpe tema de charlas y risas casuales.

—Miku, vámonos— le llamó presuroso el príncipe a la princesita, caminando como si nada hacia ella por sobre el peldaño de aquella torre.

— ¡Hola hermano!— saludó alegremente la más pequeña de las niñas de aquel castillo, sonriente e ignorante de lo que había a su alrededor.

—¡Michaella, por favor baja, pero con cuidado!— le gritó energéticamente Clarith, con las manos en la boca y unos nervios a punto de colapsar por culpa de que cada momento Michaella se acercaba más a la orilla de la caída.

—Por favor, baja hermanita— dijo con cuidado el chico de verde, aún teniendo cuidado de no caer al lado de su hermana.

—Bueno, pero yo primero y luego tu— sin importarle más, la pequeña solamente caminó en reversa, llegó hasta el borde y se dejó caer.

La sangre de la pequeña Clarith jamás se sintió más fría en toda su vida, viendo como su pequeña amiga caía rápidamente de la torre, cerrando sus ojos con rapidez y tapándose con las manos.

Pero en lugar de escuchar cualquiera que tuviera que ser el sonido de un cuerpecito destrozándose contra el suelo, escuchó el sonido de una caída suave, abriendo los ojos y destapándolos para observar un montón de paja cayendo a su alrededor.

— ¡Miku!— escuchó gritar al príncipe, quien ahora observaba a la pequeña princesa jugando entre un montón de paja que había estado posicionada justo debajo de la torre, y gracias a que los vientos no eran demasiado fuertes en la cima de la montaña, la pequeña había podido caer justamente en el único lugar que la puso a salvo.

— ¡Te toca!— gritó Michaella al mayor de los chicos de la realeza, volteando ver al chico que se inclinaba sobre sí mismo para ver hacia abajo.

Tan pronto como dejó de hablar, las puertas de aquel patio comenzaron a abrirse, llamando la atención de la sirvienta, quien tomó la mano de la princesa y la movió de donde estaba, sacándola de la paja e intentando limpiarla un poco de los tallos que se habían adherido a su ropa.

Un grupo de hombres adultos estaba caminando por aquella entrada, mirando desinteresadamente a sus lados, pero centrando rápidamente sus vistas en las niñas que estaban paradas cerca del pajar.

Era un solo sujeto vestido de blanco el que más destacaba de entre todos ellos, y al menos otros siete más vestidos de verde.

Este tipo de blanco, vestía ropas bastante finas de lino, con una gran bufanda blanca que después se abría y rodeaba su cabeza, cubriendo su cabello negro azulado. Él era un diligente de alto rango del país blanco, quien había sido enviado para tratar los asuntos relacionados con una posible tregua neutra con el país amarillo.

De los otros, seis eran soldados de élite destacados, con enormes túnicas verdes, encapuchados y con sus bocas cubiertas, todo del mismo color con ciertas variaciones de tono, sobresaliendo las enormes placas de metal que cubrían desde sus hombros hasta el final de sus costillas. Estaban armados con espadas cortas y unos cuantos cuchillos visibles, y destacando de todo esto, un gran arco que cruzaba por el pecho de cada uno, con un carcaj de metal que guardaba más flechas de las que podían contarse a simple vista.

Estos eran los mordaces arqueros verdes, cuya fina puntería se decía que podían derribar hasta a un colibrí volando, cuya fuerza podía hacer que una de sus flechas cruzara montañas hasta dar en el objetivo y capaces de cubrir el sol con sus proyectiles si lo que deseaban era la aniquilación total de sus enemigos.

El último de los entrantes, era nada más y nada menos que el rey Maero, un sujeto algo fortachón, pero excelente arquero, de cabello corto y piel más oscura y áspera que la de sus hijos, con ropas asombrosamente finas similares a ropas ceremoniales, pero con una pechera más grande que la de los demás adornada aparte con piedra de jade que formaba el símbolo de un agila, el ave del reino, y unas botas con puntas filosas, hechas para escalar.

Curiosamente, esta extraña moda era una costumbre pasada por generaciones en los reyes del reino verde.

Todos esos adultos caminaron por el patio, con el simple motivo de darle una visita guiada a su invitado del reino blanco. Al aproximarse hasta la pequeña sirvienta de blanco, esta se esforzó en intentar introducir de nuevo a la princesa hasta el fondo del pajar, pero siendo que el rey de verde tenía una vista excelente, la pequeña albina no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar antes de que la mirada del monarca se clavara sobre ella y sobre su hija.

— ¡Michaella!— llamó el rey de manera repentina, distrayendo a sus acompañantes de su platico poco interesante en la que contaban un chiste relacionado con los guardias del reino azul.

Sin vergüenza alguna, el rey se aproximó hasta su hija, y tomándola del brazo, la sacó por completo del pajar, provocándole cierto dolor en este proceso, por lo que la niña soltó un pequeño quejido rápidamente acallado.

—Clarith— se dirigió directamente a la sirvienta con un tono severo — ¿Podrías explicarme el porqué mi hija estaba entre ese sucio pajar?— preguntó con el seño fruncido.

—Mi señor— le llamó con respeto la chiquilla albina bajando su cabeza a manera de reverencia —La señorita Michaella sólo estaba jugando un poco en el pajar, y no me pareció nada malo que lo hiciera— explicó como si esas palabras fueran remotamente válidas para esa situación.

—Si papi, tenía que aterrizar en un lugar seguro— añadió repentinamente la princesa de la que se hablaba, logrando hacer que su padre quedara con los ojos abiertos del asombro y una atemorizada Clarith, quien sólo intentaba cerrar los ojos del miedo, mientras que Mikuo seguía en la cima de la torre de vigilancia, intentando permanecer más tiempo escondido, al menos lo suficiente para que su padre se fuera, pero no tanto como para que lo tuvieran que buscar.

—Tu deber es cuidar a mi hija y evitar que se meta en problemas— habló el rey a la pequeña sirvienta mientras esta sólo juntaba sus brazos a su pecho con temor —En caso de que quisiera alguien incompetente para su trabajo, sólo habría dejado a tu madre a trabajando— dijo con toda la severidad que pudo.

—Parece ser que el gran buitre de verde tiene problemas cuidando a su propia parvada— bromeó el sujeto de blanco, quien se había introducido a la conversación sin invitación —Recuerde, que la disciplina inicia dentro de la casa de uno mismo, ¿Cómo espera a que sus soldados sean obedientes cuando no puede dejar a su hija sola sin que esta arriesgue su vida?— aquellas palabras provocaron que el rey se pusiera furioso, torciendo su boca a manera de la ira.

Cualquiera que le hablara así, terminaría siendo arrojado a la pendiente con las piedras más filosas de todo el reino para después dejar que cayera al vacío. Pero con un embajador de paz de un país que podría poner la balanza de guerra en desventaja, era mejor tragarse el orgullo.

—Clarith, cuando sea el final del día, me encargaré de reprimirte como es debido en presencia de tu madre, para que observe la clase de hija que ha criado— le avisó el rey a la niñita, antes de caminar al lado contrario y encarar al embajador de blanco —Y usted, concejal, preferiría que mantuviera su distancia de mis asuntos familiares— aquel avisó, contenía más de lo que aparentaba, pues por la manera en la que los arqueros de elite se acercaban, parecía ser que contenía una amenaza de muerte.

—Sólo si usted pretende dejarlos fuera durante mi estancia en su residencia, rey verde— contestó el embajador de manera despreocupada, pues sabía que su vida a manos del reino verde estaría asegurada por una guerra total.

Sin decir más, los guardias se apresuraron a abrir la siguiente puerta al otro lado del patio en donde estaban, y con esto, el rey y el embajador se encaminaron a la salida, sin que el primero de estos se molestara en darle otra mirada a su hija, a la indisciplinada sirvienta o a su hijo, quien apenas bajaba de la torre cuidando que todos le dieran la espalda.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, Michaella se encontraba tirada sobre uno de los sillones de una de las salas del palacio principal de la ciudadela. La habitación entera era bastante lujosa, los pisos y las paredes estaban cubiertos de mármol, una piedra común en varias canteras del reino, los pisos tenían adornos de oro que formaban cuadros perpendiculares a los mismos mosaicos blancos, mientras que en las paredes estaban adornadas por cuadros de distintos artistas del reino.<p>

Los muebles eran de madera de arce, cubiertas con tela verde sobre el relleno y patas igualmente doradas que el adorno del suelo. En una de las esquinas, cerca de la puerta de salida, había un pequeña librero al lado de un estante en el cual se acumulaban piezas de alfarería y cerámica que le pertenecían a Mikuo, pero que eran dejadas allí para evitar que alguien se lastimara al pisarlas por algún descuido del príncipe.

Ahora la niña estaba vestida con una piyama algo más cómoda que su vestido habitual, y sin las transitas hechas en su pelo. Al parecer estaba consternada al no poder comprender el enojo de su papá, y del porqué su única amiga había sido reprendida.

De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a la pequeña sirvienta con los ojos aún un poco rojos, mientras sacudía de la suciedad su vestido remandado blanco.

— ¡Clarith!— se emocionó la chiquilla al verle entrar, saltando del sofá en el que estaba para ir a abrazarle — ¡Perdón por haberte metido en problemas!— gritó mientras se apretaba contra ella y hundía su cabecita en el vestido de manera desesperada.

—No importa Miku— dijo algo desinteresada la sirvienta mientras solo la movía a un lado para caminar —De todos modos tu papá aún no sale de su junta importante, así que aún no me castiga— le dijo con tranquilidad, pero aún con seriedad y con un honesto deseo de evadir a la niña de verde.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad— se disculpó una vez más Michaella una vez que su sirvienta le hubiera dado la espalda —De verdad quería estar más cerca de Diosito para poder pedirle que mi papá ganara la guerra— aún sin saber muy bien ni siquiera de lo que se trataba la guerra, la niña sólo entregó su explicación.

Tras dar una mirada rápida, Clarith entendió que Michaell de verdad lo sentía por su infortunio, y decidió darle el perdón, pues sabía muy bien que a su pequeña señorita aún le quedaba muy difícil poder saber lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, más aún, entendía que al ser tiempos de guerra, le faltaba bastante atención de su padre y en general de la mayoría de las sirvientas.

—De acuerdo, te perdono— contestó animadamente la sirvienta una vez más, acercándose a la peli verde y dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Aunque sólo para que quedara claro, a ella no se le permitía, ni por equivocación, tocar a Michaella, sólo por el hecho de ser sirvienta.

—Aunque si querías estar lo más cerca posible de Dios, entonces debiste de haber ido a otro lugar— esto último provocó cierta confusión en la niña de verde —Mira, te voy a enseñar— dijo tomándole de la mano y comenzando a caminar a la salida, empujando la puerta con una sola mano y entrando a un largo corredor, de decoración similar a la de la habitación, a excepción de que este tenía tapiz verde por la mitad de la pared.

En el pasillo pudieron ver al pequeño Mikuo jugando alegremente con sus muñequitos de cerámica de soldados, mientras en la mano tenía una pequeña espada de metal de imitación de una espada real, y al parecer estaba jugando a ejecutar a sus "súbditos" con esta. Clarith volteó a ver a los lados para ubicarse con rapidez, sólo para encontrar con rapidez aquello que buscaba en uno de los extremos del pasillo. Tan pronto como el príncipe sintió la presencia de las niñas, se giró y las vio caminando hasta el final del corredor, en donde se encontraba una ventana bastante aplica, debajo de la cual, se encontraba un pequeño mueble, igual mente tapizado a la misma altura de la pared de un color verde fuerte.

—Ven aquí— le indicó la sirvienta alzando la mano a su señorita, permitiéndole subir con ella al mueble para poder ver a través de la ventana —Mira allá a lo lejos— le señaló un punto en el nublado e infinito horizonte al cual sus ojos apenas alcanzaban a percibir.

Rápidamente Mikuo se levantó sobre el sillón pequeño para escuchar de lo que estaba hablando su hermana con la sirvienta.

— ¿Qué tengo que ver…?— preguntó extrañada Michaella mientras volteaba a las esquinas de la ventana en búsqueda de algo importante, hasta que sus ojos hallaron un pequeño pico que apenas y se alcanzaba a notar en el espacio vacío que se veía por la ventana — ¡Creo que ya lo veo!— exclamó con alegría mientras señalaba a lo que creía que era la clave de su búsqueda.

—Eso que ves allí— dijo con lentitud la albina —Es la Punta de la Sagrada Unión— exclamó con quietud a manera de alabanza de aquella obra magistral.

— ¿La punta de… la sagrada… unión? Se quedó con las palabras apenas saliendo de su boca la joven peli verde ante la intriga de aquel nombre, mientras a sus espaldas, su hermano mayor comenzaba a subir al sillón junto a ellas.

—Así es— confirmó la peli blanca —En la punta más alta que existe en todo el mundo, y fue perforada hace mil años por uno de tus antiguos ancestros— le comenzó relatar —Ellos hicieron una larga escalera de caracol dentro de la punta y luego hicieron una terraza en la parte superior, de tal manera que desde allá arriba puedes ver todo el mundo— levantó las manos y las movió hacía los lados para simbolizar un panorama amplio visible.

—¿Y qué hay allá arriba?— preguntó de la nada el pequeño Mikuo, sin entender mucho el objetivo de tener la vista entera de su país, mientras que esto le parecía increíblemente impresionante a su hermanita.

—En ese lugar— comenzó a explicar Clarith—pueden ir las parejas más felices de todas, y si se declaran su amor allá arriba y se juran estar juntos para siempre, se dice que al estar tan alto, Dios los escuchará y les dará su bendición para que estén juntos por siempre— contó con ilusión y alegría.

Los dos pequeños seres principescos, quedaron asombrados por aquel mito tan curioso, más Michaella que su hermano.

— ¿Entonces, cuando suba con la persona que más quiero, podré estar con ella por siempre?— preguntó emocionada la niña de coletas.

—Así es, si subes con tu amado príncipe, y se juran amor— volvió a repetir la albina de manera condicional, a lo que Michaell frunció el seño de manera contradictoria a lo que decía la sirvienta.

—Si mi hermanita sube allá arriba, va a ser conmigo, y nada más— dijo de manera sobre protectora mientras abrazaba de manera inadvertida a su princesita, dejando un poco asombradas a ambas chicas.

— ¡Quítate Mikuo!— le alejó la niña de coletas a su hermano, con algo de molestia en su voz.

—Si Mikuo, sabes que Michaella se va a casar con el príncipe Allen del reino amarillo— le corrigió la albina, pero esta vez provocando más asco que antes en la niña peli verde.

— ¡No, tampoco voy a jurarle amor a ese tonto niño amarillo!— gritó con enojo mientras juntaba sus brazos y hacía un pequeño puchero.

—Pero que dices Miku, si el príncipe Allen es un niño muy atractivo, y seguramente se querría casar contigo— le aseguró Clarith.

—No, a él no lo quiero— replicó la princesa —No me gusta, es feo, tonto, cabezón y parece niña— insistió en su repudio al príncipe de amarillo, basando sus críticas destructivas en un retrato a tamaño real, bastante detallado y preciso, a decir verdad, en donde se podía ver a la familia real parada en la sala del trono en una pose bastante digna para ellos, el cual había sido enviado a la monarquía de verde un día antes de que se "propusiera" el matrimonio entre los dos pares de hijos de los reyes de amarillo y verde.

No sólo el retrato había sido enviado, sino también una carta describiendo brevemente el comportamiento y los pasatiempos de los gemelos, y de igual manera se esperaba una respuesta similar por parte de la familia de verde. Pero al recibir la negativa por parte de los padres del príncipe Allen y de la princesa Rilliane, el retrato fue devuelto al artista del castillo, Dell, quien en aquel entonces comenzaba con el cuidado de su albino primogénito recién nacido.

Lo único que se pudo obtener realmente de aquel retrato, fue que Michaella adquirió un instantáneo disgusto por la imagen del pequeño Allen, aunque la reacción de su hermano no fue tan diferente al ver a su supuesta prometida.

— ¿Pero entonces a quien le quieres jurar amor en la punta de la sagrada unión?— preguntó extrañad la sirvienta, al no saber a quien se referiría la princesa al hablar de su persona especial.

—¡A ti!— gritó emocionada la pequeña Miku mientras se lanzaba a Clarith y la abrazaba de manera emotiva alrededor del cuello, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios —Quiero casarme contigo cuando seamos grandes— le dijo de manera poco discreta, provocando una cara de asombro y un fuerte sonrojo en la pequeña sirvienta.

Pero muy pro el contrario, una cara de asco instantáneo en el pequeño Mikuo — ¡No seas tonta!— le respondió el niño — ¡Dos mujeres no pueden casarse!— le gritó con enojo mientras la jalaba con fuerza y provocaba que ambos cayeran del sillón, para después comenzar a pelear en el suelo como un par de cachorros.

Pero mientras que su pequeña pelea se convertía en un juego, la sirvienta sólo permanecía sonrojada por aquel beso. Es decir, consideraba a Michaella como su amiga, la única en realidad, pero aquella aproximación de verdad le había sacado una fuerte sorpresa y un ligero incremento en su ritmo cardiaco. Sacó cualquier clase de pensamiento relacionado con eso.

Seguramente Michaella sólo lo decía por la amistad que tenían y nada más, en unos años más, se olvidaría de aquello.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, se le había ordenado a Clarith, que acostara a dormir al príncipe y a la princesa en el mismo cuarto, tal y como lo había pedido la pequeña Miku, y tal y como había accedido el pequeño Mikuo. El cuarto de pequeño era bastante lujoso, aun habiendo colocado una cama extra para la princesa, con un par de grandes espejos a cada lado de las camas, y un enorme ropero en el centro de la pared que daba contraria a la puerta de entrada. El ropero quedaba al lado de la cama del niño, mientras que una gran ventana quedaba del lado de la cama de la niña.<p>

Así, y siguiendo la orden, la sirvienta se había encargado de que se cambiaran sus vestiduras por un par de piyamas, la de Michaella solamente un vestidito blanco que le cubría hasta los tobillos, igual que el de Michael, sólo que él tenía aparte un pantaloncillo de lino debajo de lo demás.

Los dos niños se metieron en sus camas, cubiertos por sus respectivos cobertores blancos como las mismas nubes que los cubrían. Era una lástima que su padre se hubiera quedado trabajando hasta la noche por culpa del extraño visitante extranjero que había tenido que atender, pero al menos tenían a Clarith.

—Muy bien, no se tarden más en dormirse por favor— les dijo con tranquilidad la sirvienta mientras que los niños se regocijaban en la suavidad de sus colchones, siendo este un indicativo de que la albina tenía que comenzar a irse.

—Espera— le habló tranquilamente la princesita —Antes de irte, ¿Cerrarías la ventana?— preguntó no una sonrisa, señalando a la enorme ventana entreabierta que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

La sirvienta asintió y cerró la ventana con un pequeño seguro que tenía ésta en la parte frontal, solamente un pequeño atoramiento con una manija y nada más. —Listo— exclamó la chica albina, haciendo una pequeña reverencia —Que tengan buena noche— se despidió de ellos.

— ¡Espera!— le detuvo ahora Mikuo esta vez —Antes de irte, ¿Nos cuentas una historia?— le pidió escondiendo un poco su rostro tras la tela del su sabana. A él no le gustaba mucho dirigiré la palabra a la servidumbre, tal y como se lo habían indicado sus mayores.

—Pero claro que si— dijo animadamente la sirvienta, sentándose en un pequeño baúl al extremo contrario del cuarto, justo enfrente del ropero —Déjenme pienso un poco— sostuvo su barbilla mientras se concentraba para poder encontrar en su memoria entre las variadas historias míticas o fantásticas que conocía, es decir, entre las tres que conocía —Ya se— dijo tronando los dedos con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta!— gritó la pequeña princesa, siendo callada rápidamente por su hermano, quien se había sentado para ponerle más atención al relato.

—Muy bien, les contaré una historia acerca del gran Dios del cielo Gok — dijo en voz baja, atrayendo la atención instantánea de los chicos —Gok, era un gigante, un gigante de tan grande como una monte, de piel dura e impenetrable hecha de lapislázuli, de cuerpo gordo, pesado y deforme, de un solo ojo de color amarillo, y su espalda parecía la ladera de una montaña nevada— se puso a describir con el mejor detalle que recordaba de la vez que había escuchado la historia —Ese gigante, era llamado el Dios del cielo, porque vivía en las montañas más altas que las nubes, muy por encima de las personas, y habitaba todo el territorio que hoy abarca este país—

Comenzó a mover las manos para simular una gran altura conforme daba la descripción, logrando hacer que los chicos imaginaran un enorme monstruo azul caminando por entre las montañas.

—El gigante, no era un ser benevolente, al contrario, era malvado, se la pasaba por los pueblos del suelo, aplastándolos, pisoteándolos, y pidiendo bebés recién nacidos como tributo para comer carne que fuera tierna— se puso a ver la cara de los niños, mirando como sus cara cambiaban a una de susto, al imaginar de repente a ese gigante, que hasta ese momento parecía caricaturesco, aplastando personas y comiendo niños —Lo hacía sólo por ser grande, y si algún pueblo se le oponía o se negaba a acatar sus ordenes, los enterraba con la nieve que caía de su espalda—

De pronto en la mente del pequeño Mikuo, surgió la idea de poder usar a ese gigante para que les diera una tumba helada a los enemigos del reino amarillo de su padre, al malvado rey Arthas, y a sus feos y deformes hijos.

—Parecía ser que el único momento cuando se quedaba quieto era cuando se ponía a dormir sentado en la cima de las montañas, justo como estas en las que estamos ahora— vio como la pequeña peli verde se acurrucaba con algo de miedo en sus cobertores —Era, por supuesto, inofensivo cuando dormía, tanto así, que más de un guerrero valeroso habría intentado matarlo de alguna u otra manera, pero el gigante era demasiado enorme, así que era imposible intentar hacerle daño—

Se detuvo un poco para intentar recordar aunque fuera algunos de los detalles de la siguiente parte de la historia

—Algunos intentaron subir hasta su pecho, y golpearlo con mazos y picos hasta perforar a su corazón y matarlo, pero el gigante se despertaba tan pronto como se rompía la primera placa de su piel, otro grupo más, subió hasta su cuello e intentó serrucharle el cuello, pero de nuevo, el gigante sintió al instante el corte en su piel, y los tiró la vacío en cuanto estuvo consiente— movió su dedo sobre su garganta, sólo para agregar algo a la imaginación de los niños —Hasta que finalmente, de entre la desesperanza, surgió un guerrero temerario, nacido en el desierto de los tanares, y habitante de las montañas entre las que se paseaba el gigante—

La imaginación de los niños ahora cambió, de un escenario oscuro y lleno de nubes en el cual un horrible monstruo de piedra azul dormía, al de un caballero de apariencia similar a la de su padre, cerca de lo que parecía ser un desierto, según ellos recordaban de las descripciones que les habían contado.

—El valeroso guerrero sin nombre— comenzó a decir de nuevo, intentando evitar el nombre de aquel personaje, debido a que no lo recordaba —Fue tan astuto como para idear un plan perfecto para acabar con el gigante, así que durante siete días enteros, el héroe se la pasó escalando al gigante por su filosa espalda, ocultándose entre las grietas de su espalda en cada momento en el que el gigante liberaba más nieve para enterrar otro pueblo, y cuidándose de no moverse demasiado para no alertar al monstruo de su presencia—

Los pequeños abrieron la boca del asombro al imaginar ahora a una persona que fuera capaz de permanecer escalando una montaña nevada por una semana entera.

—Cuando al fin llegó hasta la cabeza, espero hasta que estuviera en el punto más alto de las montañas, dispuesto a comenzar a dormir, y justo cuando estaba por cerrar su enorme ojo, el héroe saltó a su parpado y comenzó a apuñalarle el iris— la albina comenzó a realizar la mímica de un apuñalamiento con ambas manos —El gigante intentó quitarse al héroe con la mano, pero sus dedos eran demasiado grandes par caber en la cuenca de su ojo, así que lo único que le quedó por hacer, fue mover su cabeza como loco para que se cayera el héroe de su parpado, pero esto sólo provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la montaña más alta del país—

Entonces la pequeña sirvienta se tiró al suelo, fingiendo ser el gigante, en un dramático aterrizaje contra el suelo

—En total, el héroe le dio sesenta puñaladas en el ojo a ese gigante— dijo una vez levantándose del suelo —Y el enorme cuerpo de rocas del Dios Gok, cayó al suelo con tanta fuerza, que abrió en el suelo un gran cráter, que al final terminó formando la misma cuenca a la que se le dio su nombre—

Ella se refería a una gran cuenca que estaba en la frontera del país, muy por debajo de las montañas, la cual quedaba colindante con el desierto mismo por el norte. La cualidad de esa cuenca, es que de esta se extraían bastantes minerales a pocas profundidades, entre estos, el tan nombrado lapislázuli, por el cual se había formado la leyenda hacía varios años atrás.

—Y del héroe, se dice que al caer con el gigante, saltó con fuerza y logró dejar el parpado a tiempo, lo suficiente para descender más lejos del lugar en donde había impactado el enorme cuerpo del Dios GoK, cruzando por la frontera y llegando hasta el desierto de los tanares, su antiguo hogar, y perdiéndose de a vista de las personas para siempre— terminó de decir de una manera un tanto apresurada para finalizar ya con su relato.

— ¡Asombroso!— Gritó el pequeño Mikuo emocionado —Ese héroe es fantástico— alabó de nuevo.

—Ese héroe es igual a nuestro papá, él también derrota a los malos— agregó de la nada la pequeña Miku.

—Sí, bueno, nuestro país tiene grandes héroes, entre ellos su padre— les aseguró Clarith en lo que comenzaba a salir del cuarto —Espero que les haya gustado la historia, me la contó mi madre hace mucho tiempo— comentó una última vez la albina antes de jalar una pequeña cadena que movía un sistema de engranes que provocaba que un poco de aire entrara por un sistema de ventilación, extinguiendo las flamas de las velas del candelabro colgado del techo.

—Hasta mañana, Clarith — se despidió Michaella, mientras que el hermano mayor sólo hacía un pequeño ademan con la mano a manera de despedida, permitiéndole salir a la sirvienta.

—Buenas noches, princesa, buenas noches, príncipe— se despidió la albina, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta y dejándolos dormir de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>Más horas pasaron, mientras que la noche se hacía más profunda.<p>

Michaella se encontraba pesadamente dormida, moviéndose ligeramente de vez en cuando para acomodar la funda de su colchón, o para separar el relleno de su almohada, que pese a su gran deterioro, ella se negaba a abandonar, todo de manera tranquila y piadosa. De extraña manera, aquel sueño se podía notar que disfrutaba, sería imposible de relatar por la peli verde en el futuro, aún siendo ella una niña e tan vivida imaginación, quien de no saber algo lo inventaba.

Quizá aquel sueño sería completamente perfecto, hablando desde el punto de la comodidad, pero de alguna manera, la niña sentía que sus cobertores no eran suficientes para arroparla del frio. Es decir, se encontraba a varios kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar, más allá de las nubes, era obvio que se sentiría frio. Pero colocar un palacio en un infierno helado sobre la tierra sería ilógico, no sin asegurarse de que la roca blanca de la cual estaban hechos los muros, protegería a los habitantes de dicho palacio.

Pero no obstante, la chica sentía frio, y no un frio pacifico con el cual se puede permanecer en un lugar, sino un frio que entraba hasta sus huesos y le causaba escalofríos.

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con su habitación completamente oscura. A su lado sólo se encontraba su hermano mayor, y tras este, el reflejo de ella misma, que a su vez se mostraba gracias a la luz que reflejaba por su parte la luna.

Volteó a ver lo que pensó, sería el origen del frio. Nada más y nada menos que una cortina de seda, ondeando con un fino viento helado que entraba por la ventana, abierta de par en par.

La primera pregunta que le surgió a la chica, después de alguna de sus lapsus de miedo al imaginar a un hombre escondido tras la cortina, fue el porqué la ventana estaría abierta, si tan solo unas horas atrás, su amiga la había cerrado con el seguro.

No se cuestionó más, y con una sumada cantidad de valor, se levantó de la cama, bajando después de esta, sólo para soltar un gritillo al sentir el frio mármol del suelo. Arrojó su cobertor al suelo, logrando crear un "puente" desde su cama para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la ventana.

Estiró sus pequeñas piernas para llegar hasta el pequeño seguro que tenía la venta, y con un empujón pequeño, pues no podía alcanzar a implementar toda su fuerza un empuje real, sólo se conformó en colocar el pequeño atoramiento en la ventana y cerrarla de manera parcial, impidiendo que el aire siguiera penetrando a sus aposentos.

Sin más que hacer, más que ver la luna desde un extremo del marco del cristal, volvió a su cama, a recostarse con quietud, cuando de pronto, un movimiento en el otro extremo del cuarto llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó un somnoliento Mikuo, abriendo un poco sus ojos, levantándose con el brazo para

—Nada— contestó Michaella —Sólo que la ventana estaba abierta— volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas, jalando su cobertor tirado en el suelo, colocándolo de nuevo sobre su persona.

—Perdón, debí haberla cerrado— se escuchó una voz tras de ella, una voz áspera, ronca y algo grave.

La sangre de los dos chicos se congeló al escuchar aquella voz completamente desconocida, a la vez que Mikuo comenzaba a divisar una sombra que se movía en dirección de su hermana. Michaella intentó voltearse, pero fue demasiado tarde, una gran mano cubierta con un frio guante de piel le cubrió la boca mientras que la otra la tomaba por el pecho y los brazos y da dejaba completamente inmóvil.

— ¡Hermana!— Gritó el príncipe asustado mientras intentaba levantarse.

Pero tan pronto como puso un pie en el suelo, una vez habiéndose liberado de sus cobertores, otra sombra, ésta moviéndose desde el lado opuesto de la habitación, alcanzó al pequeño, tirándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago con una de sus poco notorias extremidades. El niño cayó al suelo, sofocado por completo, quedando inconsciente.

Michaella intentó moverse con desesperación mientras veía como su hermano era levantado por aquella sombra, que ahora podía identificar como un hombre mayor.

—Escucha— le dijo la voz fría y escalofriante del sujeto que la mantenía sujetada —No me gusta matar niños, pero si no guardas silencio y te apaciguas un poco, te cortaré la garganta de aquí— dijo colocando un cuchillo en el extremo izquierdo de su cuello —Hasta aquí— pasó con poca delicadeza el filo hasta llegar al extremo derecho de su cuello.

Dicho esto, y quitando de el cuchillo de su cuello pero manteniendo la mano en su boca, arrancó una parte de la sábana de la chica, obteniendo un pequeño pliego de tela, el cual colocó alrededor de la boca y del cuello de la niña, evitando que pudiera hablar, para luego romper otro pliego más para atarle las manos en la espalda con un nudo rápido y hasta débil.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Michaell era levantado y llevado hasta el ropero, en donde fue depositado con algo de cuidado, no mucho. Luego de eso, el sujeto que sujetaba a la princesa, la cargó con un solo brazo y la llevó hasta el mismo ropero, depositándola de igual manera que a su hermano en el suelo de madera.

Con lentitud, los dos sujetos inidentificables, se dirigieron hasta la puerta de salida, cerrando a su vez la puerta del ropero.

La pequeña Michaella permaneció quieta unos segundos, aún temblando de todo el cuerpo por el miedo. No podía ver nada, casi no podía respirar, sólo podía sentir la respiración de su hermano cerca de su pierna, indicándole que seguía vivo, muy para su suerte.

Vio de pronto, como un pequeño haz de luz entraba por un espacio que sobraba entre la puertecilla del ropero y el piso de madera del mismo. Intentó mirar por el mismo, y alcanzó a ver por fuera del mueble. Los dos sujetos estaban parados por dentro del cuarto, abriendo la puerta para ver por fuera del cuarto, y la luz que entraba era de un candelabro que aluzaba el pasillo. Los dos sujetos asintieron el uno para el otro, y tan rápido como todo había empezado, ambos salieron del cuarto, dejando cerrada la puerta.

En cuanto se fueron, la pequeña Michaella comenzó a quitarse las ataduras de las manos, lo cual no le fue muy difícil, pues el nudo no había sido hecho de manera sólida. Cuando finalmente se soltó, pensó de manera apresurada en que hacer ahora. No entendía nada de lo que pasaban. Tenía miedo, bastante, y el miedo aumentaba al comenzar a pensar en que esos tipos pudieran volver. Pero aquello que más le daba miedo, era en que fueran capaces de hacerle algo a su padre, o peor, a alguien más indefenso, como lo era Clarith.

Intentó sacar a su hermano de su inconsciencia, pero por más que sacudió su cuerpo, el chico no logró despertar, por lo que decidió conformarse en que siguiera respirando, y decidió arrojarse por sí misma al peligro que representaría salir del cuarto a avisar que había intrusos en el palacio.

Empujó la puerta del ropero, e ignorando el frio que tenía en los pies, caminó a través de su cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta de salida cerrada sin seguro, y de igual manera que como lo hizo antes, la empujó con ambas manos, logrando abrirla de una buena vez.

Mirando por ambos lados del aluzado pasillo, no logró observar a nadie caminando, ni siquiera algún sonido percibidle, por lo que decidió comenzar a caminar en dirección del cuarto de los sirvientes, pues seguramente ellos sabrían que hacer en ese caso.

Caminó por el pasillo de suelo blanco que daba continuidad hasta la parte superior de uno de de los recibidores, desde donde se podía bajar por unas escaleras hasta un gran salón alfombrado de rojo, que daba hasta las puertas dobles del salón de guerra del palacio verde.

— ¡Michaella!— escuchó una voz tras de ella cuando apenas estaba a la mitad del pasillo superior. Se volteó para observar a la sirvienta albina caminando en su dirección — ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?— preguntó con enojo, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

La princesa únicamente le miro por unos instantes, antes de comenzar a derramar lagrimas y a sollozar con tristeza, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

—Perdón— le dijo la sirvienta, acercándose a ella para intentar tranquilizarla —No era mi intención gritarte, perdóname— le rogó mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba para consolarla.

—Hay… intrusos— dijo entre las lagrimas que no podía contener, pero aún así, no hizo falta que repitiera aquello para que Clarith la entendiera.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la chica sin preocuparse, pensando en se habría tratado de alguna pesadilla de la princesa, en la que entraban unos invasores —Sabes que no es posible que nadie entre aquí sin autorización— le dijo con una péquela sonrisa, intentando recordarle los cientos de soldados que cuidaban de la ciudadela, del palacio, e incluso de todo el complejo de ciudades y pueblos que se extendían por la montañas que habitaban. Era imposible que alguien pisara aquellos suelos sin que el ejército los supiera.

—Entraron… por mi ventana— alcanzó a pronunciar la niña peli verde.

Aún incrédula, la sirvienta comenzó a preocuparse realmente, más por el miedo que sentía la princesa, que ella encontraba irracional, por pensar realmente en que una persona, un invasor, pudiera haber entrado.

—Vamos con tu papá— le dijo con sutileza mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar, un fuerte golpe en las puertas de la sala de reuniones del reino provocó que ambas se abrieran de par en par, saliendo al instante el concejal del país blanco que habían visto caminando por el patio en la tarde, seguido del rey de verde, ya sin su armadura colocada, quien le seguía con pasos llenos de ira, cerrando ambas puertas tras de sí mismo y dejando a sus soldados de élite del otro lado de esta. Grave error.

—Las negociaciones han llegado a su fin— dijo el embajador con serenidad —simplemente, usted no puede comprender el concepto de la paz, mucho menos otorgar una tregua a sus enemigos— exclamó comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria a la del rey.

—Y usted no comprende nada con respecto a el honor, señor concejal— le reprochó con ira —No pienso permitir que Arthas se salga impune tras la muerte de cientos de mis conciudadanos— aseguró.

— ¡Deje ya su estúpido orgullo de lado, no se da cuenta de que esto provoca cientos de muertes por ambos frentes!— exclamó lleno de desesperación, aprovechando que su situación diplomática le protegía de cualquier castigo posible.

— ¡No crea usted que sabe cómo pelear una guerra o dirigir a un país en crisis!— le gritó de vuelta el rey Maero, sin darse cuenta de que aquellos gritos asustaban bastante a su pequeña hija, quien permanecía fuera de su vista —Arthas fue quien comenzó con esto, y no me detendré hasta destrozar todo lo que le importa en la vida, y verlo como un hombre roto por dentro— declaró con la misma ira de antes, pero con una voz más baja que antes.

De pronto, la vista de la pequeña sirvienta alcanzó a ver a una persona moviéndose por el corredor opuesto del recibidor, del lado superior del salón, estaba vestida por completo de negro, con una capucha tapándole hasta la parte superior de los ojos, y una pañoleta negra cubriéndole la boca.

No pudo evitar golpearle el costado a Michaella para alertarle de la presencia de esa sombra silenciosa, pues ella misma había perdido la capacidad del habla a causa del miedo. Al verlo, la princesa Miku supuso que se trataba del mismo sujeto que le había amordazado a ella con anterioridad, y ahora era el momento de que fuera delatado.

— ¡Papi!— le gritó la niña con toda la fuerza que tenía en los pulmones y en la garganta, provocando que el hombre de pelo verde volteara a verle, al igual que el embajador del reino blanco.

— ¿Hija?— preguntó el rey de verde volteando a verle —¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?— preguntó en un tono acusador, más para Clarith que para su princesita.

La niña intentó señalarle al sujeto que estaba en el corredor del lado opuesto del salón, pero fue demasiado tarde, el tipo ya no estaba parado en donde mismo, sino que estaba saltando por los aires, y sacando un enorme cuchillo de doble filo del tamaño de su brazo, en la dirección al rey Mareo, quien seguía distraído con su pequeña hija.

El rey Maero apenas y alcanzó a voltear, sin siquiera estar armado, para ver de reojo al sujeto de negro encapuchado golpeándolo con ambas piernas en el pecho y enterrándole el cuchillo en el cuello, provocando que cayera al suelo mientras el intruso seguía sobre él, apuñalándolo una y otra vez.

Era un espectáculo digno de verse.

El rey, tumbado en el suelo, con los brazos extendido, siendo brutalmente apuñalado por el sujeto de capucha mientras golpeaba el cuerpo con el cuchillo, ahora portado en una sola mano para facilitar la rapidez. Las niñas solamente se horrorizaban al ver los chorros de sangre manchando todo el blanquecino esplendor de las paredes, mientras que el color rojo de la alfombra sobre la cual estaba ocurriendo el magnicidio se volvía más fuerte al combinarse con la sangre corriendo.

El embajador se habría esperado hasta el apuñalamiento número siete u ocho antes de reaccionar y sacar su espada, y hasta el apuñalamiento número once para decidirse a atacar al sujeto de negro, sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos, pero antes de poder actuar, una flecha de madera de punta delgada atravesó sus dos manos con las que portaba la enorme, provocando que la espada cayera al suelo en una gran mancha carmesí de sangre, soltando un grito desgarrador al instante mientras intentaba mover sus manos, que ahora estaba unidas por la flecha de madera.

Al momento de la apuñalada numero veintidós, se habrían escuchado las alertas de los guardias de honor del palacio y apenas para la puñalada numero treintaiuno, apenas y las puertas se habrían abierto para dar paso a cuatro altos guerreros de largas capas y capuchas verdes, armados hasta los dientes de cuchillos y sables, salieron hasta el recibidor formados en columna, cada uno portando una largo arco de la menos seis pies de largo, el sujeto de negro que había atacado al embajador, preparó dos flechas en su arco corto, lanzándolas antes de que los otros soldados tuvieran la oportunidad de apuntar, logrando asestar en la cabeza de dos de ellos.

Los otros dos, lanzaron sus flechas, el asesino apenas y alcanzó a agachar la cabeza, provocando que la flecha se enterrara en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la otra flecha fue alcanzada a ser desviada por el cuchillo que el intruso colocó frente a su cara para protegerse con la hoja de metal, y esta, aún sin mucha fuerza y rota por la parte de la punta, fue a parar a la cabeza del embajador, asesinándolo al instante.

Sin perder tiempo, y haciendo uso de su brazo bueno, el magnicida sujetó el cuchillo con su mano izquierda, tomando un cuchillo diminuto con su otra mano, lanzándolo al cuello del soldado quien atinó en la cabeza del embajador, provocando un corte en sus arterias y una muerte dolorosa y casi instantánea.

En cuando al último de los soldados de verde, el cual apenas intentaba tomar la segunda flecha de su carcaj, fue alcanzado en el corazón por una rápida flecha arrojada por el segundo intruso, cayendo lentamente, mientras intentaba inútilmente colocar la flecha en el arco, muriendo rápidamente por la hemorragia interna. Finalmente, tras haber muerto los cuatro soldados, el primer atacante retomó sus puñaladas, terminando en total en la numero sesenta.

Las dos pequeñas, Michaella y Clarith se mantenían abrazadas mientras observaban el baño de sangre.

El primer atacante se levantó poco a poco, dejando caer sangre de su armadura ligera, rompiendo después la flecha que tenía enterrada en el brazo. Alrededor del saló comenzaron asonar cientos de golpeteos de metal, y de un momento a otro, la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando entrar a al menos una docena de soldados armados de la misma manera, todos dirigiéndose a un destino que desconocían, por lo que no estaba completamente armados.

Con un simple indicativo con la cabeza, el intruso corrió hasta donde estaba su compañero, y de un rápido salto, se aferró al pasamano del otro pasillo opuesto al de las niñas, logrando subir con algo de facilidad, para después empezar a correr al lado de su compañero antes de que los soldados pudieran arrojar más flechas.

Rápidamente comenzaron a llegar más soldados por la puerta de la cuarto de guerra, dispuestos a seguir a los atacantes, comenzando una persecución por todo el castillo. Clarith observó el peligro al que se enfrentaba estando aún sentada al lado de Michaella, por lo que intentó hacer que la peli verde se levantara con rapidez.

— ¡Vámonos!— exclamó mientras la sujetaba del brazo y se levantaba, pero al hacerlo, no sólo notó que la niña no respondía, sino que además de eso, una ligera humedad había impregnado su falda de sirvienta. Al parecer la pequeña princesa no había soportado el terror de aquellas imágenes de muerte y su vejiga había cedido a los líquidos que tenía acumulados.

Sin tener que voltear a verla directamente a los ojos, sólo para ahorrarle la vergüenza, la albina le volvió a levantar, esta vez con más fuerza, consiguiendo al fin que la peli verde sollozante se pusiera de pie, aún cuando mantenía los ojos cerrados por las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

—No te preocupes, enseguida te limpiamos, pero tenemos que irnos— le dijo entre algunas lágrimas a la princesa, llevándola a algún punto seguro, pensando inmediatamente en la sala de estar en la que había estado la pequeña Miku esperándole durante la tarde, después de su castigo.

La llevó corriendo hasta llegar al final del pasillo, el mismo en el que estaba el sillón que daba hacia la ventana por donde se podía ver la punta de la sagrada unión. Intentó abrir la puerta de la sala de descanso, pero por más que intenta girar el picaporte de bronce, la puerta simplemente continuaba cerrada.

La pequeña princesa seguía llorando a mares cuando de pronto, al final del pasillo, unos pasos apresurados comenzaron a sonar. La sirvienta colocó a la princesa tras de sí misma y contra la puerta, algo mínimo, pero que le protegería, y entonces, de una de las bolsas pequeñas que tenía en el delantal que se veía forzada a usar en el trabajo, sacó una pequeña navaja, apenas con filo suficiente para cortar una cuerda de cáñamo, pero que sólo alguien que supiera usarla correctamente podría emplearla para matar.

Rápidos como un rayo, el par de sujetos intrusos, vestidos con sus enormes sacos de negro y chorreando aún de sangre del rey y de sus demás victimas, pasaron al lado de ellas, ignorándolas por completo, y entonces, pasó, los dos corrieron hasta la ventana, y el más grande de ellos, que pudieron identificar como el asesino debido a la flecha partida que tenía aún en el brazo, se lanzó en dirección de la ventana, rompiéndola y saltando al vacío, siendo seguido a no más de cinco pasos por el otro intruso, quien de manera idéntica, se lanzó por la ventana rota.

Mientras Michaella aún cerraba los ojos por el miedo, Clarith apenas los abría un poco tras la lluvia de vidrios que provocó el primer sujeto en lanzarse. La pequeña sirvienta quedó anonadada por aquella acción, pues sabía que esa ventana salía a una caída de más de mil doscientos metros como mínimo.

Luego de eso, y como era de esperarse, los soldados de verde llegaron hasta donde habían sido detectados los invasores por última vez, sin encontrarles rastro alguno, pese a las múltiples preguntas que les realizaron a las niñas, ninguna contestó nada más que la increíble verdad.

* * *

><p>El misterioso asesinato del rey, quedaría en duda por todos aquellos sujetos, muchos de ellos dudando que hubieran sido realmente un par de "Invasores sombríos" como se les había nombrado, sino de que se había tratado de una traición durante una discusión entre el embajador de blanco, quien se había vuelto loco y había masacrado al rey Maero y a los cuatro soldados, y que por tal motivo, se le había tenido que asesinar.<p>

Esta fue la versión oficial que se entregó al resto del mundo, pues aparte de los soldados quienes habían llegado tarde a la defensa de su monarca, los otros únicos testigos del magnicidio, habían sido la sirvienta y la princesa, ninguna más creíble que la anterior.

Y extrañamente, fue esto lo que puso en fin a la guerra, debido a que los altos mandatarios del reino verde se vieron a la difícil tarea de tener que afrontar la presión comenzar otra guerra más contra el país blanco, debido a la poco explicada muerte de su embajador diplomático de paz, por lo que tuvieron que rendirse sin posibilidades de una negociación.

Pero pese a la rendición, hubo quienes seguían acusando al reino amarillo de haber sido quienes había provocado todo, más aún, el príncipe Mikuo, quien pasaría a ser el primero en la línea de sucesión al reinado, despertaría unos minutos después de todo lo ocurrido, y al ver el cadáver de su padre en el suelo, rodeado por sus concejales y enfermeros desesperados, lloraría sobre este, y le juraría al mismo Dios, que algún día, su familia obtendría la venganza contra la familia del rey Arthas, aún si él mismo tuviera que llegar a estrangularlos a todos con sus propias manos.

Pero todas aquellas acusaciones de conspiraciones por parte del gobierno de amarillo se perdieron con el tiempo, como simples rumores o pensamientos que mantenían ciertos opositores a la rendición, entre ellos, el príncipe y la princesa del reino.

Más aún, aquellas dudas, o la mayor parte de ellas, se verían confirmadas para los hijos de la realeza verde, cuando, cuatro años después, durante su primera visita al reino amarillo, volvieran a escuchar la voz del mismo sujeto quien había irrumpido en sus cuartos, aquella voz que se había marcado como metal ardiente en sus memorias, una voz proveniente de un general, quien había sido ascendido de comandante hacía exactamente cuatro años, el general supremo Salta.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 8.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

N/A: Muy bien… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo, pues de verdad para mí fue muy divertido… ya saben por hacer miserable a Miku y eso ^^, ok no…

Y si quieren preguntarme, porqué tardé tanto... Lo siento mucho es que tuve mucha tarea estos últimos días, además de los finales, y de proyectos que me exigían escribir casi tanto como estos fanfics u.u (No es broma, entregué una investigación de al menos sesenta páginas :O)

En fin, para unas aclaraciones finales, bueno… se que a muchas personas les puede parecer confusa la arquitectura del castillo, para mí también, no sé de arquitectura real —3— lo lamento… Entre otras aclaraciones… pues, a muchos les parecerá incoherente que Michaella haya dicho que Allen le parecía feo °3° pues si, en ese entonces no lo amaba, porque en realidad, en la historia que es de "Compromiso" Miku SI está enamorada de Len, con Mikuo, pues de él no se n.n ya lo dirá el tiempo.

Y si, Salta fue quien mató al padre de Miku y de Mikuo, ese plan del que había hablado en el capítulo pasado, era este, subir durante una semana la ladera de una montaña para después entrar de manera sigilosa a la ciudadela del reino verde y realizar el magnicidio, si de verdad les parece imposible, déjenme les digo que ese se supone que ese es el trabajo del personaje de Salta, el fue creado como un súper soldado, digámoslo, un ejército de un solo hombre. ¿De cómo bajó? Ya se me ocurrirá algo xD… no, es mentira, ya lo tengo todo previsto, pero se verá después, junto con la primera reunión en persona de nuestros gemelitos amarillos con los niños de verde :V

Creo que eso es todo del fic…

Y bueno, me estoy poniendo más alegre por las vacaciones, que durarán hasta febrero :D, ¡Así que tendrá más Little para esta temporada \(^p^)/… Ya sé, para ustedes es una desgracia :

Pero bueno, aquí estaré para fregarles un rato más con más Twincest :D

En fin, un agradecimiento a todos quienes leyeron esta historia, y más a esos quienes dejaron reviews ^^ Gracias a:

**Lilliam: Me encantó la tercera parte de Synconicity \(^q^)/**

**Banghg: Espero que hayas leído, pese a que este fue de Miku °3°**

**shina—19: Sé que este no es de los más realista, pero aquí está :D**

**dekki yorokobi: :P**

**amy salas: Grax :)**

**Regis Draco: Este fue hecho para entender un poco mejor a Michaella y su pasado, espero que te haya gustado n.n**

En fin, eso es todo, gracias por haber comentado, y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos veremos en la próxima actualización, espero trabajar más rápido, que ahora ya estoy de vacaciones.

Les desea una feliz navidad y (poco) probable fin del mundo Little Kagamine Love ^^

BYE_.—

P.D.: ¿Esto ha hecho que les caiga un poquito mejor Michaella?

P.D.2: De cortesía, aquí les dejo el link a la tercera parte de Syncronicity **watch?v=BuFcz1TMGR0**


	9. Un compromiso de por vida

La alegre vida en la realeza, capítulo 4.

Príncipe del mal.

Parte segunda.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Notas iniciales: Por cierto, de los vestidos de Len y Rin, se supone que eran como los de esta imagen, pero describir ropa, no es mi especialidad orz: w ww .p ix iv me mb er _i ll u st .p hp ?m od e= bi g&amp; il lu st _i d= 10 37 00 6<p>

* * *

><p>Cuatros años después de eso, fue cuando Rilliane y Allen al fin decidieron recordar algo acerca de ese día que había permanecido enterrado durante tanto tiempo, pues era obvio que echarse a sí mismos la culpa de la desaparición no habría sido conveniente después de que se hubieran tomado acciones en contra del rey de verde.<p>

Como quiera que fuera, todo el recuerdo había empezado gracias a que antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre en donde se supone convivirían con ciertos invitados de gran importancia, y a Allen se le había ordenado, por parte de su padre, ir a alertar a los encargados del campanario de estar despiertos al momento en el que se les ordenara tocar las campanas a una hora especifica de la celebración. Y no sólo esto, sino que también le había dado una pequeña pista acerca de una gran "sorpresa" que se proponía a entregarle a su esposa esa misma noche, que se supone, aparecería durante el toque de las campanas.

Pero en el camino, el rubio había dado había dado un sinfín de vueltas incorrectas y finalmente se había encontrado con depósito de armas, sin mucho que hacer en ese lugar, había decidido dar la vuelta y salir de aquel deposito, solo para tropezar con un pequeño aro de metal con una tela enrollada en un lado, nada más que alguna parte de un candelabro que habría sido arrodaja en esa armería por mero error de algún escudero.

La luz era bastante baja en ese lugar, ya que el depósito estaba completamente cerrado por todas sus paredes, apenas se alcanzaba a percibir algo gracias a la tenue luz del atardecer que pasaba por entre una fina cortina de seda. Pero tan pronto como sostuvo esa pequeña pieza de metal en sus manos, no pudo evitar pensar en un par de cosas; El pequeño compromiso que había hecho con Rin en aquella traumática noche de su secuestro, y segundo, él como la cabeza de su hermana era tan pequeña en comparación a como la tenía ahora.

No obstante, su temprano pensamiento fue interferido por culpa de una sombra que apareció en la puerta. Era la figura delicada y femenina de su hermana, con un precioso y estilizado vestido amarillo con un encaje doble blanco, que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, acompañado un ligero cuello amarillo con un lazo atado en moño al frente de este, unas botas del mismo color, y para complementar, unos calentadores en las piernas que iban desde el zapato hasta debajo de la rodilla, y otros en el los brazos que iban desde las muñecas hasta el inicio del hombro.

—¿Qué haces Len?— preguntó algo intrigada mientras se le acercaba un poco.

Len estaba vestido con un chaleco de color amarillo con arreglos dorados en las orillas, con unos shorts de color negro, al igual que los calentadores en los brazos y en las piernas y los pequeños zapatos de casquillo, que era similares a los de su gemela, como complemento, portaba un pañuelo blanco y de detalle, por ser un día especial, tanto ella como Rin tenían una pequeña corona hecha de oro

—Papá me dijo que te mandó a avisar al campanario que escribieran preparados hacer casi una hora— le voleó a ver a las manos mientras el chico aún seguía algo falto de aliento debido a la rápida vista que obtuvo debido a la luz que atravesaba a través del vestido de su hermana.

—Bueno… es que me perdí un poco— le confesó ligeramente avergonzado, pero sin sorprender a su gemela, ya que aunque el castillo fuera un lugar perfectamente seguro, ella era que casi siempre le guiaba por los pasillos. La chica volteó a ver con interés al pequeño aro que sostenía en sus manos. — ¿Qué es eso?— le interrogó mientras ponía su mano sobre la tela ligera.

Solo pasaron unos instantes antes de que Rin tuviera un ligero recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la noche del secuestro, que permanecía tan nítida en su memoria como debería de ser una fecha de tan solo semanas atrás.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?— se lo arrebató de las manos a su hermano con un pequeño deje de descortesía, tomando el aro y apreciándolo desde cerca.

—Lo descubrí aquí tirado, en medio del polvo y de las armas viejas— le informó con simpleza —Supongo que estas fueron las mismas con las que recuperaron aquel pueblo— dedujo al ver aún algunas manchas de sangre coagulada en el metal ligeramente oxidado.

Rilliane hizo caso omiso a lo que decía el chico para poder sentarse a su lado, aún mirando el aro y sin voltear a otro lugar. No se necesitaba indagar mucho en la mente de la pequeña para saber que en realidad seguía manteniendo sentimientos por su hermano gemelo y que estos sentimientos crecían conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos atrapados en la iglesia?— preguntó algo conmovida la niña rubia, a lo que Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras sonreía de lado.

—¿Acerca de tu y yo casándonos?— respondió él —Supongo que es algo inolvidable, jurarle amor a tu propia hermana— le confirmó para después dejar salir una pequeña risita, dejando a Rin con el mismo tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Y… ¿todavía quieres?— preguntó de la nada la chica, dando una pequeña mirada por un lado de su ojo.

—¿Casarnos?— confirmó el pequeño príncipe, a lo que la niña sonrió y asintió con un sonrojo aún presente — ¡Claro que sí!—contestó eufórico al instante, pero cerrando la boca rápidamente al intentar no verse tan obvia su ansia por estar casado con Rin.

—¡De acuerdo!— Gritó Rilliane en respuesta, levantándose y parándose frente a él —¿Pero sabes que se necesita para volver a cerrar el compromiso?— preguntó acercándose bastante, provocando que el chico retrocediera un poco y se casi se cayera de su asiento, —Se necesita un beso—contestó la niña después de darse cuenta de que su hermano no había entendido su pregunta.

—De acuerdo— contestó Len un poco más nervioso que antes, colocando sus manos en sus rodilla mientras apretaba sus pantaloncillos, tomándose su tiempo para parpadear un par de veces, su hermana aprovechó para juntar sus labios y cerrar los ojos -Pero tiene que ser una promesa de verdad- interrumpió, dejando a su hermana con los labios en el aire y la ilusión palpitante -Así que nada de besar a nadie más- siguió insistiendo de manera un tanto celosa.

-Si, ya entendí, además de que no hay nadie más quien quiera besar- admitió un poco avergonzada aún la rubia, pero volviendo a colocarse para recibir el beso. al no sentir a su hermano haciendo contacto labial, abrió los ojos, encontrando al pequeño príncipe tembloroso sobre sus asiento, por lo que fue ella quien tuvo que decidir el último cierre de la distancia entre ambos.

El contacto de labios duró más de diez segundos, aunque a los gemelos eso les pareció más que suficiente, en especial porque sus pulmones habían perdido el aire con rapidez, más a causa de la emoción que por no respirar durante todo el beso.

Cuando al fin se separaron, fue como si el mundo se hubiera convertido en un lugar más luminiscente, más armonioso y tranquilo, como su un aura estuviera ahora alrededor de ellos dos, todo un despliegue de nuevos sentimientos cosquillosos y hasta cierto punto, provocativos. Sin darse cuenta, se habían tomado de las manos, y ahora se entrelazaban sus dedos.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos ya— dijo de pronto el príncipe —Papá quería que avisara a los guardias del campanario a que estuvieran listos a hacer algo en la noche— le informó con detenimiento mientras se levantaba, aún tomando ambas manos de su hermana.

—De acuerdo, te acompaño— contestó su gemela, sujetando únicamente la mano izquierda de su hermano, y comenzando a caminar a su lado en dirección de la salida. Durante todo el trayecto, irían tomados de la mano, y ella le guiaría por el camino correcto mientras que él le no sólo le haría compañía, sino que también le cuidaría de cualquier clase de peligro potencial en el camino.

Una pequeña alegoría de cómo sería su vida de pareja.

* * *

><p>Una vez que terminaron con la tarea encargada, la cual sólo constó en decirle a un viejo encargado de la torre del campanario que estuviera listo para una señal; y ya saliendo al jardín en donde se realizaba la fiesta, los niños atrajeron automáticamente la atención de la gran mayoría de visitantes, entre ellos de cierto par de niños de pelo verde que recién llegaban de recibidor.<p>

Pero de entre toda esa gente, ese par de pequeños pasaba desapercibido por los muchachos, ellos sólo buscaban a su padre para informarle de su "misión" exitosa. Cuando finalmente lo encontraron, vieron que estaba charlando alegremente con el General Salta, como si ambos fueran viejos amigos, con un par de vasos de ron, llenos hasta el tope, pero se vaciaban rápidamente.

—Padre— le habló de manera rápida la pequeña rubia.

—Ya hemos avisado correctamente al guardia de la torre a estar atento a tu señal— completó Len con una afirmativa, levantando su mano derecha, sosteniendo aún la de su hermana en la izquierda.

—No se lo pedí a ustedes dos, sólo se lo pedí a Len— contestó el padre de manera acusadora mientras dejaba de lado las risas y volteaba a verlos hacia abajo a ambos, por lo que los dos pequeños se pusieron nerviosos y temerosos de alguna clase de fuerte regaño por parte de su padre, pero en lugar de eso, el rey únicamente se puso a sonreír con alegría mientras pasaba su mano por su mentón, después de esto, colocó su mano sobre el cabello de su pequeño Allen y lo acarició, haciéndolo de la misma manera con su niña, sólo que con la otra mano, dejando que Salta sostuviera su copa de ron —No se preocupen, se que ustedes dos adoran hacerlo todo juntos, así que no hay problema— les aseguró mientras apartaba sus manos de encima y de sus cabellos y volvía a sujetar su copa de ron.

—De acuerdo padre, entonces nos retiramos— dijeron los dos haciendo al unisonó una reverencia, aún con las manos juntas, a lo que la atención de Salta se centró en este último detalle, encontrándolo particularmente curioso, pero no por eso incorrecto, sólo curioso.

—Mi señor, sé que no acostumbramos a hablar de esto— comenzó a decir el general mientras daba un sorbo más a su bebida —Pero, exactamente, ¿Cómo hará para conservar su linaje?— preguntó sin indirectas, por lo que el rey dejó de beber al instante, de inmediato, los dos pequeños se pusieron en alerta, soltando una pequeña carcajada al instante.

—No creo que nos debamos de preocupar por esos detalles, no al menos ahora— le aseguró el rey mientras volvía a tomar un poco más de su ron, jactándose de la

—Sí, nosotros dos nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes— dijo alegremente la pequeña Rilliane, levantando la mano en el aire, llevando la de Len en el proceso.

—Y tendremos muchos hijos que serán los herederos al trono— exclamó el niño sin prestar mucha atención a la cara de sorpresa y asombro que la cara de su padre había adquirido. Eso no era lo que esperaba el monarca rubio.

Sin decir más, los dos pequeños comenzaron a caminar al lado contrario tras haber hecho otra reverencia más, dando pequeños saltitos en cada momento en el que se encontraban enfrente de un extraño para salir de su camino, y por supuesto, aún tomados de la mano. El rey tomó algo de aire, sin tener que perder la cabeza por aquello. Salta únicamente se quedó callado, esperando a que muy en el fondo, el rey se decidiera a ordenarle en mandar a sus pequeños hijos a un calabozo por separado para que se les quitara lo incestuoso.

—¿Desea hacer algo al respecto, mi señor?— preguntó el General como incitando a que el rey iniciara con un plan para evitar que el incesto "germinara" en sus hijos gemelos, sólo por obvias razones.

—No, no importa— le tranquilizó mientras comenzaba a tomar más ron, de una manera un poco más apresurada —De todos modos, mi esposa ya me ayudará con este asunto sin necesidad de tirar nada de sangre— dijo con confianza, ignorando las miradas ligeramente burlescas del General, escondidas tras una inexpresiva mirada.

La mirada del rey, por muy indiscreta que fuera, se lograba escapar de la del General Salta, observando a sus hijos caminar despreocupadamente hasta la zona para niños, y sin siquiera advertirlo, ambos desaparecieron tras la multitud, por lo que su mirada fue a centrarse en su esposa, la hermosa mujer alta y rubia, portadora de un hermoso vestido blanco y ligeramente holgado, quien conversaba de manera energética con una mujer de cabellera similar, la gobernante del país gris, la "dulce" reina Ann. Esperaba no tener que darle la razón a su mujer con respecto a las ideas incestuosas que predecía para sus hijos.

Los dos pequeños gemelos siguieron caminando por el jardín sin ninguna clase de cuidado, llegando hasta donde estaba una pequeña mesita de madera circular, con al menos doce sillas alrededor, con una tetera llena recién colocada y unos cuantos panecillos alrededor, servidos en pequeños platillos de plata.

Allen se acercó hasta una de las sillas y le ofreció a su hermana a sentarse con caballerosidad, a lo que la chica accedió, dejando que su hermano se sentara a su lado en. Comenzaron a servirse con algunas de las tazas que estaban a los lados de los platillos, derramando un poco del líquido debido a lo pesada que era la tetera y a lo caliente que estaba. Comenzaron a comer los panecillos con tranquilidad, que estaban rellenos de una jalea de fresa bastante fresca.

En ningún momento se les pasó a los dos niños, que en aquella pequeña fiesta de té, alguien más pudiera llegar.

—Hola— se escuchó una pequeña vocecilla suave a la espalda del niño rubio, por lo que los dos niños comenzaron a voltear, observando a una niña vestida con un traje de princesa verde que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, con un ligero encaje de un verde más fuerte, de lo cual apenas se alcanzaban a notar sus zapatos de color más claro, pero aquello que llamó más la atención de los niños, fue realmente las enormes colas verdes que llevaba arregladas en el cabello, tan largas que pasaban de sus rodillas.

—¿Quién eres tú?— le gritó Rilliane, provocando que la niña se irritara debido a la aguda voz de la princesa de amarillo. No le parecía nada amable a la peli verde que le preguntara aquello cuando recién la había conocido, pues para según sus modales, se debía decir primero el nombre de uno mismo antes que preguntarlo.

—Mi nombre es Michaella Hatsune, princesa del reino verde— se presentó con una reverencia ligera, juntando sus dos brazos detrás de su espalda, permitiendo que sus colitas rebasaran el espacio de sus piernas y cayeran enfrente del pequeño Allen.

—¡Mucho gusto!— gritó animadamente la niña, lanzando un poco de jalea a la mejilla izquierda de la niña de verde —Me llamo Rinny, soy la princesa del reino amarillo— exclamó con alegría haciendo una reverencia.

—Yo soy el príncipe Allen del reino amarillo— se presentó Len de manera más educada, levantándose y haciendo también una reverencia mientras sujetaba con delicadeza la mano de la niña de verde, y deba un pequeño beso con sutileza, muestra de aprecio y de respeto, enseñado por parte de su madre. Pero esto no impresionó mucho a la chica, tal vez por el hecho de que también dejó jalea en su mano.

—Esa de allá es princesa Ney del reino gris, nuestra prima— intervino la pequeña Rilliane de manera eufórica, señalando a una solitaria niñita de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, quien miraba al suelo mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, y jugaba desanimadamente con el corte fino de su vestido de color gris, mucho más deslucido que el del resto de las princesas —Y la de allá es la princesa Iroha del reino blanco— señaló después a una niña sentada en una gran silla de color blanco, con la enorme falda de su vestido de color blanco cayendo por los lados, riendo alegremente mientras se le divertía con un espectáculo de bufones enanos, especialmente traídos para ella de su país natal.

—Bueno, es un gusto estar con ustedes— dijo nerviosamente Miku, intentando moverse un poco de la animada Rilliane, quien no reparaba en su distancia personal con la princesita de verde. No sólo le incomodaba el hecho de estar tan de cerca con otra niña, sino que le parecía ligeramente descarado que esta se acercara tanto a ella, siendo que sostenía cierto grado de desconfianza hacía su linaje debido al hecho de la muerte de su padre, pese a que no se encontrara en una posición posiblemente acusadora.

—Apuesto a que seremos amigas— volvió Rilliane a exclamar con fuerza en el oído de la princesa Michaella, moviendo se con rapidez para poder ir al otro lado de la mesa por una taza de té, dejando solos a su hermano y a la princesa de verde.

Allen comenzó a verle de cerca, provocando que la princesa se pusiera algo más nerviosa de lo normal.

Observando al príncipe de cerca, realmente no era tan feo como parecía, sus mejillas eran regordetas pero no demasiado como para sobresalir del resto de la cara, su nariz era pequeña que daba un toque adorable, sus ojos, grandes y redondos, de un inolvidable tono azul puro y fuerte, como el del más puro de los zafiros, y su cabello, desordenadamente arreglado, con esos pequeños mechones que se levantaban por su frente, de una tonalidad brillante, misma y uniforme, daban un estilo único en su persona, como el de una joya desconocida. Incluso su piel se veía perfecta, de un niño, era claro esperarse eso, pero de este príncipe en especial, demostraba una tierna suavidad, y una delicadeza sin igual, que daba la tentación de querer tocarle con tal de deleitar el sentido del tacto.

Sin darse cuenta, Michaella se había perdido en la singular belleza del príncipe de amarillo, como de una joya incomprendida y desapercibida.

Y la mirada del niño no mostraba nada diferente, sino que en sus ojos se veía también un enfoque algo curioso, tanto en el cuerpo como en el resto de los atributos de la niña, aunque con diferencia de que este se evocaba más a la mera curiosidad, a una simple indagación que no avanzaba más allá de la observación.

Podría haber parecido que, en aquel momento, se generó cierta tensión entre ambos, como el ambiente perfecto para una escena de "amor a primera vista", pero esto fue interrumpido cuando en niño comenzó a soltar pequeñas cantidades de aire de manera repentina.

Comenzó a reír de manera inconsciente. Y esto ofendió a la peli verde.

—¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó sumamente incomoda la princesa de verde, mientras a su derecha se acercaba Rin con una pequeña taza de té, llena hasta el tope, y un pan relleno, ambos llenos de residuos de jalea de las manos de la rubia.

—Tus colas…— dijo entre risas descontroladas —Parecen dos orejotas largas como de conejo— dijo el príncipe moviendo sus dos manos a los lados de su cabeza, simulando un par de orejas.

—Jeje, cierto, las orejas de un conejo triste— le acompaño Rilliane en su repentina carcajada, un doble insulto para la niña de verde, pues su cabello era un gran orgullo para ella, más por ser una vivida imagen del cabello de su madre, en especial por el estilo de las colas de caballo. No se iba a quedar callada mientras que un niño feo tonto, amanerado y cabezón se burlaba de ella.

—¡Cállate ya!— gritó enojada Miku, lanzando una arremetida contra el principito, tirándolo de su silla — ¡No dejaré que te burles de mi, tú tienes el cabello horroroso!— exclamó mientras se aventaba sobre él y comenzaba a jalonearle el cabello a manera de venganza. Y esto, claro está, atrajo la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes que estaban alrededor de la escena, en especial del príncipe Michaell, quien se mantenía a más de doce largos pasos de su hermana.

Allen permitiría que su lengua floja le provocara la ira de otra princesa, en realidad, no era la primera, ni sería la última, pues Rilliane arremetía en su contra a cada momento por causa de sus mismas burlas, y por tanto, soportaría aquellos jaloneos inocentes, sabiendo que los merecía, basándose en su experiencia con Rin. El problema era que Rilliane no permitiría que maltrataran a su príncipe, y muy probable futuro esposo, enfrente de ella.

—¡Oye, deja a mi hermano, maldita liebre deforme!— gritó en contestación la princesa Rin, lanzando la taza de té con furia hacía la atacante de su gemelo, provocando que todo el té caliente quedara vertido sobre el vestido de la niña peli verde, justo en su costado izquierdo trasero.

—¡Me quema!— se quejó con fuerza Michaella, abandonando su jaloneo, intentando quitarse el líquido caliente de la ropa, arrojándolo a un lado de ella, pero no suficiente para quitarlo todo de su ya húmedo vestido.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste!— se escuchó gritar al lado por detrás a una vocecilla aguda, similar a la de Miku, pero algo más grave, dejando ver al príncipe de país verde, vestido con sus bermudas cafés y su chaleco verde, con un pañuelo un poco más corto que el de Allen. El príncipe se aceró hasta Rin y con un enojo proveniente de haber visto a su hermanita sufrir por el té caliente, comenzó a jalonear el moño blanco de la pequeña de amarillo, provocando que coronita de oro cayera sobre la mesa.

—¡Déjame!— aulló desesperada Rilliane mientras intentaba quitarse al niño quien recién había entrado en escena, pero siendo completamente inútil, pues sus manitas eran más débiles y pequeñas.

—¡Eres una niña tonta y fea!— insultó Mikuo mientras comenzaba a sacarle el lazo por completo de la cabeza a la rubia, logrando quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo —¡Eres mucho más horrenda que mi hermanita, no te atrevas a insultarla de nuevo!— y con esto provocó que las lagrimas de la princesa Rilliane comenzaran a caer, al lado de fuertes sollozos.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, pues Allen era testigo de todo aquello, y aún si él podía soportar todo aquel maltrato sin levantar un dedo, nadie podía llegar a insultar o a menospreciar, ni siquiera tocar a su princesa sin que se las viera frente a su ira.

Y de pronto, Miku había sido tirada de encima de Len, quien había arremetido ahora contra el príncipe de verde, tumbándolo al suelo mientras lanzaba pequeños pero un tanto efectivos golpecitos contra su cabeza. Rápidamente, el príncipe de verde comenzó a defenderse, regresando los golpes ligeramente más fuertes en el estomago y las costillas del rubio, comenzando así, una riña entre ellos dos.

Esto sí que no fue pasado desapercibido para todos los presentes en la fiesta, pues ahora atraían la mirada hasta de las demás princesas presentes en la celebración, y no era precisamente la mejor de las apariencias a dar, siendo que era la primera vez en la que ciudadanos del país verde eran invitados de honor. Sin perder mucho tiempo, el rey indicó al General que separara a los niños.

—Muy bien, fin de la batalla, sepárense— les ordenó el adulto mientras los levantaba a los dos de los cuellos de sus sacos, dejándolos alejados el uno del otro, provocando que ambos quisieran balancearse por el agarre para alcanzar a golpearse de nuevo. Rilliane y Michaella solamente permanecieron a distancia, observando a sus respectivos hermanos.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?— preguntó enojado el rey, acercándose y dirigiéndose más a su hijo, mientras que a sus espaldas se encontraba la madre de ambos niños, no menos enojada que la misma Rilliane por el maltrato a su pequeño.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo ha insultado a Rilliane!— gritó enojado mientras lanzaba patadas al aire.

—¡Ese no es lenguaje digno de un príncipe!— gritó la madre enojada y avergonzada mientras se lo quitaba de las manos al general y lo ponía en el suelo para zarandearlo por el hombro —Y esa no es la manera en la que se trata a un invitado— le dijo con seriedad, provocando que una pequeña lágrima cayera de la cara del príncipe en pleno puchero —No te pongas a llorar hasta que te hayas disculpado— le advirtió la mujer rubia aún con seriedad.

Tragándose todo su orgullo, el pequeño se volteó hasta Mikuo, quien recién se había volteado a verlo de frente, los dos permanecieron con miradas llenas de rencor, hasta que el rubio bajó la mirada y apretando los puños, soltó con una vocecilla apenas audible un —Perdón— intentando sonar como si de verdad se sintiera mal por otra cosa que no fuera haberle roto la cara.

Pero Mikuo no venía en plan de hacer paz con quienes consideraba sus enemigos, por lo que en lugar de disculparse con Allen, solamente lo tomó del cuello de su saco y lo arrojó al suelo, para después comenzar a jalonearlo y a golpear mientras que su pobre victima apenas y se mantenía atento a detener los puños que llegaban a golpear su rostro.

—Ya basta— dijo con seriedad el General, volviendo a levantarlos a los dos con sus manos, y sosteniéndolos de una manera en la que se estrangularan con sus propias camisas —El príncipe de verde insultó el honor de la mujer del rey de amarillo y viceversa, por lo que creo que sólo hay una manera de que esto se solucione— tras decir esto, los soltó a los dos, dejándolos caer en el suelo con pasto, al lado de sus hermanas, —Un duelo a muerte— intentó sonar lo más dramático posible al decir aquello.

Ante la mirada incrédula de la reina, más por la estupidez que por la propuesta en sí, el rey decidió intervenir.

—A muerte no, pero de seguro, un combate ligero de esgrima entre los dos podría solucionar cualquier clase de problema interpersonal— propuso de manera razonable el rey, provocando que la reina lo mirase con una incomprensión absoluta en su idea.

—Tiene cuatro años más que Lenny, no puedes ponerlos en combate a ellos dos— intervino la reina Lily, preocupada por su hijo fuera lastimado.

—Allen ha practicado bastante el arte del esgrima durante los últimos meses, y tiene la maña necesaria para poder asestar un toque rápido en cualquiera— le dio a entender —Y un combate amistoso es la mejor manera para entablar una amistad— le aseguró con toda su experiencia, pues de esa manera él se había hecho de fuertes y leales amigos.

—De acuerdo— accedió finalmente la madre, pese a estar aún preocupada por su bebé —Pero deberán de usar la protección adecuada, y si se pone muy brusco para él, detienes la pelea, ¿Entendido?— le condiciono fuertemente la rubia mayor, tomando de la mano a su niñita y extrayéndola de la escena a un lugar más seguro.

La pequeña Rilliane sólo se despidió con la mano de Allen mientras sacaba la lengua en desprecio para ambos peli verdes.

Ahora bien, aunque Len había captado del todo la idea, pues ya había practicado esgrima desde que había cumplido ocho años, es decir, desde hace no más de seis meses, el se imaginaba que sería un simple combate como de entrenamiento, como los que peleaba contra Rilliane.

Sólo que Mikuo no tenía precisamente esa misma idea, ya que él se sentía más entre los enemigos que entre amigos, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir la oportunidad de poder herir o hasta matar a quien consideraba su enemigo.

Unos minutos después, el lugar del pequeño combate había sido decidido en la entrada del castillo, en medio del atrio al aire libre, aún cuando el sol se encontraba aluzando el día. Los trajes de protección eran de madera, y ambos lo tendrían que usar. Un casco ligero que cubría por completo la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con una rejilla de metal en la parte de enfrente, una pechera de doble capa de madera de arce, rodilleras, y una especie de pantaloncillo de piel endurecida, remarcada con más madera, todo el brazo en su extensión estaba también cubierto, exceptuando en donde este se tenía que doblar, ya que allí sólo tenía coderas.

El traje entero protegía el cuerpo al máximo, evitando dejar aberturas posibles, no obstante, Len aún era algo pequeño para este, aunque su padre hubiera mandado a construir uno de su tamaño más exacto posible, los diseñadores no había previsto que el pequeño creciera tan poco para sus ocho años. De tal manera, que el traje no se sujetaba del todo, y era mayoritariamente una carga para el pequeño rubio, cosa que al mayor de verde, al que le quedaba mejor su traje, le quedó muy en claro.

—¡Tu puedes Lenny!— le alentó su pequeña gemela desde uno de los lados del circulo que habían hecho para que los niños combatieran. Allen recibió el apoyo y sonrió por debajo de la rejilla de su armadura, simulando lanzar un beso en dirección de su hermanita, ubicada entre una gran multitud. En realidad, si que se había juntado gente, la mayoría de los espectadores creían que era un combate para demostrar las grandes habilidades de combate del príncipe de amarillo, de las que de seguro Arthas se sentiría muy orgulloso como para hacer una exhibición. Sólo unos pocos sabían quién era en realidad el pequeño huérfano de verde.

—Prepárate Allen— le dijo su padre mientras que el niño se encontraba de espaldas al área de combate y de espaldas al príncipe de verde, quien estaba siendo armado por el General Salta —Recuerda entrar con fuerza y sin temor, rápido y certero, la espada es una extensión de tu cuerpo— le susurró mientras le terminaba de colocar el casco y le pasaba una ligera espada de madera.

Ambos niños fueron volteados el uno contra el otro, se les pidió que quedaran a tan solo unos pasos el uno del otro, sujetando los dos sus espadas de madera con la mano derecha, a ambos se les habían dado pañoletas de los colores de sus reinos para que los colocaran en sus cascos y en sus espadas. Salta se colocó entre los dos para comenzar el duelo, sacó su espada de metal, y moviéndola hasta golpear el suelo, indicó que el combate había empezado, alejándose hacia atrás con rapidez.

Los dos niños se pusieron en defensa, retrocediendo un poco los dos. Mikuo fue el primero en comenzar a avanzar, alertando a Len de moverse con rapidez. Pero Allen se centró más que nada en el movimiento mismo del adversario, no en lo que hacía con sus manos, así que para cuando Michaell arremetió con carga contra él, no pudo hacer nada más que colocar la espada de manera vertical junto a su rostro a manera de defensa, una defensa muy poco efectiva, pues el ataque de del príncipe de verde fue tan fuerte que empujo la espada y asestó fuertemente contra el casco, provocando una pérdida de equilibrio en el amarillo.

—Cuidado— alertó el rey a su hijo, quien tenía que colocar ambos pies de manera estable en el suelo, bajando su arma por un instante, lo suficiente para que Mikuo arremetiera una segunda vez, esta con ambas manos, dejando solo poco tiempo para que el rubio se cubriera, usando su mano izquierda para sostener el arma por el filo de madera y con la otra sujetar el mango.

Pero al instante, el príncipe de verde vio la oportunidad de desviar la trayectoria del golpe y entrar con fuerza en las costillas del rubio. La madera le dio un fuerte golpe, pues no había nada más que sus ropas para amortiguar el golpe de la espada, y la madera sólo provocó un peso extra.

—Muévete más rápido— le volvió a gritar su padre, viendo que se estaba dejando vencer, sin tomar en cuenta el temor que debía de estar sintiendo el niño en ese momento, al estarse enfrentando a alguien tan agresivo.

Intentó espabilar un poco, levantándose con energía y comenzando a centrar su mirada en su adversario, cuya mirada se notaba completamente seria. De avanzó de su posición defensiva con rapidez, intentando entrar con un piquete en el vientre del peli verde, pero sólo logró que su ataque fuera desviado por la rápida madera que este sostenía, y esta vez, entrando con fuerza en la parte baja del casco, provocando que este quedara desacomodado y golpeara la parte baja de la boca de Allen.

El príncipe de amarillo intentó retroceder con rapidez, sosteniéndose la mandíbula por encima del casco, lamentándose en silencio, pero Mikuo no lo iba a dejar irse, así dando un rápido salto, se adelantó hasta la posición de su adversario, entrando con un espadazo en diagonal, cargando con la velocidad del salto. Esta vez, ni usando las dos manos, Allen pudo detener las espada para que le volviera a golpear en la parte de arriba del casco, lanzando su espada al suelo.

Ahora Mikuo sabía cómo terminar con eso, pues había observado la manera en la que el casco se había desacomodado, y como el niño no se lo había acomodado. Así que aprovechando su desarme parcial, lanzó un fuerte ataque desde abajo, justo en dirección de la cara del rubio, golpeándolo con fuerza.

El casco cayó al suelo, lejos del cuerpo del chico, que impactó de igual manera con fuerza. Una vez cayendo de esa manera, Salta indicó el final del combate, levantando su espada hacia el lado del combatiente de verde, pues el chico estaba ahora desarmado, desprotegido y en una posición indigna del combate.

—¡El combate terminó!— le gritó Salta desde la mitad de la arena de combate improvisada.

Pero Mikuo no tenía esos mismo planes, el sentía que el combate no terminaría hasta que Allen estuviera muerto, aunque fuera con la punta de madera de su espada, podría mínimo cortarle el cuello si lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Así que el príncipe de verde se acercó corriendo hasta el confundido príncipe de amarillo, parándose a su lado, se quitó el casco para poder apuntar mejor en su tiro, y levantando la espada para cargar y dejarla caer con fuerza. Para quienes observaban, esto fue toda una sorpresa.

—¡Cuidado Len!— le advirtió Rilliane mientras comenzaba a correr para ayudar a su hermano.

Allen reaccionó a tiempo, el suficiente para poder girar sobre sí mismo y alejarse de la espada de madera, que golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo, rompiéndose por una parte y mandando a volar algunas astillas. Mejor aún para el peli verde, así sería más peligrosa, el príncipe amarillo aún no se había levantado para cuando Michaell se había decidido a lanzar su segundo ataque, directo a su cabeza.

—Dije que el combate se terminó— anunció Salta llegando de repente y levantando al niño de verde con una sola mano, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa, provocando que soltara su espada de madera y sus manos pasaran a sujetar su cuello para evitar que la misma camisa le ahorcase.

Rilliane llegó al lado de su gemelo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y quitarse la pechera de la armadura de madera, que no dejaba de asfixiarlo, arrojándola a un lado con enojo, aunque no tanto como el que le tenía al príncipe de verde.

—Tal parece que hay ciertas personas quienes se emocionan demasiado durante una simple pelea— dijo el rey mientras que se acercaba al niño de verde —Tal y como tu padre, cuando lo conocí— dijo con lentitud el rey, mirando de manera directa al niño, el cual enfureció al instante, comenzando a soltar patadas en todas direcciones con tal de poder soltar su agarre —General, escolte a este niño directamente con quien esté a cargo de él, ya ha dado demasiadas muestras de su madurez— le ordenó con la mano mientras que el general asentía y lo colocaba en el suelo para que caminara.

—Allen, le habló la reina a su hijo mientras este se paraba y comenzaba a llorar de manera silenciosa, dejando que Rin le quitara a la fuerza el resto de la armadura —Lo hiciste bien, solo que te faltó un poco más de práctica, además él era más grande que tu— intentó calmarle mientras que lo miraba hacia abajo.

—No te preocupes hijo, de verdad hay personas quienes simplemente son mejores que otras peleando— le explicó su padre mientras lo acariciaba un poco en la frente, desde donde ahora veía un poco de sangre saliendo. La madre golpeo ligeramente las costillas del rubio adulto con el codo, ¿Qué clase de consuelo era ese?

—No… no quiero se débil— dijo el niño mientras sostenía la mano de su papá, comenzando a sollozar.

—No eres débil hijito— le tranquilizó su mamá —Sólo eres joven, ya verás que después serás un poderoso guerrero como tu padre— le intentó animar, pero el niño no parecía mejorar en nada, por lo que su hermanita intentó tomarle de la mano para consolarlo un poco más.

—Quiero ser fuerte, para defender a Rinny, y protegerla de todos— dijo entre lagrimas, provocando una alegría en su hermanita, una especial ternura en su madre, y algo de preocupación en su padre.

Pero Rilliane ya no se podía centrar sólo en su hermano, pues ahora veía con rencor al príncipe de verde, quien los volteaba a ver a ellos con la misma mirada de odio, y esto fue demasiado para la niña de amarillo.

—¡Oye, niño feo!— le llamó al príncipe de verde, quitándose del lado de su hermano y avanzando un poco en la dirección del nombrado —No te vuelvas a acercar a mi Lenny o te las verás conmigo— amenazó mientras tomaba la espada de madera que se le había caído a Allen, y sin siquiera dejar que el pequeño Michaell reaccionara, lanzó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola volar por los aires con un giro impredecible, y con una gran puntería, la madera golpeó al príncipe de verde en la frente, justo entre los ojos.

Mikuo cayó al suelo, golpeándose con la dura roca de cantera, dejando salir algo de sangre de una pequeña abertura en la piel a causa del golpe, justo al lado del general, quien no dejaba de encontrar la situación hilarante, pero guardando cualquier clase de burla para sus adentros.

—Tiene talento para el lanzamiento— tomó nota el adulto, aún con una sonrisa de lado. Ya vería después lo que Arthas le ordenaría para entrenar a sus hijos, aunque posiblemente pondría a alguno de sus tenientes, quizá a su amigo cercano Yuto, quien tenía facilidad con los niños.

—¡Rilliane!— le regañó su madre mientras le jalaba con fuerza de la mano, llevándose de vuelta al lado de su padre y de su hermano, sin dejarla voltear a ver al inconsciente muchacho que ahora era levantado por Salta y siendo alcanzado por la pequeña princesa de verde, quien ahora le miraba con ira a la rubia.

La pequeña sólo sonrió a su gemelo, quien le daba una mirada cómplice y agradecida por su acto vengativo.

* * *

><p>Los dos, Len y Rin, se hallaban sentados en una de las bancas de piedra del jardín, colocada al lado de uno de los árboles, descansando plácidamente, con el niño recargando su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana, dejándose acariciar de manera consoladora por su pequeño gran amor, oliendo la dulce esencia del jabón perfumado que se había usado para lavar sus prendas, como el olor puro de las flores tras las cuales estaban sentados.<p>

Miraban con solemnidad, en la tranquila banca de piedra, como el sol era consumido en sus últimos momentos por el lejano horizonte, desplegando una cantidad hermosa de tonalidades del naranja, el carmín, y el rosado por todo el claro cielo, y dejando tras de sí la inmensidad de una clara noche de verano.

No temían por ver hacia atrás, en donde los invitados se ponían como locos a causa de una razón completamente desconocida para ambos, pero sabían que su padre se pondría a arreglarlo todo. No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que las voces de discusiones cesaran y una flecha con fuego en la punta saliera volando de uno de los campanarios del castillo, llegando más allá de los límites del castillo, sobrepasando las enormes verjas protectoras siendo cubierta por el follaje externo a estas.

De pronto, y tan rápido como había sido despedido aquel proyectil, una fuerte explosión provocó un fuerte retumbo en toda la zona, y una clara y luminiscente estela blanca Salió volando en tiro vertical hacia el cielo, explotando nuevamente en el aire, lanzando más proyectiles en todas direcciones, esta vez de color rojo, como si fuese una flor de fuego.

Los niños no pudieron evitar quedar boquiabiertos al observar aquellos fuegos artificiales, una cosa extraordinaria que nunca habrían imaginado de manera consciente. Todos los invitados quedaron maravillados al comenzara a lanzarse más estelas luminiscentes al aire, estas de mayores tamaños y de colores variados, como verde, amarillo y azul, siendo la más maravillada de todas la reina misma, quien entendía la sorpresa a la que se refería su esposo.

El espectáculo duró más de media hora, con lanzamientos extraordinarios y multicolores, en el cielo oscuro de verano, sin detenerse hasta el final, uno tras otro, aunque causando impresión entre los presentes y terror en los animales del establo del castillo, aquella fue una noche inolvidable para todos. Al final, la mayor de todas, se encargó de iluminar todo el cielo entero de amarillo, con dos proyectiles del mismo tamaño lanzados al mismo tiempo. La reina sabía lo que esas dos luces representaban.

Y el rey, sonriente y complaciente, se regodeaba por el resultado exitoso de su planeación para el espectáculo, mientras que el sonido de cientos de aplausos y ovaciones se extendían por toda la fiesta. Esa era la mayor tecnología que habían podido conseguir, directamente de los mejores fabricantes a pedido desde el lejano oriente.

La pólvora, el extraño material descubierto hacía cientos de años en lejanas tierras. Arthas no sólo había comprado de esta para poder crear un espectáculo tan especial como su mujer, sino que también la había ordenado con el propósito de comprender su composición, y su dominación. Era su meta controlar este nuevo elemento, el fuego, de manera plena, sólo así, nadie más podría volver a hacerle frente.

Lástima que su vida no duraría tanto para averiguar las catástrofes que esta arma podría provocar, peso sus hijos, sus dos amados retoños, serían testigos y participes de esta nueva era de la guerra.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 9.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

N/A: Si, lo sé, este capítulo estuvo algo corto :I, pero creo que fue suficiente, ahora sabemos que Len y Rin SI estaban enamorados el uno del otro, de la buena manera, tanto por la promesa, como por la unión que tenían el uno con el otro, aunque más adelante, esto se volvería también algo físico (Y créanme que me encantará escribir plenamente de esa atracción ^^).

Que les puedo decir, manipular a un personaje como Michaella, no es difícil, ya deben de saberlo, aunque espero que les resulte interesante el ver como su simple odio pequeño se convirtió en amor, porque créanme, que lo que sentía Miku por Len en "Compromiso" si es amor, aunque les puedo decir, que va contra mis principios hacer que cualquiera de los Kagamine ame a otra persona que no sean ellos mismos, de manera mutua, claro. Y de Mikuo, de él, quedará a juicio de cada lector, el si lo que sentía era amor o no, pero les puedo asegurar que su ansia de venganza contra Len nunca se detuvo.

Y si, se supone que en este fic, el reino está en una transición entre la era oscura, la era feudal, a la era de los avances significativos que después avanzaron hasta el renacimiento, y no podía dejar la pólvora de lado, la creación de cañones y consiguientemente de armas portátiles y personales, me recordaba eso cada vez que veía la saga del mal, pues siempre colocan una guillotina, cuando su uso se volvió popular casi al mismo tiempo que el arma de fuego, y estas no se muestran para nada en esas historias… o bien, puede que me esté confundiendo, no sé, la historia nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo del fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, más al menos que el capítulo pasado, si, el cual por cierto, era un experimento, que creo que no salió muy bien jeje, pero creo que por eso, les debo más twincest ^^

Lamento haber tardado tanto, se supone que era para el cumple de los Kagamine, pero son las 12:40 en mi país mientras subo esto :(, seré más puntual el próximo año. Pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre los festejos, y sus preparativos, luego que venía el especial del cumpleaños de Len y Rin, fueron como ochenta páginas de fanarts en Pixiv, y tenía que verlas todas *o*, además de RINLENMANÍA de Nico Nico, que me ayudó a ver muchas de las canciones que salieron este año, muchas que no recordaba bien, y otras más que no había visto, pero que me gustaron, estas son algunas favoritas personales:

Yumme no Yumme, de los dos.

Lion boy, esa era solo de Len. Esta recién la conocí, y no sé cómo descargarla :(

Super hero, también de Len.

Nigth and cigaret, también de ambos.

Sigh.

Happy Music ,

h.u.m.a.n.i.t.y.

Y por supuesto, el final de dos de mis sagas favoritas, la de Syncronicity, y de la saga del mundo de Ptuin—P, encantándome ambas.

Y de muchas otras más, que no recuerdo, pero ya recordaré más al rato cuando las escuche en mi 3DS :3

¿Cuáles fueron sus favoritas de este año? Vamos, si leen esto, me gustaría saber cuales les conmovieron, les divirtieron, les cautivaron o les aterraron etc., sería agradable leerlos ^^

En fin, eso es todo, quiero agradecer a las tres personas que se tomaron el tiempo de opinar del capítulo pasado:

**Lilliam: **Si lo sé :/ pero bueno, aquí ya viene algo de twincest, aunque admito que usé algo de lo que no vieron en el fic de "Amor inocente" :P espero que te haya gustado este ^^

**shina—19: **Vamos a paso lento pero seguro :D

**Elecktra: **No te preocupes, son las personas que más cuestionan de la calidad y del argumento del fic las que demuestran mayor interés ;) espero que muchas de tus dudas se resuelvan conforme avancemos, y pues el Fanfic trata y tratará de la relación romántica de Len y Rin, así que espero poder complacer tus expectativas, si, la muerte de Mikuo fue necesaria, ya verás cómo actúa Michaella.

**En fin, eso es todo, **Espero que os haya gustado y que dejen su opinión o un simple review, aunque sea como regalo de Navidad y de Kagamine—aniversario ^^

Me despido, deseándoles felices fiestas…

BYE_.—

P.D.: Por cierto, les aviso que ya tengo nueva cuenta en facebook, si me quieren agregar, mi nombre es Little Kagamine, tengo de foto de perfil una imagen de Len y Rin con su bebita :3.

P.D. 2: Espero que Fanfiction no me haya comido muchas letras, porque estoy viendo que faltan algunas -_-u, avisen si faltan letras, por favor.


	10. El final de una etapa

La alegre vida de la realeza, capítulo 5.

Príncipe del mal

Parte segunda.

* * *

><p>Advertencias iníciales: Antes que nada, para aquellos quienes pensaban que después de la historia que contenía el fanfic "Experimentación" me habría cansado del Lemmon, se equivocaron, este capítulo lo contiene, absténganse los sensibles :)<p>

Comiencen por favor:

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron de manera rápida y pacífica, y Rilliane y Allen siguieron creciendo como cualquier otro niño cuya vida se desarrollara por completo en la realeza, hasta alcanzar la edad de once años sin ningún problema.<p>

Ya no existían verdaderas preocupaciones desde hacía algunos años, desde el final de la guerra entre el reino verde y el reino amarillo, en la cual, había sido el primero el cual había tenido que pagar las consecuencias de la derrota de manera severa, perdiendo todo el territorio que hubiera sido tomado durante las batallas en las faldas de las montañas verdosas. Y eso sin considerar que Arthas, en toda su sabiduría, no permitiría que Mikuo, el hijo mayor del rey Maero, gobernara el país tras el deceso de este último, sino que tenía planeado convertir al país en un virreinato, nombrando a un falso sucesor a la corona.

Las guerras que se habían vivido en aquellas tierras se habían disipado, y muchos de los enemigos del reino simplemente se habían disipado. Grupos de que intentaron tomar el reino, ahora temían de la poderosa y renombrada mano de hierro del rey Arthas. El temor era mayor que el respeto, y muy en el fondo, el odio de los enemigos, aumentaba y aumentaba día con día, independientemente de las acciones del rey por dignificar el nombre del reino en el extranjero.

Y si ahora todo sería paz y prosperidad, ¿Por qué ahora, el príncipe y la princesa se dedicaban activamente a entrenar sus habilidades en las armas?

Dos razones: siendo la primera de ellas la inspiración que la imponente imagen de héroe que su padre, lo que al final y al cabo los terminaba impulsando se seguir un pequeño sueño que tenían de ser grandes reyes quienes gobernaran con fidelidad y benevolencia a su pueblo.

Y el segundo, podría ser más para el caso de Len que para Rin, pero no cabía duda que los dos deseaban proteger al otro. Ya fuera porque Len sentía que era su deber de "caballero" el proteger de manera incondicional a su gemela, o porque Rin sentía que Len era como un pez fuera del agua cuando se trataba de peleas de verdad, tal y como lo había observado durante el combate de que tuvo contra Mikuo en día del cumpleaños de su madre y que se había vuelto una anualidad a partir de ese mismo año, de tal manera que la pequeña princesa sentía que era su obligación el proteger a su poco hábil hermano.

Len se esforzaba en aprender a manejar la espada, utilizando un sustituto de madera para practicar todos los días, golpeando un enorme muñeco de madera que le doblaba el tamaño que tanto había desarrollado.

Mientras que Rin tomaba un montón de cuchillos dentro de una caja y los lanzaba, sujetándolos de la hoja para provocar que la inercia los mandara directamente contra un blanco circular con un punto rojo que indicaba el punto a atacar.

Ambos se esforzaban en afinar las técnicas que aprendían, ajustándose a aquellas cosas que decía su maestro de combates. Su lugar de entrenamiento era en uno de los jardines que estaba al lado del castillo, cerca de su tan gustosa zona de juegos, y su entrenador indicando de manera cercana los movimientos que tenían que aprender los chicos, era un hombre no tal alto y delgado, de cabello negro, de una cara jovial y poco desgastada, Zael, ese era su nombre, y se trataba de una de las personas quienes habían estado como subordinado inmediato de Salta.

Por fuera de su lugar de entrenamiento, se paseaban un par de personajes adultos, los dos de cabellos rubios, uno más claro que el otro.

Eran los padres de los jóvenes príncipes, vestidos con sus algo ligeras ropas, que no demostraban demasiada realeza ni esplendor. La mujer deseaba vestirse con vestidos de seda en su mayoría blancos, pues decía que permitían que su verdadero resplandor interior se mostrara a los demás. Y el rey, prefería vestir su traje de combate hecho de piel que usaba por debajo de la armadura normalmente, teniendo la idea de que debería de estar siempre preparado para el combate, fuera donde fuera.

—Me agrada bastante que nuestros hijos se dediquen a entrenar con tanta dedicación— admiró la madre mientras que se paraba un poco para observar a sus retoños, centrando su vista con algo de dificultad, encontrando a sus pequeños, confundidos entre las sombras difusas que su vista le era insuficiente de mostrar, pero tras unos parpadeos repetidos, logró centrar de nuevo los colores.

—A mi también, es ideal que los dos aprendan las artes del combate para cuando llegue su momento de defender su reino— compartió la opinión el rey, aunque de un punto de vista alternativo, mientras que cruzaba sus brazos.

—No me refiero que tengan que pelear en una guerra… Tenemos paz suficiente como para disfrutarla y prosperar— repuso la reina, algo molesta por la idea de su marido —A lo que me refiero, es al beneficio de adquirir las actitudes aptas para aprender de combates— intentaba encontrar el punto positivo del asunto, dando vuelta a su rostro y bajando su mirada un poco, sin siquiera centrarla en nada es especial.

—Supongo que tienes razón— concordó Arthas —Para combatir no es solo necesaria la disciplina, la malicia y el ingenio, sino también la rectitud, la prosperidad y la misericordia, así como el respeto a cualquier otro guerrero, y consigo mismos— miraba con algo de orgullo como Len respondía de manera positiva a los estímulos del entrenador para golpear más fuerte con su espada —Y para mí, cualquier mujer quien sepa cómo y cuándo usar un arma de manera correcta, jamás permitiría que ningún hombre la controle, ni le abuse— dijo aquello mientras que volteaba a su esposa y la atraía con ligereza para darle a entender que se refería a ella de manera indirecta.

—Pero no me parecería que aquella sea la única razón por la cual Allen se esfuerza en aprender las artes del combate— bromeó un poco con voz cantora mientras miraba de vuelta a su esposo —Permíteme contarte algo— dijo la madre de una manera presuntuosa — ¿Sabes desde cuando Len comenzó a interesarse más en el uso de la espada?— preguntó buscando avivar el interés del rey.

—Diría que fue tras el combate con Mikuo— hizo memoria Arthas. Aquella derrota fue algo que le afectó un poco más de lo esperado al pequeño rubio, aunque seguía prefiriendo el sentarse a leer que tomar la espada y aprender algo de esgrima.

—Algo así, aunque aquello no le motivó lo suficiente— la mujer esbozó una sonrisa alegre, demostrando una complicidad en el relato, o al menos una buena noticia que surgió de aquello —Fue realmente el año pasado, cuando tras haber pedido el combate, ese pequeño niño Mikuo, se atrevió a reclamar una especie de premio o de trofeo del cual se consideraba merecedor— compartió aquella información de la cual, el gobernante no se hacía enterado.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pidió?— preguntó lo suficientemente interesado como para avanzar su posición, mientras a su espalda, la pequeña Rin lanzaba un cuchillo pequeño, que terminaba golpeando al entrenador en el ojo, pero desde la parte del mango, con la cual no había filo, pero aún así lastimando al pobre hombre, y provocando solamente el surgimiento de las risas de los niños.

—Pidió un beso, de Rilliane— contestó Lilliane con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo que su rey se escandalizaría, y de nuevo, manteniendo la vista perdida en la nada.

—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!— soltó la exclamación —¡Es un insulto a nuestra familia que pida semejantes cosas! Dime que nuestra hija no le complació— intentó sacar esa información cuanto antes, pues no imaginaba peor destino que el compartir herederos con su antiguo enemigo, Maero.

—No fue así, nuestra hija le golpeó de manera contundente, y el niño de pelo verde no tuvo más que retirarse— rió al recordar aquello, y la manera en la que Rilliane había pretendido besarlo por un instante para, luego dirigir su pie a la entrepierna de Michaello.

—Menos mal, que nuestra hija se mantiene diga de una princesa— se alegró Arthas —Eso es precisamente a lo que refería cuando te decía del correcto manejo de un arma, aunque diría que ha sido tu ejemplo en lo que se guió para aquella acción tan bien encaminada— hacía referencia por supuesto, al la siempre actitud tan madura y responsable de su querida esposa.

—Pues bien, aquel suceso no solamente enfureció a Rilliane, sino también a Allen, él se puso celoso por aquello— dijo de una manera que pareciera sorpresiva, dejando algo anonadado al padre de los gemelos —Es por eso que a partir de eso ha decidido esmerarse mucho más que antes, porque no quiere permitir que el pequeño príncipe de verde le arrebate a su hermana— aseguró como más que una mera suposición la madre.

—No digamos tonterías— le regañó con algo de ligereza, pero a la vez con un sentido correctivo —Nuestro hijo jamás actuaría por meros impulsos emocionales, como los celos— confiaba el rey en la madures emocional de su hijo, aunque si hubiera sido completamente sincero en ese momento, habría admitido cierta razón en las palabras de su mujer, pues no era como si su hijo hubiera demostrado una madurez con respecto a sus impulsos emocionales, sino una carencia casi completa de estos, al menos cuando no estaba con Rin.

—Di lo que quieras decir, pero Allen está creciendo, y lo que en el pasado sólo era una dependencia con su hermana, ahora se ha convertido en algo mucho más fuerte, y tú mismo lo has visto bastantes veces— dijo la reina Lily con seguridad, comenzando a perder un poco la vista, pero cerrado los ojos y recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo.

Ahora todo lo parecía más claro al rey. Hacía ya tres años, había decidido hacer caso al consejo de su amada, y en secreto, formó un pacto con el Obispo del reino, Thel, para que ambos gemelos terminasen casándose, siendo el principal punto del trato, el hecho de que serían absueltos del pecado del incesto, y su unión sería respetada por completo, tanto religiosa, como políticamente.

En parte, aquella decisión le dolía en todo el orgullo que tenía, pues siempre había despreciado el incesto en muchos sentidos, y de pronto, permitir que por meros justos infantiles, sus hijos se enamorasen, y terminaran casándose, era algo que nunca habría contemplado.

Y ni mucho menos la idea de un Len que fuese caprichoso y complaciente con su hermana le iba a agradar, pues lo miraba como el futuro heredero a su puesto de rey, el cual tendría que ser simultáneamente ocupado por su hija Rin como reina.

Aunque aquello le trajese un escozor en su sentido de la moral, no se imaginaba lo que pasaría aquella misma noche, cuando a los gemelos se les hubiera ordenado entrar a bañarse juntos, tal y como cualquier otra noche.

* * *

><p>La madre de los chicos, con poco esfuerzo, logró hacer que sus hijos dejaran de manera temporal su entrenamiento, para de esta manera poder hacerse cargo de su higiene personal. Sin importar los muchos prejuicios que pudiera haber en contra de la unión de géneros, la reina seguía considerando a sus hijos lo suficientemente responsables como para que se quedasen juntos y desnudos en el mismo cuarto, pues después de todo, se habían quedado juntos en su vientre durante nueve meses.<p>

Aquel baño en el cual los niños tenían que lavar sus cuerpos, era un cuarto de mosaico de color aguamarina claro, con una enorme bañera hecha de mármol blanco, siendo un cuarto completamente dedicada a esto, con una larga tubería de bronce que llegaba desde la parte superior del castillo, en donde el agua limpia llegaba desde el rio, y subía por medio de un sistema de molino hasta un enorme depósito, y después ser distribuido por más tuberías hasta un montón de calderas vigiladas y alimentadas por los súbditos. Todo para llevar agua caliente para el baño de los niños.

Se suponía que su horario de baño se limitaba como máximo a una hora al día, y podrían usar toda el agua que quisieran cuando quisieran. Por supuesto, les permitían bañarse solos, aunque la madre había permanecido ayudándolos hasta los siete años, había decidido darles un poco de espacio, así como no mandar a ninguna de sus sirvientas a hacer el trabajo.

Pero la larga tardanza de los gemelos, le había provocado dirigirse de manera personal al cuarto de baño para así apurarlos en su deber de higiene personal. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos alfombrados, de paredes lizas de color anaranjado, siendo todo aquello protegido por un par de soldados que se desplegaban a los lados de la puerta, la cual estaba sin cerrojo alguno, sólo para evitar la privación de ayuda en caso de un accidente.

—Muy bien hijos míos— habló mientras abría la puerta, sin mirar bien al frente, —es hora de que salgan, que van a agotar toda el agua…— se quedó anonadada cuando, tras haber afinado su vista con unos cuantos parpadeos, se percató de que sus hijos estaban fuera de la bañera, pero no limpiándose, tal y como lo esperaba.

Len estaba abrazando con fuerza a Rin, ambos estando completamente desnudos, y moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo en un intento de frotarse el uno contra el otro con una evidente y emanante pación del tipo inocente.

—Ri…. Rinny…—gemía con vergüenza Len mientras que sentía su miembro ligeramente erecto presionado en contra de las partes intimas de su hermana, recibiendo esta una ligera pero reciproca cantidad de placer por el contacto que se hacía con su punto de placer femenino.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo?!— gritó escandalizada la mujer mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, provocando que sus hijos se separaran de manera instintiva.

—¡Mami!— gritó Rin mientras caía al suelo por culpa de la posición que tenía con Len, colocando sus manos entre sus piernas a manera de vergüenza, observando como el par de soldados que cuidaban la entrada daban una pequeña mirada, sólo para percatarse de la situación. Quizá el momento más vergonzoso de toda la vida de la rubia.

—¡Les he preguntado qué demonios estaban haciendo!— volvió a exclamar enojada mientras que provocaba el retiro de los guardias armados, moviéndose en dirección de ambos niños. Era muy raro, casi imposible ver a la reina enojada de esa manera, y muchísimo menos con sus dos retoños tan amados, que protegía por sobre todas las cosas. No fue una sorpresa la reacción inmediata que tuvieron los niños.

—No… no se…— intentó alegar Allen mientras que, entre pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, sujetaba su miembro con la mano para intentar cubrirlo por completo —Pero es que se sentía muy bien…— intentó explicar mientras comenzaba a llorar, comenzando a entender que la furia de su madre era a causa de algo muy malo que debió de haber sido aquello que hacía con su gemela.

—¡No sabíamos que era algo malo…!— se defendió Rilliane llevando su manita a su ojo derecho para comenzar a frótalo mientras que rompía en lágrimas al igual que su gemelo.

—Silencio— ordenó la madre controlando su furia — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Porqué se estaban abrazando así?— intentó preguntar sin mostrar mucho de su enojo, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

—Es que me di cuenta de que se sentía muy bien cuando Len me tocaba aquí…— intentó explicar lentamente la princesa, mientras señalaba su entrepierna, olvidando durante unos segundos su pudor.

—Y a mí me gustaba mucho frotar mí… _pipí*_ contra algo… y entonces se nos ocurrió hacer eso para…— se había quedado sin palabras claras, pues ni siquiera él sabía muy bien como habían llegado a eso.

Aunque a decir verdad, ya habían experimentado de aquella manera desde los ocho años, al menos Rin, pues los órganos femeninos no tienen límite de edad para la percepción del tacto, por lo que podría sentir placer a tempranas edades.

Y Len estaba rompiendo con la pubertad, comenzando a alargarse su cuerpo, sudar de manera diferente, y gracias a sus genes, producir más hormonas de lo normal. Que descubriese la masturbación al momento de frotarse contra la piel de su hermana, había sido un suceso afortunado, o desgraciado, por culpa de un momento de instantánea excitación durante las horas de sueño, en donde se había logrado tranquilizar tras haber abrazado a su somnolienta hermana por la cadera, y haber intentado fornicar con el lado izquierdo de su pierna, cual perro en celo con la pierna de su amo.

Rilliane le había permitido hacer aquello, a cambio de que días después ella pudiera sentir aquel frotamiento en contra de su clítoris, provocando un nuevo nivel de placer que sus dedos no traían.

Aquello había ocurrido tan solo unas dos semanas atrás, aunque nunca se habían atrevido a prolongar tanto aquel acto de masturbación mutua hasta el punto de levantar sospechas de su madre.

—De acuerdo… sé que no sabían lo que hacía— dedujo Lilliane, dando una palmada contra su frente a manera de desesperación —Sólo quiero que se vistan y se vayan a su cuarto— les ordenó terminantemente, para luego rectificarse —No… de hecho, Allen, vete al cuarto de mami y papi, y quédate allí hasta que llegue yo, Rilliane, tu vete a tu cuarto— dio a entender cual orden de general, y luego de esto, cerró la puerta, sabiendo que los cambios de ropa de los niños estaban en canastos al lado de la bañera. Se aseguró de enviar a un par de sirvientas que se aseguraran de que los niños cumplían con las ordenar y luego fue a reportar lo sucedido con su marido.

No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, se encontraba en una de las enormes salas de guerra que tenía el castillo, no la más importante de todas, sino una creada especialmente para discutir acerca de las mejoras que podrían realizarse en los armamentos, las armaduras, y cualquier otra mejora militar que se llegase a necesitar para volver más eficientes a los soldados.

Al llegar hasta las puertas pares que encerraban la sala, los solados que protegían le dejaron pasar con toda plenitud, sabiendo que no se negaba nada a la reina. Al abrir ambas puertas, pudo encontrar a su esposo sentado alrededor de una mesa redonda, en una charla táctica con 4 de sus generales más nobles de entre los cuales se encontraba Salta, quien mostraba y detallaba la forma y función de un nuevo modelo de casco que se suponía, bloquearía inclusive un ataque frontal de un mazo.

—¡Arthas!— le habló Lily al rey, refiriéndose a él con su nombre, algo que solo hacía pocas veces, aquellas en las cuales su humor no estaba lo suficientemente elevado como para permitir una sola impertinencia.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— respondió el rey sin siquiera darse cuenta de que era su esposa la que hablaba, mientras que sus otros ayudantes, quienes habían observado con algo de temor la intromisión de la reina, tomaban espacio hacia atrás, para así evitar la posible ira de la rubia.

—Necesitamos hablar urgentemente, ahora mismo— le exigió mientras que llegaba a su lado y recargaba sus manos sobre la mesa, provocando que tres de los generales se levantaran y se retiraran de la sala, por un aparente temor, siendo Salta el único en quedarse, pero deteniendo su explicación para prestar atención a la reina.

—Dime cariño, ¿Que es lo que ocurre?— preguntó con atención y algo de delicadeza, para demostrar su sumisión. Volteó a ver a Salta con una mirada lasciva, esperando a que él también se retirara, pero en lugar de esto, el General simplemente se mostró inamovible ante aquella mirada —No te preocupes por él, Salta guarda los secretos como una cripta que guarda a los muertos por la eternidad— aseguró mientras señalaba con orgullo.

—De acuerdo, pero espero que sea cierto, pues lo que te voy a decir nunca debe de salir de estos muros— amenazó de manera indirecta al general, pero al igual que antes, este permaneció inamovible —Escucha, encontré a nuestros hijos en el baño, haciendo actos…. Indebidos— dijo con sumo nerviosismo, intentando calmarse un poco para no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había experimentado.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso se estaba lastimando?— peguntó sin entender mucho lo que alarmaba Lilline, pero esta solamente negó con la cabeza —¿Se estaban peleando?— dudó de nuevo, pero recibiendo una negación más.

—Se estaban… masturbando el uno al otro— dijo con nervios acercándose a su esposo para que entendiera lo que decía. Lo que era cierto, era que la reina no era para nada una mujer sumisa en el sentido del sexo, sino lo contrario. Ella sabía que Arthas le cuidaba, por lo que no podría ser lastimada por ningún moralista de la época, por lo que podía tener la libertad que quisiera para conocer lo que quisiera, y decir lo que quisiera, expresarse como quisiera, esa era una de las razones por las que amaba a su esposo, porque le dejaba ser libre en este sentido.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó algo alarmado el rey, provocando que su esposa únicamente levantara y bajara la cabeza, demostrando una afirmación completa de aquello que decía su esposo —¡Pero son solo unos críos!— aquello lo dijo con algo de alarma, pero no demasiada, pensando en lo extraño que resultara aquel comportamiento de sus hijos.

—Eso ya lo sé, y eso ha sido provocado debido a que ninguno de los dos tenía conocimiento de lo que hacía— argumentó ella, basándose por completo en la observación del comportamiento de los niños.

—Era algo que temía, pero supongo que en el camino en el que los colocamos, era lo menos que podíamos esperar— le concernió un poco al rey aquel problema, pero luego con aquella declaración logró lavarse las manos, culpando a la madre por nunca separarlos, un sentimiento que tenía desde hace un tiempo, pero que no había encontrado la manera de expresarlo.

—¿Lo que menos podíamos esperar?— exclamó escandalizada ante tal reacción tan simplista de respuesta — ¡Si tú mismo has dicho que son solo unos críos!— reclamó por lo que parecería una situación natural para su marido.

—Así es— admitió el rey —Pero, si es que mi memoria no llegase a fallar, recuerdo que mi familia siempre ha tenido un historial de precocidad— figuraba en sus memorias los cuentos prohibidos que tenía aquel reino acerca de los matrimonios forzados entre personajes muy jóvenes —si mal no recuerdo, el rey Demere, que me presidió ocho generaciones atrás, concibió a la edad de trece años con su esposa de diecisiete— presumió con aparente orgullo de aquel logro tan impactante para su mujer.

—No se olvide que su propia madre, mi señor, que pertenecía al linaje real, tenía tan solo quince años cuando le dio nacimiento a usted, siendo su padre de tan solo catorce años en aquel entonces— habló Salta, entrando por primera vez en la conversación.

—¡Ese no es el punto!— les calló de una buena vez Lilliane — ¿No entiendes que esto se ha provocado por la falta de información?— intentó dar a entender aquel punto que tanto defendía —Yo jamás me comporté de manera impertinente ese sentido debido a que mi padre ordenó mi educación con respecto a ese tema desde mi juventud— fue ella ahora la que podría presumir de la hábil previsión de su padre, quien buscó su bien hasta el momento de su muerte, todo para que no hiciera estupideces.

—¿Te parece que deberían de aprender todo este tipo de cosas a esta edad?— dudó el padre de los gemelos, tomando con un poco de cuidado su barba y frotándola — ¿Eso no los incitaría más a realizar cualquier cosa que deseamos evitar?— sus dudas eran razonables, pues era difícil que aquellos temas pudieran llegar de manera clara a sus hijos.

—Si les indicamos el peligro que corren por esos actos, antes que el placer que pueden obtener, lograremos crearles conciencias— aquello era lo que ideaba la reina, sin saber mucho acerca de la verdadera reacción de los niños, basándose solo en su experiencia personal —¿O es que acaso quisieras que Rilliane llevara en su vientre a tu nieto sin siquiera haber contraído matrimonio?— preguntó con un obvio deseo de calar en el sentido de la decencia de su esposo.

—De acuerdo…— tuvo que ceder el rey, que por su obstinación, sería difícil escucharlo decir aquellas palabras —Salta, encárgate de decirle a tu hermano que los gemelos requieren atención inmediata, para que reciban todo el conocimiento posible que nuestro reino tiene sobre la sexualidad— avisó al general, quien de inmediato atendió a la orden, asintiendo con energía.

—Ordenaré que el joven Allen reciba una clase de mi hermano en donde le expliquen cualquier duda que tenga acerca de su cuerpo y del cuerpo femenino— avisó mientras que con mirada seria continuaba confirmando aquella orden.

—Espera un momento, si he dicho que Rilliane también requiere saber de eso— le detuvo la reina ante tal seguridad —¿Porqué se ha referido a Allen como el único que requiere saber del tema que involucra la reproducción?— protestó de manera razonable.

—Porque sólo es necesario que el hombre conozca del tema para poder guiar en la relación— contestó con simpleza el general —Rilliane es una mujer, lo único que necesita saber del sexo, es como abrirse de piernas y dejar que el hombre haga el resto— nadie sabría decir con sinceridad, si aquella supuesta frase tranquilizadora, era fruto de la misoginia contemporánea de todos los hombre de la época de los cuales el Salta formaba parte, o de la mera y pura estupidez del general, o simplemente un vago intento de insulto.

Fuera como fuera, eso no evitó que la reina tomara el mismo yelmo que estaban examinando en el pasado, lo analizase con la mirada y un poco con el tacto, para después sujetándolo de uno de sus extremos, tomar algo de vuelo, y estrellarlo contra la mandíbula del general, provocando que este simplemente saliera volando de su lugar tras el impacto y cayera casi inconsciente en el suelo, pero lo suficientemente despierto como para quejarse del dolor.

—De acuerdo… entonces la clase será para Rilliane y para Allen, simultáneamente— garantizó el rey mientras le sonreía a su esposa de una manera un tanto fingida, después de todo, ella seguía sosteniendo el yelmo en su mano.

—Me parece bien— se alegró Lilliane mientras que lanzaba la pesada pieza de metal de nuevo a la cabeza del general, desmayándolo por completo tras el fuerte sonido de un golpe contra su cráneo.

Quizá por eso los soldados de la guardia de honor de la familia real, temían con mayor frecuencia a la reina, y no al rey.

* * *

><p>Tan solo habiendo pasado un día de aquel incidente, los padres de los gemelos trajeron a toda prisa, al más calificado de los médicos del reino entero, alguien quien era considerado como un hombre quien venía del futuro, y que con él, había traído todas sus enseñanzas. Aquel hombre se llamaba Mikhail, y era el hermano menor de Salta.<p>

Aunque esto fuese mentira, realmente ese tipo era considerado en hombre quien había fundado una nueva institución que seguía las enseñanzas y los aprendizajes que en el pasado se habían desarrollado por las antiguas civilizaciones. Una universidad, para ser más precisos, fundada con el dinero que Arthas había otorgado a este hombre tras haber comprobado la eficacia de una sustancia con la cual una mujer podría evitar la fecundación tras haber tenido relaciones sexuales vaginales, con tan solo unos mínimos riesgos en el proceso.

Se sabía que, por su conocimiento en el cuerpo, era la persona indicada para investigar y experimentar con el cuerpo humano, resguardado por las gruesas paredes de las mazmorras del gigantesco edificio construido por orden del rey, mazmorras de las cuales salían solo los éxitos, pero nunca las horribles abominaciones de la humanidad. Y ni siquiera hablar de alguna intervención de la iglesia, pues el hecho de que su hermano fuera el obispo, sólo aseguraba su protección.

El Doctor, el Obispo, el General, y el Rey. Ellos cuatro eran considerados los gobernantes verdaderos del país.

El médico fue invitado en la mañana, trayendo consigo mismo una enorme maleta, al lado de algunos cuantos sacos llenos de lo que parecía ser, órganos de animales muertos.

—Me parece adecuado que sus hijos comiencen a recibir la educación necesaria en este campo desde una edad temprana— dijo el médico con su voz ronca y seca, mientras caminaba al lado del rey y de la reina, atraves del pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de los niños.

—Recuerde, que deseamos que advierta a los niños acerca de los problemas que podrían tener de seguir con esa clase de relaciones— comenzó a exigir la madre mientras que intentaba voltear a verlo en su caminata.

—Mi señora, con todo respeto, a esta clase de personas se les llama pubertos, debido a la cantidad de emociones que controla su mente en este periodo de su vida— le corrigió mientras soltaba una pequeña risa —Y no se preocupe, para cuando termine de hablar con sus hijos, ellos dos temerán incluso de verse directamente a los ojos— intentó dilucidar sus intenciones con presunción.

—¡No queremos eso!— volvió a interferir en los propósitos del doctor —Sólo necesitamos que entiendan lo que hacen, porqué lo hacen, y pasará si no dejan de hacerlo— intentó dejar aquello lo más claro posible.

—Haz caso a mi mujer, o recordarás lo que era ser tratado como un hereje por la iglesia, sólo que esta vez no será la iglesia la que te castigue— le amenazó de manera seria, viéndolo con la mirada gélida que dirigía en las situaciones tensas.

—De acuerdo mi señor, no habrá ningún problema con eso— dijo con voz presurosa mientras comenzaba a entrar en el cuarto de los gemelos, dejando a ambos monarcas con las palabras en la boca, todo para evitar un regaño más.

Cuatro horas duró aquella plática, en las que le Médico Mikhail demostró lo que él consideraba como correcto con respecto a sus conocimientos en la sexualidad.

Aquellas cosas que guardaba en sus bolsas que había traído consigo, eran modelos que el mismo, junto con sus estudiantes, habían fabricado, a partir de órganos y tripas de distintos animales, de distintos tamaños, cualquier cosa que emulara a las partes humanas que habrían observado durante las disecciones de prisioneros ejecutados.

Las demostraciones que daba el médico fueron profundamente perturbadoras para los niños. No sólo por el uso de ciertos términos que eran desconocidos por los niños, sino también por la apariencia de los modelos que usaba el doctor, siendo todos ellos de un color rojizo, pero a la vez de una apariencia seca, bastante muerta. Durante aquel momento, tanto Len como Rin pensaron que aquella era la forma en la que se veían los órganos reproductores de los adultos, o bien, de aquellos quienes los usaban mucho.

La explicación de un embarazo tampoco fue precisamente complaciente, iniciando desde la concepción misma, que para aquel entonces, ni siquiera el mismo médico comprendía por completo, pero dando todo el crédito a la "semilla" del hombre, que esparcía al alcanzar un punto máximo de éxtasis, y suponiendo que el interior de la mujer era una especie de tierra fértil de la cual se comenzaba a crear el feto.

Infló una enorme bolsa rosada hecha del órgano respiratorio de algún animal más grande que el humano, para así intentar expresar la manera en la que el vientre de la mujer crecía de manera progresiva durante la gestación.

Las explicaciones se centraron más en aquellos temas, y si se debe de dejar completamente claro para el lector, las explicaciones si lograron atemorizar y mermar los impulsos sexuales de los gemelos.

Pero no por esto, Len y Rin se rindieron en su intento de continuar juntos.

Pese a que los primeros días los dos cumplieron la promesa inicial del doctor, de que no podrían ni siquiera voltear a verse a los ojos el uno al otro sin siquiera sentirse culpables, aquel efecto no fue permanente, pues el médico, con toda su sabiduría adquirida jamás supo explicar la verdadera causa por la cual los dos sentían atracción el uno por el otro.

En cierto punto ocurrió que durante la explicación el médico llegó a un punto en el cual no podía continuar explicando, un punto en el cual requería explicar la razón por la cual los gemelos sentían atracción el uno por el otro, y el no supo más que responder que esa era la etapa de la vida en la que comenzaba a ocurrir aquello. De manera sincera, él pensaba que los humanos llegaban a una etapa en la que sus impulsos sexuales despertaban, sin siquiera poder explicar la causa del surgimiento de esta etapa, para él era como cuando un animal entraba en la época de celo.

Esa era otra de las teorías que el doctor sostenía, que el humano era un animal más en el vasto reino de la tierra, sin que debieran de ser estos nada especial de entre el resto de los animales, pero su posición política no le habría permitido revelar esta idea.

Y le peor de todo, es que incluso de haber revelado aquellas ideas ante los gemelos, no habría provocado que sus deseos se extinguieran por completo, sino todo lo contrario.

El que vieran su deseo de conseguir placer como una función natural, o como una de las formas en las que la naturaleza se expresaba a través de ellos, les quitaba toda la culpa que sentían en el pasado, pero seguía sin explicar la razón correcta por la que lo sentían específicamente el uno por el otro.

Aunque en un principio lo planteaban solamente como una búsqueda de placer, como un jugueteo que iba y venía durante sus momentos de aburrimiento. Pero el gusto por los juegos que hacían, eran mucho más que simplemente estimular sus sexos, los dos se complementaban con lo que hacían, y disfrutaban el placer que le provocaban al otro.

Y esto les quedó aún más claro después de la plática, al entender los puntos en los que se provocaba el placer con el tacto o con el frotamiento.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de una simple cosa, y era que no deseaban hacer esas cosas con ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Según su lógica, de ser cierto que a esa edad sentían la necesidad de ir por allí como locos, teniendo relaciones sexuales como los animales que el médico creía que eran, entonces aquellas emociones se despertarían con otras personas, en lugar de que se despertaran sólo cuando eran el uno con el otro.

Y la explicación que encontraron no fue muy difícil de conseguir, pues era algo que sabían desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que veían a sus padres besándose, o expresándose su amor de maneras variadas.

La explicación que habían recibido era simple, que las personas quienes contraían matrimonio eran las personas que podían hacer el amor como quisieran. Siguiendo la lógica, las personas que se casaban, lo hacían porque se amaban, o al menos eso habían entendido al ver la manera en la que sus padres expresaban su amor.

Por tanto, el sexo era una manera de expresar el amor que las parejas se tenían, una vez estando dentro del matrimonio. Y siendo esto cierto, significaba que el hecho de que ellos dos lo quisieran hacer, únicamente significaba que ellos dos deseaban expresarse y compartir su amor de una nueva manera.

De esta manera, evadían toda la culpa, justificando sus deseos impuros únicamente como una manera de hallar una expresión de amor más profunda, una unión mejor.

Es una suerte que la explicación del concepto de la fornicación como pecado no hubiera llegado sino hasta que cumplieron trece años.

Los dos tenían ahora la creencia de que hacer aquello no era algo malo, y por tanto no se arrepentirían de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Eran ya más altos desde la vez de primer combate contra el príncipe de verde. Se habían desarrollado de manera correcta, y tal y como las predicciones que el rey solía guardar para sí mismo, cumpliendo con las condiciones que dictaban sus ancestros.<p>

Abandonaron sus rasgos infantiles con rapidez, tanto en sus miradas, como en sus cuerpos, como en sus comportamientos, aunque el deseo posesivo de Allen sobre Rilliane revelaba ya una cierta malicia como de adulto. Los alimentos que consumían, el agua que tomaban, el ambiente en que se desarrollaban, como el aire que respiraban, facilitaron este desarrollo, como lo habían hecho con sus predecesores.

Y por supuesto, después de la plática que tuvieron con el médico, no volvieron a dormir juntos en la misma cama, no al menos por orden de sus padres, sino que al ser simétrico el castillo en el que vivían, a los dos se les puso en habitaciones separadas. Los dos sabían que los habían hecho enojar con el suceso del baño, pero a esa edad no se los podía cercar del gran campo del descubrimiento que tanto ansiaban por explorar.

Esa misma noche había sido como todas las demás. Las horas anteriores los gemelos habían entrenado juntos sus habilidades de esgrima, para luego probar con la arquería. Len se había metido a bañar primero, tardando no más de diez minutos en limpiarse por completo, mientras que Rin fue quien le siguió, ya que su madre temía que la princesa pudiera comenzar a tener su ciclo menstrual en cualquier momento, y por tanto, dejar de este bastantes evidencias en el baño, más específicamente en el agua, pero aún no se había desarrollado lo suficiente en ese aspecto.

Ambos se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos respectivos, siendo los dos perfectamente idénticos, al menos en los detalles que los mismos gemelos no habían modificado con el paso de los años en el cuarto que usaron durante todo este tiempo. Len había sido el que había conservado el cuarto original. Ahora dormía con un par de calzoncillos blancos, y una pequeña camiseta de lino que apenas le cubría del frio.

Siendo que a la edad de cuatro años los dos imaginaban que la cama era un enorme campo de juegos, con el tiempo el espacio libre para cada uno comenzaba a reducirse, de tal manera que terminaban perdiendo cualquier clase de espacio personal, aunque no era como si eso le molestara a ninguno de los dos. Pero ahora que estaba solo en su cuarto, se daba cuenta de lo grande que era su cama sin que Rilliane estuviera a su lado, ya fuera abrazándole, o aplastándolo con su cuerpo, o incluso terminar con la mitad del cuerpo debajo de la cama mientras que Rin ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama, y para colmar, colocando desinteresadamente su pe en el rostro del rubio, aunque de nuevo, no es como si esto le hubiera molestado a ninguno de los dos.

Fuera como fuera, los recuerdos avivados en el interior del corazón del chico nunca traerían de vuelta a su hermana.

La puerta del cuarto comenzó a abrirse lentamente, mientras que el chico continuaba divagando en su pensamientos, que lo llevaban a un viaje en donde miraba toda su vida con una perspectiva fría, dándose cuenta de lo que era como ser humano.

No fue hasta el momento en el que la chica habló, que el joven Allen se percató de su presencia, tomando la sorpresa de su gemelo como una muestra de lo somnoliento que podría haberse encontrado antes de su intromisión.

—Lenny, ¿Te desperté?— preguntó torpemente mientras que sostenía una almohada frente a su pecho, tan solo para cubrir el viento frio que entraba de la ventana del cuarto, pues aquel camisón que tenía tan sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por lo que tenía que acumular calor en todo su cuerpo para no sentir la frialdad del suelo.

—No… de hecho estaba despierto— reveló el muchacho mientras que se sentaba sobre su cama, haciendo un espacio para que su hermana se sentara, más que nada esperanzado a que esto ocurriera.

—Perdóname, lo que pasa es que no he podido conciliar el sueño— explicó brevemente mientras que se recostaba a su lado —De hecho, se me ha dificultado bastante dormir, desde que nos separaron tan arbitrariamente— compartió aquel pensamiento que tanto le molestaba.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco he podido descansar en lo absoluto— la disculpó mientras que se sentaba frente a ella, divisándola apenas con la luz de la luna.

—Entonces supongo que tu y yo podremos dormir placenteramente esta noche— propuso tranquilamente la gemela mayor, volteando a verle de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico al entender aquello de alguna manera con doble sentido. Y no es como si su hermana realmente lo hubiera dicho con un tono que dejaba alguna proposición sexual de manera intrínseca, pero si recordamos de nuevo la razón que les llevó al incidente del baño, entonces entenderemos la situación hormonal y emocional del rubio.

—¿No quieres dormir?— preguntó un tanto extrañada la chica al ver la poca disposición que su hermano tenía por recostarse a su lado y dejar descansar su mente.

Apenas y el muchacho reaccionó por aquello, elevando la vista al instante, y enterándose de nuevo de la pregunta que le había hecho su hermana —No, no es eso— contestó torpemente, aún comenzando a sentirse cada vez más ansioso por volver a abrazar y besar a su gemela —Rin, ¿Sabes por qué mamá y papá nos separaron de cuarto hasta ahora?— preguntó algo dudoso de sí mismo, sin tener en mente nada que argumentar ante las ideas que podrían surgir de aquella pregunta.

—Quizá… es porque no quieren que volvamos a tocarnos…— contestó ella con una voz lenta y entrecortada —Ya sabes, como aquella vez en el baño— admitió con un leve sonrojo, similar al que debió de haber tenido aquel día frente a su madre.

—Pero sigo sin entender que tiene eso de malo— se lamentó Allen mientras que bajaba un poco más la mirada —Se que es todo el asunto de la concepción pero…— seguía sin siquiera admitirlo para sí mismo, pero el pequeño Allen no percibía tan mal aquello de concebir con su propia hermana, pues una vez más, estaba convencido de que aquello que los había llevado casi a copular no podía ser otra cosa más que amor.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien— admitió la pequeña pre—adolecente, levantándose y sentándose frente a él para poder verlo mejor —Eso fue lo que nuestra madre y nuestro padre hicieron para concebirnos a nosotros, pero en todo caso yo nunca temería de llegar a recibir tu semilla en mi interior, sabiendo que sería por todo nuestro amor— aquello que tenía se basaba únicamente en el poco conocimiento que tenía del tema de la gestación, o al menos el poco que le habían instruido.

No le temería al dolor tan inimaginable que le habrían descrito con lujo de detalle, sabiendo que aquello resultaría en el surgimiento de su descendencia con Allen, un sueño que muy por el fondo, le ilusionaba desde que había entendido la importancia de su linaje en el reino. El dolor quedaba desplazado como impedimento, pese a que supondría haber sido quizá el principal de todos, en especial porque Mikhail, con toda su plena torpeza, creía que durante el parto las mujeres se martirizarían de una manera extrema, en un estado en el que cada parte de su cuerpo se convertía en un receptor de dolor. Teorías tontas, diría el observador promedio.

—¿De verdad quisieras… tener a mi descendencia?— no encontraba palabras para describir aquella idea que tenía en mente, una pequeña euforia surgía en su interior al imaginar a Rin como la reina y a el mismo como el rey, a la vez que vivirían tranquilamente con el futuro príncipe del reino.

—¿Aún sigue en pie tu promesa, de que cuando crezcamos, tu pedirás mi mano en matrimonio, y me harás tu esposa con Dios como testigo?— le preguntó seriamente a manera de respuesta, pero aún así sin poder ocultar su tremenda excitación por aquella ilusión tan resplandeciente en su futuro.

—Claro que si, jamás dejaré esa promesa de lado— dijo con emoción mientras que se acercaba un poco más a ella, comenzando a aumentar su emoción.

Les habían dejado claro que, bajo cualquiera de las posibles circunstancias, el tener un hijo o una hija sería una terrible equivocación, un error tan terrible que no podrían simplemente pagarlo en lo que les restaba de vida, pero para ellos dos, sus padres les habrían permitido amarse de otras manera.

Pero sus intentos de convencerlos de la terrible acción que tomarían con aquello, sólo les sirvió para darse cuenta de lo importante que eran las relaciones sexuales para expresar el amor de una pareja. Quizá esa era la intención de su madre, pero pudiera ser que su deseo fuera el que sus hijos entendieran aquello y lo pudieran poner en práctica años después, quizá cuando se casaran, pese a que ella entendía lo difícil que esto sería, en especial porque desconocía el arreglo que Arthas había hecho con el Obispo.

—Prométeme, que jamás dejarás de sentir lo que sentimos ahora el uno por el otro— le dijo con voz baja, casi como un susurro que dejaba salir el último deseo de una persona moribunda.

—Mientras siga siendo tu gemelo, y mientras siga teniendo tu sangre, no dejaré de sentir por ti lo que ahora siento— juró él mientras le daba de la mano y permití que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

—Te prometo que te amaré, mientras que sigamos siendo hermanos— dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que le acercaba más y le daba un pequeño abrazo, —Por toda la vida— repitió antes de besarlo en los labios.

Ni Len ni Rin temía a las consecuencias de las relaciones sexuales, no aquella noche, ni por toda la excitación que ambos comenzaron a sentir tras darse un pequeño beso que simbolizaba de nuevo la revalidación de su amor.

Algo tan simple como unos cuantos toqueteos que llegaron a perderse de trayecto, junto con una pasión creciente que prolongó el beso y lo convirtió en una prolongada sesión de besuqueo, aquello llevó a los gemelos a ver las cosas de una manera diferente. Ahora Rilliane no sólo se veía linda con aquella camisa larga que le cubría hasta sus rodillas, sino que se veía provocativa por la forma en la que la tela curveaba por sobre su pecho. Y Allen comenzaba a parecer delicioso, no solo por su mirada y por su voz seductora que soltaba pequeños gemidos graves, sino por el aroma que su cuerpo entero desprendía conforme comenzaba a besarla cada vez más.

Los dos se detuvieron un poco al percatarse de que no había ya vuelta atrás con respecto a lo que hacían. Lo primero que Allen hizo, fue sacarse la pequeña camisa lisa que tenía puesta, para después permitir a su hermana hacer lo mismo con su camisón, quedando los dos con tan solo lo que cubría sus partes bajas.

Rilliane se lanzó a sus brazos comenzando a besar con lentitud su cuello, dando pequeñas lamidas como símbolos de la expresión de su cariño, para después comenzar a descender un poco más, encontrándose con su pecho, en donde jugó durante un rato de manera similar. Len sen sentía demasiado emocionado por el paseo que la lengua de su hermana hacía sobre su pecho, comenzando a respirar de manera alocada mientras que sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de la cabeza de su gemela, comenzando a pegar sus labios a la coronilla de la chica, mientras que la parte baja de su cuerpo comenzaba a perder sensibilidad debido a la dureza que comenzaba a adquirir su miembro.

Rin sintió esto, y comenzó a dirigir sus manos hacia lo que parecía ser la cosa más entretenida que hubieran visto sus ojos. Comenzando a masajear toda la extensión viril del chico, disfrutó ver a su hermano reducido a tan solo una masa de músculos que reaccionaba con el control que ella ejercía sobre él, quizá algún indicio de futuro sadismo. Pero se detuvo al poco rato, al darse cuenta de que deseaba que él también gozara con aquellas sensaciones.

Permitió que Len se relajase un poco, pero tan solo por fracciones de segundo, ya que volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios, dejando de lado el miembro de su hermano, este rápidamente alcanzó las caderas de la chica, inicialmente para poder sujetarla mejor durante los momentos en los que los dos hacían combustión en su pasión, pero pronto convirtiéndose en exploradoras al deseo y suplica de curioso chico rubio. No se hizo de rogar y pronto pasó su mano por entre las nalgas de su hermana, comenzando a acariciar de manera vertical, la parte baja de su sexo. Con la humedad descontrolada en aumento, y desconociendo lo que llegaría al final, comenzó a introducir su dedo en el interior de la chica, sintiendo la presión sobre su dedo, como si se tratase del interior de una naranja.

Un fuerte grito de su gemela, sustituyendo a una cadena continua de gemidos que le había entretenido hasta ese momento, provocó que el chico terminase con la exploración de la cavidad sexual de su hermana, apenas cuando comenzaba a introducir un segundo dedo, sólo por la mera curiosidad, para ver la reactancia de la chica con aquel toque, y lo que había descubierto le había satisfecho.

Ahora entendía la parte en la que él doctor Mikhail había explicado de ciertos puntos sensibles en el cuerpo femenino, de los cuales creía saber lo suficiente como para haber ignorado aquella información, pero que ahora se percataba de lo diferente que era el asunto al experimentarlo con sus propias manos.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, una vez que la joven Rilliane recuperó en parte algo de la cordura que le habían retirado con anterioridad las sensaciones que su hermano gemelo le había provocado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Allen se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola pro la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, comenzando de nuevo a besarla en los labios, con un movimiento desesperado per inocente a la vez, intentando tocar su lengua con el mayor esfuerzo posible, mientras que ella recibía sus labios de manera complaciente.

Finalmente, de entre todas las frotaciones que ambos se daban el uno al otro, el miembro de Len comenzó a frotarse por entre las piernas de Rin, quedando ella sentada sobre sus piernas, comenzando a frotar más ese punto, hasta que comenzó a sentir la humedad que surgía de este punto en especifico, comprendió entonces que estaban listos para comenzar con el coito.

—Lenny…— gimió con algo de ternura mientras que colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico —Podemos ser uno solo— dijo con quietud, sin intentar sonar exigente, sino sugerente, como intentando proponer su siguiente acción.

—En cualquier momento…— dijo él comenzando a colocarla justamente sobre su miembro, comenzando a introducirse en ella, y sorprendiéndose por la facilidad con la que esto ocurría, temiendo al principio que su virilidad fuese a quebrarse por la presión de la penetración.

Ambos soltaron un grito al momento de llegar hasta el punto máximo de placer al momento en el que Len logró introducirse por completo dentro de su gemela.

Aquel acto sexual no estaría definido por la gran acción que ambos tomaron durante el coito, pues sus movimientos fueron en la mayoría en la misma posición, con Rilliane sentada sobre las piernas de Allen, ni resplandecería en la memoria de los hermanos como una asombrosa, compleja y magnificente danza erótica en donde sus cuerpos se complementaban en cada movimiento, pues los dos sentían suficiente placer en aquella posición para recurrir a acciones desconocidas para ellos.

Allen tenía las piernas extendidas por detrás de su gemela, mientras que ella colocaba las suyas flexionadas a los lados de sus caderas, y él solo colocaba sus manos en el torso y en el hombro de su gemela, sujetándola con fuerza de su piel que comenzaba a transpirar cada vez más, mientras que ella pasaba ambos brazos por su cuello.

Los movimientos de Rilliane eran algo desesperados mientras que se movía no solo de arriba hacia abajo, sino también de adelante hacia atrás, estimulando el punto más sensible de sus paredes vaginales, mientras que su gemelo intentaba levantarla, logrando algo de fricción cada vez que ella bajaba un poco sobre su miembro, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que sus brazos se cansaban cada vez que hacía eso, pero llenándose de energía cada vez que el placer sexual lograba recorrer su cuerpo.

No fue tanto el tiempo el que tardaron ambos en llegar al final del momento, quizá un instante que para ellos fue una dulce eternidad, más prolongada que cualquiera de sus momentos previos de juego. Cuando ambos llegaron al momento del orgasmo, una fuerte descarga los hizo curvearse, mientras que los músculos de las piernas de Rin se contraían sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

Len la sujetó con más fuerza, en especial desde la cadera, comenzando a sentir como su espalda fallara, cayendo sobre la cama, con el orgasmo aún siendo liberado en sus interiores. Continuó moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo mientras que sentía como derramaba su semilla en el interior de su hermana, mientras que ella abrazaba la cabeza de su hermano una vez estando recostada sobre él.

Aquel había sido el primer orgasmo de sus vidas, y tenían por seguro que no sería el último.

Los dos durmieron en esa misma posición, sin necesidad de cubrir su desnudez, Rilliane únicamente bajando las piernas de encima de las caderas de su hermano, quedando recostada de lado, pero aún sujetándolo por el cuello. Aquel fue el sueño más placido que recordarían por años.

Fue una completa suerte que a la mañana siguiente ambos despertaran antes de ser descubiertos por sus cuidadores, gracias a las trompetas que anunciaban la salida del sol para la guardia real de nuevo turno.

Lo que hicieron aquella noche fue su más dulce y prohibido secreto, y nadie se enteraría de aquello por al menos un lustro entero. Y no hubo de que preocuparse con respecto a las posibilidades del embarazo, Rin no tenía un metabolismo que le hubiese permitido concebir a aquella edad.

Lo cierto es que el hecho de que ambos hubieran descubierto la desnudes del otro fue un acto que consideraron casi un logro durante años anteros, pero a la vez una vergüenza, al darse cuenta de la manera en la que los dos habían descendido en su lujuria.

Pero a la vez fue como una carta de despedida a sus infancias, entrando en la nueva etapa de la adolescencia con aquello, aunque por la naturaleza de sus actos, se hubiera considerado más como un réquiem.

Y aquellas memorias, aquellos recuerdos, todo lo que vivieron permanecerían como un añorado recuerdo durante el resto de sus vidas. Ya fuera por la memoria de sus padres, quienes más que simplemente resguárdalos, los educaron a la vez que permitieron que florecieran como era debido, o por aquellos recuerdos que tenían como hermanos y novios infantiles que siempre pretendieron ser, tanto en la felicidad como en la adversidad, ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría de haber pasado por todos las experiencias que se formaron.

Y todo eso que permanecía en el fondo de sus corazones, reguardado tras aquella noche de cambió sus vidas para siempre, sería lo más valioso que tuvieran en la vida, aparte de tenerse el uno al otro, claro está.

Y nadie, ni siquiera Michaella, ni todas aquellas personas llenas de odio incandescente, podrían arrebatarles los recuerdos de su infancia.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 10<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, este es el final del esta parte de la historia de "El príncipe del mal", es decir, la parte en la que se cuentas sus infancias. Ya muchas personas querrán saber exactamente qué pasó con el asunto de Len y Miku de una mejor manera (Ja, como si me leyeran más de dos personas xDDD .. ;_; Ok, no) Pero no se desesperen, la siguiente parte será más corta, y sólo contará la forma en la que se ataron los cabos que han quedado sueltos hasta ahora, solo para recordarle al lector menos atento xDDD son: El final de la vida de Lilliane, la relación de Mikuo y Rilliane, y la muerte de Arthas, entre otras cosas pequeñas xD.<p>

No quise incomodarles con la escena del sexo, pero siempre he creido que es así como una historia debe contarse, al desnudo :D, aunque en realidad es porque detesto cuando está a punto de poner un Lemon y terminan desviándose o simplemente saltándoselo, y mucho más cuando con eso terminan un fanfic de unos diez o ventie capítulos, del cual yo quería ver el desarrollo de la pareja y…. En fin, ideas de locura mía xD

En fin, gracias por leer, y por haber leído el capítulo anterior, es decir, gracias a:

**MASCARAMENTAL357:**Creo que ya habrás deducido toda la historia, es muy simple xD

**Lilliam****: **Jajaja, si, me gusta eso de que Len le ganará en el futuro, aunque técnicamente es más un suicidio que nada :D

**Elecktra:**Espero que no pase eso de nuevo :/, pero gracias por comentar, Y me parece bien que te guste un poco más el MikuoxRin, ya verás lo que pasa :P P.D. Esa saga tan confusa es de mis favoritas, aunque no he visto la tercera parte.

**RinKagamiNNe:**Espero que este CP también te haya gustado.

**shina—19****: **Perdón por tardar 4 meses en publicar D:, el misterio se resolverá pronto.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que tardé en escribir este nuevo capítulo, cuatro meses debe de ser un nuevo record en la deserción, seguro que la mayoría de las personas que leyeron el capítulo 9 ya se olvidaron de mi, o murieron u.u

En fin, recuerden que dejar un review sería un dulce acto de caridad, y una señal de que mis lectoras siguen con vida :P (Lo cual dudo)

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les vaya bien, y cuídense mucho.

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Por cierto, que ya se me acabaron las vacaciones, y sólo les pude traer este capítulo :(, pero no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo siempre que tenga tiempo libre ^_^<p> 


	11. La seriedad del asunto

Convivencias, capítulo 1.

El príncipe del mal.

Parte tercera.

* * *

><p>Tras haber fallecido la reina Lilliane, el poder que se encontraba suspendido sobre la corona del reino amarillo se tuvo que distribuir.<p>

Pese a lo extraño que sonara, la reina amarilla era básicamente una celebridad de sus tiempos, una mujer respetable que atendía importantes decisiones externas que no estuvieran relacionadas con la guerra, además de ser quien mantenía una imagen imponente desde un punto que provocara respeto, en lugar de miedo, como lo hacían los movimientos militares de su esposo.

Y como era obvio, el papel de representar a su país, era ahora de sus dos hijos, una difícil situación, considerando que ellos dos eran un par de adolecentes inexpertos e irresponsables a la vez, el justo ejemplo de una vida libertina y jovial.

Por ejemplo, eran sumamente exigentes con respecto a la comida que consumían, siendo la piedra angular de sus alimentaciones diarias las un par de frutos exóticos traídos del lejano oriente, la naranja para Rilliane y el banano para Allen, siendo ambas frutas consideradas exóticas en sus tierras, y resultados de la hibridación de las culturas antiguas de aquellas tierras. Sin importar lo mucho que hubiera costado, ellos dos habían ordenado criar plantas que produjeran aquellos frutos para llevar con ellos unos cuantos cientos en sus viajes más largos.

En segundo lugar, los dos eran sumamente indisciplinados, además de carecer de la capacidad de mantenerse despiertos o atentos en una reunión o en una conversación por más de una hora. Esto provocaba que las personas que se la pasaban observándoles o cuidándoles, se percataran de sus continuos escapes, o de sus horas extraoficiales para dormir.

Y en tercer lugar, estaba el hecho de que no medían sus impulsos sexuales, dejando sus hormonas florecer en donde fuera. Cuando era necesario que pasaran durante horas enteras en un carromato para ir de un país a otro, para ellos dos no era problema, pues estar solos, privados del mundo entero, con nadie que les viera a los alrededores, era justamente lo que esperaban. Y de no encontrar un momento para estar a solas, lo buscaban, dando así una explicación de porque se perdían constantemente en los jardines grandes, los callejones o hasta los pasillo de cualquier recinto en el que se alojaran. Ni siquiera hacían uso de su pudor al momento de pedir un solo baño para los dos.

Se habían hecho una fama que se incrementaba en todo momento y que no salía de la consideración de nadie. Para los mayores de edad, ellos dos eran solamente un par de jóvenes que gozaban de su libertad y de sus cuerpos. Mientras que a sus contemporáneos, la vida que vivían era objeto de envidia.

En aquellos días, los gemelos habían sido invitados a atestiguar la boda de un par de miembros de la realeza cercana. El Duque Medeiros, tio de Michaella, con la princesa Gaeni, la heredera al trono del reino purpura. Los dos jóvenes se iban a unir en matrimonio dentro del reino verde, y después de esto, los dos adquirirían un solo reinado en el mismo reino purpura.

Se suponía que sería la primera vez en la vida de los gemelos que los dos irían al reino verde, y se alojarían en uno de los palacios más preciosos y codiciados del país.

Tan pronto como pusieron un pie sobre las finas alfombras rojas de aquel palacio de paredes de roca blanquecina, todas las miradas, plagadas de desconfianza, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, ya fueran de los sirvientes y cocineros del castillo, hasta los mismos embajadores y concejales que estaban encargados de recibirlos.

Entre aquellas personas quienes les miraron con odio, se encontraban el príncipe y la princesa del reino verde, quienes se encontraban sobre las escaleras del recibidor..

—¡Muy buenos días, Reino verde!— gritó Rilliane mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano, sosteniendo un abanico en su mano derecha, mientras que su brazo izquierdo se entrelazaba con el de su hermano y tomaba la falda de su ostentoso vestido anaranjado para caminar.

—¡Hemos llegado sanos y salvos, por su se preocupaban!— comentó alegremente el príncipe mientras sostenía a su hermana con el brazo y mantenía su otra mano tras su espalda. El estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco, y unas botas y un saco de color anaranjado del mismo tipo que el de su hermana, manteniendo una espada en su cinturón.

Aquello que más llamó la atención, en especial a Mikuo, era el hecho de que los dos estaban sumamente sonrientes, a lo que este interpreto esta aparente alegría como un desafío a la autoridad del reinado que él tendría que ejercer.

Aunque la razón de aquellas sonrisas era lo que habían hecho en el carruaje unos minutos antes de bajar, que había dejado desacomodadas sus vestiduras.

—¡Muy buenos días, Allen!— saludó Michaella de vuelta mientras corría un poco para llegar con rapidez con el rubio y darle un emotivo abrazo amistoso, apenas correspondido y rápidamente cortado por el mismo Len. Al parecer el afecto que tenía por el chico había aumentado desde la última vez que le había visto.

—No les habíamos visto en un buen rato— dijo Michaello bajando lentamente las escaleras —Pareciera que fue ayer el último cumpleaños de su madre— dijo como si no supiera que la reina Lily estaba muerta.

—Sí, es una verdadera lástima— respondió Rilliane sin sentirse atacada —Tuvimos que venir nosotros a sus tierras con otro motivo para poder visitarlos— rió un poco después de esto, aunque era una obvia risa falsa.

—De acuerdo, estamos agotados por el viaje, nos gustaría recibir nuestras habitaciones de una buena vez— Dijo Allen para evitar que el momento se volviera más incomodo de lo que ya era, y descendiera en una posible pelea, esto conociendo lo reactante que era su hermana al estar cerca de Michaella, o de cualquier otra persona quien se lo tratara de manera tan amistosa.

—Está bien, ordenamos que prepararan dos cuartos para los dos en la planta alta, al fondo del pasillo derecho— dijo Mikuo ofreciéndole la mano a Rin, con la intención de guiarla.

—No se hubieran molestado en preparar dos, con uno solo estaremos bien— dijo ella negándose a tomar la mano de peli verde y continuando sosteniendo la mano de Allen, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección de las escaleras, sin dejar muy en claro a qué se refería con aquello.

Se suponía que los dos pasarían cinco días alojados en el otro reino, tres días antes de la boda, y dos después de esta, hasta que los novios se hubieran retirado.

Iban acompañados por supuesto, por el un ejército armado, el cual en otras épocas no habría cruzado a las montañas. Pero debido a la amnistía a la que se había llegado con el final de la guerra, el reino verde no tenía opción alguna.

Durante la noche del primer día, que llegó más rápido de lo que parecía, los gemelos se negaron a entrar en contacto con cualquier guía turístico, y decidieron no salir de su cuarto en todo el día, de nuevo siendo esto confundido por Michaello como un indicio de la planeación de una conspiración contra la corona del reino verde, o al menos lo que quedaba de esta.

Pese a que sus actividades durante las horas del segundo día no fueron muy variadas más allá que simplemente pasear por los pasillos del palacio y mirar las imponentes construcciones del reino que se erigían sobre las montañas, además de alimentarse con las frutas que habían llevado con ellos y tomar dos muy prolongados baños.

En la noche del segundo día, los dos fueron a una de las celebraciones previas a la boda del duque Medeiros, al lado de su futura esposa. Tanto Allen como Rilliane se impresionaron un poco al ver a los comprometidos, pues los imaginaban personas mayores de edad, como simples ancianos que se cazaban por conveniencia, pero a decir verdad los dos resultaban ser más atractivos de lo que podrían haber sido.

Medeiros era similar a Mikuo, o al menos una versión un tanto mayor de el joven, de cabello negro y largo que ataba en una pequeña cola de caballo, con piel algo pálida y ojos de color contrastante rojo, vestido con un traje de caballero de color negro.

Mientras que la princesa era una chica joven y agradable, de figura delgada pero no tanto como la de Rilliane, con cara algo alargada y mejillas notorias, de cabello lacio de color morado, y vistiendo de manera tan elegante como la de Rilliane y Michaella.

Tuvieron pocas conversaciones con ellos, en su mayoría sin mucha importancia, pero de los pocas que hubo, solamente Rilliane logró establecerlas con la princesa.

Viéndola de frente mientras que ambas estaban sentadas en una de las terrazas, comiendo un poco del pastel de crema que les habían servido como postre al lado de una copa de vino claro, fue la princesa Gaeni a quien le llamó la atención la presencia de aquella rubia.

—Usted es la princesa Rilliane, heredera del reino amarillo, ¿Cierto?— preguntó la peli morada, cambiándose de asiento para poder estar cerca de ella.

—Así es— respondió bastante enorgullecida de que otra princesa supiera su nombre —Soy Rilliane Kagamine, un gran honor para mí su alteza conozca la existencia de mi nombre— aseguró mientras que dejaba su rebanada de postre de lado.

—He escuchado bastante acerca de su persona— indicó la princesa del reino purpura —Más que nada, rumores y leyendas de su supervivencia contra la muerte en lo más temprano de su infancia, o incluso acerca de sus relaciones familiares y de lo poco convencionales que estas se han vuelto— sacó a relucir ese tema.

—Evidentemente, es usted una persona lo bastante informada— se sorprendió Rilliane.

—Me gusta pensar que el inicio de una relación interpersonal, debería de darse al conocer aquello que ronda a la personalidad, antes de sumergirse dentro de la personalidad misma y explorarla de manera persona— la princesa Gaeni demostraba tener ciertas ideas acerca de la manera en la que funcionaba la mente humana, y de cómo reaccionaba a ciertas situaciones, y no dejaba pasar momento para darlas a relucir.

—Pues con respecto a los rumores de mi afortunada supervivencia, podría simplemente nombrar a Dios y a mi hermano como testigos de lo que viví, que no fue más que una simple cautividad durante al menos medio día entero— presumió sin ninguna molestia —Pudiera ser que, de haber sido una situación actual, mi hermano y yo nos habríamos librado de aquel sujeto que intentó vender nuestras cabezas al Rey Maero— decir aquello no era algo fácil mientras que estuvieran en aquel reino, y ni mucho menos en presencia de la princesa que estaba por contraer matrimonio con el hermano del difunto rey.

—Pudiera haber sido que, durante los momentos en los que se le privó de su libertad, su alteza hubiera sido ejecutada con suma facilidad y sin remordimiento ¿Verdad?— preguntó tentativa la princesa purpura.

—Cierto, pero de haber sido así, ni su prometido, ni ningún otro noble de este país, habrían podido ver el amanecer del siguiente día al de mi muerte y la de mi hermano— sonrió de una manera algo sádica —Pues la ira de mi padre le hubiera llevado a denegar cualquier clase de amnistía que permitió que este país permaneciera como otra cosa que no fuera una pila de cenizas— su voz se tornó ligeramente amenazante al momento de decir aquello.

La princesa con quien hablaba no pudo evitar soltar una sonora risa que alcanzó la parte interior del recinto en el que se realizaba la celebración, tan solo para después limpiar sus lagrimales y permanecer con una sonrisa en los labios —Usted debe de ser una de las personas más osadas con las que he tenido el gusto de interactuar— permaneció con la sonrisa en el rostro —Pero no debe de usar un lenguaje tan asertivo, pues entienda que yo en ningún momento son una militante de los ideales políticos de este reino al que usted se refiere— deseó aclarar antes de continuar con la plática.

—¿Pese a que va a contraer matrimonio con uno de los más altos nobles?— preguntó algo sorprendida por la simpleza que tomaba su aseveración.

—Que no le sorprenda, princesa de la fortuna, pues mi compromiso emana más que nada de la mera atracción física y sexual, por quien ahora es poseedor de mi mano— aquello agradó a los oídos de la infante, más que nada por sentir un ligero gusto en común por la vida sexual en plenitud.

—Suena a que usted le está dando un verdadero significado a su matrimonio— comentó dentro Rilliane dentro del tema.

—Después de todo, esta es la única vida que poseemos, no deberíamos de ser juzgadas ni en esta, ni en la otra vida por gozar de aquello de lo que nos dotaron los dioses, pues en derecho que cualquier macho o hembra lleva desde su concepción— la princesa rubia pudo notar como su acompañante se acercaba un poco a ella —Y usted debe de conocer más que nadie el innegable placer que conlleva la relación carnal— pareciera ser que tenía interés neto en conocer acerca del incesto que se cometía en el reino amarillo.

—No se equivoca— confirmó Rin una vez entrando en mayor confianza —Mi hermano y yo nos hemos visto desde un principio como los únicos merecedores de nuestros cuerpos, desde que hemos nacido juntos— rió un poco al recordar los momentos de su primera relación —Consideramos que le hecho de que hayamos compartido el vientre de nuestra madre representa la única y más sagrada unión que necesitamos— compartió aquella visión que poseía —El que deseemos gozar de manera exclusiva de los dotes que se nos otorgaron, es una especie, como usted misma lo ha dicho, de derecho que nosotros dos tenemos sobre el otro— aquella era su más pura idea de fidelidad.

Y aunque su orgullo no le dejara admitirlo en el momento de estar hablando de manera tan madura con la princesa de purpura, su esperanza de fidelidad recaía más en el aspecto sentimental, que considerarlo un mero derecho exclusivo de nacimiento.

—Me agrada ver que existen personas quienes poseen una visión tan enmarcada de su propia existencia— rió un poco más la princesa Gaeni, ingiriendo un poco de su bebida —Cómo si desde el principio supiera que Dios les han puesto a usted y a su hermano gemelo justamente dentro del mismo vientre para que poseyeran un lazo sanguíneo mucho más fuerte.

Aquel comentario fue bien recibido por la princesa de amarillo, quien asintió complacida, justo al momento en el que, dentro del palacio, se escuchaba un el choque de algunos objetos de metal y la ruptura de algunas piezas de cristal.

No pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos princesas, el hecho de que una disputa tenía o que había tenido lugar en el interior del palacio, y de que justamente eran el príncipe Allen y el príncipe Michaello quienes habían sido protagonistas de este altercado.

En el suelo alfombrado con un fino pelaje carmesí, las gotas de sangre de Allen, que brotaban desde su hombro, se confundían con el color tan peculiar que adornaba la estancia. Apenas notable para Rilliane, a las espaldas de su hermano se encontraba Michaello, sosteniendo una espada afilada mientras que la del rubio yacía en el suelo. Intercediendo entre ellos dos, se encontraba el General Salta, quien había tenido que ponerle un alto al combate tras el intento de Mikuo por asesinar al príncipe amarillo. Y a las espaldas del General de armadura plateada, se sentaba pomposamente el prometido de la princesa Gaeni, el Duque Medeiros, riendo con singular encanto que ensombrecía la macabra naturaleza de su euforia.

Tal parecía que, tras intentar comunicarse de manera personal con el comprometido, Len se había topado de manera directa con Mikuo, quien le había desaprobado su estancia en su país por el simple término de ser hijo de quien había mandado a asesinar a su propio padre. Una palabra llevó a otra, y de un altercado, surgió una pelea, nada más que una simple riña.

Pero el duque captó aquello que ocurría, y haciendo uso de su aburrimiento, convocó a un duelo entre los jóvenes nobles que recién se habían separado de su anterior disputa. Había sido una buena entretención, pero Michaello había vuelto a ganar el combate que se había ausentado desde la muerte de la reina Lily. Aquella era la razón por la que Medeiros reía, por la facilidad con la que su sobrino había manejado su combate de esgrima contra Allen.

—No te preocupes por él— dijo de pronto Gaeni a Rilliane mientras que esta se levantaba en su asiento para poder observar mejor el asunto —Nuestros médicos le atenderán bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse— no dejaba de atender con la mirada a la manera en la que su acompañante sostenía su hombro como su un dolor agudo le hubiera golpeado, justamente en donde el príncipe de amarillo había recibido el golpe.

—No puedo quedarme aquí mientras que Mikuo se sale con la suya— dijo con un cierto deje de dolor mientras que sostenía todavía su hombro. Se sentó de nuevo impotente en su lugar, esperando a recibir cualquier clase de noticia, reprendiendo la ira que sentía por el intento de asesinato del príncipe.

—Veo que usted tiene una gran cantidad de odio guardado por el príncipe Michaello— asumió de manera instantánea de la princesa purpura, comprendiendo de manera simple el odio que se había inducido en su acompañante con respecto al príncipe de verde.

—No me parecería habitual que una persona cualquiera intentara asesinar a mi hermano, por tanto, creería que mi aversión por él sería más que justificada— expresó claramente la menor de ambas.

Escuchó como la princesa volvía a reír con algo de quietud, sin exaltarse mucho en esta ocasión —Usted, dulce princesa, ha sido capaz de confiarme la información que respectaba a su relación con su propio hermano de una manera tan cordial, que yo jamás habría imaginado, y es por eso que yo pretendo revelarle cierta información la cual carece de toda libertad de divulgación— presumió aquello mientras que daba otro sorbo a su vino, olvidando el pastel.

—¿Qué clase de información?— dudó la princesa rubia —Me imagino que será apenas de una naturaleza similar a la de mi amor por mi propio hermano— supuso apresuradamente.

—Precisamente, aunque lo que estoy por decirle esta más evocado al conocimiento con respecto al príncipe Michaello como tal— aquello no atrajo mucho la atención de la rubia, pero la princesa peli purpura decidió continuar hablando —No me extraña que usted no conociera este dato, pues es algo sumamente difuso de observar, pero de lo cual me he cerciorado tan pronto como su visita estuvo en plena conciencia del joven príncipe verde— hablaba con una completa seguridad del asunto, como si no hubiera manera en la que se equivocara.

—¿Es algo que me relaciona a mí con ese despreciable príncipe malnacido?— se pudo escuchar el tono de claro desprecio por el nombre del dicho noble de la familia real.

—Es solamente que usted ha tomado más importancia de la que cree para el príncipe Mikuo, tanto así que su cometido de eliminar a Allen en cada uno de sus combates se ha vuelto su principal objetivo, mucho más que triunfar en el mismo combate, el desea eliminarlo de su camino— Rilliane no logró comprender aquello, no siquiera desde un punto en el cual Mikuo no fuera tratado como humano.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso, su alteza? ¿Dice acaso que mi vida simboliza una especie de trofeo para aquel bastardo, o es que ha tomado represaría contra mi nombre a causa de las guerras pasadas?— la idea que había logrado captar era la más certera posible.

—El mismo no se ve como una bárbaro en busca de un botín de su pillaje, sino un caballero quien busca hacer justicia y liberar a la doncella de su opresor— aquella era la idea que deseaba expresar, pero pareciera ser que Rilliane no la entendía por completo.

—¿Opresor? ¿Te refieres a que ve a Len como si fuera un malvado dragón quien me aprisiona en una torre oscura en medio de un mar de fuego?— se burló de aquella ridícula idea, pero fascinándose por la idea de que Len fuera un enorme monstruo escamado, y que ella fuera su similar, si igual, que fuera igualmente temida que él.

—El te ha observado como la única mujer que vale la pena para él, debido a que ha observado más fuerza en ti en relación a tu tamaño que en cualquier otra persona, se ha impresionado por lo fuerte que has sido hasta ahora, y te ha colocado en un punto por sobre el resto de las personas de tu propio origen— realizó aquella aseveración mientras observaba a la princesa adquirir un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

—¿Y cuál ha sido la fuente de la cual ha surgido toda aquella información?— preguntó completamente firme, manteniendo su mente alejada de las ideas que intentaba inducir su acompañante de purpura.

—La princesa Michaella ha sido mi informante dentro del mundo que representa la mente de su propio hermano, pues desde que me logré comprometer con su tío, no he dejado de tener contacto constante con ella, y ha hablado y respondido más preguntas de las que yo siquiera le he hecho— miraba con intención las reacciones de la rubia, intentando encontrar el más minimo indicio de convencimiento.

—Entonces Mikuo ha quedado prendado de mi— comentó para si misma la más joven de las princesa, olvidando los despreciativos para su enamorado.

—Y debido a que los rumores leves de su relación incestuosa no han escapado ni del oído del más incauto, el se ha hecho a la idea de que Allen le intenta posesionar solo para sí mismo, o que bien, lo único que desea, es llevarle a un destino lleno de miseria, por culpa de su incorrecto deseo carnal— dudó un poco al afirmar esto último —Aún no comprendo la verdadera justificación con la cual se propone a derrotar a su hermano en duelos cada vez que puede, pero estoy segura de que su intención es poder demostrar su superioridad por sobre él ante usted— se mostró un poco más seria al terminar de decir aquello, como si de pronto quisiera dejar de lado la amabilidad.

—Pues es una lástima que mi corazón solo le pueda pertenecer a un solo hombre— mencionó aquella idea que en el fondo consideraba ligeramente arcaica, pero que componía gran parte de su ilusión amorosa.

—Considere entonces, su alteza, que el corazón puede pertenecerle a un solo hombre, pero el cuerpo ceder por completo ante otra persona— Rilliane abrió los ojos de golpe, como si aquello fuera algo por completo irreverente.

—¡No puede usted siquiera sugerir que yo sería mínimamente capaz de de brindarle mi afecto físico a ese repúgnate esperpento de cabello verdoso!— exclamó ofendida por la sola idea, saliendo por primera vez de sus cabales.

—Me refería al caso opuesto— sonrió de nuevo la princesa, haciendo una pausa para menear su copa de vino claro —El amor que Michaello profesa por usted es una amor cortes, casi inexistente y unilateral, en el cual, por el solo hecho de derrotar a quien la pose a usted, ya ha declarado su amor, esperando a que su corazón sea el que ceda ante esto, en cambio, el amor que usted sostiene por Allen, se centra más en su sangre y en su ser físico, como aquello que únicamente los liga por el cuerpo, pero no por el alma, ni tampoco por el corazón, por lo cual usted ya ha entregado su cuerpo entero— compartió una parte de su filosofía personal, el expresar que el cuerpo y el alma eran dos cosas completamente independientes, pese a pertenecer a una misma persona y obedecer una misma voluntad.

—No solo he entregado mi cuerpo a los aposentos de mi hermano, sino que también hemos hecho de nuestras almas una sola, como cuando fuimos uno mismo en el vientre de nuestra madre, ese es el lazo que nos une, y un ágape que va más allá de cualquier gusto mundano por lo físico— se expresó con firmeza, pero sin exasperarse.

—Tan sólo era algo que podría haber entrado en su consideración, su majestuosidad, pues recuerde que el corazón es algo completamente imposible de amaestrar, por lo que debería de recordar por el resto de su vida, el tremendo riesgo que representa el servírsele y ceder todo lo que usted posee a un solo hombre— advirtió sabiamente mientras que alargaba un poco su mano para rozar su hombro.

—Comprendo eso a la perfección, pero permítame decirle, que yo he conocido a Allen desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento, por lo que lo reconozco como parte de mi persona, por lo que no solo se cada cosa de sus memorias, sino también de su personalidad, conozco su actuar y podríamos predecir el comportamiento el uno del otro— alegó tan certeramente como antes, incluso llegando a asegurar cosas que no podría demostrar.

—Me parece una visión bastante ideal, y mi única intención, era evitar que usted llegase a una situación de pérdida total, similar a la cual mi hermano llegó a enfrentarse— dio de nuevo un sorbo a su bebida, terminado con todo el liquido.

—¿Se refiere a su hermano Gast? Tan solo habría llegado a escuchar rumores de la pérdida de su título de príncipe, y por lo tanto de la corona de rey— recordó Rilliane aquellos rumores que hace poco habrían sonado por todos los reinos.

—Usted tampoco está desinformada— se regocijó con el recuerdo penoso de su hermano mayor al que tanto aludía —Su caso fue meramente lamentable, y sólo demostró lo bajo y patético que había sido durante años— soltó unas cuantas risas bajas más, sin siquiera dejar la copa vacía de vino.

—¿Fue capaz de jurarle amor a alguien quien se habría arrepentido de recibirlo?— preguntó curiosa de lo que podría provocar aquella actitud en la princesa de purpura.

—Más bien, en alguien que rechazó por completo su entrega— le rectificó, volviendo a componerse del momento de risas incesantes —Una chica cualquiera, que durante su infancia habría conocido, y que ni ella, ni sus padres poseían titulo hereditario alguno, por no decir ni una riqueza o reconocimiento en el país, y el tonto de mi hermano se enamoró perdidamente de ella, hasta el punto en el que juró que se casaría con ella en cuanto tuvieran la edad apropiada—

Su mirada cambió de manera seria durante unos instantes, tan solo para después adquirir una denotación maliciosa.

—Por supuesto, mi padre le dijo la verdad, lo que era justo, que si se casaba con una mujer corriente, perdería su título de príncipe y su posición de futuro monarca, y él, sin importarle la crítica, se declaró— calló por unos segundos —Es una lástima que hubiera decidido hacer su declaración de matrimonio enfrente de toda la familia, pues aquella chica no respondió a su petición con nada más que risas y burlas contra su persona, que se propagaron por todos los presentes, y finalmente a todas las naciones—

Rilliane recordaba haber escuchado algo que provocaba gracia entre el resto de los nobles del castillo, pero no era algo que le hubiese interesado en aquel entonces —¿Entonces no pudo contraer matrimonio con ella?— preguntó como si no fuera algo obvio.

—Tal parecía que el padre de esa chica repudiaba la posición política de mi padre, por lo que no fue posible que arreglara un trato con el por la mano de su hijo, más aún, tener que forzar a una mujer a que se case contigo, pese a que esta te considera no más que un chiste que pierde su gracia en cada momento, habría humillado más su nombre— asintió un poco mientras cerraba los ojos —Debido a la humillación a nuestra familia, mi padre decidió castigarle de todos modos, pese a haber fallado en su intención de matrimonio, pero le dejó conservar el título de Duque, tan solo para que no cayera por completo en la pobreza— tras decir esto, dio dado por terminado el relato.

Rilliane permaneció considerando aquello por unos momentos más, y más que nada por la burla que la misma princesa realizaba contra su propio hermano. Y no obstante, el respeto que le tenía no disminuía un poco.

La conversación siguiente hubiera encaminado a ambas princesas a comentar acerca de la vida amorosa de sus padres, pero la progresión de la plática se interrumpió cuando una de las sirvientas del palacio real verde salió a la terraza en la que ambas se encontraban para avisar que Allen había sido curado y atendido, y que se encontraba sano y salvo en uno de los cuartos de enfermería provisional que tenían el sótano de aquella edificación.

Despidiéndose de la princesa Gaeni con poco más que un simple ademan, salió en busca de su gemelo, intentando evadir a toda costa a Mikuo mientras lo miraba alardear de su victoria frente a su tío Medeiros.

* * *

><p>Encontró a Len después de un rato, sentado en una cama hecha de piedra y cubierta con una lona y algunas sabanas grises llenas de algo de sangre. En aquella habitación no había más que una gran ventana que tenía un sistema para ser cerrada con cortinas al instante.<p>

Rin se acercó cautelosamente a Len mientras observaba los vendajes que cruzaban por su espalda, cubriendo su pecho, lamentándose por haber perdido el tiempo hablando en lugar de consolarlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien mi caballero de armadura dorada?— preguntó con gracia al chico mientras que este se mantenía distraído y causando que tuviera que dar la vuelta a su cabeza para poder darse por enterado de quien había dicho aquello.

Tan solo una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado fue lo que el príncipe se atrevió a relucir como ofenda sobrante de su afamada derrota. Rilliane se acercó y se sentó a su lado, palpando lentamente los vendajes llenos de sangre coagulada.

—Escuché que realmente diste pelea, y que permaneciste de pie hasta el último momento, que solamente te retractaste cuando la muerte estuvo frente a ti, y que de no haberte retirado, hubieras podido morir— le comentó cariñosamente mientras que se recargaba en su hombro y citaba las palabras que habría relatado una de las sirvientas que observó el combate y que le había guiado hasta la enfermería.

—¿Eso es lo que dicen?— se sintió dudoso el chico ante esas declaraciones —Yo se que solamente actué como un cobarde, no sólo por temor a recibir un golpe, sino también por el temor a arremeter contra Mikuo, sentía miedo de hacerle daño— volteó su mirada al suelo al sentirse sumamente avergonzado por revelar aquello —Que clase de guerrero es uno que no se atreve ni siquiera a estar dispuesto a lastimar a su enemigo— se lamentó mientras que sentía su garganta contraerse por el llanto que sentía deseo de salir de sus pulmones.

—¿Y te estás lamentando por el hecho de no haber podido asesinar a alguien durante un simple combate de entretención?— preguntó sintiendo cierta ternura por las palabras de su gemelo —Tu nunca has sido la clase de persona conflictiva que yo he demostrado ser, has sido más una persona cautelosa y benevolente, y podría jurar mi vida a que tu misericordia llenaría de satisfacción a nuestra madre— se puso a consolarlo mientras besaba su mejilla una sola vez.

—Pero esta vez de verdad pude haber ganado contra él, e incluso tenía un enorme deseo de hacerlo, y si no he podido ser capaz de derrotarlo aún teniendo todo el deseo, ¿Cómo sería capaz de defenderme a mí mismo cuando alguien de verdad trate de asesinarme?— se sentía miserable, como si hubiera desperdiciado años enteros de entrenamiento.

—Ya llegará el día en el que demostrarás ser un verdadero guerrero como nuestro padre, solo espero que en ese momento, no te olvides de quien eres y yo pueda seguir estando a tu lado— colocó sus brazos alrededor de so torso y le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño.

—Y para mí no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que protegerte de todo mal— expresó lo le llenaba de congojo su corazón, correspondiendo el abrazo y

—Esta fue sólo un combate de cadis que simplemente servía de entretención, eso no quiere decir que fuera una pelea para decidir quién se quedaría con mi mano ni mucho menos— intentó reír un poco mientras colocaba su cara contra el pecho de su gemelo.

—Eso eso precisamente lo que no deja de herirme por dentro, que me he dado cuenta de que Michaello está enamorado de ti, y yo no puedo quedarme inerte ante sus sentimientos hacia ti, mucho menos si piensa que con derrotarme podrá demostrar un derecho a poseerte por sobre mi amor por ti— al decir aquello reforzó su agarre, como si deseara que no huyera de su lado.

—Eso no me importa, puede ganar todos los combates que él quiera, pero aunque que no obtengas la victoria que tu deseas, siempre me podrás tener a mi— con aquello intentaba demostrarse a si misma su última refutación en contra de las palabras de la princesa de purpura, colocando como primer intensión su fidelidad por su hermano por sobre cualquier otro aspecto que pudiese involucrarse entre ellos dos.

—Eso espero, pues no deseo volver a pelear contra él— dejó salir aquella idea que tenía desde el momento en el que sintió que podría morir por aquella herida, pues para él ya no valía la pena arriesgarse por una simple gloria vacía, a menos de que esta simbolizara algo para Rilliane. Y ya que ella demostraba una carencia de importancia por el asunto del combate, podría dar ese asunto por finalizado.

Pareciera hipocresía para cualquiera que hubiese observado el cambio te actitud de Rin con respecto a su interés por el triunfo y la victoria, no solo de su país, sino de su persona y de su linaje, pudiendo esto llegar a influir incluso en las decisiones de pelear de su gemelo. Pero ahora su cambio de decisión era algo que no sorprendía a Len, pues pensaba que quizá su hermana se habría preocupado más por su salud física que de cualquier otra cosa.

Por ahora, que los dos se mantuvieran de esa manera, ayudaba más que cualquier cosa a sus ánimos.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día se efectuó la boda desde las horas de la mañana, iniciando con un desfile especial en el cual el Duque y la princesa recorrieron los caminos principales de la ciudad más alta del reino, siendo resguardados por caminos enteros de soldados de verde que mantenían a la muchedumbre alejada de sus monarcas, llegando finalmente a la catedral antes del cenit. No hubo problemas, al menos no grandes problemas, más que quizá un clima frio al momento en el que la plebe observaba el enorme carruaje dorado sobre el cual iban sentados Rilliane y Allen, aunque sobrarían explicaciones para este motivo en particular.<p>

La boda duró demasiado tiempo, y aunque la princesa se mostraba sumamente atenta durante todo el tiempo en el que el obispo estuvo discursando y leyendo el libro sagrado. Y claro, debido a su falta de sueño por razones particulares, Rilliane y Allen cayeron dormidos después de un par de tan solo media hora de la ceremonia.

El día terminó, y tras una gran celebración, que finalizó con la gran quema de un enorme monigote de madera sobre una de las puntas más altas del reino, que se supone que simbolizaba la derrota del gigante del cielo Gok, quien con su muerte habría originado la cuenca que llevaba su mismo nombre, un simbolismo cultural que representaba el ascenso a la corona de un nuevo mandatario, aunque en este caso, se trataba del rey del país purpura quien ahora ocuparía el trono.

El día siguiente fue más aburrido que el resto, no solo porque no había ninguna celebración programada para esa fecha, sino porque sería el momento en el que los nuevos reyes partirían en dirección del reino purpura para comenzar su reinado.

Y tanto Len como Rin se sentía ligeramente agotados, debido a que la noche anterior, y debido al aire de las montañas al que tan poco se habían acostumbrado, las bebidas alcohólicas les habrían embriagado con facilidad, pese a que los dos se habrían rehusado a tomar más de un par de copas, aunque debido a esto, habían tenido una noche tal como si ellos hubieran sido quienes se casaron.

La comida de ese día fue en un lugar alterno a la sala de banquetes que normalmente usaban. No había invitados alternos a los dos pares de príncipes, tanto del país verde como del país amarillo, o al menos de esta manera se suponía que habría sido la comida. A decir verdad, sólo se encontraban presentes Allen, sentado justo al lado de Rilliane, mientras a su lado opuesto se mantenía Michaella, observando minuciosamente los movimientos que realizaban sus invitados, cada pequeño toque de manos que se daban, cada caricia en el cabello que se daban mutuamente, pareciendo una pareja romántica que disfrutaba de una comida a solas, algo que perturbaba a la princesa de verde hasta la médula.

Observaba lentamente como Allen tomaba con sus manos desnudas el ala del ave que habían cazado especialmente aquella mañana para servirla justamente en aquella comida, siendo el platillo principal de la comida de Rin, pues estaba condimentada con naranjas.

Allen en cambio comía carne de puerco cubierta de miel, un extraño platillo que el mismo había recomendado a preparar, con un par de frutos de banano a los lados.

Tras unos minutos de haber comido e intercambiado sus alimentos, de alguna manera sintiéndose tensa cada vez que hacían esto, en especial cuando Rilliane metía parte de sus alimentos dentro de la boca de Allen de una manera provocativa.

Finalmente su tortura finalizó simultáneamente a la ensalada de verduras que ella consumía, anunciando a sus cocineros la necesidad de servir cuanto antes el postre. Pero antes de que se le pudiera servir a cada uno su porción de pan inflado con levadura, Rilliane comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad en su estomago, por lo que tuvo que excusarse con rapidez, levantándose de su asiento sin una segunda consideración, rodeando la mesa y saliendo por la puerta en busca del próximo sanitario.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó Michaella sorprendida de haber presenciado aquello, comenzando a partir su panecillo con uno de los tenedores especiales para esto —Espero que nuestra querida Rilliane se encuentre sana y salva en donde quiera que sea su destino— devoró entero aquel trozo de pan que ocupaba todo el tenedor, saboreándolo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sabor a nuez.

Allen no dijo nada, pero permaneció mirando al asiento de su hermana, algo atónito a decir verdad, pues existían pocas clases de alimentos que pudiesen enfermar a su gemela. Volteó a ver secamente a la peli verde quien seguía disfrutando de su postre. Aquel parecía aproximarse a ser un momento ameno entre los dos, aunque la mirada de Len se ensombrecía progresivamente al observar a su acompañante tan campante de la vida.

—Ahora que podemos estar a solas— dijo la peli verde mientras que terminaba de tragar la pequeña porción de su postre —Me gustaría mucho agradecer su presencia en este evento tan importante para mi país, se que no debió de haber sido nada fácil el viajar semejante fracción del continente para venir aquí— comenzó a alabar como si recién él hubiera llegado.

—No fue un gran problema, en realidad, el viaje no se torna tan tedioso si se tiene con quien compartirse— con aquello hizo una clara referencia a su hermana, aproximando su diminuto utensilio a la rebanada de postre, tan solo para cortarlo a la mitad de manera desinteresada, para después continuar mutilándolo con una proyectada ira interna.

—Usted guarda una gran estima por su hermana, ¿o no?— agregó la princesa de verde tan solo para añadir algo más a la plática, pero recibiendo una mirada incrédula y algo despreciativa por parte del príncipe, como si este se preguntara si siquiera esa pregunta iba dirigida de una manera seria —Pero quisiera aprovechar la ausencia de su de la princesa para comenzar a hablar claramente acerca del asunto que hemos venido a tratar— aquella mirada de incredulidad comenzó a acrecentarse, esta vez pareciendo estar cargada de ofensas acometidas en su contra.

—Tendrá usted que disculparme, princesa, pero usted y yo no tenemos ni un solo asunto el cual trata, mi presencia únicamente se debe al cumplimiento de una trato político de la posguerra que en el cual se incluía que el gobierno de mi país se involucraría íntimamente con los asuntos tanto oficiales como extraoficiales, —intentó aclara mientras quien volvía a dar un corte transversal al pan esponjoso —Fuera de que mi hermana y yo hubiéramos deseado venir a contemplar por primera vez en nuestras vidas el cómo su país estaba organizado, no hay ninguna otra razón por la cual yo, en todo mi pleno uso de razón, hubiera elegido tener este momento de tan ameno con usted—se recargó de nuevo en su silla y comenzó a observar ansiosamente a la puerta de la cual había salido su gemela, como esperando a su pronto retorno.

—Pues no por eso hemos de desaprovechar este momento tan fortuito que la vida nos ha otorgado para compartir un poco más y lograr conocernos— ella simplemente había decidido ignorarlo durante su justificación.

—¿Qué es lo que desea discutir?— preguntó rendido de la idea de continuar aclarando su falta de entendimiento mutuo con aquella princesa.

—Bueno, me gustaría comenzar aclarando la importancia del evento que presenciamos el día de ayer, el casamiento de mi tío Medeiros y con la princesa Gaeni—comenzó a discursar para lograr vagamente avivar un interés en frio invitado —Se dará cuenta de que el matrimonio ha representado una nueva alianza entre el país verde el país purpura, siendo una nueva oportunidad para la expansión de ambos reinos— intentaba sonar amenazante al momento de nombrar a su propio país, pero la verdad era que su palabras ocultaban tras de sí un verdadero motivo de discursar.

—Me parece alentador que usted pueda enorgullecerse de tal manera por el poderío de su país y de las nuevas oportunidades que tiene para aliarse con algún otro reino, pero permítame aclarar un par de puntos que veo contrarios a sus ideales— comenzó alabando, deteniendo su dialogó un poco al ver asentir a la princesa de verde, como si esta le diera su confirmación para continuar con su dialogo, aunque él jamás hubiera solicitado ninguno —En primer lugar, debe usted de recordar que el tratado de Alicia, hecho en conjunto por la reina Alicia primera del reino blanco con cada rey de la época, prohibía no solo la presencia militar sin autorización en cualquiera de los cinco reinos, sino también las alianzas militares alternas al consejo de reyes— su voz se puso un tanto más seria al continuar hablando —La única alianza que ustedes tienen con el reino purpura, es del tipo cultural, migratoria, y comercial, lo que indica que solamente podrán compartir mercancías y permitir el libre tráfico de ciudadanos entre las naciones—

—Me parece que usted está demás informado— reconoció la princesa de verde.

—Ya lo creo, que me gusta observar cómo se maneja el mundo— sonrió falsamente por aquel alago antes de continuar hablando —Y en segundo lugar, la única manera de que sus países hicieran una alianza del tipo totalitaria, es si fusionaran sus territorios, aunque debido a que ha sido el rey de purpura el que cedió a la línea principal de su familia, diría más bien que el reino purpura consumiría por derecho el territorio del país verde, lo que me lleva a objetar— se inclinó por encima de la mesa —El reino verde y el reino purpura se encuentran separados por una enorme brecha que representa el reino amarillo, mi reino y de mi familia, por lo que los territorios de la nueva alianza que ustedes quieren conformar no podrían unificarse, no sin antes volver de ustedes el territorio extenso que los separa, o bien, de retomar las inhabitables y baldías montañas rocosas de la muerte que quedan al sur del reino amarillo— se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, habiendo terminado con sus puntos.

La princesa de verde rió un poco por las palabras del muchacho, como si tuviera una refutación perfecta para cada uno de sus argumentos, —No puede dejar de sorprenderme, lo consiente que usted es de la situación de nuestro reino, así como de todos los demás, usted llegará a ser si duda todo un erudito— Allen asintió por esto, aprobando el mensaje inicial de la reina, a la vez que le permitía refutarle —Quisiera recordarle que es el reino de Gulag en que promulga esas estrictas leyes, esos decretos que cierne sobre los reinos libres de manera autoritaria e imperialista, aún cuando es el propio reino blanco el que se atreve a denominar a todos los reinos de esta manera, como si se tratase de una burla a nuestra soberanía— se pudo notar el desprecio en la manera en la que ser refería al reino blanco, y a la autoridad que este representaba.

—No es el reino más abundante o más vasto de todos, ese al que sus detractores llaman Gulag— comenzó a defender el príncipe —Es el cabecilla debido a que su poderío en la política se ha mantenido en la cima durante siglos enteros, y que por este fue que le otorgó a cada gobernante su propio territorio y política— intentó proponer aquello que el hallaba como el motivo por el que el reino blanco era considerado como el núcleo del continente entero, el corazón de los reinos libres de las tierras interiores.

—Pero esta soberanía se ha marchitado con el tiempo— contradijo la peli verde —Ese reino ya no es más el poseedor de las riquezas y del poder que solía abanderar su título de poder nuclear de las tierras interiores, el rey blanco lo sabe, y Arthas, el padre del querido señorito Allen, también lo sabe, por lo que decidió pasar de ser del lobo amarillo, al simple perro del Gulag, quien defiende celosamente a su amo de cualquier rebelión—

Aquellas palabras habían sido tan venenosas como una blasfemia para los oídos de Len, sintiendo una ira inconmensurable al escuchar a la princesa referirse a su padre de esa manera. Pero debía de ser justo, y recordar que había sido su padre el que había aniquilado al suyo, por lo que exigir todo respeto en todo momento sería imposible.

—Yo estoy consciente de que usted no ha heredado la obstinación de su padre, como lo he visto en sus combates contra mi hermano, por lo que le interesará más escuchar mi refute en contra de su segundo argumento— propuso mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante —Su padre no permitiría que el control de reino blanco, o del Gulag, o como quiera llamarle, perdiera su relevancia sobre las tierras interiores, pero usted es la clave fundamental que permitiría al reino verde y al reino purpura unirse con el reino amarillo, para formar el imperio más magnificente que la humanidad ha presenciado, y que haría temblar del miedo os cimientos del reino blanco— aquello lo había expresado en un sentido exclamativo, sintiendo un ligero temblor conforme revelaba si plan.

—Me temo que si lo que usted propone es que yo razone acerca de una alianza, entonces debería usted de razonar la idea de que mi padre preferiría entregar el cadáver de su hijo si es que este le fuera capaz de traicionar, en lugar de ceder su poderío a al enemigo— aclaró con toda la dureza que fuera necesaria.

—Pero no me refiero a una alianza como cualquier otra, o a que usted seda su control, o su gubernatura a quien considere su enemigo— se puso a sonreír mientras que terminaba de degustar su postre, observando su plato por algunos segundos, después de eso, se levantó de su asiento y terminó sentándose justamente en asiento de Rilliane, justo al lado del rubio —Me refiero a que usted sea capaz de compartir ese poder, y volverlo parte de su herencia, volverse parte del reino verde, volverse el rey y yo su reina— intentó comportarse estable al momento de decir aquello, pero no pudo evitar sacar el deseo a relucir de manera evidente su emoción por haber dicho aquellas palabras.

Allen únicamente sonrió de manera lucida, mostrando sus dientes de medio lado, al parecer sintiéndose satisfecho por lo que decía aquella chica de manera tan desesperada pero a la vez tan exigente —Me tendrá que molestar por reprocharle, pero ¿Me parece que usted esta declarándoseme de alguna manera?— se notó al instante una cierta malicia en su voz, en especial por la manera en la que continuaba sonriendo a la chica.

—Tan solo imagínelo, Medeiros será ahora el rey del país purpura, si usted y yo llegásemos a contraer matrimonio, entonces yo podría gobernar a su lado, y si su hermana Rilliane llegase a casarse con mi hermano, entonces ellos podrían gobernar este país, y así formar una alianza imperial, un eje que se extendiera por el sur y que arrasaría con cualquier otro imperio de la tierra— lo que más le pareció divertido a Allen, fue el hecho de que la peli verde dejara salir de su interior a esa minúscula fracción de si misma que estaba tan celosa y deseosa de poder, pero algo que no le gustó fue que hubiera sugerido un matrimonio entre Michaello y su hermana, eso era algo que él nunca podría visualizar.

—Mi reina— dijo con un tono completamente cambiante, y regresando a su mirada tan seria de antes —Si usted quería declarar sus intenciones mí en este mismo momento, hubiera sido mejor hacerlo de otra manera, quizá revelando sus sentimientos más profundos que pudiese aguardar su corazón, pero en lugar de eso, usted únicamente se ha decidido por demostrarme su verdadero interés por el poder que podría traerle a su reino, sin ocultarlo tras una capa de estúpido romanismo, debo decir que estoy impresionado, pero a la vez asqueado— presionó con fuerza la mano de la peli verde, provocando que esta comenzara a intentar retirarla con algo de miedo.

—Usted no entiende del todo mis intenciones— dijo ella ofendida —El hecho de que encuentre su disposición a una alianza conveniente para mi caso, no quiere decir que mi único interés sea el de lograr la alianza entre los reinos— se poso a reclamar mientras que seguía intentando liberar su propia mano.

—¿De verdad? Porque me parecería que su única intención, aparte de obtener todo el control, era la de conseguirle un arreglo doble de matrimonio a su hermano, para que el pudiera quedarse con mi querida Rilliane— dejó salir esas palabras de manera celosa — ¿Pensaba acaso que yo me conformaría con un pútrido matrimonio artificial? ¿En donde únicamente se me trataría como una simple pieza de tablero de ajedrez que se mueve a la voluntad de otro? Quizá en otro momento no me importaría regalar mi vida a la voluntad de otro, pero en esta vida yo ya tengo una razón de vivir— pudo notar el dolor en los ojos de la princesa al decir aquello.

—No crea usted que yo no sé lo que se siente poseer una razón de vida, o un verdadero sentimiento en su interior— se puso a decir mientras que sentía una tremenda angustia en su interior, luego de eso, en plena desesperación, decidió acercarse al chico lo suficiente, y juntando sobre su pecho, logró besarlo en los labios.

Aquel momento se extendió durante un par de segundos, llegando después a contemplarse como más de un minuto, de una manera lenta que se profundizó con el mismo flujo del tiempo. Aquel beso era algo completamente nuevo para Allen, un sentimiento tan misterioso que le provocaba una abundante curiosidad, pero a la vez un terrible temor a lo que podría encontrarse en el fondo del abismo que contemplaba con ese mísero beso.

Al terminar el beso, Michaella le miró con ternura mientras que Allen continuaba con los labios elevados —¿Acaso usted no cree en el amor en el primer encuentro? ¿O en que alguien se pueda enamorar de una manera distante, sin tener contacto con la otra persona, de una manera casi inexistente?— Le preguntó mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano —¿En qué cree usted?—

—Creo en que existen lazos que unen a la gente, lazos que simplemente no pueden ser descifrados— contestó él, sujetando la mano con menor fuerza, hasta tornarse en un agarre delicado —Y que yo ya tengo un lazo con alguien más— le dijo finalmente alejándola de su lado, permitiendo que se sentara de nuevo en su propio lugar —Es realmente algo curioso— comenzó a decir mientras dejaba de lado sus utensilios y comenzaba a levantarse —Usted y Rilliane no son muy diferentes, ambas son ambiciosas y caprichudas, como cualquier otra princesa quien es aún una niña, pero lo que las hace diferentes, es que la voluntad de Rilliane se guía por su carácter, y ella tiene en su carácter una fuerza inquebrantable, y una rectitud incorruptible , usted en cambio sólo guía su voluntad por un carácter lleno de codicia insaciable—lo dijo con la mayor sinceridad posible, mirándola a los ojos para permitir que se diera a entender mejor, después de eso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida, para buscar a su querida hermana y prometida.

—Usted se llena de repulsión al pensar en una vida en donde sus decisiones sean controladas por alguien más— le dijo Miku desde su espalda mientras que el muchacho intentaba salir por la puerta — ¿Pero qué tan libre es usted de decidir cuando ya ha dado por hecho el que usted y su hermana deben de estar juntos sólo porque nacieron juntos? ¿Dónde está su capacidad de decisión en eso?— preguntó llena de furia e impotencia ante las decisiones del rubio de permanecer más con su gemela que con ella.

—Aquí no hay nada relacionado con el destino, o con Dios quien me haya ordenado elegir a Rin como mi pareja sentimental— le contestó —Yo soy el único culpable por ser un enfermo incestuoso— sonrió de medio lado al alejarse más de la princesa.

Pero justamente al abrir la puerta, esta fue empujada con fuerza, dejando ver a una muy enfadada princesa. Rilliane penetró en aquellos aposentos con fuerza, dejando tras de sí un aura de fiereza.

—Rin, me alegro de que estés bien— exclamó con alegría su hermano mientras que intentaba tomarla por la muñeca, pero ella continuó con su trayecto, provocando un jaloneo en el brazo del muchacho, quien prefirió únicamente seguir su paso en lugar de oponerse a su movimiento.

Sujetó a Michaella por el cabello y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir de su boca un ligero alarido de dolor, luego de eso, y permitiendo que Allen le soltara la muñeca, tomó un pequeño cuchillo sin filo y lo colocó sobre el ojo de la peli verde, justamente por debajo del parpado, amenazando con enterrarlo dentro de su retina. En ningún momento Allen se atrevió a intervenir.

—¡Suéltame!— gritó la princesa Miku mientras intentaba soltarse, deseando que ni hubiera ordenado a todos los guardias de honor despejar la sala antes de iniciar con la comida.

Rilliane se acercó a su oído, frunciendo el seño mientras acercaba más la hoja de plata al ojo de la princesa —La próxima vez que intentes envenenarme, te sacaré los ojos— le amenazó sin necesidad de bajar un poco su voz, para luego quitar la cuchilla y empujar su cabeza con rudeza, provocando que su cautiva golpeara su cabeza y lastimara su cuello. Después de eso, Rin terminó escupiendo sobre el plato que la anfitriona abría limpiado hace unos momentos.

Michaella permaneció con la cabeza hacia abajo por unos momentos, no solo avergonzándose de la manera tan bruta con la cual había sido maltratada, algo que no recordaba haber pasado en años, y en segundo por no haber podido hacer nada más que gritar inútilmente frente a una amenaza que no se podría cumplir.

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó amablemente la princesa rubia a su hermano gemelo mientras este aún pensaba en lo que había dicho ella al oído de Michaella, aunque ya habría más tiempo para que le explicara, al menos mientras que se levantaba todo el asunto acerca de un posible atentado de asesinato para su persona.

Len le sujetó de la mano y la guió a la salida, esta vez sin siquiera en voltear a ver ni por asomo a la devastada princesa de verde.

El asunto realmente no pasó a mayores, pues pese a que Rin alegara que Miku intentó asesinarla mediante el uso de comida envenenada, de la cual solamente pudo sobrevivir al haberse provocado el vómito con rapidez. Pero lo cierto es que tuvo que desistir de sus acusaciones a causa de las exigencias de Len, quien no hallaba ninguna prueba para decir que la palabra de su hermana fuera verdadera, pues no sólo estaba el hecho de que no podían probar de nuevo los alimentos que ya se habían desechado, pero también que su hermano había comido del platillo de su hermana, y no había resultado enfermo de ninguna manera.

Aunque tal vez habría sido más acertado buscar en otros alimentos que únicamente hubieran sido consumidos por la princesa y no por el príncipe, y que tal vez hubieran podido tener algún efecto tardío. Pero nadie se atrevió a dudar de tal manera de la princesa Michaella, o a sobreestimarla lo suficiente para llegar a considerar eso como una opción real, ya que la peli verde debería de haber tenido un conocimiento amplio en sustancias que alteraran el cuerpo humano demasiado amplio para poder haber hecho aquello.

Tan solo para relatar el último día, podría resumirse diciendo que Len y Rin decidieron salir lo más anticipadamente de viaje, de vuelta a su país natal, tal y como debía de ser, dejando de tras las desagradables experiencias con sus similares del país verde.

Pero antes de que se fueran, un mensaje entrante de la guardia su propio país, llegó de manera emergente, anunciada como una noticia de suma importancia que todos deberían de saber. Fue en un solo caballo, con único mensajero de poca estatura, especialmente para ser más veloz, cargando únicamente con su armadura de cuero y una bolsa en la que un sobre dorado con un sello de cera con la marca del reino amarillo, y que fue entregado al General Salta, quien estaba preparándose para escoltar a los hijos del rey de vuelta a casa, por lo que fue el primero en leerlo y por tanto entregar el mensaje a todos los que concerniera.

El rey Medeiros y la princesa Gaeni habían sido asesinados.

Tal parecía que había sido en los límites del sureste del reino amarillo, por los cuales la escolta había atravesado con el expreso permiso del mismo rey Arthas con tal de entrar al reino purpura por un camino más estable y lejos de las montañas

No se sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, solamente que la guardia roja de los bosques había respondido a un llamado de auxilio y a una alerta de movimiento de una batalla que habían reportado un grupo de torres centinelas. La escolta entera de la pareja real había sido rodeada y superada en número de tres a uno, para después separar el carruaje que contenía al nuevo rey y a la nueva reina del resto de la caravana.

Se acudió de inmediato, lográndose salvar las vidas de algunos cuantos guardias imperiales del reino verde, que se supone se reunirían más tarde con guardias de purpura al llegar al tope de la frontera, y tras horas de persecución, se logró dar captura y ejecución a la mayoría de los asesinos, quienes alegaron ser únicamente meros bandidos sin rumbo fijo, pese a que esto no explicaba la obvia organización y previsión que había requerido el atacar justamente aquella caravana tan lujosa y se determinó que se entregarían al reino purpura para ser ejecutados por quien sintiera el apropiado rencor por ellos a causa del ataque.

Cuando al final se encontró el carruaje, este estaba abandonado a un lado del camino, un poco alejado de este en realidad, con ambos corceles muertos uno sobre otro, y volcado de lado contra un árbol.

Costó trabajo a los guardias de rojo el poder abrir las puertas que salvaguardaban al rey y la reina, hasta el punto en el que tuvieron de golpear los extremos de las puertas con hachas para destrozar estos y provocar que la puerta cayera por si sola en lugar de abrirse. Pero pese a estos esfuerzos, en su interior no encontraron más que muerte.

Ambos, rey y reina, se encontraban aún sosteniendo sus armas, pero no a manera de defensa, sino colocados cada uno sobre el cuello del otro, provocando un corte profundo que les dio muerte a ambos. Los guardias supieron entonces, que aquello había sido un suicidio doble, o al menos esa era la explicación más razonable, pues no había marcas de lucha entre ambos, sino que habían aceptado el corte en el cuello de manera voluntaria.

Según entendieron, el que cualquiera de los dos fuera capturado, no solo traería un gran sufrimiento para su persona, sino que se hubiera puesto en riesgo a cualquiera de sus respectivos reinos, al ser ellos poseedores de información bastante valiosa para cualquier enemigo o incluso grupo de para—militares revolucionarios, de los cuales muchos amenazaban el reino verde tras su derrota en la guerra de años atrás.

Aquella terrible noticia, tanto del asalto con organización dudosa, como del suicidio doble, fueron detalladas a ambos reinos a los cuales pertenecían los recién casados, y después se expandió a toda persona de los países del continente entero, llenando de congoja el corazón de miles.

Pero claro, que si había sospechas de alguna conspiración, eso era evidente para cualquier persona de más de dos dedos de frente, pero nadie se atrevería a señalar a ningún posible culpable, a menos claro de que fuera algún conocido bandido o guerrillero, quien se habría enterado de paso que seguiría la caravana y habría decidido comandar a sus hombres para interceptarla, pero nada concreto en realidad, y mucho menos tras la ejecución de los sobrevivientes de la batalla, a los cuales ni siquiera se les llegó a interrogar una vez llegaron al reino purpura.

Y claro, Rilliane y Allen también tuvieron sus teorías, la principal de ellas, que Mikuo conspirado contra la posición política de sus tíos con intención de asegurar su posición directa al trono, descartan a Miku de culpabilidad, pues Len había sido testigo de lo mucho que la peli verde apreciaba el poder que surgiría de ese matrimonio. Y finalmente tuvieron que descartar a Michaello de la misma manera, al enterarse de que Medeiros había sido su segundo padre tras la muerte del rey Maero, y que al igual que con su padre, habría soltado tanto lágrimas como maldiciones frente a su muerte.

Aunque claro, sólo a pocos se les ocurrió mirar al duque más poderoso del país purpura, Gast, quien había ganado el poder equivalente a un rey, pese a conservar su título de noble intacto, pues ya no habría nadie quien se aproximase más a la línea principal de la familia real, por lo que él, pese al juramento de su padre de mantenerlo lejos del título de gobernante de su país, a causa de la vergüenza que se había auto infringido, comenzaría a gobernar, aunque fuera de manera casi indirecta, aculto entre las sombras, pero moviendo cada pequeño hilo de su nuevo gobierno de corrupción.

Tal y como él mismo lo había planeado.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 1.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Ya lo sé, un poco reyenoso el capítulo -.- , pero bueno esta es la última parte antes de que la historia continúa desde el punto en el cual se quedó la historia de compromiso, es decir, desde que los encuentran "fabricando" al nuevo príncipe (Apuesto a que a todos les gustaría ver el proceso de fabricación xD)<p>

En fin, esta parte será únicamente de dos partes, esta era de la vida de Len y Rin antes de el asunto de la traición, y el otro será de la vida de los dos después del suceso, y si queda tiempo, explicaré a detalle el meollo de la traición de Len :D aunque creo que en este capítulo ya se han dado suficientes pistas como para confirmar lo obvio :P

Pues bueno, como podrán ver, los personajes empiezan a morir cada vez más rápido, en este caso murieron quienes supondrían haber sido Gakuko, y Mkuo Zatsune, y ahora ya saben que en este fanfic existe Gakupo, y que de hecho juega un papel similar al papel que juega en el duque de Venomania, y si de hecho un punto de la historia también se referenciará a esa historia de Mothy, por lo que ya sabrán que esperar en el futuro :P

Por lo demás, aquí se confirman parte de los sentimientos de los Hatsune, por lo que a mí respecta, Miku pudo haber mentido incluso después del beso, pero Mikuo tenía verdaderas razones para odiar a Len a causa de su amor por Rin, así que yo diría que su amor era algo más real, aunque igual, el siguiente capítulo contendrá el veredicto de Rilliane con respecto a ese tema.

En fin, es hora de mi disculpa: Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero he tenido algo de trabajo en el instituto, aparte de que también estoy escribiendo un fanfic para una página de facebook .—. la cual se llama "Novelas Rin y Len Kagamine" a la cual le vendrían bien unos likes, pero ni como soy admin, mejor lo dejo a su criterio ^^

Por lo demás, salgo en dos semanas a vacaciones, y espero no tener que tomar muchas clases de verano :c

Como sea, no quiero meterles en mis problemas, gracias por leerme hasta este punto, y espero que pase por sus mentes el compartir su opinión de el capítulo, y me dejen algún piadoso review, eso sería agradable :D

Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo pasado:

**MASCARAMENTAL357: **Gracias, creo que fuiste la única persona que entendió bien mi punto de vista de su amor basado en sus lazos sanguíneos, y lo del anticonceptivo, eso ya se verá.

**Gabriela Kagamine: **Jejeje, a cualquiera le hubiera sorprendido aquello xD

**Lilliam: **No se bien, es que creo que me hubiera sentido algo culpable si hubiera puesto que lo perdieron sólo por curiosidad xD, pero no te preocupes, ya escribiré un Lemmon en donde la curiosidad se su estimulante principal :D, y ya sabes, yo considero a Rin una mujer de acción xDDD, y lo del cuerpo de Rin, pues… digamos que Len todavía no tenía "ese" ancho para lastimarla…

**Airam Kagamine: **Ya voy a continuarlo, sólo espera un poco, que quiero explicar bien el trasfondo de la situación, además de que este es sólo el preludio de la verdadera historia, que tendrá como tema central lo ocurrido durante su matrimonio.

**Rilliane Kagura Kagamine: **a Mi también me tegañan por eso, me alegra que haya valido la pena ^^

En fin, esas fueron todas las personas, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, y que no me haya comido muchas palabras. Dejen review tan siquiera para saludar c:

Me despido.

.

.

.

Bye_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: ¿Ya lo dejé claro, o a un no explicó por qué la historia se llama "El príncipe del mal"?<p> 


	12. Que viva la nueva vida

Convivencias, capítulo 2.

El príncipe del mal.

Parte tercera.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Notas: Aquí está, el último capítulo del preludio, se me ocurrió simplemente adelantarlo para sus conveniencias, que lo disfruten.

Estará dividido en cuatro partes, o juegos, de unas dos mil quinientas palabras cada uno, excepto el cuarto, que es el doble de largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer juego: El juego de la malicia y el deseo.<strong>

Michaella no era una mujer tonta, para nada. Quizá su cara podría aparentar cierto espirito de despreocupación, y sus acciones podrían ser desatendidas de todo orden o propósito lógico. Se podría decir que era una mujer manipulable, tanto en sus pequeñas acciones como en las más relevantes de su vida, pues a cada palabra que dijera, alguien ya habría escrito las dos siguientes que tendría que decir antes de que las dijera.

Para cualquiera que le observara, ella era una simple muñeca de porcelana, esperando a ser desposada para vivir el resto de sus días sin hacer nada, exhibiéndose como un trofeo para que cada monarca envidiara a su esposo por poseer semejante belleza por reina.

Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Pese a que sus actitudes demostraran una falta total de interés por la más minina educación o curiosidad al mundo, ella misma ya tenía planificada su vida desde hacía años, por lo que no le interesaba lo que los demás pudieran llegar a decidir o hacer por ella.

Ella se casaría con Allen Kagamine, del reino amarillo, y juntos gobernarían el reino amarillo de este a oeste y de norte a sur, para después permitir que el reino se unificara con el reino verde, el cual sería gobernado por su hermano, independientemente de quien fuera la esposa de este, aunque esperaba a que no fuese Rin. Tendrían dos hijos, al primero lo nombrarían como su hermano Michaello, de ser hombre, y de ser mujer, la nombrarían Rilliane, sólo per mera cordialidad, y el segundo se llamaría como su madre en caso de ser mujer, y como el padre de Len, en caso de ser hombre.

Así vivirían juntos durante el resto de sus días, en el gran castillo del espejo, hasta su retiro, cuando uno de sus hijos asimilara el reino, ellos se irían a vivir a las montañas del reino verde, a perecer juntos tras años de ser ermitaños.

Pero para que esto pudiera ocurrir todo aquello que fantaseaba, debería de deshacer la relación que él tenía con Rilliane, su propia hermana, siendo la idea de un matrimonio incestuoso razón suficiente para separarlos.

Tuvo que esperar, esperar mucho tiempo, una agonizante cantidad de tiempo hasta tener la oportunidad de actuar, hasta el momento en el que todas las piezas de su plan se pudieran colocar en el momento y en el lugar exacto.

Pero lo que quizá más le ayudó, fue el hecho de que Rilliane se decidiera a separarse de Allen tan solo por un breve momento de necesidad que provocó que se apartara del lado de su hermano al cual se había hecho sedentaria.

Aquella tarde, los reyes de todo el continente se encontraban reunidos para discutir las posibles actuaciones de cada uno en caso de liberarse una guerra continental, en la cual el reino purpura, guiado por un enceguecido Gast, habrían dado ya el primer ataque a una cuantas caravanas de peregrinos que provenían del reino de Gulag. Todos sabían que el reino purpura, una tierra putrefacta, estéril, y pantanosa, no tenía posibilidades contra el reino blanco, pero aquello que precisamente lo que más se temía, que el Duque quien se encontraba al poder tras bambalinas se encargara de guiar al reinado de su padre a la victoria, aunque este terminara sosteniéndose como un mero pilar de cenizas.

El asunto terminó en un punto neutral, en donde ningún rey se atrevería a comprometer a su reino entero a cambio de proteger al reino blanco, anqué Arthas se mostró muy en contra de la decisión.

Tras unas cuantas horas de espera, y habiendo pasado la hora del banquete de todos los reyes, Michaella se mostró muy apresurada por ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba Allen, topándose con la molesta y muy predecible sorpresa de que Rilliane seguía estando a su lado, como un parasito que lo requiriese para vivir.

Pero logró escuchar sus palabras desde lejos, mientras que se escondía ras una de las columnas del palacio, y logró entender que ambos se verían en el baño, y eso sería perfecto para su plan.

Ahora estaba parada frente a un fino y caro espejo de plata pulida colocado sobre uno de los lavabos de porcelana, mirando su cara, enrojecida y llena de sudor que caía lentamente por su frente. Miró sus pechos, apenas y cubiertos por una fina capa de seda que era lo único que cubría su cuerpo, como nada más que un simple vestido de noche, que permitía observar la delgada y casi espectral figura que poseía la princesa.

En sus manos, sostenía un jarrón de vidrio un poco más grande que las palmas de sus manos, cerrado con tela en la parte de arriba, y en su interior, un extraño polvo de color rojizo se mantenía decantado en el fondo de un fluido de color anaranjado claro.

La chica retiró la tela y levantó la pequeña tapa del frasco, permitiendo que el ligero olor del interior del frasco llenara sus fosas nasales, teniendo un olor ligeramente repugnante, como el de un animal pequeño, como una comadreja o un zorro.

Tomó la sustancia en su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sostenía el frasco, dejando que se derramara entre sus dedos, y quedando con tan solo un poco sobre su mano. Comenzó a frotar aquello sobre la piel de su cuello, para después comenzar a esparcirlo por sobre su pecho, y finalmente sobre su vientre sin alcanzar su punto más sensible.

De pronto, logró escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, por lo que se apresuró a dejar el frasco en una pequeña compuerta que había debajo del lavabo, para después sacar una pequeña bola de tela del mismo depósito. Desenvolvió lo que había dentro de esta pequeña bola, dejando ver una extraña junta de polvo verde, que quedaba apenas entre sus dedos. Sin dudarlo, y sabiendo que su tiempo se le acababa, introdujo esa bolita en su boca, volteando a ver a la puerta dorada que cerraba el baño.

Al abrirse, un atareado Allen entraba en el cuarto del baño, quitándose la pequeña camisa que cubría su torso de manera presurosa, sin siquiera fijarse en la presencia de la chica justo después de quitarse por completo la camisa de seda y arrojarla a una de las paredes del baño, mientras que con los pues, se las arreglaba para quitarse las botas, lanzándola una tras otra a los lados del cuarto de baño.

Se detuvo de la acción de bajar sus pantalones al darse cuenta de la mirada llena de alegría y lujuria que se mostraba en el rostro observante de la princesa Miku.

—¿Te estás preparando para algo?— preguntó ella con una voz cuidadosamente aguda e irritante —¿Acaso planeabas servírtele a alguna chica en especial?— dijo bajando el tono de su voz mientras que se le acercaba, cuidando que su voz no se notara modificada a causa del condimento que traía dentro de la boca.

— ¿Michaella, que haces aquí?— preguntó él, sintiéndose ultrajado por las palabras de la peli verde, observando como ella se acercaba lentamente hasta su posición, y observando la figura de sensualidad que translucía la princesa debajo del vestido, sintiéndose más temeroso por su propio deseo que por su deseo en sí.

—Sólo quiero que me pruebes un poco de mi esencia— se acercó hasta él, y entonces juntó sus labios con los de él, precipitando su cuerpo y empujando al rubio, de tal manera que en un pequeño momento, introdujo su lengua en su boca, pasando al lado de toda la saliva la pequeña y casi consumida por completo bola de especia verde.

Allen sintió aquella extraña sustancia deshacerse en su boca, justamente antes de alejar a la princesa con enojo, limpiándose la boca y los labios de lo que consideraba la más asquerosa saliva del mundo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Te dije que yo únicamente quería a Rilliane!— no alcanzó a decirle ninguna otra palabrea más, pues al instante comenzó a sentir como su garganta ardía, callándolo por completo de un instante para otro, seguido de un extraño dolor en su diafragma, y una sensación de ligereza en la cabeza, similar a un mareo que lo desconcertaba a cada segundo.

—No te preocupes por nada— le dijo Miku, retirando su ligero vestido y quedando por completo desnuda, nada para los comúnmente deleitables ojos de Allen, que se estimulaban con la vista de su hermosa hermana cada día.

Tan pronto como Michaella lo sujetó por el cuello, aprovechando que se encontraba distraído por las instantáneas dolencias que tenía en ese momento, el aroma que despedía la chica le robó por completo el aliento, debilitándolo al instante y haciendo que su vista comenzara a difuminar lo que veía.

Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar tan pronto como su pecho hizo contacto con los dos pequeños bultos que la princesa poseía por pechos.

Un cálido y posesivo beso volvió a unirlos a ambos, mientras que Len aún intentaba razonar lo que pasaba, percatándose del error que cometía al sentir todas aquellas cosas, esas emociones que no había sentido desde que había tenido relaciones con Rin.

—Aléjate…— le dijo Len con una voz quebrada y baja, quitándola de encima de sí mismo, y retrocediendo hasta golpear de la parte baja con la bañera, llena de agua previamente por Michaella.

—Te tranquilizarás más en unos momentos más— dijo ella mientras le seguía y bajaba su mano hasta el seguro que cerraba sus pantalones, comenzando a deshacerlo.

Allen comenzaba a sentir que explotaría en cualquier momento, no solo sus nervios en todo el cuerpo se debilitaban y su vista se nublaba cada vez más, sino que sentía la más incomoda e involuntaria erección elevándose en sus pantalones, que no venía sola, sino que le acompañaba un terrible deseo de descargarse lo más pronto posible.

Tan pronto como su ropa interior cayó al suelo, y su miembro viril quedó libre, comenzó, muy desde el fondo de su pensamiento, a considerar el fornicar plenamente con Miku, quien en ese momento se estaba ofreciendo a él.

Negó con todas sus fuerzas aquella idea tan repugnante, cambiando su mirada al suelo, y arrepintiéndose por siquiera poder pensar en engañar a su gemela.

Más toda su cordura se fue al infierno en cuanto Michaella le volvió a abrazar, permitiendo que el aroma que antes le había provocado la pérdida de sus sentidos, volviera a enloquecerlo, rompiendo la última cadena que limitaba sus deseos sexuales sobre el cuerpo de la princesa, y respondiendo a sus provocaciones.

Ambos cayeron al agua, mientras que Allen la sujetaba y comenzaba a besarla desesperadamente. Dentro de su cabeza, la imagen de Rilliane gritaba fuertemente, apelando a su sentido de la decencia y de la conciencia, más el deseo pudo más que la razón, al pensar Allen en lo simple que sería el no permitir que su hermana lo descubriera degradando su relación, como si se tratase únicamente de un juego, o de una treta menor, de la cual su hermana no se enteraría fácilmente.

La penetración ocurrió rápidamente, permitiendo que un sentimiento de realización y de culpabilidad de manera simultánea, inundaran todo su ser, deteniéndose al instante de lo que estaba haciendo. Fue Miku, quien al dar un pequeño salto, volvió a dar marcha a aquello en lo que se habían quedado.

En poco tiempo, las aguas de la bañera se empezaron a agitar al ritmo del las estocadas que el muchacho imprimía sobre el virginal cuerpo de su acompañante. Sintiéndose en las nubes, de alguna manera ajeno a su propio cuerpo, Allen continuó penetrándola, guiando su acción por un egoísta y goloso deseo de llegar al orgasmo cuanto antes, teniendo la sensación de que su miembro ardía y se fundía en el interior de la chica.

De manera inconsciente, Len se acercó hasta ella y alargando su cuello, la besó de una manera voraz y exigente, juntando sus lenguas mientras que ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo unía más a sí misma.

Justamente en ese momento, el príncipe sintió como su espalda le forzaba a curvearse mientras que sus músculos de las piernas se contraían y se retraían sobre sí mismos, sintiendo como empezaba a llegar a su límite físico mientras que una fuerte sensación eléctrica lo recorría por dentro, un punto previo al completo orgasmo.

La presión que sentía en la parte baja de su miembro, le hizo regresar a la realidad, al darse cuenta de que de hecho, había llegado al tan preciado punto de tocar el cielo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que había a su lado, a la vez que se separaba de Michaella, pudiendo percibir también como ella comenzaba a excitarse hasta el punto límite de su cuerpo.

Su querida hermana gemela, su amada hermana y amante, a quien tanto había jurado amor, le miraba con ojos llorosos, con un alma destrozada y una ilusión destrozada. Nada que hubiese podido hacer en ese momento, y nada que pudiera haber dicho que justificara la sola idea de pensar en que ella jamás se enteraría de lo que él habría hecho en ese baño, con otra mujer.

Una sola mirada fue su única respuesta a la presencia de la adolecente de cabello rubio. No una mirada de lamento, pues ella jamás pensaría en que él sería una víctima tan voluntaria. Tampoco sintió la necesidad de una mirada de pena, o de lastima, ni siquiera de arrepentimiento, pues sabía que ella no lo consideraría tan estúpido como para arrepentirse de una acción tan sólida como aquella. No le iba a mentir de ninguna manera, Rilliane no se lo merecía.

Len solo le miró con una cara de ineptitud, una cara de completo y total desconcierto, que demostraba su falta total de acciones a realizar en ese momento, y su falta total de justificaciones.

No encontraba nada que decirle, más que pronunciar débilmente —Rin— y nada más.

De pronto, sintió como la chica quien aún sostenía entre sus brazos, quien ahora continuaba su movimiento de manera autónoma, comenzaba a llegar al clímax encima de él, contrayéndose a su alrededor, continuando con la penetración.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, un instante pulso cortante que lo llenó por completo de culpabilidad, tan solo para ver como su hermana se daba la vuelta, y siguiendo completamente desnuda, salía del cuarto de baño.

Pero antes de que pudiera intentar levantarse, sintió como su cuerpo lo traicionaba una vez más, provocando que se corriera al instante, renegando apenas por una pequeña fracción del placer que pudo haber obtenido de haberse relajado más.

Se recargó sobre el hombro de la peli verde, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, antes de apartarla de su regazo con ira y sentarse en la bañera, intentando ignoran aquellos repugnantes deseos y pulsaciones de placer que continuaban en su cerebro de manera involuntaria, todo aquello con lo que le había hecho daño a Rilliane.}

Su amada Rilliane.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo juego: Juego de la congoja y el conforte.<strong>

Rilliane no dejaba de correr por el pesado y espeso bosque del reino amarillo, que protegía la frontera del oeste del reino verde. Salió de uno de los palacios que se encontraba cerca de la frontera, una enorme construcción cuadrada, rodeada por una muralla circular, de la cual sobresalían enormes troncos de manera horizontal.

Traía puesta una armadura ligera, hecha de cuero y botas de color café, como si se tratase de una cazadora cualquiera, pues había planeado realizar esta actividad en la mañana, pero ahora todos sus planes se habían acabado.

Corría en dirección paralela al camino que daba entrada a aquella construcción, desobedeciendo las exigencias de los guardias y de su padre de que regresara y se pusiera a salvo de lo que había fuera de los muros de seguridad.

Temerosa de nada más que de lo que había en el interior del lugar de donde escapaba, la chica corría y saltaba casi sin prestar plena atención a su pisar, pues aquello que había escuchado al estar en el palacio, era la triste y terrible verdad que tanto se había negado.

Sus pies se golpeaban y se golpeaban contra el suelo, lastimándolos cada vez más, pues la poco fina suela del zapato no protegía sus plantas, provocando que las pocas ampollas se comenzaran a abrir y a sangrar, emanando un dolor inicialmente ignorado, pero que provocó que finalmente, la rubia callera al suelo, derrotada por el dolor y el cansancio, golpeándose contra algunas cuantas raíces que sobresalían de entre las rocas.

Sintió como unas gotas de liquido cálido se escurrían por sobre sus tobillos mientras aún permanecía recargada de manos contra el suelo lodoso de aquel paraje chico rodeado de arboles.

Decidió recargarse contra uno de los árboles de tronco más amplio, comenzando a respirar con normalidad mientras que permitía que sus sollozos se calmaran un poco. Dejó sus pies descansar, tendiéndolos sobre las raíces largas y gruesas, mientras que sus manos se quedaban inertes a los lados de sus muslos, y su cabeza golpeaba ligeramente contra el tronco para voltear a ver el cielo en su desesperada recuperación del aliento.

No quería pensar en aquello que tanto le causaba dolor sentimental, aquello que en esos mismo momentos terminaría provocando su muerte sin duda alguna, a causa del dolor que sentía su corazón.

De pronto, de entre la elevada maleza y arbustos paracitos de los arboles, surgió el sonido de una bestia enorme. Rilliane se alteró al escuchar aquello, y volteando a ver en dirección del sonido, observó a un enorme jabalí saliendo de entre las ramas y hojas verdes y grisáceas.

Rilliane intentó tomar de manera instintiva, alguno de los cuchillos que llevaría en su cinturón de cuero de cacería, tan solo para permitir que su mano viajara libremente, sin tocar mango alguno de una de sus armas arrojadizas en las que tanto se había especializado.

Había dejado cualquier clase de arma que llevaría normalmente como parte de su defensa personal en la mesa de noche de su cuarto, y debido a su desesperación los habría dejado allí mismo, de tal manera que ahora estaba indefensa.

Pero en lugar de preocuparse, o de comenzar a huir, o inclusive a planear una manera de contraatacar a la bestia, ella solamente se resignó.

De todos modos, su corazón dolía tanto como su la hubiesen apuñalado, y el resto de su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada. Quizá esa era la manera en la que debería de fallecer, pues ya no había nada por lo cual permanecer viva.

Escuchó a la bestia comenzando a rugir ferozmente, a punto de arremeter contra ella, quien sin cerrar los ojos y sin inmutarse en levantarse, se preparó para ser aplastada por la embestida del jabalí.

De pronto, y antes siquiera de que el enorme animal, que podría haberla alcanzado de estar parado en dos patas, se detuvo de manera repentina de cualquier movimiento que estuviera haciendo, al enterrársele en el cuello una enorme espada plateada, provocándole una muerte instantánea.

La espada siguió cortando, girando y finalmente, de un solo golpe certero, degolló por completo al animal, permitiendo que su cabeza callera de lado, colgando por algunos cuantos pellejos resultantes del corte.

Rilliane miró con claridad a quien poseía aquella espada, y quien le había salvado la vida de manera altruista. Aquella persona era un sujeto alto, de cabello verde, con una armadura de hierro puesta, con una placa de color jade en el pecho. De botas con marcas verdes en forma de pequeñas hojas de color verde a los lados de los talones, y una capa de color rojo por la parte de adentro, y del mismo verde por fuera.

Rilliane miró a Mikuo de manera indiferente, sin siquiera mostrar un mínimo de agradecimiento en sus ojos, sino todo lo contrario, dirigiéndole tanto desprecio como antes lo habría hecho.

— ¿Acaso tu liberaste a ese jabalí apropósito? ¿Para qué pudieras llegar a salvarme e impresionarme?— preguntó intentando ofenderlo, y tacharlo de farsante y manipulador.

—Quizá si quería impresionarte un poco, pero nunca soltando algo tan peligroso como un jabalí— se burló un poco de la misma situación, limpiando la sangre de su espada y saltando sobre el enorme animal muerto, para después guardar su espada y aproximarse a la princesa.

— ¿Porqué no mejor te largas y te mueres?— le contestó con enojo, e indicando con ellos su desaprobación a que se sentara a su lado, siendo parcialmente ignorada por esto.

— ¿Por qué continuas odiándome tanto? ¿Acaso he cometido un crimen tan terrible como el de Allen?— preguntó fingiendo que su sentimiento de ofensa había sido mayor.

— ¡¿A ti que es lo que te incumbe de todo el maldito asunto?!— respondió Rilliane con un grito agudo y quebrantado, de entre todos los sollozos que continuaba sacando a flote.

—Solamente mencionaba aquello de lo que me ha comentado Michaella durante las últimas semanas, has de saber lo contentada que se ha puesto con todo este asunto de Allen— se defendió rápidamente, evitando cualquier confrontación que lo hiciese parecer un enajenado.

—Pues bien de ti que te mantienes informado, y que has de conocer de lo que ha sido capaz de hacerme Allen— se sintió por un momento de pena por sí misma y de debilidad en su compostura, llegando a romper por un momento en llanto, pero esta vez recuperándose con mayor rapidez —¡Pero que sepas que el hecho de que él sea una jodida alimaña rastrera no quita el hecho de tú seas una grandísima mierda como ser humano!— respondió a todo pulmón, eliminando cualquier clase de pista de su pequeño momento de autodestrucción.

—Sólo deseo que me respondas, ¿Qué es lo que yo te he hecho?— preguntó sinceramente el príncipe de verde, hincándose frente a la princesa Rilliane, extendiendo un poco su mano, para intentar lograr un poco de empatía con ella.

—¿Acaso te tengo que recordar lo que ibas a hacer en cada uno de nuestros encuentros?— esta vez habló de tal manera como si se estuviera refiriendo a un terrible pesar en su interior que él mismo Mikuo le hubiera causado, aunque quizá esto era cierto, o al menos lo fue en su momento.

— ¿Intentar matar a Allen? ¿Pero que acaso eso no era algo que inclusive tu ya has llegado a intentar perpetrar?— preguntó con gracia ante la ironía que se mostraba con la actitud de la princesa rubia, quien debía de admitir que, al menos con eso, Michaello había ganado un punto, por lo que permitió que se sentara a su lado.

—Ciertamente— comenzó a decir el príncipe mientras se sentaba al lado de Rin —Pese al tremendo animo y furor que exhibía durante mis batallas, yo jamás me vi a mi mismo capaz de quitarle la vida a Allen, no por piedad, pues yo se que tu padre nunca le tuvo piedad al mío cuando lo asesinó, sino porque de haberlo hecho, tú te habrías encontrado en aquel momento, tal y como te encuentras ahora, pero siendo mi nombre el que tanto maldijeras, en lugar de el suyo— expresó de manera directa, sin siquiera ocultar nada.

—Yo sigo sin entender de todo esto, el porqué usted alega tanto al enamoramiento que ha engendrado usted por mí, siendo que yo jamás le he mostrado señal alguna de agrado, y ni mucho menos la más mínima empatía por usted— dudó por aquello que él mismo llamaba amor, comenzando a calmar un poco su incesante odio por el peli verde.

—Diría yo, que es a causa de la mucha admiración que he adquirido por su persona— dijo con tranquilidad, acercándose un poco a ella —Usted es muy similar a mi hermana Michaella, puedo entender su motivación tanto como puedo entenderla a ella, pero la gran diferencia, es que de ella desearía haber dejado de saber desde hace mucho, pues ha cambiado a mal de una manera tan lenta, pero tan evidente, que ni siquiera podría decir en qué momento comenzó todo—

Se sintió ligeramente conmocionado por haber dicho aquello de manera tan sincera, pero era la verdad, sentía que su hermana ya no era la misma.

—En un principio, me impresionó que usted hubiera sido capaz de hacerme frente y derribarme, aunque hubiera sido de una manera completamente extraoficial, eso me demostró que tenía valor, mucho más valor que cualquier otra chica de su edad, y eso que había yo conocido a bastantes princesas de mi edad, las cuales pretendían llegar a convertirse en mi esposa, pero ninguna de ellas representaba más que una carga para mí— admitió sin pena alguna.

—Usted me admira, al igual que como yo he llegado a admirar a mi padre o a mi madre, ¿Qué es lo que eso tiene que ver con el amor?— preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente alagada de que alguien, fuera de su familia, o fuera del reino, llegase a reconocer aquello que tanto le traía orgullo, su coraje.

—Admito que también, que en parte, aquello ha sido por su belleza inigualable— aquello no causó reacción alguna en la princesa Rin, pues le parecía más un alago vacío que algo que de verdad tuviera significado —Pero más que nada, porque al volverse tan siniestro mi mundo, tras haber visto a mi padre morir frente a mí, y al sentirme abandonado por mi propia hermana, encontré en usted un ideal de persona, una persona quien era para mí todo lo que perfección significa, y me di cuenta, de que de no ser por la existencia de esa persona, yo jamás podría alcanzar la felicidad—

Aquello había sido un pequeño pensamiento que había generado hacía ya hace un tiempo, y que por lo tanto, simbolizaba lo que de verdad sentía por Rilliane. Pero para ella, esas palabras seguían sin tener tanto valor como él chico esperaría, pero al menos significaban algo, que ella valía más de lo que pensaba, valía para Allen.

—Supongo que ahora lo que menos quieres hacer, es regresar con tu hermano— asumió Michaello, volviendo a llamar la atención de Rilliane mientras que limpiaba un poco de sangre que quedaba en su labio con su pulgar —No está obligada a regresar a donde se encuentra a Allen, ni mucho menos a compartir el mismo techo que ese miserable, por eso mismo, le ofrezco mi cobijo en un palacio por el que yo mismo he pagado para alojarme, con tal de huir de la compañía de mi hermana— le dijo amablemente, intentando entrar en un poco más de confianza, mientras que señalaba en dirección del camino, en el cual había dejado a su corcel.

—El hecho de que Len y yo nos hayamos separado, no significa que me entregue al primer hombre que crea que puede hacer sanar mi corazón, incluso preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida en celibato, que estar con otro hombre— respondió despectivamente, negando la mano que pretendía ayudarle a levantarse.

—Yo nunca le invité a formar parte de nada que usted no quisiera hacer con su cuerpo, mi señorita— dijo con rapidez para evitar ofenderla —Mi amor por usted es, y permanecerá siendo, completamente cortes y platónico, hasta que usted cambie su opinión— y con esto, se hincó frente a ella, invitándola a levantarse con una sola mano, sosteniéndola con suma delicadeza, y logrando que se pusiera de pie.

—Está bien, pero solamente será mientras que mi padre arregla con Allen los términos de su nuevo noviazgo, que durante el anuncio que hizo no me parecía que hubiese estado muy contento con él— dijo reponiendo su voz, y comenzando a caminar en dirección del camino.

—No se preocupe, que yo mismo me encargaré de avisar a su padre que usted se ha alojado conmigo, mientras que mi hermana se aloja con él, en su palacio— advirtió mientras que la cubría con su capa, pues repentinamente, había comenzado a llover.

Y de esta manera, ambos se retiraron hasta llegar al corcel de Michaello, con el cual se dirigieron hasta el palacio que había mencionado, en donde se le sirvió una cama limpia en una habitación protegida a la princesa, y la garantía de que nada ocurriría.

Pero al acercarse la media noche, Mikuo no pudo evitar permanecer al lado de su puerta, tan solo para ser él mismo quien la protegiera. Estando a punto de caer dormido sobre sus propias piernas, unos cuantos sollozos detrás de la puerta lo despertaron.

Sin pensarlo mucho, entró en la habitación, preparado a defender a su amor platónico, pero se encontró con que ella, únicamente estaba llorando sobre las sabanas blancas que le habían prestado, repitiendo desconsoladamente el nombre de su hermano.

Michaello se acercó a su lado, cuidando su distancia en cada paso, hasta que finalmente llegó a la orilla de la cama. Y acercando sus brazos con delicadeza, logró tomarla entre sus brazos, y juntarla a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Rilliane no tuvo que hacer nada para liberarse, pues ese abrazo era aunque fuera lo único que necesitaba para no desmoronarse en ese mismo momento.

Tras esa noche que los dos compartieron en esa cama vieja, Mikuo se volvió mucho más importante para Rin, no más importante de lo que fue la figura de su amado hermano el momento en el que ellos dos compartieron incontables noches juntos, pero más importante que el hermano que le había traicionado sin pena alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer juego: Juego del derecho y del control.<strong>

Se suponía que la paz en el reino amarillo se habría alcanzado tras el derramamiento de la sangre de cada soldado fallecido. La búsqueda y el alcance de la victoria, por el bien de la sociedad., siempre descansaría sobre una pesada y espesa alfombra de la sangre de los pueblos, tanto de los caídos, como de los alzados.

Y ahora que la paz estaba en sus manos, ¿Cuál era el gran problema de la ciudadela del espejo?

Nada más que las internas preocupaciones del general supremo del reino, Salta, utilizando su armadura de metal brillante común, manteniendo una pequeña pipa hecha de madera, con ligera complicación al momento de fumarla correctamente, incluso llegando a apagar el calor interno por culpa de su desconocimiento en el arte de fumar con una pipa.

A su lado, se encontraba sentado de manera ordenada en una de las mesas de té, el Obispo del reino amarillo, Thel, con su túnica habitual, su mitra puesta sobre la cabeza, cubriendo la mitad de sus cabellos plateados, y sosteniendo su báculo con la mano derecha.

Y tras este, recargado en la pared, se encontraba el médico del reino, Mikhail, vestido como si fuera un miembro de la corte del rey, con una enorme túnica de color naranja que llegaba hasta sus piernas, con elegante bordado alrededor del cuello y un sombrero cilíndrico y corto sobre su calva.

Los tres estaban sentados en uno de los balcones del castillo de espejo, dos de ellos, estaban esperando a que el mayor hablara y comenzara a explicarse acerca de la razón de su llamado a reunión. Pero Salta parecía estar más entretenido en saborear la sustancia que tenía dentro de su pipa, muy probablemente opio.

—No creo que puedas aprender a usar esa pipa de un momento para otro, siendo que llevas años intentándolo— dijo el médico a Salta, cansándose de su retraso para hablar.

—No tiene importancia— arrojó de lado la pipa sin mucho pensarlo en general, esperando a que sonara al caer por el balcón. Mirando un poco vacío en el horizonte que se formaba entre el suelo y las nubes grises que amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Finalmente nos has de explicar la razón por la que nos has reunido con tanta urgencia?— preguntó Thel sin mucha prisa.

—Creía que ustedes ya estarían al tanto de lo que ocurre, aunque me sorprende que no les concierna tanto como a mí— habló con un tono más severo, evidencia de que trataría un tema de suma importancia.

— ¿Es algo que nos afecte de gran manera?— preguntó Mikhail sentándose a un lado.

—Diría que es un terrible riesgo, de una manera efectiva, y me refiero por supuesto al riesgo que tenemos de perder nuestro poder— dijo con seriedad, volteando a ver a los dos incrédulos.

—Supongo que con poder, no estás refiriéndote a nada que se relacione con la voluntad, pues te quiero recordar, que nuestro poder es relativamente nulo, pues está atado a la plena voluntad de Arthas— le explicó algo retador el Obispo, evitando llegar al tema de la supuesta manipulación que ellos tenían sobre el rey, y que tanto rumoreaba alrededor del palacio.

—Escucha, Arthas, a quien yo le debo toda mi vida, es para mí, el único rey que merece cualquier país, y por tanto, no temo a seguir cualquiera de sus ordenes de manera siega, pese a lo mucho que ahora se llegasen a tornar ligeramente cuestionables sus decisiones, para mí, su voluntad, es mi voluntad— contestó con un reproche, considerando un insulto el hecho de que pensaran que él manipularía a Arthas.

— ¿Entonces, a que poder te refieres, si es que aseguras que nuestra voluntad está tan asegurada a la mano de nuestro rey?— preguntó el médico sin comprender mucho el tema del que quería hablar.

—Me refiero al poder que tiene este reino, y al que representamos nosotros, de manera íntegra como un solo estado soberano— contestó, y viendo que sus hermanos entendían el asunto, se puso a dialogar —El riesgo del que hablo, se trata de lo que ha ocurrido con el príncipe Allen, y la princesa Rilliane, quienes por asares del destino, han terminado por separarse de manera definitiva, rompiendo el lazo afectivo que tenían, y por tanto, cualquier posibilidad de matrimonio entre ellos dos—

—Salta, sé que eso puede parecer extraño, pero la vida libertina de los reyes los ha llevado a perderse el uno del otro, si tan solo hubieran llevado un estilo de vida más casto, esto no habría ocurrido— advirtió el Obispo.

—No podría importarme menos la situación sentimental, o la relación que ellos tuvieran, pero créanme, que sería capaz de insurreccionar a todo el país, si es que mi voluntad se viera controlada por alguno de los dos malditos bastardos del buitre de verde— pronunció con desprecio al referirse a Michella y a Micheallo.

— ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Simplemente no quienes que sea el príncipe Mikuo, o la princesa Miku sea quien te gobierne?— preguntó exasperado el médico, levantándose de su asiento ante tal incredulidad.

—¡No es sólo el asunto de que me gobierne!— gritó exaltado el general, levantándose de la misma manera —Tan solo imagina, como sería este lugar, si permitiéramos que sus ideologías alteraran nuestro estilo de vida, nuestro modo de trabajo— comenzó a explicar —Como ellos, con su tosco pensamiento arcaico, te negarían cualquier experimento que ellos consideraran como algo contra la naturaleza, sólo por no entenderlo, a esa clase de mentalidad nociva e invasora me refiero cuando busco alarmarlos del tema— logró dar a entender.

—Concuerdo en cierta parte con eso— dijo Thel para la sorpresa del resto de sus hermanos —Ellos tienen dogmas muy diferentes a los que yo he acordado en seguir, pues ellos practican una religión que ha sido demasiado dañada por las tribus paganas de la región, mismas que nosotros nos encargamos de convertir hace siglos— compartió aquella disconformidad.

—Puede que entienda de que es a lo que te refieres, y todo lo que eso implica, pues admito que ninguno de los reyes de otros países se mostrarían tan flexibles como lo ha hecho Arthas a mi poco aprecio por la seguridad individual en la búsqueda de un bien mayor— rectificó ampliamente el médico, sujetando su barbilla —Entonces, ¿Qué tienes plateado hacer?— preguntó determinado a seguirlo.

—Ese es el problema, que no tengo ningún plan ortodoxo para solucionar todo este asunto, no al menos sin antes poder contar con el apoyo de ustedes dos— dijo de manera explícita, para que comprendieran la importancia de su apoyo en la situación, a lo que los dos permanecieron expectantes de oír el plan por el cual Salta los había llamado —Primero que nada, necesito saber si una persona puede ser controlada, de tal manera que actué contra su propia voluntad— preguntó de manera rápida, sin tener que dar más explicaciones.

Mikhail permaneció pensante durante unos cuantos segundos, sabiendo que la pregunta estaría dirigida para él, antes que para su hermano quien se había dedicado a la vida eclesiástica —Han llenado rumores a mis oídos, que hablan acerca de alquimistas y distintos brujos que conocen a la perfección las reacciones del cuerpo humano a ciertas sustancias halladas en la naturaleza— volvió a mantenerse callado un tanto más, hasta finalmente levantar la vista y asentir — ¡Lo recuerdo! Se trataba de la antigua batalla que se suscitó en la toma de las Costas Eternas, en la cual, se cuenta que uno de los barcos invasores, envió a un bandido encubierto para esparcir una sustancia a base de sangre de rata en las reservas de agua y de alimentos de las líneas defensivas del ejercito Gris— pudo hacer memoria en los detalles importantes.

—Sí, yo también lo recuerdo— dijo Thel —La legión entera sintió como sus ánimos decaían por completo, llegando muchos al suicidio por el terrible dolor que sentían en sus interiores, perdiendo por completo su voluntad de luchar—aquello último fue lo que más entró en consideración para el general.

— ¿Creen que alguien haya infectado con algo a nuestro príncipe?— les cuestionó a ambos el mayor de los hermanos.

—Para comprobarlo, podría crear algún líquido que depure su cuerpo por medio del vómito, aunque me llevaría tiempo crear algo que limpie sin matarlo, aunque para eso, necesitaría sujetos de prueba— propuso el médico, mencionando su parte favorita de los experimentos, que sería observar las reacciones.

—Está bien, dejaré en tus manos a todos los presos condenados a morir— dijo con cierta risa en su voz, sabiendo que a esos mal vivientes les esperaba un destino peor que la muerte —Pero tienes que procurar que esto permanecerá en secreto, tanto para Allen, como para Arthas— advirtió cambiando a una voz severa.

— ¿Porqué para Arthas? ¿Acaso no le comentarás nada?— preguntó Mikhail confundido por aquella decisión, aunque para él no hiciera diferencia alguna.

—Tú sólo encárgate de que sea secreto, nos conviene más que el no sepa que queremos contra manipular a su hijo, y sobre todo, recuerda que el remedio que prepares, tiene que estar listo para antes del cumpleaños número dieciocho de los gemelos, ¿Entendido?— volvió a dar a entender, esta vez, provocando una extraña mirada de alarmismo en Thel.

— ¿Para qué quieres esperar para el cumpleaños número dieciocho de los gemelos?— preguntó con cierto desencanto de, a la vez que un sentimiento de temor invadía por poco su voz.

—Thel, hermano mío, yo tengo conocimiento pleno de todas las acciones que se toman en este reino, algo como el matrimonio arreglado no se me podría escapar— presumió arrogantemente mientras miraba al Obispo sumamente molesto —Pero no te preocupes, no me opongo a eso, al contrario, el que ellos dos se casaran, resultaría más provechoso para mi, que cualquier otra cosa— dio a entender su postura.

— ¿Pero cómo quieres que esas dos almas en pena se unan en santo matrimonio, siendo que no se soportan?— preguntó con incredulidad, levantando un poco la voz —Incluso si Mikhail lograra deshacer cualquiera que sea el conjuro que hayan puesto sobre el príncipe, la princesa jamás lograría volver a aceptarlo como su pareja, por el solo hecho de haberlo traicionado— aquella protesta debería de tener lugar dentro de aquello conversación, pero Salta ya había dado a entender su postura.

—No me importa un carajo si se aceptan o no, lo único que necesito, es que Allen se libere del yugo que le han puesto en el reino verde, para que de esta manera, no termine matándose uno al otro en lo que se casan y conciben al siguiente rey— con aquello dio a revelar su plan.

— ¡¿Pero cómo quieres que ellos dos conciban?!— preguntó el Obispo una vez más con una alarma en su voz, no solo por el hecho de que el considerara la concepción incestuosa como un pecado algo más imperdonable que la simple relación sentimental incestuosa, siendo que podría llegar a producir engendros en lugar de humanos, sino que le parecía monstruoso que Salta pensara en que Allen y Rilliane no servirían para nada más que para crear a un nuevo monarca.

—De su crianza se podría encargar Arthas, independientemente de su fuera un varón o una mujer, si continúan odiándose, él mismo se daría cuenta de que sus hijos no son capaces de criar a un rey o una reina de manera apropiada, y se haría cargo, según la tradición— recordó haber leído una clausula acerca de la tutela de los menores pertenecientes a la línea del trono, y recordó que, en caso de una separación por parte de la madre y el padre, el abuelo del heredero, el antiguo rey vigente, podría tomar cuidado del joven quien se convertiría en rey al casarse —De otra manera, y de ellos volver a reconciliarse, podrán criar a su propio hijo, y no habrá ningún problema— expresó con simpleza, como si se tratara del más simple plan del mundo.

—Incluso a mi me parece una apuesta muy arriesgada—expresó el médico del reino — ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de ellos se casa antes? ¿O si se niegan a unirse en matrimonio?— preguntó intrigado por ver como se resolvería cualquiera de esos casos.

—Dependería del caso pero… Dime Thel ¿Hay alguna manera de anular el compromiso establecido por el rey?— preguntó al Obispo, quien de inmediato reaccionó.

—Claro que la hay, bastaría con que cualquiera de los dos se negara a tomar el anillo de bronce, que es con el que se inicia el compromiso de manera más formal, tampoco es como si fuera una completa obligación— informó Thel.

— ¿Y Arthas sabe sobre esta clausula de anulación?— preguntó el general.

—No… en realidad no le he dicho— contestó el albino.

—Pues con eso basta, simplemente no le diremos a nadie que su compromiso se puede anular, de tal manera que ellos dos no podrán negarse en cuanto se den por enterados, e inclusive el mismo Arthas podría llegar a ayudarnos a juntarlos— comentó incluso con algo de gracia el general Salta, sonriendo burlonamente, aunque se podría escuchar cierto tinte macabro en su burla.

—De verdad, no creo que Arthas obligue a sus hijos a hacer algo de lo cual no estén dispuestos— volvió a compartir su inseguridad el médico.

—No se preocupen, fue una de las últimas voluntades de su esposa, por supuesto que lo haría— respondió con severidad ante las dudas, pero observando cómo su hermano, el Obispo cuya ética siempre relucía en aquel mundo de oscurantismo se mostraba indeciso, precisó que era mejor convencerlo plenamente —Por favor, Thel, entiende que sería más fácil que ellos dos se reconciliaran, si se dan cuenta de que estarán casados, en lugar de tener las opciones de irse con otras personas— después de haber dicho aquello, solamente vio como su hermano de cabellos plateados dejaba salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, y levantaba la vista un poco.

— ¿Qué tendré que hacer yo?— preguntó rosigando el Obispo, sabiendo que en parte, su hermano tendría algo de razón en el asunto de facilitar la reconciliación de los chicos.

—Solamente tendrás que casarlos en cuanto llegue el momento, y sobre todo, no mencionar el hecho de que pueden anular el compromiso— fue la única restricción que le dio al Obispo, sabiendo que no lo desobedecería, ni siquiera aunque la situación no fuera favorable para los rubios.

— ¿Y por qué no intentamos reunirlos de una vez, en lugar de intentar forzarlos cuando haya pasado el tiempo y pueda ser demasiado tarde? Me parecería más práctico que, en cuanto encontrara la sustancia adecuada para depurar el cuerpo del príncipe, podríamos proceder a intentar reunirlos, sin necesidad de forzarlos a casarse— propuso el médico de manera contraria a su actitud normal, considerando un verdadero riesgo el jugar con la realeza.

—Podríamos intentarlo, pero ese sería el caso alterno a nuestro plan, en el cual, se tuviera que adelantar la fecha de la boda, cosa que únicamente ocurriría en caso de que Arthas falleciera— Contestó sonriendo con la misma malasia de antes, que únicamente presentaba cuando tenía suficiente confianza en su plan —Por eso, será necesario también, que todos nosotros preservemos la vida de nuestro rey, con una mayor prioridad que antes— dio por entregada la última de sus peticiones para ambos.

—No creo que podamos ayudar mucho, ambos son sumamente parecidos a Arthas, con la sangre tan caliente como la de su padre, sería inútil hacer algo en este momento—

Afirmó mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas, esperando a que las campanadas de la iglesia sonaran a la lejanía, anunciando el inicio de la hora del postre para todos los nobles, siendo esta tradición seguida al pie de la letra, con la entrada de una sirvienta por la puerta de entrada a la terraza, llevando una gran bandeja de plata en las manos, en el cual se encontraban tres postres servidos, al lado de otra que llevaba en sus manos una tetera anaranjada.

—Además— dijo mientras que una de las sirvientas comenzaba a servir el té —Yo lo único que sé del corazón humano, es como sacarlo usando una cuchilla, o incluso con mis manos, pero no como curarlo—Y tras esa simple declaración, comenzó a comer su postre, dejando que sus hermanos cedieran el alimento sin mucho problema, pues ambos habían perdido el apetito.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto juego: Juego de la deseo y de la saciedad.<strong>

No había pasado ni seis meses sin que el príncipe Allen terminase por hartarse de su amante, la princesa Michaella.

En un principio el asunto había sido más que entretenido, probar un nuevo sabor de manera plena, pudiendo aprovecharse como quisiera de la princesa de verde, pues ella tenía un nivel inferior de conocimientos acerca del sexo.

Había sido muy fácil deshacerse de las culpas, cuando Michaella le había convencido de que su destino y su vida no deberían de estar atadas a las de Rilliane, y pese a lo fácil que habría sido contradecirla, Len simplemente se dejó llevar por el pensamiento de su ahora novia, comportándose como una mascota sumisa frente a ella y renunciando a su hermana.

Gozó de un corto pero placentero periodo de fornicación con la peli verde, realizando actos de los cuales Rin no habría formado parte, debido a que los hubiera considerado sumamente degradantes para su persona, pero el tema de la dignidad no era algo que le interesase tanto a Michaella siempre que pudiera estar con su amado.

Pero ahora Allen se sentía como si tuviera una trampa en cada una de sus extremidades, como si apenas y se pudiera mover. Decidió mudarse durante una temporada a uno de los castillo que tenía el reino de verde en una de las planicies más extensas, al lado de la cual se encontraba una especie de oasis, apto para la colocación de un hogar.

Por desgracia, la princesa de cabello verde le hartó al rubio más rápido de lo que este pudiera haber imaginado, pues pese a lo sumisa que se comportaba ella de vez en cuando, no podía ocultar lo caprichosa y ególatra que era. Características que, aun siendo encontradas en Rilliane de manera fácil, el la princesa de verde no se daban por limitadas, y sacaban a relucir el tipo de persona que ya antes había descrito Allen.

Ahora se cuestionaba a sí mismo en su actitud a favor de dejar a su hermana, pero al momento de intentar recordarla, su mente simplemente no le podía traer nada agradable acerca de la chica quien consideraba dulce, pues incluso si intentaba recordar solamente su imagen, se sentía sumamente alérgico al recordar el resto de ella, y desconocía exactamente por qué.

Por lo menos ahora mismo se encontraba lejos de ella, en nada menos que una huida conveniente. Diciendo que requería ir a visitar a uno de sus primos, había logrado salir del reino verde a toda prisa. Pero sin tener un lugar a donde ir, pues la opción de regresar a su casa implicaría un encuentro peligroso con Rilliane, decidió vagar hacia el norte del país de amarillo, cerca de las tierras pantanosas, esperando a que su suerte le prepare algo agradable.

Mientras iba sentado en el asiento almohadado de su carruaje, el joven no podía dejar de sentir una ardiente incomodidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo, una terrible necesidad de descargar sus impulsos masculinos lo más pronto posible que se volvía más intenso conforme las ruedas de madera pasaban sobre las rocas. Su vestimenta consistía de su camisa habitual de siempre rayada verticalmente, con unos pantalones de malla, una armadura con algunas partes de metal, y una larga capa de naranja.

—Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien?— Preguntó una voz masculina desde su lado izquierdo, pero bastante aguda en comparación de lo que se esperaría. Un chico de cabello plateado, de unos trece años de edad, vestido con un simple traje de sirviente, cuyo traje estaba hecho para la movilidad.

—No pasa nada, Piko— quitó todo cuidado que pudiera haber por parte de su sirviente personal, que le habían concedido tras haber sido apuñalado en el torso por Rin —Simplemente tengo una ligera urgencia de "liberarme"— dijo sintiéndose libre de hablar de cualquier cosa con su propio sirviente, quien le seguiría hasta que se casara.

—Yo estoy para servirle, sólo necesita pedirlo, y yo me encargaré de ayudarlo en cualquier urgencia que usted tenga— dijo el muchacho peli blanco con una sonrisa sincera, al ser uno de sus primeros días de trabajo. Allen lo miró con asco mientras que se levantaba y cambiaba de asiento para alejarse de él, esperando a que no hubiera entendido a que se refería él con "liberarse".

—Sólo necesito descansar un poco, eso es todo, el viaje me ha agotado y ansío una cama con sabanas secas y estables— suponía que una vez estando en una habitación en solitario, podría quizá satisfacerse a sí mismo, pese a lo denigrante que lo considerara.

—Según me dijeron, nos encontraríamos con una posada en unos cuantos minutos más, aunque consideraría arriesgado para su majestad el alojarse en una zona tan baldía como esta— habló Piko mientras cerraba los ojos en afirmación, intentando advertir del peligro que podría encontrarse en aquel lugar, nada más cumplir con su deber de sirviente, y en parte guardia.

Pero en lugar de recibir una contestación, solamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta del carruaje abriéndose de manera repentina, abriendo rápidamente sus ojos para ver al príncipe saltando en movimiento del carro, directamente a uno de los bosques oscuros que el joven sirviente hubiera visto en su vida, comprendiendo que habían salido de las zonas de llanuras amarillas del reino, y que ahora vagaban cerca del reino gris.

— ¡Mi señor, no se aleje de la guardia!— le gritó mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, observando al príncipe corriendo en dirección de una enorme casa de madera y paredes blancas que se escondía ligeramente tras un conjunto de arboles, distinguiéndose entre el follaje natural por solamente las antorchas que tenía cerca del lugar. Cabía resaltar que el sol se había ocultado ya, y que la luna no iluminaría mucho estando entre las nubes y las ramas tan abundantes en el cielo nocturno.

El conductor del carro logró hacer que los caballos dieran una vuelta precipitada para ir en dirección de la posada, pero teniendo que rodear el espacio cubierto por arboles que no permitiría el paso del carruaje entero.

Al llegar a la entrada de la posada, pudieron observar a una docena de caballos atados a varios postes alrededor del edificio de madera. Piko bajó con cuidado, percatándose de inmediato del lodo que había quedado en sus zapatos. Detrayéndose de ese hecho, comenzó a caminar en dirección de la entrada de madera vieja.

Tan pronto como entró, fue seguido por la decena de guardias que se supone deberían de seguir al príncipe en todo momento. Al haberse prado debajo del marco de la puerta, el chicho recibió la mirada de la mitad de las personas que estaban sentadas en el comedor del lugar. La gran mayoría de ellos, campesinos y cazadores, aunque se notaba que el lugar también alojaba mercenarios, guerreros del reino vecino que habían sido exiliados, y quizá algún bandido al que no le agradó la entrada de aquel grupo de soldados.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas conforme el peli blanco caminaba entre las mesas, entendiendo que alguien vestido con ropajes así de finos no era bienvenido a una posada como aquella. Tuvo que esforzarse en no hacer contacto visual en lo que le pudiera provocar una malinterpretación.

Al llegar hasta cierto punto del comedor, se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña barra tras la cual había un chico de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, que se asimilaba mucho al príncipe, por lo que alcanzó a tantear un poco en dirigirse hacia él o no. Se dio cuenta de que quien buscaba, estaba al lado de esa misma barra, con su cabello amarillo resaltando entre la gran mayoría de las cabezas opacas del lugar.

Al acercarse al lugar, se dio cuenta de que el príncipe lo esperaba, apartando una butaca de al lado para que se sentara junto a él.

—Mi señor— comenzó a decir desde antes de sentarse, tocándole la espalda —Es muy arriesgado que estemos aquí, un poco más y hubiéramos terminado ensartados por alguna espada de desafilada— le advirtió con terror mientras se aproximaba a sentarse, observando al sujeto que servía los alimentos y las bebidas del otro lado de la barra, mirándolos con desagrado.

—Siéntate y cállate— le ordenó el príncipe mientras jalaba su saco y lo hacía sentarse a su lado, esperando a que el chico quien atendía la barra se distrajera, siendo llamado por un hombre mayor para que saliera del lugar —Escucha y mira aquello— le indicó con el dedo a una dirección entre las mesas de los campesinos trabajadores que regresaban de su viaje a las ciudades comerciales del país gris.

El chico de cabello blanco miró en dirección de donde apuntaba el chico, y observó a una chica, una chica de negros cabellos, con un flequillo que capia sobre su ojo, acomodado como la flor del naranjo, con un pequeño pañuelo sobre su cabeza, y sus ojos eran tan amarillos como la luna llena. Estaba vestida como una simple sirvienta, con un mandil y con las mangas de su simple vestido levantadas.

Al parecer, el chico rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, como si deseara probarla con sus propios ojos. Anhelando su perfección tan virginal, se sentía atraído más que nada por la gran similitud que tenía aquella chica con su hermana Rilliane.

El sirviente no se percataba de que los ojos del príncipe se empañaban cada vez más y más de lujuria. Sintiendo que no entendería nunca de lo que el príncipe parecía estar hablando, intentó centrar su vista en alguna otra cosa. El ambiente era más que asquerosos en ese lugar. Sabía que era imposible pedir a las personas que limpiaran tanto como se mantenía limpio alguno de los palacios en la capital del país. A las personas les servían carne, y pan, junto con cerveza de cebada. Los hombres casi no reían, casi ni siquiera hablaban, y juraría que más de uno de ellos vigilaba cada respiración de los soldados de elite que estaban aún cerca de la entrada.

—Mi señor, creo que tenemos que irnos, no solo nos estamos colocando en riesgo a nosotros mismos, sino que si algún guerrero ataca a alguno de los guardias, terminaríamos comprometiendo al reino entero— le advirtió Piko al rubio, quien seguía prestando atención a lo que hacía la chica de cabellos negros, yendo y regresando de la puerta que separaba a la cocina del comedor, con platos de madera llenos de grasienta comida.

—Espera tan solo un momento, te he dicho que necesito liberarme un poco, y ella es precisamente a quien necesito— le dijo mientras que se levantaba y caminaba con rapidez en dirección de la chica, aprovechando que se aproximaba a la puerta de la concina, desde donde salí un espeso vapor de caldera.

Sujetó a la chica del brazo y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

El sirviente solamente veía a la chica algo nerviosa, mostrando alguna que otra sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero sin dejar de dudar en sus movimientos al intentar alejarse del chico. La veía apenas y moverse cuando el chico le hablaba, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo cada rato que el príncipe le decía algo.

Ella se veía asustada, o al menos eso entendía el sirviente. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Allen se acercó a ella, y la besó en los labios, dejando anonadado al sirviente, pues este seguía pensando que su amo pertenecería a una sola mujer.

Nadie más que el joven Piko se percató de aquello, y por suerte, ninguno de los probables familiares de la chica que atendían el resto del negocio de la posada, se percataron cuando el príncipe comenzó a guiar a la nerviosa chica de cabellos negros en dirección de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, en donde estaban las habitaciones para los inquilinos.

El peliblanco intentó interceptarlo en el camino, pero uno de los comensales en estado de ebriedad, se levantó a mal paso justamente frente a él, le hizo perder el rumbo al sirviente, provocando que le perdiera el paso al rubio, hasta que logro librarse de aquel viejo pescador que había caído sobre él.

No perdió el tiempo, y tan pronto como pudo, subió las escaleras, encontrándose con un largo pasillo de paredes de color verde claro, en done cada lado tenía la misma cantidad de puertas de habitación. Logró divisar a su amo, entrando en una de las puertas del final a la izquierda. Corrió para acercarse a él, cuando mínimo para cuestionarle de su rapto. En cuanto lo interceptó, notó como Len estaba quitándose la capa, para después deshacerse de su abrigo, arrojándolo a un lado de la puerta.

—Mi señor, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?— le preguntó ligeramente molesto, mientras veía como al interior de cuarto, la chica se recostaba sobre la cama que había al centro, cubierta por sabanas blancas, justo enfrente de un espejo pulido y al lado de un armario grande.

Sin decir nada, Allen cerró la puerta en la cara del peli blanco.

Tan pronto como el rubio estuvo frente a la cama, frente a aquella chica de cabello negro, su mente intentó idealizar la situación, sustituyendo a aquella chica con Rilliane. Y durante un instante de debilidad, su corazón se ablando hasta permitirle tener a su hermana de vuelta en sus brazos, compartiendo los labios una vez más.

Pero un ligero sollozo saliendo de la boca de su concubina, no le permitió seguir disfrutando del besó que mantenían. Volviendo a la realidad, se percató de que aquella no era su dulce hermana, y que no estaba en el palacio al que llamaba hogar, sino en un lugar nuevo con una desconocida.

—Tranquilízate— intentó decir a la chica mientras que esta temblaba, controlando sus lagrimas de salir de sus ojos —Dime, ¿Tienes a alguien especial, que sea dueño de tu corazón?— le preguntó con sinceridad.

La chica dudó durante unos instantes, pensando en que, de responder de manera sincera, seguramente le cortarían la cabeza, por el sólo hecho de que su amor sería prohibido ante los ojos de la ley y de Dios —No tengo a nadie, mi señor— terminó por confesar, entendiendo que se encontraba en una situación delicada.

—Bien— sonrió Len al decir aquello, mientras se acercaba al cuello de la chica y comenzaba a lamerlo, produciendo una pequeña pero nociva oleada de placer en el virginal cuerpo de su nueva "victima" —Te prometo que lo haré placentero para ti— le dijo mientras que la recostaba sobre la cama, volviendo a unir sus labios con ella, percibiendo como el llanto se perdía entre los jadeos —Y si lo deseas, te recompensaré por eso— susurró a su oído mientras que dejaba caer la última parte de su armadura, quedando con el torso desnudo, y permitiendo que el sonido de una bolsa llena con monedas llegara a los oídos de su próxima amante, la cual ahora se dejaba guiar por el indiscreto toque de sus pechos que el príncipe realizaba con sus dígitos desnudos por debajo de su mandil de cuero.

Los besos se volvían más fuerte conforme él se deshacía de todos sus ropajes, permitiéndole ella que retirara los suyos con sus delicadas manos. Len conocía a la perfección como hacer que una mujer disfrutara las relaciones, tenía muchísima experiencia, por lo que sus dedos pronto alcanzaron su virginal feminidad.

Fue entonces cuando la escuchó gemir, gemidos emocionantes y excitantes para el rubio, pero que estaban cargados de culpa para la peli negra, sin poder negarle a su cuerpo las sensaciones de placer que le provocaban, decidió dejar que el príncipe hiciera lo que sabía hacer, justamente antes de que él se introdujera en ella, sabiendo que el dolor sería menor para ella tras haberla estimulado apropiadamente.

Piko escuchaba los sonidos que ambos adolecentes producían durante el coito. Inmediatamente, al percatarse de lo que se trataba aquello, una enorme culpa comenzó a quemarlo por dentro. Tomó su espada corta, que había mantenido oculta dentro del espacio de la espalda de su saco. Consideraba lo que sería correcto, pues como un sirviente, se tendría que apegar a las órdenes de su amo, y no permitir que nadie pasara, es decir, permitirle seguir mancillando a aquella hermosa jovencita únicamente por un capricho. Pero por otro lado, no podía simplemente dejar que un desgraciado como Allen se saliera con la suya, entrara en un lugar en donde ni siquiera era bienvenido, y le arrebatara la virginidad a una inocente cuyo interés amoroso seguramente sería alguien más.

Decidió mejor bajar su arma, sintiéndose cómplice de un asalto a la pureza de aquella chica. Acabaría vendido su alma por culpa de ese trabajo como sirviente.

Se sentó en el suelo, escuchando como los gruñidos del príncipe se iban incrementando, al igual que un fuerte golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared se iba haciendo más constante, y eso sin mencionar el constante gemir femenino tan penetrante en la conciencia de

Escuchó entonces un ligero tumulto viniendo por las escaleras que subían hasta ese lugar, por lo que se levantó del suelo y corrió en aquella dirección para atender cualquiera que fuera el hecho que se suscitaba.

Encontró al mismo chico de cabello negro que había visto detrás de la barra en la cual estaba sentado Len, hacia unos momentos atrás. Estaba siendo detenido por al menos cuatro guardias, siendo sujetado con fuerza y tumbado al suelo, mientras que este seguía intentando liberarse, moviendo su espada de un lado para otro para intentar lastimar a alguno de los guardias quienes lo maltrataban.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡No permitiré que ese maldito príncipe se aproveche de mi hermana! ¡Lo mataré si es necesario para que se aleje de ella!— gritó con fuerza, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras que las personas en el comedor comenzaban a levantarse.

El muchacho fue amordazado e inmovilizado, para después colocarle unas pesadas esposas de hierro con sus manos en la espalda. Algunos de los guerreros que estaban presentes se levantaron furiosamente, dispuestos a defender a aquel chico, pero sólo bastó con que los guardias de élite sacaran sus espadas, y se colocaran en posición defensiva para que todos aquellos se alejaran.

— ¡Dejadlo!— gritó Piko mientras que corría a intentar auxiliar al peli negro, pero le fue imposible evitar que lo tratasen con menor brusquedad.

—Vamos a arrestarlo por amenazar al príncipe e intentar atentar contra su vida— dijo uno de los guardias, comenzando a avanzar a la salida de la posada.

—Sólo sáquenlo de aquí, el príncipe no permitiría un arresto durante su estancia, tan solo manténganlo fuera del lugar hasta que el príncipe termine con lo que está haciendo— les ordenó el sirviente, sintiendo que por mencionar al príncipe, tendría mayor autoridad.

—De acuerdo— contestó uno de los guardias sin estar muy convencido, sacando al chico a la fría noche del bosque en donde esperaban otros cuatro guardias. Piko vio como los inquilinos quienes intentaron revelarse, volvían a sentarse tras ver como los guardias salían por la puerta. Al menos las cosas se habían tranquilizado.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntaba Len a la dulce chica de cabellos negros mientras que esta miraba el amanecer por la ventana a la mañana siguiente, cubriendo su cuerpo con una ligera pero opaca sábana blanca.<p>

—Me llamo Rui Kagene— respondió ella sin voltear a verle, solamente dándole la espalda.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Rui— le contestó Allen mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba su cuello, e intentaba acariciar del otro lado con la punta de sus dedos, pero con un pequeño bochorno por parte de su amante, entendió que ella ya no estaría dispuesta a continuar con aquel acto de falso amor.

El príncipe comenzó a ponerse su ropa, esparcida por casi toda la habitación, mientras intentaba no hacer contacto visual con la chica que le había servido como entretención la noche anterior. Viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, recordó lo que le había prometido.

—Aquí tienes— le dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña bolsa de piel que producía un sonido metálico al golpearse —Cien monedas de oro, tan solo porque me ha gustado como lo hicimos— dijo con una sonrisa, intentando provocar un momento más ameno entre los dos.

Pero la chica no le respondió, sino que sus ojos estaban centrados todavía en aquella ventana, sin siquiera parpadear muy seguido, como si estuviera sumamente dolida, o lastimada, cerrándose por completo a cualquiera de las palabras que él tuviera que ofrecerle.

—Has con ellas lo que quieras— exclamó, evitando que su sentimiento de frustración saliera a flote, al percatarse de lo pésimo que era realmente en las relaciones humanas, y dejando la pequeña bolsa sobre el lado de la cama que él había usado para dormir. Para cuando logró salir por completo del cuarto, alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo, que por más que hubiera querido evitarlo, mató una pequeña parte de su interior.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Piko, durmiendo arrumbado a un lado de la misma, sosteniendo su espada entre manos, como si estuviera haciendo guardia.

—Levántate— le ordenó mientras le pateaba, provocando que el pequeño sirviente se despertara de golpe y se levantara —Es hora de irnos— avisó mientras caminaba entre las desoladas mesas del lugar.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo para cuando salieron de aquel establecimiento. Lo primero que Allen vio al poner pie sobre la tierra, fue del joven de cabellos negros que se encontraba dormido sobre el lodo, entre un par de barriles, aún amordazado y con las manos sujetas a la parte de atrás de su espalda.

—Libérenlo— ordenó el príncipe, sin prestarle siquiera algo de atención, subiendo al carruaje tan pronto como uno de los guardias, que había permanecido en vela toda la noche, hubiera abierto la puerta.

El sirviente aprovechó para subir, mientras observaba a los guardias de honor subiendo a la parte superior del carro, y a otros dos pares, montando sus caballos para preparar el convoy especial del príncipe.

Miró por última vez al chico de cabello negro, ahora liberado. Les miró a ambos, al príncipe y a él, con absoluto desprecio, pero en lugar de lanzarse sobre ellos dos, y atacar a quien pudiera, para al menos derramar un poco de sangre, corrió hacia el interior de la posada, buscando a su querida hermana.

No sabría qué sería de él, ni de su hermana, o de si todo les saldría bien, pues aún sin saber que era lo que el príncipe había ofrecido, las monedas nunca podrían restaurar su inocencia. Al menos tendría algo que Allen no tenía en ese momento, y eso era el amor de su querida familia más cercana, paralelamente de su hermano, quien la aceptaría inclusive después de aquel incidente, y podría continuar amándola como antes.

Sentándose con una expresión vacía en la mirada, y con el cuerpo completamente inerte, lo suficiente como para que solamente los latidos de su corazón y su bajo respirar se confundieran entre el sonido del golpeteo de las herraduras de los caballos sobre el camino rocoso.

— ¡Piko!— le llamó Allen, sentándose de manera más ordenada —Necesito que me escuches muy bien— le dijo con voz severa, como si estuviera a punto de retarlo —Todo lo que presenciaste durante la última noche, incluyendo cualquier cosa que hayas escuchado, o hayas creído escuchar, no ocurrieron, ¿Me entendiste?— le dio a entender mientras que lo miraba más de cerca.

—Pero… mi señor— habló con voz rota el albino —Usted desvirgó a una niña inocente, que no tenía sentimientos propios por usted, ¿Y quiere fingir que no ocurrió nada?— le reclamó el sirviente, sintiendo que su voz se iba a romper.

—Ya lo sé— respondió profundizando la voz por la frustración que le provocaba aquello.

— ¡¿Y acaso no le importa?!— gritó enojado el sirviente —La trató como si fuera una mujerzuela, arrebatando su dignidad para usar su cuerpo sólo por obtener placer, dándole una esperanza vacía que ni siquiera ella creyó ¿Qué fue lo que obtuvo ella? ¿Qué fue lo que usted obtuvo de eso? ¿De verdad valió la pena?— siguió preguntando con más y más enfado por la situación tan injusta de la que había sido cómplice.

—¡Nada, no obtuve nada!— respondió Allen, dejando salir aquella frustración, para después dejarse caer sobre el asiento, recargando su cabeza sobre la pared alfombrada y mirando hacia arriba —Cuando menos ella obtuvo cien monedas de oro— le confesó sintiéndose miserable por haber ofrecido aquello como un hechizo que reparara su daño hecho a la chica.

—Cómo si eso le fuera a devolver la dignidad que usted le ha despojado— volvió a recalcar aquel terrible crimen, sintiendo que finalmente, con aquel grito, el príncipe reconsideraría su acción.

—No sé qué es lo me ha ocurrido últimamente, pues ya no siento que nada me pueda satisfacer, y por eso he empezado a hacer eso, y créeme que se lidiar con lo que tenga que lidiar— habló con mayor seguridad de la que realmente tenía en su interior, pretendiendo provocar que Piko no lo considerara tan inferior como realmente se sentía él mismo —Sólo habrá una cosa por la cual me arrepiento, pero se vivir con lo que he hecho, por eso no necesito que alguien me corrija, pero necesito que al menos alguien me soporte, ¿De acuerdo?— expresó algo de aprecio por la causa del sirviente, dándole a comprender la que sería su función secundaria, aparte de servirle.

—De acuerdo, si nadie más le ha podido aguantar, supongo que será mi trabajo hacerlo— opinó el albino, sabiendo que no tendría otra opción de trabajo tan cómoda como la del príncipe. Y quizá porque suponía que con el tiempo, se volvería algo más que un sirviente, como un escudero o hasta su amigo.

Len asintió con la cabeza, apreciando aquel trato que Piko tomaba, ahora como su cómplice dificultoso en sus andanzas, quien no podría hacer más que actuar como mínimo de su conciencia cuando saliera de viaje, lejos de Michaella, quien de nuevo le haría recaer en la misma persona prepotente que habría usado a aquella chica como objeto de placer.

Aquello sería lo más curioso de todo el asunto, el cómo, por más de que se esforzara el sirviente albino en llevarle cordura a su amo, la princesa de verde siempre lo volvería a romper.

Pero Allen sabría, en cada momento en el que estuviera lejos de su amada de verde, que algo no estaría bien dentro de sí mismo, que se traicionaba a si mismo cada vez que buscaba a una nueva concubina, pero a la vez, recordaría que, por más que lo quisiera, ahora su tranquila vida con Rilliane estaba perdida, y que no la podría recuperar con nada.

Y no obstante, el conocer esto último nunca quitaría el hecho de que seguiría pensando en su hermana Rin en cada momento de debilidad.

Tal y como la noche pasada, en la cual, por más que los mechones negros de Rui se mezclaban con las sombras de la sabana, en ningún momento dejó de pensar en Rilliane.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 2.<p>

* * *

><p>N.F.: Muy bien, al fin el último capítulo de la introducción, finalmente…<p>

Después de esto, podré al fin escribir el LenxRin de esta historia que desde hace tanto tiempo quería mejorar, ya saben, le hecho de que ambos se odian.

Y finalmente, respondiendo muchas de las preguntas que me hicieron, y por si no les quedó claro con la lectura, aquí les va el resumen de las partes que deseaba colocar en este relleno… cosa… capítulo…

1. — Len no estaba en sus cabales al traicionar a Rin. Miku lo manipuló para que sus instintos sexuales salieran a flote mediante afrodisiacos y algunas cuantas sustancias más que alguien le otorgó, digámosles un, o una bruja. La aversión de Len hacia su propia hermana se lograría de manera inversa, volviéndolo en contra del aroma de la chica. Fue fácil para Miku controlarlo mediante aromas y alimentos, y lavándole un poco el cerebro conforme más se iban viendo.

2. — Mikuo si amaba a Rilliane porque la veía como su princesa perfecta, pero nada más, y no pudo llegar a conocerla realmente, debido a la depresión que sufrió la chica, el vivió su relación cortes, prensando en ella como alguien a quien proteger. Rilliane desarrollo sentimientos realmente afectivos por él, pues se sintió ligeramente salvada al estar a su lado, reparando poco a poco su corazón. Cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido de haber continuado los dos juntos, es irrelevante, pues Mikuo perdió la cabeza.

3. — Salta si fue quien ordeno el matrimonio, y el padre de Len y Rin nunca hubiera permitido que se casaran si no querían. Son una parte más del juego de poder que se vivió en su reino, incluyendo la concepción, que también fue premeditada por el general.

4. — Len vivió un tiempo como Spice! (Lo lamento, fue sólo algo temporal) Al fin y al cabo, esto era porque Michaella no lo satisfacía, y de todas sus andanzas, no consiguió nada más que arrepentimiento, de eso se puede estar seguro. Y si, Piko fue su único amigo en ese periodo, siendo la razón de este por seguirlo, la mera lástima en su persona, sintiendo que podría quizá salvar un poco del humano que le quedaba dentro.

Ahora, quiero aclara, que el poner a Len de esa manera, es solamente para que se entienda lo mucho que Rin llegó a odiarlo, y de lo mucho que él mismo se llegó a odiar a sí mismo por hacer lo que hacía. De esta manera, crear un verdadero arrepentimiento mientras intenta reconstruir su relación con Rinny.

Y si, para que se vea como Miku los jodió y que entiendan que es la mala de esta historia.

En fin, dejando eso de lado, quiero disculparme por la tardanza.

Llegué a periodo de exámenes, y fui la única persona en mi grupo quien no reprobó ni una signatura. De todos modos, estaba esperando a que se empezaran mis vacaciones para escribir más, y esto me tomó como dos semanas de hacer, extrañamente, sintiendo un bloqueo al elegir los diálogos del tercer juego.

En fin, me gustaría esta vez agradecerles por leer, pero creo que en lugar de eso, debería de pedirles perdón a quienes leen esto. Sólo escribo lo que quiero para mi, sin siquiera pensar en lo mucho que les aburre a ustedes. Sé que esta historia es mala, tal vez por eso sea que me cuesta trabajar continuar de vez en cuando, y que para cualquiera que lo lea, debe de ser una tortura seguirla. Por eso pido perdón, a las personas quienes han llegado hasta aquí, esperando algo mejor, lamento decepcionarles a todos.

En fin, de todos modos, les daré las gracias a:

**MASCARAMENTAL357**

**Lilliam: Perdón a ti en especial, por hacerte leer a un Len Spice! Que se que tanto odias.**

**Gabriela Kagamine**

**china 19**

**SaKuRiMo0n**

Aprecio bastante los reviews de verdad.

Muchas gracias, y de no ser mucho pedir, me agradaría aunque fuera un mínimo comentario, para saber que no estoy hablando a los muertos, aunque tal vez sea mucho pedir, sino quieren, no tiene porque comentar.

Me despido, esperando morir tal y como he vivido, en soledad y miseria.

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Si, lo admito, me he deprimido un poco últimamente, me cuesta un poco de trabajo asimilar lo terrible como persona que soy, pero ya me acostumbraré, siempre lo hago.<p> 


	13. Luna de miel

Perspectiva: Capítulo 1

El príncipe del mal.

Parte cuarta.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Notas: Capítulo con alto contenido explícito, se recomienda discreción al lector.

* * *

><p>El primer día de la primavera.<p>

El surgimiento de una nueva etapa de la naturaleza del reino, el final de las espesas capas de nieve que llegaban a cubrir todo el lugar, y el inicio de la nueva vida y de los animales que recién entraban en su época de apareamiento, eclipsaba en gran manera a las actividades humanas que se reiniciaban tras las pérdidas de los cultivos tras el invierno.

Pero lejos de las pacificas y verdes praderas que se encontraban alrededor de toda nación, el palacio espejo, magnifica construcción por su excelsa simetría, una pequeña riña se llevaba a cabo, en una de los comedores del mismo castillo.

En aquella enorme sala, de al menos treinta metros de largo y al menos quince de ancho, con un trío de largas mesas que recorrían de un extremo al otro el recinto, cubiertas con largos manteles blancos, y con aproximadamente un metro de separación de cada uno, un juego de utensilios y platos.

Aquel comedor, cubierto de paredes doradas con largos murales que relataban las historias de las batallas más significativas del reino, e iluminado por el brillo de doce candelabros, se veía ahora repleto de toda la servidumbre del castillo, incluyendo a algunos cuantos guardias que habían llegado al lugar tras el estruendoso sonido de una muchedumbre gritando en preocupación.

El día anterior, la princesa Rilliane había retornado de su hospedaje en uno de los palacios del príncipe Michaello, tras que hubiera habido una confrontación entre ambos, el mismo día en el que su hermano, habría anunciado su nuevo compromiso con la princesa de Verde, Miku.

Y ahora, era el momento en el que el rubio se enteraba de aquello, reaccionando no de otra manera que como la de un amante sumamente traicionado, llegando a golpear a su hermana en cuanto esta le hubiera informado de su paradero durante los anteriores dos días.

Los dos se habían encontrado cuando apenas e iban a desayunar, preparándose para salir a entrenar al campo, por lo que tenían ropas y armaduras de cuero, junto con un par de capas.

Debido a aquella agresión, un grupo de unas veinte personas, se reunía cerca de aquel comedor, manteniendo su distancia del par de chicos.

Rilliane se mantenía sosteniéndose de una le las largas mesas, palpando ligeramente su mejilla enrojecida, perdida entre un terrible sentimiento de horror, angustia, vergüenza, pero por sobre todo, odio, un odio inconmensurable por aquel tipo, a quien en algún momento llegó a reconocer como el amor de su vida, que no solo se atrevía a haberle restregado en la cara su nueva relación, y consecuentemente, su nuevo compromiso, sino que, además de todo, actuaba como si se encontrara sumamente indignado sólo por la mínima mención de que ella había estado la noche entera con otro hombre.

Solo se aproximó a él, llena de dolor en su corazón, y de arrepentimiento irremediable, en busca de un perdón de su hermano por hecho de haber estado con el príncipe de otro reino. Deseando que al confesar su pecado, Len reconsiderara su propia situación, la chica terminó usando las palabras de manera incorrecta, desatando la furia del chico, quien se movía errático conforme intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo con él.

Mirándola con desprecio, el chico parecía estar a punto de llorar, empuñando su mano una y otra vez, como si deseara descargar una furia que se disipaba en cada momento en el que un pensamiento claro llegaba a su mente.

—Y bien…— dijo de pronto, saliendo de su silencio sepulcral —Así que has pasado la noche entera en el recinto de Michaello— solo decir aquellas palabras lo incitaron más, como un animal salvaje que olfatea sangre —¡Fornicando toda la maldita noche con él!— levantó furiosamente la mano, a punto de propinarle otro golpe, pero deteniéndose en el aire.

En poco, se mantuvo quiero, mirándole con el mismo odio estático, mientras que ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a desviar la mirada, pues con sus ojos quería ver el momento en el que él la odiara de nuevo, en el que él le detestara tanto como para herirle físicamente, y así convencerse de una buena vez en que ya no quedaba nada del chico del que se había enamorado.

—Al fin y al cabo, resulta que no eres más que eso, una sucia y vulgar perra— sin siquiera medir sus palabras, soltó aquellos insultos despreciables, no escatimando en la fuerza con la que su voz resonaba el comedor.

Aquello, lejos de quitarle el enojo a Rin, solamente la incentivó aún más, y tomando una pesada garra de cerámica que de mala suerte para su gemelo, se encontraba al alcance de su mano, yendo a impactar contra el lado derecho de su cara, sin que nada le detuviera en su trayecto.

El golpe no dejó duda alguna entre aquellos cuya visión era poco clara, de que aquello iba por más que una simple riña o discusión de hermanos. Y la caída del príncipe al suelo sólo era un indicativo de lo que vendría.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!— gritó ella con ira mientras le pateaba en un lado del torso, cerca de las costillas — ¡Jamás hice nada de eso con Mikuo, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido mejor que haber estado contigo otra noche!— volvió a gritar mientras lo pateaba con las pesadas botas que portaba.

Pero en lugar de poder continuar con su arranque de ira en su contra, y ya habiendo incluso provocado un sangrado del labio, Rilliane fue detenida en su acto de brutalidad por el general Salta, quien le sujetó del hombro y la alejó con fuerza del lugar en donde esta a apoyada, atacando al chico, en orden de nadie más y nada menos que de su propio padre.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?!— preguntó sin siquiera terminar de bajar las escaleras, observando desde su lugar, la enrojecida mejilla de su hija, así como a su derribado hijo en el suelo.

— ¡Padre!— gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

—Al parecer, y por lo que supe— comenzó a decir Salta mientras que hacía que Allen se levantara, jaloneándolo del brazo para esto —La noticia de que Rilliane pasó la noche en el palacio del príncipe Michaello se ha hecho saber por los más infortunados de este castillo, y al parecer, no ha sido una agradable noticia del todo— con aquello claro, se refería también en que, para él, la noticia no resultaba tampoco agradable, pues solamente complicaba sus planes de poseer el poder del estado entero.

— ¡Entérate, padre mío, de cómo tu hija se ha vuelto una mujerzuela, andando con el primer sujeto quien le ha ofrecido de sus aposentos!— gritó Len como si quisiera burlarse de su propia gemela, caminando hacia su progenitor.

— ¡Padre, no creas en lo que esta escoria te dice, no cometí ningún acto de impureza con Michaello!— le exigió Rin mientras se adelantaba a su hermano.

— ¡¿Pasaste la noche en el castillo de ese malnacido, y dices que no realizaste actos de impureza?!— preguntó ahora sintiéndose engañado Len, sintiendo su interior en ardor por aquellas palabras que salían, no de la boca de su hermana, sino de su propia conciencia.

—¡¿Y porque de pronto comienzas a enterarte de lo que acontece en mi vida, cuando tú mismo me has ignorado por ya seis meses, y encima de todo, actúas como si fueras tu quien me debe de controlar?!— le exigió saber la chica, entre gritos y lo que parecía ser un llanto prominente de su muy adentro.

— ¡Porque yo no te he dado el derecho de darle tu cuerpo a quien tú quieras!— contestó como si él fuera quien tuviera un derecho divino sobre ella y sobre lo que hiciera con su lo que le pertenecía desde nacimiento.

Fue entonces cuando Rin se percató de quién era ese hijo de puta con quien trataba ahora. Tenía ahora su odio ganado, y no se sentía nada bien. Se sintió tentada de volver a golpearlo, pero en ese momento, una repulsión llenó por completo su sentir.

—¡Basta los dos!— gritó iracundo el rey, pero sin moverse hacia ellos de manera verdadera, sino quedándose en su lugar, como esperando a que ellos fueran quienes se dejaran de pelear sin que Salta tuviera que separarlos —Rilliane, no tienes una mínima idea del daño que le puede hacer tu actuación con el príncipe del país verde— comenzó a decir en voz lenta, para que la chica entendiera bien sus palabras.

—Padre… soy libre de hacer lo que yo desee…— comenzó a desafiarle, pero fue callada por la voz de su padre, que de nuevo se había elevado.

— ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasaría si es que la gente se entera de que intimaste con el príncipe de verde?!— realizó aquella pregunta retórica, deteniendo sus posibles protestas con su voz fuerte de nuevo — ¡Inclusive su no llegaste a hacer nada serio con él, el mero rumor de que la princesa de nuestro reino huyó con el príncipe de la nación que acabamos de doblegar, destruiría no solo tu reputación, sino también la mía y la de todo noble del país!—

Pese a los constantes gritos que el rey continuamente arrojaba a la chica, esta seguía considerando injusto que sus acciones individuales se vieran sujetas por el prestigio que tenía el palacio y la importancia de su altura en comparación al resto. Mientras tanto, Len se regocijaba internamente ante la vista del insufrible destino de su gemela, sin saber que su padre le guardaba el mismo rencor a ambos.

—Y Allen…— le llamó su padre, provocando que el muchacho reaccionara al instante —La vergüenza me has provocado, es inconmensurable, en cualquiera de las contemplaciones que tenía en el pasado— comenzó a dirigirse a él.

—Pero padre… si yo le he pedido matrimonio a Michaella…— intentó justificarse de manera inútil, pretendiendo que aquello sería suficiente para redimirse.

— ¡¿Y acaso eso deshace el penoso espectáculo que diste en el castillo del país blanco?!— La furia que tenía se hacía notar de nuevo, con el rostro enrojecido, y los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas — ¡¿Irrumpir en el baño de una mujer para realizar tus actos impuros te parece el comportamiento del príncipe del país amarillo?!— nombró sólo para variar, de aquello de lo poco que él se había enterado —¡¿Acaso no tienes control alguno sobre tu cuerpo?! ¡¿Eres sólo un miserable perro que no piensa más que en sus bajos instintos?!— descargó su ira contra él, sintiéndose al fin aliviado de gritarle a su hijo como lo merecía durante años.

Los dos chicos permanecieron callados tras estos regaños, sólo con Salta entre los dos, preparándose para contestar lo que fuera que los iba a salvar de la situación —Lo lamento, padre— dijeron los dos al unísono, como cuando compartían las palabras el uno con el otro en su infancia temprana.

—Ya es suficientes con sus disculpas— habló más tranquilo, pero con la misma severidad que antes, volviendo a verlos como si fueran escorias, similar a como miraría a sus enemigos arrodillados frente a él —De ahora en adelante, ustedes dos, estarán por su cuenta— les advirtió —Mantendrán sus estatus de nobles como antes, pero debido a que han demostrado ser tan malagradecidos con lo que su madre, y con lo que yo les otorgamos, ninguno de los dos será nombrado heredero, hasta nuevo aviso— les dio a conocer a ambos, provocando que los dos tuvieran una expresión de horror en sus rostros.

—Hagan lo que quieran— y tras decir nada más que eso, salió del comedor, dejando atónitos a sus hijos, a la servidumbre, a los guardias de honor que se encontraban cercan, e inclusive a un par de escribas que lo seguían frecuentemente para tomar nota de lo que acontecía a sus alrededores.

— ¡¿Ves lo que has provocado con tus imprudencias, ramera?!— le acusó Allen a su hermana mientras volteaba a verla acusadoramente.

— ¿Mías? ¡Fuiste tú quien empezó a tener relaciones con otras personas!— le respondió de manera merecida, para después soltarle un puñetazo en el costado del hígado, dejándolo retorcido, tan solo para que este se desquitara de aquella agresión con una aún mayor, pareando la parte baja de su estómago.

—Ya basta los dos— dijo severamente el general, acercándose a ambos y empujándolos para que dejaran de golpearse, mientras que Len continuaba sosteniendo sus partes bajas —Tienen suerte que su padre únicamente les haya desheredado del trono, de haber sido por mí, ambos hubieran recibido un muy fuerte escarmiento, que les hubiera sacado su tremenda estupidez a la fuerza— y dicho esto, volvió a empujarlos un poco más, tan solo para intimidarlos, caminando a la salida.

—Sabes una cosa, Rilliane— le comentó Allen a su hermana gemela mientras aún la tenía cerca —En ningún momento debí de haberte acusado de un acto tan bajo como el que describí con anterioridad— dijo educadamente mientras sonreía, provocando un desconcierto en su hermana.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó la chica ligeramente sorprendida — ¿Es de verdad tu disculpa?— le seguía cuestionando mientras que le miraba con algo de temor en la mirada, de quizá saber que las cosas se iban a solucionar incluso cuando se habían llegado a lastimar de aquella manera.

—Déjame terminar…— le interrumpió el chico —Debí de haber sabido que no sería posible que tu llegaras a fornicar con un hombre cualquiera— continuó diciendo —Porque la verdad es, que no serías nunca capaz de lograr que un hombre intimara contigo— le dijo con seriedad.

Rin le miró como si ni siquiera estuviera hablando en serio. Intentó abrir la boca para intentar llamar a la lógica en el asunto, intentando callarlo, — ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Acaso ahora resulta que olvidas las cosas que deseas olvidar?— preguntó más ofendida que antes, esta vez, realmente lastimada.

—Créeme, que si alguna vez sucumbí a mis bajos instintos frente a ti, fue a causa de la mera lástima por tu cuerpo, y por tu situación— le respondió con desprecio —Sin atractivo alguno, siendo una niña odiosa, malcriada, insoportable y odiosa como un demonio salido del infierno— comenzó a describirla —Sólo lo hice porque sabía que tú eras incapaz de conseguir tu propia pareja, por lo que yo mismo decidí desvirgarte, sólo por los sentimientos que tenías por mi— y dicho esto, se volteó de su vista.

Rilliane se quedó estática durante unos segundos. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que acababa de pasar, su mano temblorosa se dirigió hacia su cinturón, debajo de su capa, tomando un filoso cuchillo que utilizaba para lanzar — ¡Me las pagarás!— gritó enojada mientras se disponía a apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero resultó en el último momento, que el chico se volteó, quizá tan solo para responder con más insultos, al sentirse alguien superior, pero en lugar de eso, fue fuertemente apuñalado en la parte baja de las costillas izquierdas.

Inmediatamente, el cuchillo logró penetrar a través de su armadura ligera de tela, provocando un sangrado instantáneo, debido a la gran fuera con la que Rilliane enterró el cuchillo, mientras que soltaba algo así como un grito de guerra.

—¡Mierda!— gritó salta en cuanto miró el mango de la cuchilla en la mano de la princesa, enterrando la hoja casi por completo en el cuerpo del príncipe, corriendo con velocidad para después colocar su brazo sobre su cuello y separándola bruscamente del chico, pero dejando el arma enterrada en él.

Tan pronto como todo esto ocurrió, Allen cayó al suelo, mientras que Salta lo miraba desde arriba. Rilliane simplemente decidió salir corriendo tras de esto, para no afrontar las consecuencias de su posible asesinato, mientras que las sirvientas se quedaban paralizadas al ver la sangre escurrir del cuerpo del rubio.

— ¡Rápido, llévenlo a la enfermería!— ordenó el general, levantando con una mano la cabeza del joven, intentando observar su la herida le había sido dada en un punto vital.

En poco tiempo, un grupo de tres doctores llegaron a toda prisa, colocando gazas de tela sobre la herida, tras haber retirado el arma pulso cortante del lugar del impacto. Mientras que el príncipe se retorcía del dolor sobre una pequeña camilla en la que lo colocaron como medio de transporte improvisado

— ¡Ustedes!— les llamó la atención el general a un cuarteto de guardias de élite que se encontraban parados cerca de las puertas de acceso, la supuesta defensa del lugar — ¿¡Porqué no impidieron nada de lo ocurrido!?— preguntó iracundo.

—No tenemos permitido lastimar a ningún miembro de la familia real, señor— dijo uno de ellos con voz clara, como si hubieran coordinado su apología para el momento en el que se denunciara su incompetencia.

El general se calló antes esto, sabiendo que era regla entre ellos, el no interferir en las riñas de los jóvenes, aunque en este caso, se hubiera ido más lejos que de costumbre —De acuerdo… la próxima vez, tendrán permitido lesionar a uno de los miembros de la familia real, de ser necesario, para salvar a otro, tal y como hacemos con los civiles ¡¿Entendido?!— les dio a entender mientras que se volvía dar la vuelta.

Tras decir esto, se retiró de comedor, en busca del rey, para informarle del último suceso.

Pese a que a cualquier ciudadano que se atreviera a agredir a los nobles, merecía la pena de muerte, Rilliane cumplía una excepción completa a la regla, siendo que solamente se le mantuvo en arresto domiciliario durante el mes que tardó Allen en volver a ser autosuficiente. Tras haber ocurrido esto, a ambos se les asignó un sirviente por separado.

Poco se dejó saber acerca de los detalles que condujeron este altercado, pues ni siquiera el mismo general había escuchado con toda claridad el asunto que trataban los gemelos, previo al ataque.

Después de ese día, fue en cuanto comenzó la fractura y posterior corte total en la comunicación de los hermanos Kagamine, solamente dirigiéndose palabras de odio ocasionalmente, aunque llegando a saludarse formalmente durante sus visitas a países lejanos, con el tiempo, si siquiera esto prevaleció, pues lentamente, se fueron alejando del seno familiar que tanto les había acogido.

Supuestamente, los dos decidieron olvidar el regaño que su padre les había propinado, suponiendo que llegaría el momento en el cual, eventualmente, tuvieran que contraer matrimonio con sus respectivas parejas, y esto les daría acceso total al trono del país amarillo.

Pero no esperaron en ningún momento que, a dos años de aquellos sucesos, su padre sufriera un deceso en los previos de una invasión al país purpura. Pues ahora, por actos del destino, se veían el uno junto al otro de nuevo, ya no como hermanos, sino que ahora como amantes, o al menos eso era lo que debían de ser.

* * *

><p>El día de la boda se había celebrado muy temprano ese día, siendo lo más esperado por el pueblo durante días enteros, desde que la noticia de la muerte del rey les había golpeado estrepitosamente.<p>

En esa misma noche, mientras que en las afueras se celebraba una fiesta educada, en donde los invitados eran cada vez más numerosos, pues la entrada era prácticamente libre a cualquiera que se presentara correctamente y se comportara de manera educada.

Mientras que en las afueras del castillo, se preparaba una presentación de fuegos artificiales, se había cedido día feriado a todos los trabajadores, por lo que inclusive los peones más afortunados de las ciudades del reino irían a disfrutar de una fiesta al aire libre.

Pero contrastante al júbilo que sentían los ciudadanos y los nobles en las afueras del palacio, dentro de este, un par de personas eran llevadas a la terrible a una noche que prometía ser una terrible agonía.

—¡Oiga, déjenos salir!— gritaba Allen con fuerza mientras golpeaba con ambos puños la pesada puerta dorada que le privaba de su libertad.

—¡¿De qué se trata esto?! ¡No puede retenernos aquí!— protestaba Rilliane de manera similar, degradando sus nuevos guantes del vestido de novia, conforme golpeaba la puerta con fuerza que incrementaba en cada momento.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero permanecerán encerrados allí hasta el día de mañana, como parte de su "noche de bodas"— se escuchó al general gritando tras la puerta que les separaba, golpeando cada vez a un ritmo más acelerado la puerta de metal dorado. Siendo que sin importar cuantos insultos y maldiciones comenzasen a lanzar al general por la retención de sus libertades, y a sus propios sirvientes por sus complicidades con este. La única respuesta que recibieron a cambio de tanta insistencia, fueron unas cuantas palabras de Salta —Y por cierto, más les vale que para cuando abra la puerta mañana, ya hayan hecho al próximo rey— que fueron aulladas en medio de su ebriedad sin que siquiera este dirigiera su rostro contra la puerta misma.

Allen parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado por completo, mirando directamente a su gemela, que compartía una expresión sumamente similar, siendo que los dos se habían colocado sus orejas contra la puerta para escuchar mejor, terminando por encararse —¿Qué quiere decir con…?— intentó articular en pleno momento de su realización acerca de lo que quería decir aquello.

—¡Qué asco!— se adelantó Rilliane a concluir mientras se alejaba estrepitosamente de la cerradura, y por ende, de su tan demonizado hermano.

—No hay manera de que yo la toque— respondió Len a la manera tan repentina a la que su hermana había reaccionado frente a lo que podría no haber simbolizado una mala noticia para ambos en el pasado.

—Yo tampoco quiero que me ponga una mano encima— se quejó Rilliane mientras que medía cualquiera de los movimientos de su hermano, temiendo a cualquier clase de abuso físico por parte de este, a lo que de manera simultánea, comenzaba a cuestionarse acerca de su decisión de convertirse en una buena esposa, bajo cualquier costo que fuera necesario.

Y bajo en manifiesto de estas quejas, ambos continuaron clamando por su liberación, independientemente de si su captor les haría caso o no, más estaban seguros de que, eventualmente, alguien les escucharía a causa de los fuertes golpes y gritos que resonaban por las afueras, sin percatarse siquiera de que el ruido exterior era inclusive mayor, al menos desde aquella perspectiva.

Los golpes y las quejas, sumadas a las voces de sus sirvientes que se agrupaban de manera paralela a ambos lados de los oídos del general, lo hicieron sucumbir a su enojo.

—¡Ya basta!— se escuchó aquel grito fuerte y claro, como si se encontrara frente a ellos dos —No se preocupen por eso— ya gracias al primer grito, fie fácil escucharle de nuevo, pues habían cesado sus golpes y sus gritos—Coloqué un fuerte afrodisiaco en todo ese cuarto, y está cerrado para evitar que salgan y sea percibido por los invitados— Al decir aquello, ambos gemelos quedaron sorprendidos, con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas, mirándose aterrados el uno al otro —Así que creo que no les queda de otra más que rebajarse a sus instintos y deseos carnales— y tras decir esto, lo único que se volvió a escuchar de él, fue su risa sarcástica, mientras que se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo, siendo seguida por pasos pequeños y ligeros, que de seguro eran de sus sirvientes, dejándolos a ambos con las miradas perplejas de antes.

Si lo habían captado bien, aquel cuarto tenía un fuerte olor a lavanda, típico de algunos de los afrodisiacos que habían usado juntos, y por fortuna, con nadie más hasta el momento.

Un destino sumamente forzado y obligado, por no agregar placentero, les esperaría a ambos de manera inminente. Pero claro está, que eso sería algo que se negarían por completo a aceptar.

—Así que…— comenzó a decir Rilliane, siendo ella la primera en sentarse en una de las orillas de la lujosa cama de sabanas y cobertores blancos, jugueteando inocentemente con sus zapatos de novia —Nos ha puesto drogas… supongo que de esta manera, será más fácil para ambos, más para mí— concluyó sin mucha emoción en su mirada, dejando algo cohibido a su gemelo por la mera forma en la que había expresado el desaliento ante la situación.

De nuevo, al verla de esa manera, volvió a sentir lo mismo que sintió en el momento en el que la besó como muestra de su compromiso frente al resto de los miembros de la realeza de su país. De nuevo, esa sensación que le provocaba dolor a su corazón, pero ahora con la distinción de que era su mera apariencia la que le provocaba adicción. Siendo que se miraba tan pura y tan tranquila, el deseo de continuar lastimándola, de escapar de nuevo con Michaella, y de regresar a su vaga y mundana vida de Casanova, se deshacía por completo.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, para sí mismo, sabiendo que le volver a juntarse con su hermana, tal y como antes, sería completamente imposible. La miró ahora con lástima, mientras que ella sólo volteaba al suelo. Poco sabían el uno del otro, que estaban a punto de romperse, por culpa de todas las emociones que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Se comenzó a acerca a ella de manera sumamente lenta.

De alguna manera, había decidido que quería realizar su plan acerca de concebir un hijo con ella, tan solo para después dejarlo a su suerte al lado de su madre, y lograr huir a la libertad con Michaella, ya fuera teniendo que serle infiel, o simplemente, separándose de ella. Pero conforme el aroma a lavanda continuaba internándose en su nariz, excitando a su olfato de aquella manera, aquellas ideas no sólo se hacían ver más difusas, sino más crueles para lo que pensaba el joven Allen.

—Hagamos esto como se debe de hacer— dijo él mientras que se aproximaba a la chica, sujetándola de la mandíbula para elevar su mirada y besarla en los labios. Fue un beso simple, sin especial contacto por parte de ninguno de los dos, aunque fue Rin quien en poco lo profundizo, con el pensamiento dentro de sí misma de "Al mal tiempo, buena cara".

Los besos fueron de manera lenta en un inicio, solamente presionando los labios el uno con el otro. De pronto, y durante un momento de mera distracción, Rin abrió un poco la boca, y siguiendo con el movimiento de estos, Len abrió la propia.

Aquello parecía mantenerse inerte para la chica, quien en todo momento, mantenía sus brazos frente a su pecho, en todo caso de que fuera necesario apartar al chico de su persona, pero lo mismo no ocurría con el Len.

Al contrario, el se comenzaba a perder de nuevo dentro de ese mundo que tanto había ansiado durante los últimos dos años en los que se había separado de Rilliane, ese mundo en el cual podía amar a la mujer de su vida, en lugar de perder el tiempo con una cualquiera.

Tan solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos más, antes de que los dos se separaran, aún con el aliento sostenido hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para exhalar sin problema. Los ojos de Len permanecieron cerrados, incluso después de que su lengua repasara por sobre sus labios un par de veces más.

Rin se mantuvo de manera similar, pero tan solo cerrando los ojos al no desear encarar al chico que se supone, debería de impregnarla esa noche. Tan pronto como intentó abrir los ojos para poder cerciorarse de que ese chico se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de él para volver a moverse con facilidad, cuando su hermano volvió a impactar sus labios contra los suyos, de una manera sumamente imprevista, tanto así que la princesa abrió los ojos en asombro y confusión.

Ahora el beso no se centraba solamente en los labios, ahora parecía ser que Allen gozaba del contacto y del calor que se transmitía con ese beso, tan así, que en plena emoción y alucinación, el chico terminó empujándola hasta colocarse sobre ella, dejándola recostada bocarriba.

Podría no haber sido una sensación tan desagradable para Rin, de no haber sido por la situación exacta en la que se encontraban, ella habría disfrutado aquel contacto labial con perfecto entendimiento de la situación y en plena voluntad, pero en su lugar, el momento solo la mantenía reducida en su espacio personal, sin poder hacer más que esperar a que el tan dichoso afrodisiaco hiciera de las suyas en su organismo.

Y entonces entraba el disfrute que tanto Len tenía sobre el momento, sintiéndose sumamente realizado en cada instante en el que su lengua su sumergía más y más dentro de la boca de su gemela. Por un solo instante, mientras continuaba apastando su rostro contra el de ella para conseguir mayor cantidad de sabor de su boca, en su mente se comenzaba a transmitir lo que serían los últimos pensamientos acerca de regresar con Michaella.

Quizá fuera a causa del afrodisiaco, pero lo cierto era, que Allen estaba comenzando de nuevo, a sentir aquel enamoramiento que tanto le había hecho disfrutar durante su pre— pubertad.

Para cuando finalmente se separaron, un ligero pero tangible hilo de saliva se derramó por la comisura de los labios de Rilliane, marcándolos de un color un tanto más rojizo que antes.

Allen se logró separar de ella a tiempo para verla abrir los ojos en el momento adecuado, pero la mirada que recibió, fue una llena de vergüenza, desaprobación, y odio. Pero más importante, la que él había entregado, había sido una mirada llena de esos puros sentimientos que habían quedado enterrados en su interior, y que por medio de aquel contacto, se había encargado de desenterrar.

No fue una sorpresa, que la realidad, esa en done él había sido demasiado débil para mantener la promesa con su gemelo, y en donde sus corazones se habían apartado hasta el punto de no reconocerse sino cual los de extraños, le golpeara con suficiente fuerza como para borrar la sonrisa y el rubor en sus mejillas.

La miró por unos instantes más, esperando a que aquella gélida mirada cambiara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que sólo jugaba con su expresión para él, pero luego de que se vieran por más de dos minutos seguidos, ella simplemente dijo.

— ¿Vas a continuar, si o no?— preguntó como si estuviera incluso decepcionada de que el chico no hubiera consumado su abuso.

No hubo una respuesta clara por parte del chico, quien ahora intentaba lubricar su garganta con la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca. Sus ojos comenzaron a descontrolarse y a dilatarse, y sus manos y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar mientras que el chico seguía manteniéndola debajo de sí mismo. Apretó su mandíbula, en señal de extrema ira, mientras que reducía su mirada y cerraba los ojos.

De pronto, se levantó sin previo aviso, la sujetó con fuerza de la mandíbula, apretando sus dedos con fuerza contra su pie, hundiéndolos en la carne tan ligera que cubría por sobre su hueso. La soltó casi al instante, al percatarse del daño que le hacía a su querida gemela, y más que nada, el daño que le había hecho antes.

Se levantó gritando con fuerza una maldición, mientras parecía estar sufriendo de una posesión demoniaca por la cantidad de zarpazos y de patadas que tiraba a los infortunados muebles cercanos a la pared, llegando a hundir una de las puertas de uno de los roperos tan solo por la ira que guardaba en su interior.

Rilliane permaneció estática ante sus movimientos tan erráticos y descontrolados, observando cómo después de esto se recargaba en la pared sin producir sonido alguno, manteniendo la mueca de infinito desprecio por sí mismo. Apretaba los dientes, y dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran desapercibidas por el arco de su nariz, únicamente provocando mayor cantidad de sospechas en la mente de su gemela.

En poco tiempo, Rin se hartó finalmente del tiempo en el que reaccionaba el muchacho, levantando la pierna y tirándole una patada al chico, que provocó que cayera al suelo con un sonoro golpe en su costado.

—Escúchame— le exigió atención la princesa mientras lo tenía debajo de sí misma —El hecho de que sea tu esposa no quiere decir que aguantaré todas tus estupideces— le comentó con advirtió con bastante enojo, viendo como su enrojecido puño sacaba algo de sangre por los nudillos.

Miro como el muchacho permanecía en la misma posición que antes, sin advertencia alguna de que se movería en cualquier momento. De pronto, contestó a la agresión con un par de palabras simples.

—Lo siento—

Fue todo lo que logró decir, tras lo cual terminó levantándose un poco y sentándose con las piernas medio extendidas, volteando aún su mirada al suelo.

Aquello trajo consigo aún más silencio del que él se imaginaba que llegaría. Sin que ella misma supiera que contestar, pronto comenzó a dar un paso tras otro hacia atrás, como si quisiera huir del chico y de su presencia.

—No… no puedes simplemente decir eso— contestó ella, sonando más dolida de lo que imaginaba que sonaría su voz, casi estando a punto de llorar, tras haber escuchado las palabras que tanto había deseado oír por años, una simple disculpa.

—No, de verdad lo siento— la miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo contacto sincero por primera vez en años, pronunció con su voz a punto de romperse, tragando con dificultad —De verdad lo siento mucho—

En cada palabra que el muchacho lograba hacer que saliera de su boca, se convertía en una fuerte daga que se clavaba en el corazón de la rubia, haciéndole sentir como si existiera una esperanza de que aquello fuera verdad, pero su raciocinio le contaba que no era cierto, que nada de lo que su hermano le dijo, le decía, ni le diría, podía ser verdad.

— ¿Lo sientes?— preguntó la princesa de manera sarcástica ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿El haberme lastimado hasta el hartazgo? ¿El haber servido tu cuerpo y tus pasiones en bandeja de plata a cualquier mujer que lo tomara? ¿O simplemente por haberme cambiado por Michaella?— aquellas palabras comenzaban a lastimar al rubio cada vez más, taladrando su mente en la capa de recuerdos que bloqueaba aquello que le lastimaba más.

—Si… así es, siento haber jodido todo…— respondió entrecortado, como si se percatara de lo ridículas que sonaban sus palabras.

—No puedes simplemente decir eso…— contestó ella con todo el derecho de sentirse ofendida —No después de los dos años que he pasado sufriendo por la culpa de nadie más que tu… no después de que ye hayas acostado con Michaella, innumerables veces en el pasado, y con quien sabe cuánta mujer más…— deseaba mantener su compostura, pero el momento era el apropiado para reclamar con toda su ira lo que ella consideraba una injusticia —¡No puedes pedir disculpas después de que yo te di mi corazón y tu simplemente lo destrozaste de esa manera!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas esto último.

Pero Allen se comportó como un niño pequeño, comenzando a llorar más y más al percatarse de su error tan terrible, del cual ya nada podía cambiar. Escuchó en poco tiempo como ella también comenzaba a sollozar, para después, al elevar la vista, verla arrodillándose frente a él, arruinando su precioso vestido amarillo.

—Eres un maldito…— le habló con el corazón en la mano —No tienes idea del daño que me hiciste… lo mucho que te necesitaba todo este tiempo…— comenzó a lamentarse poco a poco.

—Yo también te necesité todo este tiempo…— contestó Len —No importa con quien estuviera… siempre me sentía sólo—

Con aquello, atrajo un poco la atención de su hermana, lo suficiente para que tomara su palabra como verídica.

—Sabes una cosa… no te pido demasiado para aceptar tu disculpa…— comenzó a decir, sin siquiera creerse a sí misma en sus palabras —Pero no creo que hubiera sufrido tanto… si es que me hubieras dicho el porqué me traicionaste— le pidió saber solo aquello.

Allen no quiso pensarlo más de un segundo, pero sabía que ni él mismo tenía explicación para aquello. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué Michaella era más hermosa? Ni en un millón de años ocurriría decir aquello. Pero aparte de aquello, sólo tenía una justificación.

—Creo que… fui débil— fue toda su respuesta, sin complicaciones extras, sin movimientos argumentales, sin nada más que eso.

— ¿Débil? ¿Débil en qué?— peguntó ella de vuelta.

—Débil en todo…— admitió el chico avergonzado —Cuando ocurrió por primera vez con Hatsune, nunca miré hacia atrás, no me sentía como si fuera algo que importara, y no sentí verdadero dolor sino hasta que te vi a ti en aquella puerta— venía a su mente el recuerdo de cómo había llorado y desesperado tras haberle perdido el rastro por culpa de la peli verde —Y entonces comencé en decadencia…— se miró a sí mismo en el pasado, sintiendo asco de cómo dejó todo lo que para él significaba algo —Sentía que si lograba fornicar con alguien nuevo, o si lograba sentir más placer que antes, algo pasaría, que me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo, pero me di cuenta de que cada vez que terminaba con una mujer, me sentía absolutamente solo, con un vacío infinito en mi corazón—

Recordaba con dolor aquellas veces en las cuales su depresión era tal, que incluso atentaba en suicidarse, siendo únicamente detenido por Piko, quien más de una vez le evitó que se apuñalara a sí mismo, o que consumiera algún veneno peligroso. Solamente la presencia de la peli verde le ayudaba a sobrepasar estos acontecimientos, aunque en cada momento cayera más bajo, al de nuevo buscar a una nueva mujer en intervalos cada vez más cortos de tiempo.

—Lo ignoraba todo— continuó hablando —Quería pensar en que eso era algo normal que haría cualquier hombre… pero no evitaba comparar a cada una de ellas con la única figura de perfección que existía para mi, y eso me destrozaba aún más por dentro— observó como la chica comenzaba a ennegrecer su mirada —Y esa perfección eras tú— le confesó —Pero no quería sentir que había jodido las cosas, que por mi culpa se había perdido todo, simplemente no quería admitirlo, y es por eso que te seguía lastimando cuando me enteraba de lo que ocurría contigo y con Michaello— volvió a mirar al suelo —Lo siento mucho… en serio— repitió una vez más, como si aquello fuera a justificar lo que hacía.

—Pues quieras o no creerlo— comenzó a responder su hermana —De verdad jodiste las cosas, y de verdad nos jodiste a mí y a Mikuo— comenzó a reponerse un poco mientras que se levantaba —Ahora que ya sé todo aquello, supongo que ya nada puede reparar las cosas— dijo para el horror del príncipe, quien deseaba escuchar justamente lo contrario, que todo estaría bien una vez se disculpara y admitiera sus errores —Sólo me queda ser tu obediente esposa— finalizó para luego volver a sentarse en la cama, como esperando a que el prosiguiera.

Pero aquellas palabras lastimaron más que antes al chico rubio, pues ahora se daba cuenta de lo realmente lastimada que ella había resultado, tanto que ni siquiera su disculpa más sincera le habría causado efecto alguno.

Se levantó pesadamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos, y en una arranque de acciones, la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo, y poniendo su boca cerca de su oído —¡No!— gritó con dolor mientras que la sostenía cerca de sí mismo.

La chica permaneció paralizada en su lugar, sin saber cómo alejar al chico que ahora se le aproximaba con tanto furor, como si de verdad estuviera evitando que de alguna manera huyera —¿Qué es lo que haces?—

—No pienso permitir que las cosas se queden así— continuó con ella a su lado, manteniéndola sumamente apegada a sí mismo, sin darle oportunidad de que se moviera —Cometí un terrible error, y tuve miedo de regresar contigo…— continuó describiendo su debilidad —Pero no quiero que las cosas sigan así— luego de esto, se separó un poco de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos —Quiero que tu y yo nos amemos de nuevo— le propuso de la nada, saliendo de cualquier clase de normalidad que antes hubiera tenido su comportamiento.

En esos momentos, Rin estaba destrozada por dentro. Había construido un muro emocional que le permitiera ignorar por completo al chico que tanto se había adueñado de sus sueños, y ahora ella se encontraba contra la espada y esa misma pared. Por un lado, aún tenía su sueño de la infancia de casarse con su hermano y formar un reino juntos, un sueño que existía, de una manera translucida en su mente, pero que continuaba existiendo, y del otro lado, todo aquello que había sucedido desde la traición del chico con la princesa Miku.

Eran catorce años contra sólo dos, pero esos dos años le habían hecho sufrir de manera inimaginable en su corazón.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedes decir eso— contestó de nuevo la chica colocándose a la defensiva —Has hecho muchas cosas terribles contra mí, y esas cosas no pueden ser borradas tan solo porque lo sientas— le dijo mientras alejaba un poco su rostro al sentir tanta cercanía entre ambos.

—Por favor… no te alejes de mi— le pidió de manera lastimosa —Haré incluso lo imposible para que me perdones— le pidió mientras que intentaba que regresara a con ella —Seré solamente tuya… no volveré a separarme de tu lado— viendo que ninguna de sus palabras parecían cambiar lo que ella seguía sintiendo, dijo finalmente —Mataré a Michaella, si es que su sangre logra perdonar mi pecado— terminó por proponer aquello, sin preocuparse de antemano por su supuesta y antigua prometida.

Aquellas palabras, el chico jurándole de nuevo fidelidad, e incluso ofreciéndole la sangre de aquella a quien consideraba el ser más ruin y despreciable de la existencia, eran todo lo que la princesa Rilliane había deseado escuchar durante años, y ahora, todo eso ocurría frente a ella.

Podría ser dura y ruin en ocasiones, e incluso, ser recordada por sus enemigos como la hija del mismo mal, pero ella seguía teniendo un corazón, que hacía dos años ya no latía al mismo ritmo que el de su gemelo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?— le exigió saber mientras que ella comenzaba a romperse por dentro, sintiéndose débil ante las palabras del chico, dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a creerlas, o que al menos, quería creerlas —¿Por qué me traicionas, me engañas y me desprecias, pero después regresas pidiendo mi perdón y mi cariño de nuevo?— requería preguntarle aquello de manera honesta y sincera.

—Porque…— Allen permaneció unos, segundos pensándolo, sabiendo a la perfección lo que había ocurrido, y considerando si eso sería suficiente —Porque sólo me bastaron unos cuantos segundos de volver a sentirte como si fueras mía, para percatarme de todo lo que había perdido…— confesó —Y ahora me doy cuenta de que nada más en este mundo que no fueras tu, valía la pena— y tras decir esto, volvió a besarle, esta vez, de una manera más tierna, menos ansiosa, con mayor emoción que antes.

El beso comenzó de manera lenta, y no se precipitó de manera veloz, sino que continuó con la mínima acción por parte de ambas. Allen colocaba sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, esperando poder compartir parte de su esencia con ella, intentando continuar en su convencimiento de que ella era su preciado tesoro.

Sentía la tensión de su gemela conforme movía sus labios, por lo que decidió no realizar ni un solo movimiento que pudiera provocarle alguna alerta, o incluso asustarla. Finalmente se separaron, mientras que mantenían los ojos cerrados. En esta ocasión, Rin había podido sentir el mismo sentimiento que su hermano presumía tanto, y ahora era su muro lo que se caía en pedazos, pues se comenzaba a percatar del dolor que le había preocupado la ausencia de su hermano.

Mientras que el chico comenzaba a verla con un intento de transmitirle todo su cariño, Rilliane comenzaba a rebajar la mirada, comenzando a llorar, finalmente cediendo ante lo que le ocurría ahora. Comenzó a sollozar de manera quieta y tranquila, sin levantar la mirada ni un poco.

—Eres un gran idiota…— dijo mientras le comenzaba a golpear con algo de fuerza a en la espalda, provocándole algo de verdadero daño al chico —Cómo puedes decir que lo dejas todo de lado… habiéndome lastimado así— le comenzó a reclamar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, comenzando a ser ligeramente consolada por su gemelo —No puedes hacer esto… no puedes ser un canalla, y luego regresar a conmigo de esa manera… nada se ha deshecho— continuó golpeándolo mientras que sus lágrimas manchaban su vestido.

—Vamos…— suspiró el chico tras sentir un par más de golpes con los puños sobre su espalda y su nuca —Ya no llores más— limpió un poco sus lágrimas mientras que ella cesaba los golpes —Esta noche cambiaré por ti…— le comentó al oído —Te juro que cambiaré— enfatizó mientras la pegaba contra su cuerpo, volviendo a abrazarla de lleno.

—¿Y cómo se que no cambiarás una tercera vez?— le preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada —¿Cómo se que no abriría mi corazón sólo a una promesa vacía que terminaría lastimándome aún más que antes?— le preguntó con verdadero animo de recibir una contestación verdadera, algo más que un simple discurso que sólo satisficiera sus deseos, sin darle nada verdadero.

—Entonces…— contestó él mientras le volvía a besar, sosteniendo sus dos manos —Te doy todo el permiso que se necesite, para que me asesines— aquello fue su aval a su fidelidad —Puedes matarme tan pronto como te traicione de nuevo, pues no quiero vivir de nuevo alejado de ti, sabiendo que he sido yo de nuevo quien te lastimó— le hizo aquel juramente mientras sostenía sus dos manos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"_De verdad deseo volver a confiar en ti" _ pensaba Rilliane mientras su hermano volvía a besarla tiernamente _"De verdad quiero volver a amarte" _lentamente, los besos comenzaron a mostrar un poco más de pasión, aceptada por supuesto por la joven princesa, recibiendo la lengua de su hermano cuando esta se internó en su propia boca "_Pero tengo más que nada, un miedo y un temor infinitos a que tu nunca me vuelvas a amara como yo lo hiciste antes", _Lentamente, la chica comenzó a corresponder el beso de mejor manera, una forma más expresiva y prominente _"Pero si es que tu sangre me puede servir como promesa de que jamás me dejarás de nuevo, entonces tomaré tu vida como tal y como haré con la mía, en el momento en el que falles de nuevo a tu promesa"_ y con este pensamiento en mente, la chica volvió a besar a su hermano, sabiendo que sería imposible que lo mismo volviese a ocurrir de la misma manera.

Ahora era un compromiso que se hacían por sus vidas, y ninguno de los dos lo faltaría.

"_Mi Rin…"_ pensaba Len de manera paralela _"No sé ni siquiera lo que hay en mi mente, y a veces ni siquiera me puedo controlar… pero te prometo que daré hasta lo último de mi vida por volver a ser el único hombre de tu vida" _Pudo notar como la tensión en el cuerpo de ambos aumentaba, un símbolo de que el afrodisiaco estaba haciendo efectos, y quizá ya los había hecho antes. _"Por ahora, sé que no confiarás en mí, pero si puedo volver a contentarte, aunque sea sólo con mi cuerpo por ahora, eso es lo que haré"_ y tras salir de este pensamiento, comenzó a abalanzarse sobre la chica.

Lentamente sus manos comenzaron a moverse a su cadera, para después comenzar a acariciar toda parte que estaba a su alcance. Decidió quitarse los guantes, permitiéndole sentir en carne propia la piel de su hermosa gemela.

Rin se separó un poco de él, sintiendo sus labios humedecerse de nuevo por la saliva derramada con ligereza tras aquellos besos.

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes, y Len pudo distinguir el sonrojo tan particular del rostro del la chica, que le indicaba que ella había disfrutado de aquello, aunque sin siquiera mostrar una mínima sonrisa.

—No te preocupes…— le dijo Len mientras que le besaba en la frente —Te haré sentir muy bien ahora— le prometió mientras le abrazaba melosamente, llegando incluso a hacer que ella se sintiera ligeramente incomoda —Y sabes que ahora, sólo será a ti— le prometió con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a besar su cuello de manera pasional, como si intentara transmitir todo su amor con esos simples besos.

La chica apenas supo cómo reaccionar ante aquellos toques tan repentinos. Siendo sus dedos algo que podía soportar, al ser únicamente un contacto menor, pero los labios ciertamente no podían ser ignorados, ni lo que estos provocaban, retenido.

—Len…— susurró con tranquilidad la chica, siendo la primera vez que decía su nombre en años, al menos combinado con un susurro tan sumamente sensual como el que ella había exhalado.

—Sí, mi Rinny— le llamó con cariño el chico mientras sonreía al percatarse de que algo que ambos disfrutarían, podría comenzar pronto.

—Creo que… ese afrodisiaco está haciendo efecto— dijo ella mientras se volteaba un poco, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo en parte algo de desconfianza pro admitir el cómo se comenzaba a sentir por dentro, tan sólo por estar sentado junto a él, abrazándolo, mientras que él se acercaba a ella un poco más. Recargándose sobre la cama e inclinándose hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres saber que tanto deseo volverte a amar?— le susurró el chico mientras mantenía sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos — ¿Quieres disfrutar de esta noche, de este afrodisiaco, como si fuera nuestra primera vez?— continuó proponiéndole, provocando que sus frentes se tocaran una contra la otra.

—Esto lo hago, sólo porque el afrodisiaco ha hecho efecto en mi… no creas que es porque de verdad te he perdonado— le dijo al sentir sus manos deslizarse por sus pechos, pero aún sin querer admitir lo mucho que deseaba estar de nuevo con él de esa manera, pero claro, borrando todo lo que había pasado en los dos años anteriores.

Y en ese momento, ambos intentarían olvidarlo por completo, sumiéndose en la lujuria que ahora les traía ese supuesto afrodisiaco…

—De acuerdo…— le dijo Len mientras le volvía besar cariñosamente —siempre que lo disfrutes, estaré bien con eso— comentó antes de profundizar el beso, esta vez procurando en hacer contacto con ambas lenguas tan pronto como la chica abrió un poco sus labios.

Conforme él se seguía inclinando sobre ella, la chica colocó sus brazos tras su cuello, evitando que cayera sobre la cama libremente, y atrayéndolo más, profundizando más aquel contacto.

Poco a poco, los dos se volvieron a sumir en el mundo de cariños y besuqueos que tanto habían olvidado. Tan pronto como Rilliane cerró sus ojos, para poder disfrutar más de aquello, Len aprovechó para comenzar a buscar los amarres del vestido que estaban en su espalda, llegando a tocar los pequeños lazos que tenía allí, jalándolos con lentitud, y provocando que su vestido se soltara un poco, ni siquiera algo notable para la chica.

Len continuó deslizando el vestido hacia abajo, volviendo a sujetar sus pechos con cuidado de no presionar demasiado, colocó sus dedos sobre el encaje de este, y comenzó a retirarlo, notando al instante que la chica no tenía nada más que su corsé debajo de este, blanco y poco apretado a su cuerpo, y cubriendo apenas sobre la marca rozada del pezón.

El príncipe no dudó un solo momento en lo que tenía que hacer por fuerza en ese momento, y su hermana notó como sus ojos se dirigían a su semidesnudo pecho en ese momento mismo, pero no le importó cubrirse en ese momento, pues consideraba que el corsé era más que suficiente.

—Permíteme retirarte eso— dijo amablemente el chico mientras que buscaba un segundo lazo más pequeño en la espalda de la chica, encontrándolo con rapidez, y desatándolo con facilidad, aunque no estaba muy ajustado.

La chica se sorprendió un poco al sentir la prenda desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, deslizándose solo hacia abajo, intentando sostenerlo con las manos, pero al instante, el chico que tanto se esforzaba en complacerle, comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente por la línea de su hombro, y continuando su aproximación hacia sus pechos, moviendo el corsé conforme sus besos bajaban más y más.

—Espera…— insistió la chica intentando mover la trayectoria lenta de los besos que bajan por su piel, pero no logró impedir que el chico dejara al desnudo sus pechos tras algunos cuantos besos más. No le costó trabajo al príncipe el poder comenzar a lamer los rosados pezones de la chica, comprobando que su sensibilidad era tan alta como antes.

Allen continuó deleitándose con el dulce sabor de la piel de su gemela, bajando más allá de la zona de sus pechos, mientras que con las manos seguía retirando el corsé, dejando al descubierto la piel de su estómago, si pequeño ombligo que remembraba aquel lazo físico que alguna vez compartieron, para terminar acabando en la zona de su vientre, besando con mayor intensidad mientras daba caricias a los lados de los muslos.

—¡Detente!— gritó Rin de manera autoritaria, provocando que su hermano se alejara un poco de ella, entendiendo que aún su confianza no había sido del todo recuperada —Quítate algo de ropa, si es que quieres que continuemos— le pidió aquel favor, aún sin siquiera voltear a verlo directamente, dejando al chico algo intrigado —¿Que no te das cuenta de que tienes más prendas que yo? Hazlo ahora— volvió a imperarle.

—¡Si, mi princesa!— dijo alegremente el príncipe mientras recorría las mangas de su saco y lo retiraba con cuidado, sacando con rapidez su chaleco y su camisa, para luego comenzar a bajar sus pantalones, con mirada expectante a la atención de Rilliane al momento en el que su miembro ligeramente erecto fuera a liberarse. Pero al verla, sólo la observó retirando su largo y estorbos vestido, que llegaba hasta su cintura para ese momento, con suma delicadeza, para tan solo quedar con sus guantes largos y sus medias finas, de los cuales sólo alcanzó a retirar los primeros, pues fue detenida por su hermano cuando sus dedos apenas tocaron sus pies.

—Espera…— dijo Len mientras que ambos permanecían en una simple ropa interior —Permíteme hacerlo a mi— le exigió con atención, acercándose a su persona, y arrodillándose frente a ella.

Lentamente, levantó el pequeño pie de su hermana, y con delicadeza, mordió la media que sobresalía por sobre su uña, jalando la prenda para retirarla con facilidad. Para cuando retiró la segunda media, la respiración de Rilliane había aumentado lo suficiente, sintiendo ahora el chico la parte baja de su torso emocionándose lentamente.

Sin esperar una segunda invitación, él chico volvió a sellar sus labios sobre los de la princesa, disfrutando de nuevo del dulce sentir que aquel mero toque le traía.

En esta ocasión, Allen terminó subiendo al lado de su hermana a la cama, sujetándola con ambas manos del rostro, besándola con más profundidad, pero fue esta vez ella quien terminó abalanzando su movimiento sobre él, recargando su cuerpo sobre él, y manteniéndolo algo inmovilizado con su peso.

Le abrazó con fuerza del torso mientras besaba su mejilla, escapando rápidamente de los besos sumamente posesivos del chico, pero no porque le no le agradaran, sino porque deseaba poder probar algo más de su cuerpo, a lo que el chico reaccionó de manera pacífica, dejando que la chica moviera su lengua por la extensión de su cuello, para continuar en su clavícula, y bajar directamente a su pecho, aún abrazándole mientras hacía todo este recorrido con la lengua.

La chica no perdió tiempo alguno, y se dirigió rápidamente a los pezones masculinos del chico, que pesa a su carencia de funcionalidad, continuaban siendo un punto sensible del cuerpo del chico rubio, disfrutando este de manera calmada y pasiva el pase de la lengua de su hermano alrededor y por encima de estos.

Pronto el chico rubio comenzó a sucumbir ante aquellos sutiles y no tan sutiles toques que la chica realizaba, ahora que se ocupaba de lamer su pezón derecho, provocando que Len comenzara a aumentar su respiración lentamente, al llegar a sentir la húmeda saliva de su hermana mojando su pecho por completo, terminando su excitación un ligero gemido.

—Rin…— susurró mientras comenzaba a soltar una respiración más rápida, dejando notar como su pecho subía y bajaba con más y más rapidez, hasta el punto en el que no pudo retener un intenso gemido con bastante profundidad.

—¡Ahhhhh!— sonó con fuerza en la habitación, con un tono tal que, de no ser a que nadie podía escuchar lo que se suscitaba en esa habitación, cualquiera habría pensado que se trataba de Rilliane de la persona quien había hecho eso.

Rin volteó de nuevo su mirada hacia arriba, al percatarse de lo extraño que aquello había sonado, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano se sentía sumamente avergonzado por aquella involuntaria acción.

—Len… — dijo ella mientras le miraba de manera anonadada, — ¿Tu… gemiste así tan sólo por eso?— le confrontó mientras que continuaba tocando ligeramente su pezón izquierdo, pero en lugar de que el chico le respondiera de manera amable, él simplemente la tomó de las caderas y la quitó de encima de sí mismo, dejándola recostada sobre la cama de nuevo.

Si dudarlo un solo momento, sujetó de nuevo su pie, al igual que como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez con un agarre un poco más fuerte, procurando que ella no se soltara, y comenzando a lamer su pulgar del pie.

Aquel que empezó como un simple mordisqueo, continuó como un beso sumamente erótico, jugueteando con el miembro de la chica, para después comenzar a lamer desde la parte inferior, justamente en la planta del pie, para después avanzar con sus lamidas por toda la extensión, hasta llegar al tobillo de ella.

—Espera un momento…— le exigió ella con seriedad — ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?— le preguntó mientras que lo miraba besando la parte interna de sus piernas, continuando con besos cada vez más fuertes e intensos, llegando hasta un punto muy cercano de su intimidad — ¡Espera!— fue lo último que alcanzó a gritar la chica antes de sentir a su hermano hacer contacto con sus labios sobre su parte intima.

Rilliane no pudo evitar arquear la espalda al sentir aquellos labios cerrarse sobre su entrada, para después percibir como el movimiento no solo actuaba desde estos, sino que de hecho, la lengua de su hermano también se movía energéticamente contra ella, presionando con fuerza en su clítoris.

Comenzando a introducir lentamente su lengua por aquella estrecha cavidad, girándola en círculos con delicadeza, abriendo con cada movimiento un poco más de aquel espacio tan prohibido. Por lo que decidió que sería una mejor idea el simplemente apoyarse con sus dedos.

—Allen… no… sigas— susurró la chica con un sonrojo total en su rostro, sosteniendo las sábanas con fuerza para liberar algo de tensión, mientras que su gemelo comenzaba a masajear su interior con un par de dedos que introducía con facilidad.

Ahora con lentitud, masajeaba el punto de mayor placer en el interior de la chica, un punto que se encontraba en la parte frontal de la vagina, del otro lado de la pared que cubría su vientre, siendo después su dedo pulgar en que se encargó de presionar justamente sobre su clítoris.

—¡Es demasiado!— exclamó ella con voz que revelaba su excitación, sin dejar de respirar aceleradamente, mientras que su gemelos separaba el rostro de entre sus piernas y se ocupaba de masajearla con fuerza en aquel punto que le provocaba que temblara su cuerpo entero conforme tocaba.

Len observó como la chica se llenaba de éxtasis, y cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba, a la vez que sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad, permitiéndole frotar plenamente el interior, dejando que su dedo índice y sus dedo corazón llegaran a introducirse por completo. Una segunda ola de placer llegó al cuerpo de la princesa mientras que se volvía a arquear con mayor fuerza, corriéndose sobre la mano de su hermana, llenándola de sus fluidos de la pasión.

—¡Ahhhh…!— gritó la chica mientras volteaba la cabeza, llena de placer por completo, y su cuerpo sintiéndose como en las nubes.

—Válgame, ese sí que ha sido un precioso orgasmo—Dijo Allen con emoción mientras se montaba sobre la cama, mirándola con ojos de ternura, para después inclinarse sobre ella y besar su frente aun cubierta por el sudor, tan sólo para después, bajar sutilmente y besar sus labios con pasión.

La chica no se abstuvo de regresar aquel beso de lleno, sintiendo de nuevo su cuerpo arder un poco en el interior, liberando el restante de éxtasis que había en su cuerpo. Realmente se sentía muy excitada en ese momento, y seguramente lo estaría más en poco tiempo gracias al afrodisiaco.

Tan pronto como se separaron, Rilliane se mantuvo durante unos momentos con la mirada perdida en el techo cubierto de tela blanca, tan solo dejando caer un poco de saliva de su boca, a la vez que de entre sus piernas continuaba saliendo el ligero fluido transparente y espeso que lubricaba su interior.

Tras haberse separado, Len la miró intrigado durante unos instantes, justamente antes de que, a causa del tiempo pasado, las dos miradas terminaran cruzándose y encontrándose en el mismo punto.

Y de manera insospechada, los dos se pusieron a reír de manera leve, siendo ella la primera en haber roto el silencio, y seguida por él tras unos instantes. Para cuando los dos terminaron de reír, el cuerpo de la chica ya se sentía mucho más relajado que antes, a diferencia del príncipe amarillo, quien ahora podía sentir como su erección incomodaba su postura al mantenerse con la espada recta.

—Me encanta que tu cuerpo siga reaccionando con el mínimo toque de un pétalo— dijo él mientras tomaba su mano y besaba la palma de manera cariñosa, para después pasar su otra mano por su cabello, deshaciendo el moño que tenía mal atado y desacomodado sobre su cabeza, y provocando que callera de lado.

—Bueno, aquello fue más que el simple roce de un pétalo— replicó ella mientras se levantaba un poco, quedando ambos sentados el uno enfrente del otro, ella aún con un sentimiento de pena en su interior por haber reaccionado de manera tan sensible ante aquellos toques tan básicos, sintiendo la necesidad de defender su feminidad, y de alguna maneara, cobrándoselo.

Así fue como en poco, en un simple instante de ocurrencia, Rin recogió el pequeño lazo que se había caído de su cabeza, extendiéndolo a la vez que tomaba la mano de su hermano, para después dejar que este mismo moviera la otra de manera voluntaria, tan solo para observar lo que se le ocurriría ahora a su gemela.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó intrigado mientras que la chica ataba sus muñecas con un fuerte nudo, y luego lo tumbaba sobre su propia espalda.

—No te preocupes, deja que me ocupe de ti— le pidió con una muy notoria amabilidad, algo que ciertamente él no esperaba ver aquella noche, para después sentir como las manos de la rubia se movían ágilmente hasta alcanzar la punta de su miembro, y comenzando a acariciarlo y presionarlo.

—¡No toques eso!— le pidió asustado mientras que abría los ojos hasta el punto en el que casi salían de sus cuencas, pidiendo aquello de manera necesaria, debido a que no deseaba que su semilla se liberara de pronto, antes del momento más deseado.

—Silencio— le ordenó ella mientras bajaba a la altura de su entrepierna, sintiendo como sus dedos comenzaban a llenarse del fluido pre—seminal, comenzando a deslizarse con facilidad —Debes de soportar tu merecido— le dijo con voz valerosa mientras que comenzaba a acariciar de igual manera la base del pene.

Len no pudo evitar sentirse igual que hacía unos momentos atrás, con un calor intenso recorriéndolo por completo, desde sus caderas hasta el último punto de sus extremidades, cada parte de él levaba la temperatura.

Para el siguiente instante, y apenas dando un parpadeo, su hermana comenzó a lamer su miembro con la lengua, acariciándolo con delicadeza por la parte inferior, para después introducirlo con cuidado dentro de su boca, protegiéndolo de sus propios dientes.

Lentamente, pasaba su lengua por debajo del pequeño pellejo del prepucio, ocupándose de abarcar todo el glande con su lengua, procurando cubrirlo todo con saliva, facilitándole así la fácil masturbación que hacía con sus dedos en la parte inferior.

—¡No…!— replicó Len al sentir su temperatura elevarse con facilidad, llegando al orgasmo a una velocidad mayor a la que podría haber deseado, lanzando una pequeña línea espesa y larga de semen sobre la mandíbula y las manos de su gemela, mientras que ella volvía a sacarlo un poco de su boca para poder complacerlo más con la parte frontal de la lengua.

El príncipe se mantuvo recostado, volteando su cabeza de lado, esperando a que su gemela se burlara de él debido a su escasa duración sexual. ¿Qué habían sido, unos treinta segundos, máximo noventa? Quién sabe, pero a diferencia de la humillación que esperaba, recibió una cálida mirada de su hermana, una mirada que demostraba lo preparada que se sentía.

Al parecer le había agradado, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca mientras que ella solamente lamía el resto de los fluidos de su mano, con intensión de verse provocativa ante él.

—¿Ya hemos terminado?— le preguntó como si esperara a que hubiera algo más por venir por parte del chico, y a la vez, se sentía como una pregunta bastante sólida.

De alguna manera, ya no recordaba siquiera que ella fuera su misma hermana con la que había peleado hacía dos años, o inclusive esa misma noche, aunque tenía el temor de que todo fuera a causa de aquel afrodisiaco que al parecer era tan fuerte. Lo que sabía, era que ella estaba disfrutando aquel comportamiento que se desarrollaba, y que él la haría disfrutar de mejor manera, quizá logrando así una mayor confianza cuando la noche de bodas finalizara.

—Bien…— dijo piel mientras se le acercaba y le ponía las manos en la espalda, aún atadas con el moño, llevándola con ambas manos, y provocando que terminara justamente sobre sus piernas, con su miembro haciendo contacto directo con la húmeda intimidad de su gemela —Esto va a ser más que el roce de un pétalo— le advirtió mientras que acomodaba las piernas de ambos para que ella se sentara justamente sobre él, siendo ella guiada sin ninguna queja, pero con una ligera inseguridad, hasta quedar en aquella posición que propiciaba el instantáneo acto sexual.

El chico le besó con cariño en el cuello, a la vez que acariciaba su espalda baja, sintiendo al instante la inseguridad que recorría la mente de la chica, a la vez que su cuerpo se lo expresaba con nervios y tensión, sin siquiera querer levantarse.

—Vamos, hermanita, con esto te quiero demostrar lo mucho que te amo…— le susurró el príncipe al oído de su gemela, presionándola más en contra de ella, quedando completamente sentada sobre él, y siendo sólo su rojizo y erecto miembro lo único que sobresalía de entre los dos.

—Creo que me dolerá— dijo ella preocupada y a punto de llorar, como si de verdad temiera porque aquello pudiera pasar —Y no sólo me refiero a lo físico— le confesó mientras que le miraba avergonzada, a lo que su gemelo lo entendió a la perfección al instante.

—Se que temes a que nada vuelva a ser igual…— le dijo mientras continuaba besándola —Pero ya te lo he dicho…. De ahora en adelante tú serás la única, y yo seré tu único— le dijo con cariño —Ya te lo he jurado con mi vida…— le recordó mientras la levantaba un poco, sentándose a la orilla de la cama de sábanas desacomodadas.

—Sólo prométeme que esto lo cambiará todo…— dijo con voz corta mientras que comenzaba a aceptar su miembro dentro de ella.

—Lo prometo…— respondió a aquel último llamado de excitación, aquello último que dentro de ella le evitaba que cediera su cuerpo ante semejante cantidad de pasión. Su miembro de deslizó con facilidad dentro de ella, una vez que se sentó sobre él, abarcando casi toda su longitud, y provocando que la chica soltara un fuerte grito al aire.

Al momento en el que logró permanecer en calma con su hermana, notó que un poco de líquido se deslizaba por entre sus piernas, dando una pequeña mirada, pudo comprender que era algo de sangre, lo cual le alarmó un poco, pero luego de eso recordó haber escuchado, que el interior de la mujer podía volver a cerrarse al permanecer inerte por un tiempo, una teoría errónea del médico, quien insistía en que la virginidad se podía recuperar, aunque esto no fuera del todo falso en el caso de la princesa.

—¿Lo disfrutas?— preguntó el chico mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo un poco más, intentando usar una voz clara y sensual.

—No… no recordaba cómo se sentía— decía mientras que sentía el miembro entrando un poco más dentro de ella, provocándole otro pequeño gritillo de placer. Tan solo después de esto, Len comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, apoyando sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

Rilliane comenzó a corresponder aquellas ligeras estocadas, colocando sus rodillas alrededor de las caderas de su hermano para recargarse y comenzar el movimiento. Se podía observar cómo, con dificultad, Rin seguía levantándose a sí misma para permanecer sentada sobre las piernas de su hermano, permitiendo que el miembro se introdujera con más facilidad.

—Vamos a hacer esto bien— comentó Allen mientras soltaba las ataduras de sus muñecas, separando sus manos y sujetándola a ella por debajo del brazo y por la cintura, centrando este último agarre en sostener una de sus posaderas.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?— preguntó ella algo alarmada mientras Len abría un poco sus piernas, permitiéndole penetrarle mejor, a la vez que facilitaba su posición y permitía que ella se sentara por completo sobre él.

— ¿Te gusta?— le cuestionó mientras la abrazaba por debajo de los brazos, sintiendo como su miembro entraba en su totalidad en su intimidad —No es mucho lo que puedo hacer, más que decir que eres asombrosa en todo sentido— le susurró mientras la sostenía mejor y la comenzaba a mover de nuevo de arriba abajo, sintiendo como la fricción en el interior comenzaba a lubricarse con los fluidos corporales de ambos.

Los movimientos constantes se aceleraban en cada momento, siendo ella quien más placer sentía al comenzar a brincar sobre sus piernas, respondiendo a sus instintos más adentros para poder centrarse en el placer que todos su cuerpo recibía con aquello.

En poco tiempo, los gemidos de la chica comenzaban a subir de volumen de manera exponencial, comenzando como meras respiraciones fuertes que hacían resonancia los golpes que la cabecera de la cama daba contra la otra pared, debido al fuerte movimiento de ambos sobre esta.

Len comenzaba a levantar de más la cadera mientras que la sostenía de la cintura para poder sostenerla lo suficiente para fortalecer cada una de las estocadas que con gusto realizaba en la intimidad de su hermana, comenzando a sentir su miembro calentarse de más.

Mientras que su hermana colocaba los brazos sobre los hombros del chico, llenos ambos de sudor y mojándose de los fluidos compartidos, los dos disfrutaban de aquello más de lo que podrían, ella intentaba que él le pudiera dar más placer en cada momento, llegando a sentir como si su intimidad fuera a fundirse realmente sobre el falo de su gemelo tras aquel fuerte calor que se distribuía de sus partes bajas a todo el cuerpo, hasta el punto en el que su mente le regresaba a los momentos en los cuales seguían siendo menores adolecentes.

—Te amo…— susurró Len mientras comenzaba a lamer su cuello, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, provocando que los pechos de ambos se tocaran el uno contra el otro, acercándole lentamente su rostro por debajo de su cuello.

—Yo también te amo…— respondió Rin de manera poco atenta a lo que siquiera ocurría a su alrededor, y correspondiendo aquella cercanía tan repentina para besar al chico en los labios de manera pasional.

Ambos continuaron besándose durante minutos enteros, jugueteando con sus lenguas, mientras que sus pechos, sus estómagos, sus vientres y sus intimidades se rozaban con inicial dificultad, pero perfeccionando el movimiento a un ritmo romántico y pasional, con el cual sus cuerpos se deslizaban perfectamente entre ambos, gracias también al sudor del sexo.

No tardaron en comenzar a sentir sus sexos volviéndose más y más calientes, dejando de sentir con tanta sensibilidad como antes, justamente antes de que una gran tensión en sus caderas comenzaba a forzarlos a bajar el ritmo, como una especie de dolor agudo que bajaba de sus interiores, pero que continuaba hasta los puntos de placer de sus partes nobles.

—Un poco más— susurró Len mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza, comenzando a besar su mandíbula para luego bajar lentamente a su cuello, gozando del dulce sudor pasional de su hermana.

Los dos comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos con más rectitud, siendo Rin la cual se inclinó más hacia adelante para que Len pudiera frotar directamente contra su mayor punto de placer, mientras que este comenzó a sujetarla más de la parte baja, para de esta manera poder ayudarla a acelerar el rápido movimiento requerido para poder alcanzar el tan preciado orgasmo.

— ¡Len… Len!— comentó a gritar desesperadamente mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a cerrarse un poco más, a la vez que su interior comenzaba a contraerse, provocando fuertes espasmos que comenzaban a presionar sobre el miembro de su gemelo.

—¡Rin, Rin!— comenzó a gritar él de vuelta mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo como ella apretaba con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero a la vez, demasiado centrado en el dulce placer tan agotador que estaba llegando.

Finalmente, ambos pudieron sentir como sus cuerpos enteros se calentaban, a la vez que un hormigueo creciente y adormecedor se originaba en las partes bajas de sus cuerpos, provocando que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo, con un fuerte grito de placer.

Sus cuerpos se paralizaron durante un momento, mientras que él derramaba su semilla por completo dentro de ella, liberando más de lo que sospechaba que terminaría, siendo ella quien más extendió su placer conforme continuaba moviéndose enérgicamente, tras haber sentido la cúspide del placer dentro de ella.

—Te amo tanto, mi hermanita— susurró el chico agotado mientras que colocaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su gemela —No quiero dejarte nunca…— le dijo con sinceridad.

—Yo también te quiero, Len…— susurró de nuevo mientras movía un poco sus piernas, sintiendo como aquel fluido espeso y blanquecino continuaba derramándose en su interior, escapando por el pequeño espacio del coito de ambos.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, la puerta pesada se abrió, quizá levando ya un par de minutos en aquella previa acción, pero ahora revelándose lo que había detrás de la puerta, siendo un trió de sujetos las personas quienes le observaban.

Mientras los movimientos entre ambos aún continuaban, y aunque el orgasmo de los dos aún prevalecía en sus últimas instancias, el príncipe miró con recelo a quienes les miraban desde la entrada.

Piko, Miki, y el general Salta, siendo sólo los dos sirvientes los que se mostraban más impresionados en el momento, con los ojos abiertos por completo y una muy obvia vergüenza por el haber encontrado a sus amos en aquella situación tan personal.

—Nos disculpan— rompió el delicado silencio el príncipe mientras que agregaba algo de fuerza a su agarre, sin permitir que su gemela se retirara ni un poco de la unión corporal que tenían, lamiéndole un poco el hombro —Estamos haciendo al próximo rey— dijo con algo de gracia interna, tan solo para después volverse al pecho de su gemela, y comenzar a lamer con delicadeza sus pequeños y rosados pezones.

Era obvio que la chica rubia estaba consciente de la presencia de aquellos intrusos en su hogar, y aunque en un momento sentía algo de vergüenza, finalmente, el estar al lado de su querido hermano, abrazándolo de aquella manera, le hizo sentirse protegida.

Luego de que dijera eso, la puerta se cerró, siendo jalada por la mano del general.

—Idiota— dijo débilmente Rin mientras que le abrazaba un poco, todo en referencia a su anterior broma, pero siendo simplemente ignorada por el chico, quien sin advertencia alguna, se recostó en la cama, aún con su gemela sobre ella, presionando su cara contra sus pequeños pechos.

Sin decir otra cosa, se arrastró un poco estando bocarriba, llevando a su hermana con él, con algo de dificultad, hasta el momento en el que sus cabezas llegaron hasta la almohada, en donde finalmente pudo girar su cuerpo a la izquierda, y colocar a su gemela a reposar sobre su lugar para dormir.

—Te amo…— le volvió a decir, como si se tratase de su propio mantra para atraer la fortuna en su futura relación.

—Yo también te amo— contestó la chica, aún sintiéndose insegura de si volvería a amarlo de la misma manera que antes, pero sin temer en equivocarse al momento de expresarse de esa manera, simplemente, y de nuevo, temiendo a que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos como antes.

—Lo haremos así todos los días de ahora en adelante, te complaceré y tú serás feliz sólo por mi— le dijo el príncipe, expresando su ligero deseo posesivo sobre ella —te lo prometo— dijo por último antes de subir a la altura de su cabeza y besarle en los labios, para luego quedar dormido con una mejilla en contacto con la de ella.

Pero Rilliane no durmió por completo en absoluto, sólo permaneció recostada con su hermano abrazándola frente a frente, ambos recostados de lado y volteándose a ver el uno al otro, considerando lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, y de alguna manera, arrepintiéndose.

Sentía que era una gran idiota por el hecho de haber aceptado las palabras y las patéticas disculpas del sujeto que ahora se podría volver a hacer llamar su amante, sin percatarse de lo que esto implicaba.

Decir que se sentía alegre, no sería una mentira, pero de nuevo, todo el dolor y la humillación que había percibido al haber sido traicionada, prevalecían y se agravaban conforme el joven seguía respirando en su pecho.

Pensó más y más cosas con resentimiento, en especial al recordar los momentos en los que habían compartido en el pasado, y percatándose de cómo alguna de las cosas que había hecho en su cuerpo, jamás habían sido intentadas por los dos.

Y eso le dolía, porque le recordaba que había pasado un largo y muy activo periodo sexual con la Hatsune.

Respiró con fuerza mientras sentía un dolor intenso en su pecho y su garganta le dolía a causa del ligero sollozo que comenzaba a salir de su garganta, a la vez que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Dejó de pensar en aquello al instante, regresó a la realidad, lejos de ese aterrador vacío en donde se había encerrado a sí misma. Ese mismo vacío que le destrozaba por dentro, y que al encontrarse dentro de él, no podía evitar preferir inclusive la muerte. Pues había sido arrojada desconsideradamente por aquel quien tanto había amado, de una manera tan despectiva, que aún en esos momentos, prefería no musitar todas las atrocidades que había jurado hacerle. Y sobre todo, un vacío del cual se le había privado a todo ser humano, aunque no se mentiría que quizá, fue Mikuo quien le ayudó a salir de este por un rato.

Si lo que había ocurrido ahora, era verdadero, entonces podría volver a confiar, y eso intentaría hacer, aunque su orgullo se lo impidiera un poco.

Volvió a besar la frente de su gemelo, para luego besar su mejilla, y finalmente el labio inferior, en una especie de ritual de cariño y gratitud a su gemelo, que ahora comenzaría a retomar.

Esa noche, todo estaba bien, ella estaba con Allen, él era de ella, y su semilla se había derramado en su fértil interior, y ya sólo el destino diría que es lo que el futuro les depararía en el mañana.

De alguna manera, por ese momento, todo estaba bien.

Por ese momento…

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 13.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo por el que tanto habían estado esperando, es decir, desde hace como unos ocho capítulos, y eso es como un año, debido al mucho tiempo que me toma escribir esta clase de fanfics.

Si, lo se, no parece mucho esfuerzo, pero créanme que entre las tareas del instituto y las horas extras de estudio, básicamente sólo me quedan los fines de semana y otros momentos para poder continuar con el escrito.

Pero he aprendido a relajarme un poco, después de todo, casi me diagnostican una úlcera, debido al estrés que tomaba de manera innecesaria, a lo que también me provocaba más estrés y dificultades de todo tipo. Pero después de pasar por esos momentos de dolor intenso, aprendí a relajarme un poco más, y a centrar un poco más mi mente en lo importante, lo que significa que de ahora en adelante, no haré lo mismo de antes, de escribir mientras me distraía con otras cosas, ahora lo que haré, será designar un momento a escribir, y ya, así espero sobrevivir el tiempo que me falta para acabar mis estudios sin que me de un cáncer de estómago :3

En fin, basta de hablar de mi vida, si no les interesa, debieron de haber saltado el párrafo anterior, pero bueno xD

Ahora como lo ven, de alguna manera, ambos gemelos se sintieron motivados gracias a la gran cantidad de "Afrodisiaco" que Salta colocó dentro de su cuarto, aunque creo que es más que obvio que se trata de algo más que un simple afrodisiaco, incluso dejé pistas para que esto fuera obvio.

Pero en fin, como lo verán, Rilliane fue más sumisa que otras veces, y Allen se percató de sus terribles pecados del pasado, aunque he de aclarar que se mostrará mejor su sistema reflexivo que le llevó hasta ese punto en el futuro.

Por ahora, espero que hayan comprendido que ninguno de los dos estaba precisamente en sus cabales, Len sintiendo una culpa y un arrepentimiento tremendos, y Rin con una actitud sumamente sumisa, creo que Michaella no es la única que juega con las actitudes de los príncipes, aunque eso lo deciden ustedes :P. lo que puedo asegurar, es que esos fueron sus verdaderos sentimientos, digamos que, los ayudaron a expresarlos, a diferencia de las drogas de Miku.

En fin, creo que eso es todo, ya me tengo que ir a dormir, nada más déjenme decirles que este capítulo está dedicado a mi buena amiga Liliam, por su cumpleaños el pasado domingo :3

Si, se que me retrasé en eso… pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, que lo adelanté un par de meses para que fuera para ti :3 aunque tenía planeado hacerlo de todos modos, pensé que ya que lo esperabas más por ser la manera en la que Len y Rin se vuelven a unir en la historia, lo disfrutarías más :P

En fin, gracias por dejarme comentarios en el capítulo pasado a:

**RinkuPanda**: Si, bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y continúes leyendo :3

**cristal12997: **No te preocupes, recuerda "Todo cerdo tiene su San Martín"

**Gabriela Kagamine: ** Y ahora sabes que jamás pensó en nadie más.

**Lilliam: ** Espero que este te haya gustado ;_;, y feliz cumpleaños, atrasado n—n

**MASCARAMENTAL357: ** No vi la insinuación yaoi… pero bueno.

**Airam Kagamine: **Ya veremos lo que pasará en el futuro, pues si este capítulo ha hecho algo, no ha sido más que levantar las cenizas de un amor acabado.

**Shioo**: Gracias, aprecio mucho tu comentario :3

**Magus****:** Y Ahora que piensas de Salta? Tus opiniones me agradan mucho :P

**LoreSxS4ever: **Espero que hayas disfrutado este.

**Angy:** Muchas gracias :D

**Richy Escorpy**: Me resulta raro que digan que mis historias son tan buenas, pero gracias :)

En fin, he revelado más datos en las respuestas que en el mismo fanfic xD

Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme su opinión de lo ocurrido y por favor, si es que pueden, recomiéndenselo a algún amigo o familiar suyo :D

Me despido, pues mañana tengo exámenes —3—

_.—Bye—._

* * *

><p>P.D.: Ohhhh (Grito de Un show Más), cien reviews :DDDDD muchas gracias por eso :3 espero llegar a los 200.<p> 


	14. Finalidad

Perspectiva: Capítulo 2.

El príncipe del mal.

Parte cuarta.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Notas: Un regalo, para todo quien odie a Miku.

* * *

><p>—¡Les presento a todos, el nacimiento de un nuevo gobierno!—<p>

Aquel era el grito que había abierto aquel enorme banquete que celebraba la unión del príncipe y la princesa.

Aquello marchaba de una manera demasiado escabrosa para el humilde gusto de los propios hermanos, quienes ahora se sentaban cada uno en un trono de madrea con recubrimiento de oro, ordenados de manera simétrica en el lugar que habría ocupado el sólo trono del Rey. Claro era, que aquel había sido un arreglo hecho a partir de la orden de la orden de hombres de alto poder político, económico y militar.

Len vestía un traje ajustado a su cuerpo, con una pechera de arreglo militar que pareciera ser parte de un escudo hecho de mimbre, mientras que sus pantalones únicamente le permitían un movimiento unidireccional de sus piernas, siendo estas también ajustadas como un par de embutidos. Por lo demás, sus brazos podían estirarse un tanto, debido a una serie de coceduras que permitían levantar sus brazos aunque fuera con algo de libertad, aunque con riesgo de desgarrar sus pronunciadas hombreras.

Mientras que Rin, cómoda por la parte de debajo de su vestido, el resto de este representaba una especie de pirámide que iba desde una extensa falda que recorría medio metro de radio alrededor de sus pies, mientras que el resto del traje se decoraba con los más exagerados arreglos en cada parte, quedando como un traje sumamente expandido en comparación del cuerpo de la chica. Todo aquello coloreado de rosado empalagoso que se volvía nocivo para la vista tras coloraciones extras que le hacían tras cada lavada.

Pero quizá el detalle más terrible y que más frustraba cualquier oportunidad de un mínimo conforte, eran las pésimas compañías con las que habrían acabado en aquella tarde, en la que se suponía era la sala de guerra más confidencial de todo su reino, en la cual se tenía que permanecer en completo orden.

Se suponía entonces, que se trataba de una completa sala circular, que en el fondo se caracterizaba por poseer uno, o en este caso dos tronos de madera del otro lado de la entrada, colocados todos estos por sobre la altura de las bancas circulares que rodeaban el centro de la sala. En esta parte central s encontraba un enorme mapa circular con todo el territorio político y las fronteras del continente, un orgullo creado a partir de la geografía y topografía más capaz del mundo, sobre una pesada mesa de roble que caracterizaba aquella sala de guerra.

Y sobre aquella magnificente muestra de conocimiento humano, que era inclusive apreciada por aquello quienes tenían como ideal predilecto la paz, se encontraba moviéndose torpe y animadamente el gran General Salta, quien ahora parecía estar lleno de euforia del triunfo temprano sobre su adversario imaginario.

—Mes camaradas de fieles intensiones— comenzaba a discursar frente a veinte de sus más altos oficiales al mando, —Eh de ser yo quien anuncie el nuevo inicio de una dinastía de monarcas nacidos a partir del incesto— parecía bromear al apuntar en dirección de los gemelos al decir esto, gran causa de aquel parecido, fue que la gran mayoría de los hombres quienes habían sido invitados a su causa parecían compartir las risas acerca del asunto —En un corto tiempo, apenas comparable con el ciclo de un año, tendremos al rey de sangre más pura que estas tierras hayan atestiguado en trescientos años, desde la última concepción incestuosa realizada en este mismo palacio— se jactó de poder hacer historia en aquel momento con tan poco precedente.

Por supuesto, le hablaba a los más de veinte oficiales de alto rango que ocupaban las dos primeras filas de bancas circulares, riendo y conversando entre sí mismos mientras degustaban las combinaciones más exóticas de alcoholes sugeridos por el mismo General. Aquellas veinte personas, considerados ancianos de al menos cincuenta años cada uno, suponían ser los más mortales y peligrosos hombres de ese país de media docena de millón de personas.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se encontraban en aquella sala reduciendo los considerablemente bajos niveles de dignidad, sino también un grupo de al menos otros doce sujetos, sentados de manera desordenada en las bancas que abarcaban de la tercera a la cuarta fila. Estos ancianos eran los doce miembros del consejo, una supuesta junta del alto poder que resolvía los problemas y los hechos más graves del país, así como de gestionar las riquezas en asuntos menores que no concernieran al rey. Entre ellos se encontraba un treceavo miembro, aunque fuera de su asiento, y festejando al lado del general. El ahora consejero jefe, cabecilla de la camarilla, Mikhail, quien se jactaba de su elección como líder de la misma, debido a su formidable desempeño del desarrollo de la unión de los gemelos.

Estos sujetos de tan suma importancia, y de un incalculable valor monetario por cabeza, ahora convivían como asociados con los militares, animadamente compartiendo los bocados de carne de puerco que les habían servido con anterioridad en sus mesas, sobre enormes platones de plata pulida que abarcaban una terrible masacre de infantes porcinos aves pequeñas, victimas del apetito de aquellos carroñeros.

Y pese a toda aquella gente que ahora conversaba de manera amable de entre ellos, compartiendo gritos que se acrecentaban más y más con el pasar del tiempo, se notaba la constante de la intolerancia de los gemelos ante aquellos comportamientos tan deshonrosos, que manchaban la buena memoria de su padre de más de una forma, pues aquellos no sólo habían sido quienes habían recibido el máximo voto de confianza del rey, sino también que la sala misma, sitio de incontables horas de planeación estratégica de su padre, ahora se veía seriamente profanado por aquellos alimentos y bebidas impías ante la nación.

Así pues, mientras que sus miradas recorrían sin ninguna clase de aprecio a aquellos sujetos, cuyas voces continuaban profundizándose conforme más alcohol les servían a todos, solamente una oportunidad de huida se haría presente en el momento en el cual las puertas de la sala se abrieran de par en par, dejando ver de manera repentina a un grupo de nueve hombres, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas sacerdotales, todas ellas de colores vivos de entre blanco, rojo y verde, a excepción del principal de ellos, quien encabezaba al grupo, quien portaba vestimentas purpuras. Aquel era el arzobispo del reino, Thel, quien ahora dirigía una mirada basada en la intolerancia a sus dos hermanos.

Aquello atrajo lo suficiente la mirada de ambos hermanos, quienes en pleno apogeo de la celebración, brindaron algo de su tiempo a la atención por la cual tan poco exigía mucho esfuerzo por atraer el sacerdote. Y por supuesto, los gemelos sintieron cierto alivio por la intromisión de aquel clérigo, suponiéndolo como él la única salvación a su miserable y decadente entretención momentánea en aquella sala de guerra. Pero la llegada de tan respetada y numerosa cantidad de obispos de cada una de las diferentes ciudades significativas del reino, el general no hizo nada más que compartir su irrevocable alegría.

—Hermano— saludó a su camarada —Siéntete libre, tú y tu séquito en acompañarnos en nuestro banquete de celebración— le invitó amablemente —Siéntanse libre de consumir cuanta carne deseen, y de poder beber cuando vino pueda fluir por sus gargantas, que estamos en confidencia, por lo que ningún suceso que ocurra fuera de esta sala será esparcida por la plebe— y con aquella complacencia a las atareadas conciencias de la mayoría de los obispos, y sin que estos siquiera vacilasen en voltear a ver a su superior, todos ellos avanzaron hasta sentarse a compartir al lado de ambos grupos de altos nobles nacionales, quienes se dedicarían a atragantar sus glotones deseos momentáneos.

Por supuesto, que acceder a llevar a todo su grupo de más altos y respetados clérigos a que realizasen semejantes actos de indignación, no solo ante su patria, sino ante la omnipresencia de Dios. Pero aquello había sido una petición explicita de su hermano, quien quizá en un mórbido deseo de desprecio por la ley de las castas y de la nobleza que tanto anidaba muy en su interior, deseaba ver a todos aquellos sujetos que ocupaban tan imponente jerarquía, reducidos a su mínimo exponente, como meros hombres alcoholizados y atragantados, aunque fuera nada más en una sola noche.

Pero aquella vista no satisfacía para nada a los gemelos, quienes continuaban inquietos en sus posiciones iníciales desde hacía horas enteras, esperando a que, de alguna manera, aquella supuesta ceremonia diera inicio. Y es que su presencia no se hacía en calidad de bulto, aquello representaba su coronación, pues es que, si bien durante la boda los dos habían sido nombrados ante los ojos de dios, como los sumos monarcas del pueblo, la legalidad de su reinado no tomaría forma sino hasta que el mismo arzobispo les volviese a coronar, en un caso como cualquier otro, en una enorme ceremonia especificada para esto. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y Len y Rin supusieron al instante, o al menos esta última lo hizo, que la presencia del arzobispo Thel, significaría el inicio de la coronación.

—¡Arzobispo!— le llamó la princesa con un tono profundo que pretendía superioridad, aunque perdiendo su encanto al pronunciarse de aquella manera por sobre los varones disponibles en el recinto —Es hora de que comience la ceremonia de coronación, ¡Apartaos todos!— imperó con autoridad, esperando una reacción instantánea de todos, pero sólo siendo recibida con una risilla que resurgía de la voz del general, un tono bufonesco que restaba seriedad inclusive a la antes establecida por la reunión.

—Salta— le llamó Thel a su hermano, tan solo para después permitir que el resto de la sala se uniera en el desembocadero de las risas en contra de la princesa, provocándole a esta un serio rubor en las mejillas —Me parece que has omitido el comunicarles acerca de cierta condición sumamente remarcada en el testamento del rey que apela a esta situación— le habló con suficiente fuerza para que su voz alcanzara incluso a la pareja de la realeza, dándoles por entendido que existía una condición que inferiría en su posición monárquica.

—¡Salta!— vociferó de nuevo la princesa, esta vez obteniendo más furia de su interior que antes —¿A qué se refiere con una condición?— le interrogó ferozmente mientras que su hermano la sostenía sumisamente del hombro, tan solo para evitar que por acto de su propia inercia, fuera a caer al suelo.

—¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! Pero tal parece que ustedes no han distinguido mis verdaderas intenciones con esto— volvió a burlarse descaradamente el general, atendiendo a las risas de los espectadores, que tan escaso respeto guardaban a los supuestos nuevos monarcas —Parece ser que confundieron las cosas, pero esta celebración no ha sido creada de ninguna manera para entregarles ninguna clase de título nobiliario, sino más bien para enaltecer nuestra propia victoria ante su indeterminación por unirse en matrimonio— trató de dar una explicación leve sin mucha clase, siendo incluso insuficiente para él para lograr una buena burla.

—Arzobispo Thel, ¿Podrá usted hablar en nombre de su hermano para explicar el asunto en cuestión?— le habló Len al clérigo, intentando tranquilizar la ira en aumento de su hermana, la cual ahora fruncía el seño en expresión de una ira incontenible en contra del general.

El mismo hombre alvino se repuso un poco antes de poder alzar la mirada a su supuesto rey, intentando no obviar la situación de alarma que él y su hermana compartían —De acuerdo— accedió a compartir aquella información —Lo que ocurre, es que la condición de su matrimonio ha quedado plenamente dispuesta a causa de la última e inescrutable voluntad del rey, y estas mismas ordenes, escritas por su mano, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, han especificado que ustedes dos no adquirirían el título de monarcas, sino que simplemente serán los guardianes del futuro rey, quien será su descendiente de sangre más directo, saltándolos a ustedes en dicha sucesión— se dedicó a explicar al pie de la letra como si se hubiese tratado de un autómata.

—Es decir, que realmente ustedes no podrán quedar a cargo de ningún gobierno hasta que haya nacido su hijo— concluyó con aquello el general, dando una burla mientras hacía un ademán de supuesta reverencia.

Ambos permanecieron callados por culpa de aquella última declaración, recordando la última y fría sentencia de su padre, con la cual los excluía de manera indefinida de sus posiciones frente a la corona, así sin posibilidad de poder siquiera refutar las palabras del general, ni la extensión al pie de la letra del clérigo.

Por tanto, sólo el silencio bastó como argumento para expresar todo lo que ellos debían de denunciar en contra de aquel mal trato. Ninguna consolación fue suficiente para evitar que la princesa sintiera toda aquella frustración en su interior. ¿Acaso aquello era lo peor que podía pasar? No, claro que no, pues cabía muy dentro de su ser la mínima posibilidad de que le gustase tener un hijo con Len, pues finalmente, no habría accedido a casarse con él de no haber tenido aunque fuera un mínimo agrado por aquella idea. Era el mero concepto de perder aquello que durante tanto tiempo se les había asegurado, de perder sus posiciones en la corona que tanto prestigio les había prometido, y ahora limitados a meros príncipe y princesa, la situación con un general megalómano, un doctor demente, y un clérigo sumiso, no les pintaba nada bien.

—Oye, Rinny— le habló Allen con quietud a su gemela, mientras que esta recargaba su frente contra su puño en señal de desesperación —No te exaltes tanto, la situación no es tan mala, no es como si hubiéramos perdido nuestros títulos por completo— le intentó animar mientras sujetaba su mano, para después extender su otro brazo y alcanzar su vientre de manera inadvertida —Además, nuestro hijo pronto nacerá, sea necesario cuanto sea necesario, te prometo concebir contigo un saludable varón— le prometió mientras le miraba con certeza.

Le resultaba algo raro a Rilliane, ver a su gemelo actuando de manera tan natural a la vez de una forma tan cálida y tan dulce, características nunca vueltas a mostrar por este en el último par de años, pero imaginaba que de aquello trataría el matrimonio —Supongo que podría ser mucho peor— de tan solo decir eso, imaginaba en su mente la posibilidad de haber sido forzada a casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conociera —Pero es detestable saber que todos estos sujetos tendrán todo el poder de nuestro reino mientras que nosotros nos quedamos estáticos— se quejó ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos, quitando las manos de su hermano de sobre su vientre.

—Vamos, eso no tiene tanta importancia, piensa en esto como un tiempo que tu y yo tendremos para divertirnos, antes de conseguir la corona y tener que dedicarnos enteramente a gobernar— intentó animarle mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

Mirándole con algo de molestia, y sin siquiera intentar alejarlo de sí misma, Rilliane trató de darle vuelta a su actitud en ese momento, incentivándose a sí misma a, de nuevo, reponer su relación con su hermano, quizá logrando con esto algo mejor para su relación —Supongo que tienes razón— agregó la chica sintiéndose un poco más cómoda —Después de todo, una vez que lleguemos a ser los reyes, tendremos que dar todo nuestro día y noche para poder gobernar correctamente nuestro reino— dijo ella con algo de alegría, sintiendo la ilusión de aquella asombrosa posibilidad.

—En ese caso— sonrió su hermano mientras que se sostenía sobre el trono con sus propias manos, levantándose un poco, para después, de un solo salto, aterrizar en el suelo con ambos pies —Es hora de irnos de aquí, que tengo planeado algo para que tu y yo la pasemos muy bien— le propuso mientras alargaba su mano para alcanzar la de su hermana, intentando inducirla a lo que probablemente sería una simple cita para los dos.

Con la mirada de Salta supervisora sobre el joven, este sintió la ligera responsabilidad de reclamarle su pronto abandono de la reunión —Oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas?— le cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ambos hermanos, observando cómo su voz movía con mayor velocidad a la princesa, logrando impulsarla a que tomara la mano de su hermana.

—Usted mismo dijo que en esta reunión nuestra parecencia no se hará extrañar— explicó él mientras sostenía un par de dedos de su hermana y la incitaba a bajar —Así que por ahora, nosotros dos nos fugaremos durante un par de horas— y tras decir esto, sujetó con algo más de fuerza a su gemela, jalándola lo suficiente para que esta cayera sobre su hombro, a manera de costal.

—¡Bájame!— le ordenó la chica a su hermano mientras movía desesperadamente sus piernas de arriba abajo, intentando soltarse del agarre del varón, pero sin lograr nada más que desesperarlo un poco.

—No intenten buscarnos, que no nos encontrarán— dijo para el general y para todos, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida de la sala de guerra, siendo apenas atendido por las miradas del resto de los miembros de la celebración.

—¡Allen, te ordeno que me bajes en este instante!— vociferó con ira la joven, intentando soltarse por sus propios métodos, para quizá caer a un golpe seguro en su rostro.

—No, y ya deja de hacer eso, o de otra manera, tendré que imponerte un severo castigo— dijo quizá haciendo alusión a alguna clase de perversión, pues al momento de callarse, y para enfatizar sus intenciones, nalgueó un poco a su querida gemela, la cual siguió batallando hasta el momento de sentir aquel toque tan descarado en su espalda baja, para después solamente permanecer en silencio en una desesperada mueca de vergüenza.

Thel rió a la vez que borraba su seria mirada, complacido internamente por la lenta pero evidente mejora de la relación de los gemelos, algo que debería de concernirle más ahora, pues él era quien los había jurado frente a Dios, por lo cual él debía de asegurarse que la fidelidad a su amor fuera verdadera. Desde cierto punto, su sentimiento por ellos ahora evocaba a una relación como la de un padre quien observaba al hijo prodigo regresando a la casa, pero desde un punto que evitaba involucrar por completo a su persona, pues consideraba que nada podría darle en derecho de colocarse en la posición sagrada del Rey.

Salta por su cuenta, ahora miraba a la pareja con algo de molestia, aunque era evidente que, de haber aquello interferido en cualquiera de sus planes a futuro, él mismo les habría detenido, pero no le complacida de nada la independencia que habían decidido otorgarse a sí mismos. Resopló un poco, inclinando su mirada a un lado para después girar su cuerpo entero, en dirección de su otro hermano.

—Me parece bien que se alejen, de esta manera, no tendremos que vigilarlos más, para evitar que se maten el uno al otro— opinó ágilmente el médico, volteando a ver el pasillo por el cual se alejaban, intentando reflexionar para sí mismo la veracidad de sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Las horas habían pasado con lentitud, y ahora quienes se encontraban en el epicentro de toda la acción eran Len y Rin, los dos juntos, quienes se habían perdido entre los pasillos del palacio horas atas, y que ahora disfrutaban de la lejanía de cualquier presencia humana que turbara sus actitudes más intimas y pacificas.<p>

—Rin…— susurraba el hermano mientras mantenía a la chica recargada contra su pecho, abrazándola firmemente mientras que recargaba su espalda contra una pared de adobe que formaba una circunferencia alrededor de donde los dos estaban. Él caía de pronto, fallando a causa del sentir de la lengua húmeda de su gemela sobre el pellejo que cubría su cuello, terminando recostado con ella sobre su cuerpo.

Aquello representaba el triunfo más inmediato del cual él podía gozar, el hecho de pretender que todo estaba a la perfección, que ella podía estar con él sin necesidad de recordar el difuso y escabroso pasado del muchacho. Disfrutando de aquel sentir que colocaba sus cuerpos y sus mentes en otro espacio, en un lugar diferente, dejaron pasar tantas horas como hasta el anochecer.

—¿Sabes en donde estamos?— dijo con voz baja el muchacho, comenzando una conversación de manera inocente, como parte de la tarde especial que le planeaba a su hermana.

—Lo sé, estamos en el jardín de rosas que nuestra madre ordenó construir— le susurró de vuelta, odiándole por interrumpir aquel tan denso momento de romanticismo cegado e ignorante que ella se había esforzado en mantener a flote —Aunque en realidad, jamás había notado las paredes tras el follaje— denotó el deterioro de aquella zona que había comenzado el mismo día de la muerte de su madre, y de cómo ahora, entre todos los finos pétalos muertos, y de las lianas que caían de lado a lado, se notaba la construcción delante de la cual se elevaban los muros de plantas.

—Sí, se que ha quedado demasiado demacrado últimamente— admitió con algo de melancolía, observando a como los arboles que les cubrían por arriba se notaban secos y amarillentos —Pero es de eso mismo de lo que quería hablarte, acerca de la posibilidad de que seamos nosotros quienes rehabiliten este lugar— se puso a decirle mientras que la recargaba de lleno contra sí mismo y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello delicadamente —Podemos hacer que vuelva a tener vida, y que recupere el color que ha perdido con el tiempo— le propuso con más ánimo, esperanzado de un acuerdo mutuo para lograr aquello.

Ella elevó la mirada cuidadosamente por sobre el pecho del chico, analizando lentamente las carencias de aquel jardín, percatándose de lo demacrado que a la vez se encontraba el suelo, pero tan saludable que solamente el riego constante bastaría para revestirlo de color verde, llegando a la conclusión de que, quizá con algo de esfuerzo, podría regresar a su infancia alegre en aquellos tiempos en los que solía perderse apropósito con su gemelo —Supongo que podemos recuperar este lugar, quizá para que vuelva a ser nuestro espacio secreto— habló comenzando a sentir realmente lo que decía.

—Claro que si, será nuestro lugar para salir del mundo entero— se sintió mejor el muchacho al darse cuenta de que había animado a la chica —Volverá a ser la representación de lo que yo siento por ti, te lo prometo— Al fin y al cabo, todo aquel día le traería una ganancia final, y aquello sería el inicio de su acto simbólico de restauración. Pues al igual que como ese jardín se había perdido en el tiempo y en el olvido hasta su estado actual, su amor por su hermana se había demacrado tanto así o más, hasta el punto de encontrarse muerto por completo. Darle vida de nuevo a aquel espacio cerrado por paredes de ladrillo de adobe, cuya antigüedad no trascendía de los veinte años, simbolizaría a la perfección el cómo él pretendería revivir el amor que su hermana y él habían alguna vez tenido.

—Por ahora… sólo quiero que me trates como lo haces— contestó ella a secas, sintiendo consternación por la situación en la que se debería de entrometer para lograr amar de nuevo, pero sin temor alguno por perder más de lo que ya había perdido.

—Siempre te trataré como ahora, siempre— y sintiéndose orgulloso de nuevo por su juramento, y viendo ante sí un destino de inigualable iridiscencia para su querida, volvió a relajarse de su respiración, mientras reforzaba el abrazo y volvía a recostarse en plenitud con su hermana, llegando a iluminar de nuevo su día, hasta que el frio de la palabra de su sirviente, por el medio externo del ruido, le volviese a distraer de su goce tan ocioso.

Su pesada mirada, pese a lo sumamente adormecido que se encontraba, fue levantándose hasta clocarse sobre sus propios hombros, dispuesto a llevar consigo a su hermana, arrastrándola de aquel mundo de idealización en la que ambos se habían inducido. Indicándole con un simple movimiento de la mano a que guardara silencio, el rubio levantó a su hermana de su posición, guiándola al instante a la salida del corto laberinto,

Tan pronto como dieron paso fuera de su espacio cubierto aún de suelo a techo por hierbas verdes, encontraron afuera a la acalorada sirvienta de cabellos rosados, atareada por el recorrido y por la búsqueda para encontrar a la pareja de hermanos que habían huido de toda vista dentro del castillo. Ella parecía llevar importantes noticias, pues en tanto vio, a la pareja de hermanos salir del laberinto, se acercó a ellos lo más velozmente que pudo.

—Mi señor, mi señora— habló tan pronto como su aliento fue recuperado —Tenemos una mensaje de alerta de la frontera— sus piernas temblaron ante el miedo que le traía el solo decir esto.

—Cualquier asunto que se relacione con defensas exteriores tiene que ser tratado por el General Salta— respondió Len con un reproche, pese a la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana, quien rechazaría su omisión a cualquier tema que involucrara la seguridad de sus tierras.

—Pero mi ser…— dudó un poco la sirvienta en decirlo —Se trata de su prometida… o al menos de esa manera se ha anunciado— su voz casi se quebraba al decir aquello, pero por nada más que por el sentimiento de impotencia que le traía todo aquello.

—¿Tu prometida?— se cuestionó Rilliane — ¿Acaso ha vuelto ese esperpento de cabellos verdes?— se sintió con la presión sobre su pecho al considerar aquello como un realidad.

—Espera, ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Porqué no me lo dijeron antes?— preguntó Allen con todo el supuesto derecho de sentirse ofendido por la dicha omisión de su conocimiento en el asunto.

—Nos llegó un informe de la frontera, una caravana entera, llena de soldados de verdad, entró de manera furtiva, y se dice que tomaron uno hacienda a la fuerza, desalojando a todos— informó con rapidez —La misma princesa Michaella fue la que exigió verlo a usted, hace casi un día entero de eso— sentía que quizá aquella noticia sería demasiado reactiva con los gemelos, pero era su mero deber como sirvienta.

—De acuerdo— dijo Rilliane, adelantándose a cualquier clase de posible respuesta de su hermano —Yo misma iré a darle la bienvenida al país, si me disculpan— y tras decir esto, salió caminando en dirección a la entrada del castillo, dejando ligeramente anonadado a su hermano, quien persistía en no poder creer siquiera que la princesa de verde hubiera hecho de las suyas dentro de su territorio. Fue el propio tiempo, y quizá la ayuda de la chica de cabello rosado, quienes le sacaron de su asombro, tan solo para apresurarse a seguir a su gemela.

—Rin, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?— le preguntó mientras la observaba cambiar sus ropas incómodas por una armadura que tenía guardada en uno de los compartimientos ocultos de su armario, una armadura apta para el combate ligero, con cobertura de piel en las piernas y el los costados, y una maya ligera de hierro en su pecho.

—Escúchame, no voy a descuidarme esta vez, al igual que como lo hice en el pasado, ella ha venido aquí con un propósito, y no pienso permitir que lo cumpla— declaró mientras extraía un cuchillo de aquel mismo compartimiento, al menos de quince pulgadas de doce pulgadas, tomando en cuenta el mango —pienso darle a entender lo que pienso de ella ahora mismo— y tras dicho esto, guardó el arma en una funda que llevaba en su cintura.

—Espera, no dejaré que tu lo hagas— le detuvo su hermano tan pronto como ella le dio la espalda, tomando su mano derecha con la misma, y sujetando el mango del cuchillo con la otra —Ella destruyó tanto mi vida como la tuya, pero a mí me usó aún más, por tanto, este es mi asunto, y yo debo de ponerle fin— aclaró mientras sacaba el arma y la movía en ocho para poder sentir su peso y su corte, aparentando con esto la intención pura del deseo asesino contra Michaella.

Mirándole con una plena e indiscreta desconfianza, Rilliane sujetó de nuevo su cuchillo, quitándolo violentamente de la posesión de su hermano, a la vez que lo apartaba —No esperaba a que lo entendieras, o quizá sí, pero no pienso ni siquiera dejar que me acompañes en lo que voy a acabar con su miserable vida, no con lo que he aprendido a confiar en ti— le confesó con un tono de voz inexpresiva, dando clara muestra de su desencanto con su sola presencia.

—¿Acaso piensas que te traicionaré?— preguntó ofendido el gemelo, habiendo sido herido en aquello que guiaba su fidelidad, al haber sido está cuestionada tan bravamente —Ya he expresado todo lo que he podido expresar con mis palabras, y todo lo demás lo han demostrado mis acciones, ¿Porqué continuas desconfiando de mi?— mostró por un momento al sujeto derrotado y carente de toda capacidad para lidiar con el rechazo.

—Nunca, jamás en toda mi vida, debí de haber confiado en ti si es que el adulterio era lo único que iba a recibir de vuelta— dijo con suma simpleza, finalmente, liberando parte de su derecho de protestar, pero a la vez, diciendo algo que debía de ser dicho, o que habría sido mejor expresarlo antes, pero se demostraba de nuevo, que él intransigente antes era lo que menos importaba.

Con una expresión de incomprensión, y aún teniendo que sostener su propio corazón en su mano, Allen observó a su hermana salir del cuarto, cargando su armadura y su cuchillo, tal y como si él no hubiera siquiera intervenido, pero más que nada, dolido y perdido, al percatarse de lo inútil que había sido inclusive hasta el más reciente de sus actos en son de reparar su mancilladlo amor.

Sin darse más a la tarea de consolar su propia mediocridad, decidió comenzar a seguir a su hermana, paso a paso tras ella, pues no esperaba a que su presencia durante su camino al paradero de la princesa de verde, muy probablemente tardaría más de un día en el camino, y ni siquiera aunque se dirigiera a un lugar más seguro que una hacienda tomada militarmente por un grupo de soldados extranjeros él le permitiría ir sola.

Esperó a que saliera del castillo, ordenando a que saliera un carromato con la trayectoria definida a la frontera del oeste, rodeada de dos más, las cuales llevarían hasta veinte soldados de la élite especial del ejercito cada una. Allen decidió concordar con uno de los capitanes a que él se internaría en uno de los carromatos para continuar siguiendo a su hermana mientras que todos se dirigía al susodicho edificio capturado, en donde esperaban, no se alertara una defensiva en cuanto se les hiciera presente.

El viaje fue largo y cansado, aunque los corceles eran de lo más veloces, el frio constante y las lluvias habían deshabilitado algunos de los caminos y su uso a sus máximas capacidades de velocidad, y los guardias de élite, desacostumbrados de entrenamiento a soportar largos periodos de tiempo en inercia, decidían detener la excursión para constantes revisiones y escaneos del campo, que se suponían, servían para asegurar que ningún enemigo atentara contra la vida de la princesa.

Aquello se planearía a ser un combate peligroso, pues conociendo las tácticas de combate del país verde, lo más probable sería esperar un ataque de rango lejano, medio y corto, con el arco como arma principal, siendo esta el arma principal de los combatientes de verde, para lo cual se contaba con la estrategia del uso de escudos de bronce que cubrirían todo el espacio desde la parte baja de su torso hasta su mandíbula, sobresaliendo una lanza individual por soldado, táctica usada por ancestros del reino durante las escaramuzas.

Pero durante todo el trayecto, aún con lo apretujado que se encontraba su cuerpo por entre toda la cantidad de soldados que tenían que ir por carromato, del cual él arruinaba el equilibrio que se debería de tener con la exacta cantidad de hombres por fila, Allen continuaba considerando las palabras de su hermana, pensando en lo errado que era su pensamiento de que todo iría en constante mejora, pensando tal vez que la demostración física y corpórea de su amor no había sido suficiente, y de nuevo, cayendo como en un círculo vicioso en la idea de tener que arrebatar la vida de Michaella con sus propias manos para probar su fidelidad.

Tan pronto como se acercaron a las inmediaciones del territorio tomado por las banderas de verde, se observó cómo la defensa nacional, el ejercito carmesí, había protegido desde un perímetro seguro, evitando que cualquier persona se cruzara en el camino inadecuado, y permitiendo así una intervención directa por parte de la princesa, la cual, tan pronto como se identificó, ordenó que se mantuvieran al tanto de cualquier actividad violenta que se suscitara dentro de la hacienda, para de esta manera, intervenir en caso de un posible altercado contra su vida.

Más allá de aquella barrera defensiva, las puertas de la hacienda, abiertas de par en par, dejaban ver a un grupo de centinelas esperando en posiciones defensivas a los lados del camino principal, lo cuales, tan pronto como reconocieron el estandarte de la familia real, dieron la orden de cesar cualquier ataque preparado, y dejar que el prometido de la princesa se acercara a su presencia.

La enorme construcción se encontraba vacía por dentro, y la presencia de Rilliane no fue algo que llamara la atención de los soldados, sino hasta que una chica de cabellos blancos salió de la enorme puerta de madera a atender a quien bajaba del carromato. Simultáneamente, aunque con un sigilo mucho mayor, un grupo de al menos diez soldados comenzaron a salir por los balcones que daban vista al pórtico al cual se habían detenido los carruajes, todo ellos armados con un arco largo que medía casi tanto como ellos, preparándose para la llegada de cualquiera que fuera el motivo de aquella caravana.

—Muy buen día— se acercó amablemente saludando a la princesa, la cual no respondió con similitud alguna al recibimiento. En lugar de eso, y con una mera orden de su mano, los guardias de honor comenzaron a descender de los carromatos, posicionándose con rapidez a los lados de los muros del pórtico, previniendo las acciones de sus similares de verde, a la vez que estos se alertaban al punto máximo de tensar las cuerdas de armas.

—¿En dónde está Michaella?— Comenzó interrogando con firmeza —Me han informado que ella deseaba ver a mi hermano, y yo he venido a preguntarle, con qué derecho se atreve a invadir mi país, violando con semejante libertad el tratado de Alicia, que dicta que ningún noble, militar, o incluso clérigo de alto prestigio puede cruzar la frontera sin tener la autorización del rey— aprovechó para recordar de que trataba aquella ley, quizá como técnica de intimidación.

Clarith, como era el nombre de aquella sirvienta, admitía muy apenada que a primera vista había confundido con el príncipe a aquella chica que ahora reconocía como ni más ni menos que la princesa Rilliane, alguien quien no debería de estar allí, siendo que la invitación a ir había sido sólo enviada al príncipe del reino amarillo.

Dentro de su mente, la forma de una batalla violenta entre ambos bandos comenzaba a volverse más realista, arrepintiéndose de no haber frenado a su señora al momento de que ella propusiera, en pleno ataque de cólera, la invasión furtiva a través de la frontera, y los actos consecuentes que tuvieran que enfrentar con tal de atraer la atención de su prometido.

—Lo lamento mucho— se atrevió a levantar su voz con Rilliane —Pero la princesa ha ordenado que sea eliminado cualquier visitante que no sea el príncipe Allen— Ordenar la ejecución de un miembro de la realeza no era nada a tomar a la ligera, por lo que usó una voz de advertencia, intentando así lograr la retirada de la princesa.

Pero ni siquiera ella esperaba la sumisión de la princesa a esa simple advertencia.

—No creo que quieras provocarme— le advirtió ahora ella mientras que sacaba su cuchillo y se aproximaba a ella —Espero que sepas, que mi única intensión ha sido venir a conversar con la princesa verde, por lo que no tengo interés en entretenerme contigo— le dijo mientras colocaba la hoja de su arma frente a su cuello, sonriendo, y pretendiendo regresar la amabilidad de antes

Pese a la diferencia que había entre ambas, Crarith no permitió que la princesa de verde se comportara con semejante prepotencia —Ha sido una orden de la señorita Michaella, y usted no ha traído más que conflictos consigo misma ¡Incluso si debo de ser yo quien acabe con su vida, no permitiré que se acerque a la princesa!— elevó de nuevo su voz mientras sacaba una daga de su cinturón, preparando la hoja justamente en donde la princesa mantenía la suya.

Aquello provocó una entera movilización de los militares, poco atrayente, y casi imperceptible, pero pronto todos los soldados de verde apuntaron sus armas a la princesa Rilliane, pues Clarith era prácticamente de la nobleza, a la ser de tanta cercanía para su princesa, mientras que los soldados de verde se aproximaban con pasos cortos a circundar al par de chicas, con esto preparándose para cubrir cualquier proyectil posible.

"_Maldita sea_" Pensó la princesa, sabiendo que su actuar fue lento, al tan solo permitir que la sirvienta la colocara en jaque, sabiendo que lo que debió de haber hecho, hubiera sido cortarle el cuello al instante a la albina, sin esperar a esa situación.

—¡Clarith! — se escuchó la voz masculina del príncipe venir de entre los carromatos, saliendo y brincando de un solo salto para caer al suelo, y correr en dirección de ambas.

—Príncipe Allen— que era de esa manera como le llamaba la sirvienta —Al fin ha llegado, la princesa mi Señorita Michaella le ha estado esperando— se apresuró a saludarlo mientras que retomaba la posición de firmeza que requería al saludar a cualquier noble, dejando el duelo de cuchillos que llevaba con la princesa, siento esto un indicativo para relajar a los hombres de verde.

—Eso ya lo sé, y he venido a atender su llamado— contestó el con severidad, molesto aún por la el riesgo que su hermana había corrido al ir a ese lugar sin mayor plan más que el de degollar a quien se le cruzara en el camino, aunque su principal motivo de enojo era que este plan hubiera visto su posible fin por culpa de aquella simple sirvienta.

—…Es solamente, su alteza, que ella jamás solicitó la presencia de ella…— se atrevió a declarar mientras que Rilliane apenas y bajaba su arma tras la impresión causada por la llegada de su hermano.

—El que ella esté aquí, no es de su incumbencia, Clarith, por lo que espero que no se entrometa en lo que **ambos** entramos a encontrarnos con Michaella— le informó mientras que sujetaba el brazo de su hermana y se adelantaba por enfrente de la sirvienta, dándole un pequeño empujón para continuar con su paso lento a la entrada.

—Lo siento mucho, mi señor, pero mi Señorita no ha permitido que nadie que no se usted cruce por esa puerta— dijo mientras que los soldados tensaban aún más las cuerdas de sus arcos —Si da un paso más, no tendrán más opción que disparar— advirtió mientras que los solados de verde golpeaban sus escudos y se adelantaban a rodear a los gemelos, poniendo sus escudos frente a cualquier posible ataque proviniendo de las alturas.

—¿De verdad esperas a que le diga a tu alteza que me has llevado la contra?— le hizo aquella pregunta capciosa, sabiendo que cualquier contestación sería como llevarle la contra a la princesa, una mala idea si es que quería mantener su trabajo y su posición frente a Miku —No ordenaré nada a mis soldados, pero espero que con esto, usted pueda mantener sus narices a donde deben de ir, Clarith— y con esto, lograba el estatus quo que tanto requería si es que necesitaba matar a la princesa sin que ningún externo a la construcción se enterara, dejando ya advertida a aquella mujer albina.

—Si… si, mi señor— contestó la albina, sintiendo su cuerpo entero estresarse a causa de aquello, pues bien sabía que el hecho de que su piel no estuviera marcada con cientos de vestigios de reprimendas era por siempre haber servido a la princesa Miku como debía, jamás faltándole el respeto o fallando a su orden. Y debido a que para ese momento, Allen suponía representar al futuro rey de país, faltarle el respeto hubiera sido quizá su última falta al servicio de su amiga de cabellos verdes.

Con velocidad suficiente, Allen logró escabullirse junto con su hermana hasta entrar por la puerta, para luego cerrarla tras de sí, y quedar fuera del alcance de las flechas. Una vez dentro del recinto, sólo quedaba encontrar a Michaella, y mejor de ser posible, no encontrar a ningún soldado de verde en el proceso.

—Muy bien, ¿Quisieras decirme que haces aquí?— le cuestionó la rubia a su hermano mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, casi ignorando a su hermano.

—Solamente venía a protegerte, tal y como acaba de pasar— le dijo mientras la alcanzaba a y la tomaba del brazo para tenerla frente a frente —Está bien que tengas tu propósito al cual estés tan dispuesta, pero estas personas, por el solo hecho de ser guiadas por Michaella, podrían lastimarte sin importarles que seas la princesa de este reino—le hizo la advertencia mientras de manera contradictoria, intentaba darle un abrazo protector —Debes de tener más cuidado—

—De acuerdo, me tomaron con la guardia baja— admitió ella mientras le alejaba un poco —Pero eso no disminuye el deseo de asesinar a Michaella del que te he dicho antes, ni mucho menos mi esperanza de que tú te apartes mientras que yo hago el trabajo— y tras esta declaración, trató de volver a su andanza por las escaleras.

—Si deseas ser tu quien tome su vida, dejaré que le hagas todo lo que quieras— decidió él acordar con ella de una vez en lo que le iba siguiendo el paso —Pero he venido a protegerte, y Michaella sabe cómo defenderse, tan solo seré tu seguro de vida— aclaró en lo que subía a su lado.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella continuaba mirando a su gemelo desde el par de escalones que llevaba como ventaja de él, y en vista de que al parecer, no tendría otra opción, optó por arriesgarse —De acuerdo, esta será tu segunda oportunidad, tan solo quédate callado en una esquina, y si puedes soportar ver cómo le arrebato la vida a la mujer que has jurado amar— referenció mordazmente a sus propias palabras, de aquel día en el que él se comprometió y ella conoció a Mikuo —Entonces, creo que puedo confiar de nuevo en ti—

Aquella era la ganancia a la que el príncipe había creído llegar tras la pasión que habían compartido en su noche de bodas, y ahora, mostrándosele como una mera recompensa de su inacción, se veía como un pasó simple a la recuperación del amor de su hermana.

—Por cierto, más te vale ser rápido, porque no pienso ser silenciosa, y siendo que hay tantos soldados rodeando toda la hacienda, he ordenado que al mínimo sonido de una hoja golpeándose, nuestros hombres entre, y acaben con todo lo que se mueva— hizo esta nueva advertencia en lo que caminaba por el pasillo superior.

Entre los dos, habiendo supuesto de buena manera que Miku estaría esperando en alguna de las alcobas más lujosas, comenzaron a golpear cada puerta que había de inicio a fin del pasillo, esperando una respuesta, pero sin encontrar más que unos cuantos charcos de sangre que salían por debajo de las puertas, muy probablemente, en donde acabaron los antiguos habitantes de la hacienda.

Finalmente, y resultando ser la última de las puertas disponibles a golpear, la voz de la chica de verde se hizo sonar tras el golpeteo contra la madera.

—¡¿Clarith, eres tú?!— se escuchó su voz aguardentosa, con lo que Rilliane le dio la señal a su hermano para que se le acercara y le llamara con su voz —¡Te dije que no me molestaras de no ser algo importante!— volvió a gritar la chica tras la puerta.

—Soy yo— con ese mero grito espero a que se reconociera su voz, y así fue justamente como funcionó, pues al instante, mientras que los dos gemelos se habían parado frente a la puerta, se escucharon pasos dentro del cuarto, siendo la puerta abierta en cuestión de segundos desde la respuesta, revelando a una princesa Michaella con el rostro iluminado.

—¡Len!— gritó entusiasmada la princesa, vistiendo no alguno de sus típicos atuendos de gran tamaño, de adornos y de lujosos encajes, pero más bien un largo camisón ligero, blanco y casi transparente, vaya usted a imaginar el propósito que este tendría al combinarlo con la presencia en privado de Allen*. Dio un salto y cayó justamente sobre los brazos de su susodicho amado, intentando a la vez plantar un escamoso beso sobre sus labios, pero una mano evitó que siquiera llegara a tocarlo.

—¡Aléjate!— ordenó Rilliane mientras que la empujaba de vuelta al interior del cuarto, evitando así la alegría de que se encontrara con su hermano.

—¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!— le preguntó con un enojo trasmutado de su alegría inicial, y una furia directa a la princesa —Len, amor mío, ¿Qué es lo que tu hermana está haciendo aquí?— se dirigió ahora a su supuesto prometido, esperando a que este reprimiera a la rubia por su acto de separación.

Len tenía que pensar en la manera en la que debería de reaccionar, pues sin duda alguna, su relación con Michaella había significado algo, quizá un efectivo y eficiente escape a su decadente y depresiva realidad, en donde ella se volvía la única doncella a la cual él podía rendir tributo, la única que ella podía amar. Pero no le había tomado nada de tiempo el deducir que ella misma, era la causa de su pesar tan terrible. Ella lo había hundido con su repentino actuar, al haberle empujado a tener relaciones con ella, y ella misma le había dado la esperanza de continuar amando en esa vida, sin percatarse de que no necesitaba más amor que el de su hermana.

Y era el momento de retomarlo.

—¿Y quisieras explicarme por qué tengo una carta que me invitaba a su "boda" con ella?— interrogó de nuevo mientras que lanzaba dos mitades maltratadas de una carta, siendo ambas lanzadas de tal manera que impactaran contra la cara de ambos gemelos de manera simultánea.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez!— gritó Len llegando hasta el final de su paciencia, y arremetiendo en contra de la peli verde, empujándola a la cama y manteniéndose firme frente a ella —Me tienes harto de tantos gritos, y de que nunca me dejes hablar— le dijo mientras que se inclinaba hacia ella y apuntaba su dedo furioso contra ella.

En ese momento, debido al repentino susto, Michaella tragó accidentalmente la pequeña droga esférica que llevaba en la lengua.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?— preguntó con todo el temor del mundo a una contestación que le confirmara sus mayores temores.

—Me he recuperado…— respondió él después de considerar el cómo reclamar todo aquello que debía de serle reclamado a ella —No como fue posible que yo hubiera elegido a un asqueroso adefesio como tú, en lugar de mi hermana, y no mucho menos, el cómo fue posible que la hubiera abandonado, ¡Pero sé que tú fuiste quien me sedujo en primero lugar, con tal de que abandonara a mi verdadera amada!— volvió a soltar un fuerte grito en contra de ella, sintiendo que su pecho podría estallar a causa de la ira que iba dentro de su ser.

—Pero… yo jamás te forcé a nada… ¡Fuiste tú quien me amó a mí!— se intentó redimir ella como inocente, lanzándose de nuevo a él, intentando pedir por piedad, pero en lugar de eso, sólo recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro por parte de su amado príncipe.

—Asquerosa y ridícula figura de la degradación, no puedes ni siquiera aceptar tu propia bajeza— insultó mientras la miraba desplomarse contra la cama —Esta ha sido la última vez que comparto mi tacto con el tuyo, y no esperes siquiera a que guarde algo de respeto por ti, ni por tu memoria, hemos terminado— dijo con su mirada oscureciéndose, inclusive asustando un tanto a su gemela, la cual continuaba mirando tras él la escena entera.

Se dio la vuelta para intentar dejar que su hermana continuara con su debido asesinato, pero dejando que la princesa de verde se levantara de nuevo.

—No… no puedes hacer eso… tu y yo… nos hemos amado tanto…— aún entre sollozos, la princesa dolida, intentaba dar el último suspiro de su amor no correspondido, aquel que tanto tiempo falseo, y que ahora se descubría como el engaño del corazón más ruin jamás existente.

Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, temiendo ya no por su vida, ni por las amenazas de Rilliane, sino por el solo hecho de perder a su príncipe ideal.

—Al igual como pensé amar a una docena más de mujeres, todas y cada una más perfecta que la anterior— respondió él mientras giraba su mirada, sin siquiera encarar a su gemela —Pero todas ellas fueron no más que torsiones de mi propio actuar, cosas que jamás debieron pasar— Y tras decir esto, continuó caminando hasta quedar parado al lado de la esquina. —Y por cierto, no debes de preocuparte por esa invitación que encontraste, Rin y yo ya estamos casados— se dio el lujo de informarle, dando por liberado todo asunto que le hubiera pesado con ella.

Ella levantó su mirada, con ambos ojos abiertos con horror, más del que su cabello decaído y su maquillaje espeso que ahora se corría por sus mejillas podía revelar. Miró ahora a Rin, como esperando una confirmación de esta, optando por buscar en su dedo un pequeño anillo dorado, encontrándolo con suficiente rapidez para que entendiera la veracidad de las palabras de Len.

—No es posible…—musitó ella en su pleno error, como si hubiera perdido todo lo que poseía en un simple parpadeo —¡Eso es incesto!— se asqueó por el solo hecho de decir aquello, de imaginar a su hombre en los brazos de su propia hermana, apareándose como un par de animales y regocijándose en su endogamia.

Y con solo eso, pareció hacer enojar lo suficiente a Rilliane, siendo esta quien se alzó en su contra, sacando su cuchillo de su funda, y violentamente sujetando a Michaella de la mandíbula, mientras con la otra mano acercaba el arma a su boca.

—Siempre ha sido eso… ¿No?, siempre has odiado el amor que un par de hermanos se pueden tener, ¿Por eso nos separaste? ¡¿Por qué no lo soportabas?!— le exigió saber mientras que la golpeaba de la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la pared, haciendo que cada golpeteo resonara con intensidad en el muro de madera de la construcción.

—¿Puedes llamar a eso natural? Hazte esa pregunta, y si no puedes responderla correctamente, entonces no creo que podamos entendernos— le respondió la peli verde mientras comenzaba a mordisquear el dedo de su atacante, logrado liberar tras poder hacer roto un poco de la uña de su pulgar, para después empujarla con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándola en el cuello para alejarla lo suficiente. Pero Rilliane no se dejaría doblegar, no teniendo aquello servido de manera tan provechosa.

Volvió a embestirla, logrando tumbarla en el suelo, aprovechando su peso extra gracias a la armadura y a la fortaleza que esta le daba para aproximársele de esta manera. Ahora se aseguró de sujetarla firmemente de su cuello, presionando más con ambos dedos a los lados, tan solo para poder asfixiarla con una enorme fuerza sorpresiva que ahora corría por sus brazos.

—¡Lenny!— gritó Miku por ayuda mientras se tumbaba al suelo, intentando soltarse con desesperación, pero el príncipe permaneció inerte en su lugar, esperando al obvio resultado de aquella contienda.

—Esa es la razón por la que siempre te odie, porque siempre deseaste lo que sabías que era mío, y por lo cual nunca pude tratarte como algo más que las escoria malnacida que eres— le dedicó aquel discurso la rubia, ahora colocando su cuerpo sobre el de ella para inmovilizarla —Ni siquiera te debí de haber dejado con vida— acercó entonces el cuchillo hasta su cuello, donde finalmente comenzó a trazar la línea que guiaría al corte profundo que planeaba, mientras que la peli verde solamente se rompía en llanto.

Lloró con todas sus fuerza, derramando aquellas lágrimas sobre los lados de su cara, demostrándose a sí misma tan vulnerable como patética, en caso de que aquellas características hubieran quedado en duda en el pasado para cualquiera de los dos gemelos, aunque ahora Rilliane retrocedía en su acción de tajar su garganta.

Volteó su cara, en un último signo de no dar la cara a su asesino, como esperando a que aquello redujera el dolor de su muerte, o cuando menos que le diera la salvación a su repentino final, pero en lugar aquello mostró todo lo que la gemela requería por ver y por saber.

Rin se levantó de sobre ella, aunque aún sujetándola, y con tal cuidado, que ni siquiera su víctima se había percatado de su alejamiento. Entonces, como queriendo llamar su atención tanto como para dirigirle de nuevo la palabra, enterró el cuchillo sobre la madera, pero atravesando en el proceso parte de la oreja de la princesa de verde, junto con muchos de los chechones de cabello turquesa que se desplegaban sobre la misma madera. Un grito de dolor fue la respuesta de Miku, al sentirse presa quizá ahora de la mutilación por parte de Rilliane. Se retorció un poco más de dolor, moviéndose más aún, inconsciente de lo mucho que aquello deformaba su oreja, pero siendo presa de la desesperación por el escape de ese pasajero sufrimiento. Ella lamentó haberse arrancado por sí misma una parte de su propia carne, aunque pudo sentir una ligera tranquilidad al momento de que la princesa de amarillo retirara el arma de su entierro en la madera.

—Eso te enseñará— dijo la rubia con simpleza antes de levantarse, mirándola aún con pena, sintiendo la necesidad de explicar aquello que debía de decir, en el momento exacto en el que lo debía de decir —Ciertamente, nunca esperé a que sería capaz de darte algo como el perdón de la vida, ni siquiera ahora mismo me parece que esté haciendo lo correcto— Michaella volteó a verle con un sentimiento de incomprensión en sus ojos, preocupada más por la vida que ahora salvaba de manera tan inesperada, que de las propias palabras de la rubia —Pero matarte ahora mismo, no revertiría nada de lo que tú me has hecho, no mucho menos, podría ser suficiente para darte tu merecido— comenzó a alejarse de ella mientras que la miraba con los ojos abriéndose y cerrándose, tratando de comprender aquello que le decían.

—Rin…— habló Len mientras que se acercaba a ella, como intentando que recapacitara acerca del repentino perdón —Ella… lo que hizo…— pero a falta de cualquier clase de palabra que incitara al odio, más aún por su incredulidad de que la mera inutilidad del acto del asesinato no satisficiera el deseo vengativo tan inherente dentro de su hermana, se desmotivaba a proceder.

—Tan solo mírala— comenzó a decirle a su hermano —No te tiene a ti, que eres lo que más quería en el mundo, tampoco tiene un reino, sino que sólo es una mínima figura de autoridad que nadie obedece, e incluso ahora, ha perdido realmente a la única persona que le quedaba que la amara— refiriéndose a Mikuo, claro —Que viva lo que quiera a partir de ahora, y que sienta la soledad y el vacío que tanto me deseo, pues eso es todo lo que le queda— pronunció con tranquilidad mientras que movía el cuchillo con agilidad en sus dedos, —Más aún, si he considerado el dejarla viva, ha sido más por la memoria de Michaello, que nunca hubiera deseado que yo me convirtiera en la asesina de su hermana, Dios sabe que eso no le habría gustado— y tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta, pasando a su hermano, comenzando a caminar a la salida.

—¿Mi… Michaello?...— preguntó asustada y aterrada la princesa de verde, como si una sola de las malas noticias no acabara ya con su poca sanidad —¡¿Qué saben ustedes del paradero de mi hermano?!— generalizó al preguntarles a ambos, por lo que Allen sólo dio un suspiro, dejando salir el último rastro de pena frente a ella.

—Fue un accidente, lo que acabó con su vida… lo siento— fue todo lo que Allen dijo en lo que abría la puerta para su hermana, rascando un poco la parte de atrás de su cuello, y saliendo con ella tan pronto como el espacio se lo permitió, terminando después apenado y confundido por aquellos sucesos que finalizaban por definitiva, una etapa de su vida —Rin— encaró a su hermana tan pronto como pudo — ¿De verdad, ha sido por él?— tuvo la necesidad urgente de preguntar.

—Sí, así es, fue sólo por él, fin del tema— contestó tajante la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar, aún mostrando su frialdad por sobre todo, intentando huir de las cuestiones que le pudieran provocar cualquier clase de interrogatorio por su hermano.

Aquella era la peor respuesta que podía recibir, pues cerraba su pensamiento a sólo quedar con una respuesta tan bidimensional como esa. No era justo que pensara ahora en que debía de apaciguar su curiosidad por el asunto, aunque más que sentirse temeroso por esa mera respuesta, podía detectar dentro de sí mismo, el ansia de los celos crecientes, todo a causa del deseo de respetar el deseo póstumo de Michaello.

Eso no era nada justo, no era posible que ella actuar de esa manera, ya fuera por despecho hacia él, o cualquiera que fura su verdadera intensión, no era justo. Él le había concedido el placer de asesinar a Michaella, ella debía de matar a Michaella en ese mismo cuarto, para de esta manera, poder cerrar el ciclo que les separaba, para de esta manera, poder cumplir con sus tragedias, matando al amante del otro, pero no, ella había decidido seguir con el deseo, del sujeto que, seguramente, ella había amado y que seguiría amando, más que a él. Y eso es lo que más lo mataba por dentro.

Cerró los ojos con lamentación mientras se sostenía en el pasamanos de la escalera, sintiendo de nuevo, la preocupación de antes. De nuevo volviendo a su temor de antes, ese que sintió al momento de imaginar a su hermana separándose de él para siempre, en aquella noche de bodas que le había regalado tan hermosa esperanza.

—¡Allen!— escuchó gritar a la voz de Michaella, mirándole con ira mientras que caminaba a hacía él, ahora vestida de manera un tanto más decente, ya con su vestido verde puesto, y con el cabello mejor arreglado, y una gaza atada a una venda colocada sobre su oreja, siendo obvia lo presurosa que había resultado su preparación para salir del cuarto y alcanzarles.

—Michaella, vuelve ahora que mi hermana te ha perdonado la vida, porque yo no pienso ni siquiera tener un segundo pensamiento si es que de pronto deseo no complacer su decisión, le advirtió mientras que la encaraba directamente, quitando las pocas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, a la vez que su gemela detenía su descenso para observar la nueva escena.

—Quiero que me expliques, que le han hecho ustedes dos a mi hermano, díganme porque ha desaparecido por casi un mes entero, ¡Explíquenmelo!— imperó sobre ellos con la mucha ir que deseaba colocar sobre ambos, sintiendo lo más profundo de su ser lastimado, ante la más mínima confirmación de que su querido hermano hubiera fallecido de manera trágica.

—Ya te lo dije, fue un accidente lo que ocurrió— insistió él mientras que planeaba finalizar todo lo dicho en ese momento.

—Sí, fue un accidente que tu espada se cayera sola sobre su cuello, y lo degollara— corroboró Rilliane con un ligero tono de molestia, quizá de odio, en la mera creencia de que aquello no había sido un accidente, ya que al fin y al cabo, no había sido perfectamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido durante ese combate, más que a una lejanía segura.

—¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho eso?— le reclamó Michaella mientras comenzaba a soltar golpes contra su pecho, desesperada por una mentira ante todo aquello —¿Cómo pudiste matar a mi hermano? Él era la única familia que me quedaba— se rompió de nuevo a llorar, como buscando una consolación automática en la lástima del príncipe sobre ella.

—No derrames ni siquiera una lágrima por él— intervino ahora Rilliane —Deberías de saber, que inclusive en sus últimos días, él jamás se atrevió ni siquiera a defenderte ante lo que yo decía contra ti, a lo que es más, él no se oponía plenamente a que yo te asesinara— se mantuvo callada durante unos instantes —Se lo que piensas, y déjame decirte, que tu hermano realmente sólo amaba a la niña que eras antes de la muerte de su padre, no a la ramera serpenteante que eres ahora— y bien era claro su deseo de provocarle el mayor arranque de ira a Michaella que jamás hubiera tenido, pues no había nada mejor que declarar un entendimiento superior sobre el único familiar que permanecía vivo.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia si tu ni siquiera pudiste mantener a la tuya a tu lado!— le gritó a manera de demanda —Si ni siquiera pudiste mantener a tu dichoso hermano a tu lado— dijo volteando a ver a Len de manera presurosa, volviendo a repasar su lengua de manera circular, preparando ya la droga que estaba dispuesta a introducir al cuerpo de su amante perdido.

En solo movimiento, sujetó la cara del príncipe, apoyándose por la cercanía de sus alturas para dar un mínimo movimiento de su torso para acercarlo a sí misma y poder besarlo en los labios.

Si bien, manera de lograr que Michaella se llenara de ira, por parte de Rilliane, había sido reprochando su relación tan cercana con el príncipe de verde, esa mera acción fue la mejor devolución que la princesa de verde pudo haber cometido en contra de la rubia.

Pero el beso no fue duradero, y por consiguiente, tampoco fue profundo, no como la chica de verde lo requería para envenenar de nuevo a su amante deseado, sino que este la apartó de sí mismo al instante, con toda la furia que podía estar dentro de sí mismo, e inclusive cegado por esta, dio una fuerte bofetada a Michaella, mientras vociferaba estruendosamente —¡No vuelvas a tocarme!— impactándola con su guantelete, provocando que el impacto la empujara con tal fuerza, que la hiciera caer por las escaleras.

Aquello pudo haber acabado solamente en que la peli verde cayera al suelo, golpeando su cabeza quizá contra la alfombra que cubría todo el pasillo, y quizá dejando cualquier daño hasta ese punto, pero debido a la ira de Allen, la cual inclusive fue un tanto retenida al momento de atacarla, siendo que normalmente hubiera soltado un golpe con el puño, y a la falta de equilibrio debido a este impacto, la princesa termino golpeándose brutalmente contra las escaleras hechas únicamente de dura madera, sin ninguna clase de amortiguador en el proceso.

Intentando colocar sus manos, mientras que sus piernas intentaban sostener su cuerpo de manera torpe y confusa, y maldiciendo en cada momento en el cual su cabeza o su torso golpeaban contra los escalones, su cuerpo se precipitó, pasando de lado a Rilliane, la cual se limitó únicamente a mantener una mirada de sorpresa por la repentina agresión.

Finalmente cayó al suelo, golpeándose contra el suelo de roca al descender con el cuerpo abierto, soltando un lastimoso alarido que se extendió por un rato hasta el momento en el que empezó a toser. Se apoyaba con una sola mano sobre el suelo, intentando cubrir su boca, hasta el momento en el que notó que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar, dándose cuenta de que se había roto la nariz. Se levantó con resentimiento, volteando a ver a un Len de la misma manera que como se había encontrado al salir del cuarto, mientras que Rilliane se mostraba más consternada que otra cosa, quizá porque su imaginación para el sufrimiento ajeno se mostraba perezoso, en lugar de ser simplemente indiferente a esta violencia.

Aún no se percataba, sino hasta unos instantes después de levantarse, de cómo algo cálido se producía en su intimidad, atemorizada por el hecho de que aquel sentir no se detuviera, volteó con el mismo enojo a ver a los gemelos, ahora Len a la misma altura que su hermana. Habría tenido el interés en reclamarles, en contraatacar, en llamar a sus soldados para iniciar una campal en esa misma hacienda, pero en lugar de eso, muy dentro de su sentir, se percataba de que algo que no debía de ir mal bajo ninguna circunstancia, estaba comenzando a estar mal.

—¡Clarith!— gritó a su sirvienta mientras que corría en dirección de la salida, observando cómo esta abría la puerta al instante, ahora sin el seguimiento de ninguno de sus soldados.

—Michaella— dijo sorprendida la sirvienta al ver a su alteza caminando a su dirección, aún cubierta de la sangre de su oído y derramando aún más a causa de la caída. Pero en lugar de recibirle con los brazos abiertos, y de pedir su ayuda, únicamente se limitó a golpearle con fuerza con su mano, en signo de represión.

—¿Esa es la manera de llamarle a tu ama?— le dijo mientras que le retaba con furia, sin siquiera seguir temiendo por aquello que ahora comenzaba a descender por su entrepierna —Ahora, cállate, necesito que me lleves a la carroza, le ordenó mientras que se percataba finalmente del dolor pulsante que había en su vientre, y que ahora le hacía caer de rodillas, ante la mirada sorpresiva de Allen y de Rilliane.

Ignorando ahora cualquier protesta, Clarith se atrevió a levantar con sus manos a la princesa, ayudándole a bajar las escaleras y a abrir la puerta, percatándose al momento de levantarla con ambos brazos, y usando toda su fuerza para evitar que ella tuviera que siquiera apoyarse sobre sus piernas, que aquello que recorría su pierna, era un ligero y espeso chorro de sangre que descendía de su intimidad.

—Debemos de ir con la bruja, ahora mismo— dijo para ella y para la princesa, la cual no dejaba de quejarse sobre el dolor de su vientre, retorciéndose de manera repulsiva mientras que la albina la llevaba hasta la carroza —¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto?! ¡Sobre todo a alguien en su estado!— les gritó a los gemelos mientras que se giraba, suponiendo cualquier cosa que se debiera de suponer acerca del mal estado de la princesa de verde, sintiendo toda la impotencia que se podía sentir en ese momento, más aún porque, analizando la situación en el exterior tal y como ella lo había hecho, se había percatado de lo fácil que sería para los guardias de honor el retomar la situación a su favor.

Aún mientras salía, sentía su interior arder por la ira que todo aquello le provocaba, pero sin necesidad de caer en la locura, pues sabía a la perfección que una decisión errada como la orden de asesinar a los líderes de amarillo podría traer no solo su muerte, sino también la de Miku, y esa vida era la única que le importaba. Al instante, y sin darse a malentender, ordenó a todos los soldados que se movilizaran, pues el lugar a donde iban estaba lejos, fuera de la jurisdicción de cualquier país, y el viaje sería arriesgado.

De manera ordenada y estratégica, los soldados de verde bajaron de sus puestos de vigía, aún siendo observados por los soldados de anaranjado, los guardias de honor. Ya sin que se diera otro incidente, los soldados de verde, hasta el último de ellos, se dedicó a subir a su respectivo carromato, para después salir en caravana de los límites de la hacienda, y muy probablemente, del país. Aquello fue como una clara victoria para lo que quiera que hubiera ocurrido en el interior de aquella casa, aunque no se podía hacer más que suponer que el príncipe y la princesa habían dado una merecida paliza a la rival de verde, por lo cual se supondría que todo lo sucedido, quedaría en secreto, a no ser que el General les interrogara y lograra descubrir lo que realmente había pasado.

En cuando a Len y Rin, ambos únicamente salieron por aquella puerta, ninguno de los dos con vistas triunfales en sus haberes, ella de alguna manera más arrepentida que él, sintiéndose incapaz de haber dañado a Miku, y de hecho, sintiendo una aparente inferioridad en comparación a su hermano, al haber sido este capaz de haber ejecutado su ya posible muerte. Aunque más que nada, aquello que calaba dentro de su alma, era el hecho de que se había encontrado con una nueva faceta de Allen, una en donde él podía otorgar tanto dolor como lo deseara, inclusive a una chica que él había jurado amar en cuerpo y en palabra. Y no era la primera vez, pues el que ella misma hubiera resultado tan lastimada por su culpa, por su traición, solo le atemorizaba acerca de o probable que sería que cambiara su actitud de un momento para otro, y que ahora fuera realmente capaz de lastimarla, mucho más que antes.

Pero Len no consideró nada de esto como una preocupación, para él, solamente había sido el cierre de su situación con Miku, y nada más, solo volvió a invitar a su hermana a no usar sus propios pies en cuanto volvían al carromato, y de nuevo, tal y como había ocurrido aquel día de la supuesta coronación falsa, decidió que sería mejor cargarla por sus propios medios, de nuevo, como si nada de lo que ocurrió en la hacienda hubiera realmente ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 14<p>

Notas finales.

Muye bien, como podrán haberlo notado, ahora si que me he tomado un largo, muy, muy largo descanso, ya casi dos meses desde la última actualización de otro de mis fanfics, hasta el punto en el que mis lectores debieron de haber pensado que yo había muerto, aunque no me sorprendería que ahora para todos, yo ya haya muerto.

En fin, en este capítulo, hemos visto al fin lo que aconteció de toda la ceremonia de bodas, y de lo que ahora será la vida de los gemelos, aunque claro, no para siempre, falta que Rin quede embarazada y que tenga a un pequeño varón al cual puedan coronar. Curiosamente, quizá lo más trascendental, ha sido lo que le ocurrió a Michaella, ahora que ha sido abandonada y despreciada por Allen para siempre, y créanmelo, que será para siempre, no me arriesgaré a contraer cáncer de escribir de nuevo LenxMiku.

En fin, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y de nuevo, me disculpo por no haber actualizado pronto, pero fue a causa de todas las presiones del Instituto, que me ha jodido durante semanas, pero gracias a mi esfuerzo, libré el semestre con la mayoría de las materias a más de 90 puntos de calificación en cada una, excepto vectoriales s ;_;

Sin volverles a molestar acerca de lo que ha pasado dentro de mi vida, quiero agradecer a los pocos que dejaron review, gracias a:

**Gabriela Kagamine: Por favor, comparte esa escena mental :D**

**Angy Soto: Lamento haberte hecho esperar :c**

**Shina-19: Ya estoy mejor, gracias, espero que tu también te encuentres mejor.**

**Lilliam: No temas, Allen no faltará a su promesa, aunque Rilliane es la que ahora tiene dudas, aunque creo que te he dado demasiados spoliers por nuestras conversaciones ^^**

**cristal12997: Ya se libraron de ella, ya no es amenaza ;)**

** : Todos odian a Miku**

**Shioo: Capítulo de relleno, lo se, pero al menos ahora la cosa ya progresa entre los gemelos.**

En fin, gracias a todos quienes leyeron hasta ahora, y les aviso que al estar ya de vacaciones, empezaré a escribir mucho más, después de todo, me enfermé de una terrible gripe o alguna de esas cosas que te afectan la respiración, por lo que estoy confinada a mi casa durante al menos un mes :D

Creo que eso es todo, me despido…

BYE_.—

* * *

><p>P.D.: Una de las razones por las me que tardé, es que me encontré con una pareja que me gustó un poco, no se si la conozcan, Accelerator x Last Order, normalmente no me agradan las parejas con tanta diferencia de edad, pero admito que esta me conmovió un poco :3<p> 


End file.
